Couples Improbables
by Gellycrok
Summary: Le trio commence sa 6ème année à Poudlard où un nouveau professeur de DCFM enseigne désormais. Des cours très particuliers, des Serpentards finalement agréables et des mangemorts plus déterminés que jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Les cuisines étaient en pleine effervescence. Les elfes courraient dans tous les sens en poussant continuellement des petits couinements, et en bousculant les casseroles. Dobby s'affairait. Tout devait être prêt pour l'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard et surtout pour le retour d'Harry Potter qui rentrait en 6ème année. Tout ce passait donc parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri horrifié retentisse.

- Dobby! Tu fait brûler les champignons! Fais attention un peu! C'est la 3ème fois que tu brûles des champignons, c'étaient les derniers qu'il nous restaient!

Dobby baisse la tête, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, le souvenir de Harry Potter chassait toutes ses autres pensées. Lors de leur rencontre cet été, le jeune homme avait permis à l'elfe de le servir!

- Désolé Témaï, c'était un accident, mais mon nouveau maître va arriver tout à l'heure et...

- Et je le plains si tu n'es même pas capable de faire cuire correctement ces champignons! le coupa la petite elfe.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse! Personnes ne sait mieux préparer les champignons que moi!

- Dobby! Témaï! Arrêtez de vous disputer pour des bêtises! Les interpela un des chef de cuisines.

- Mais Launa, elle remet en doute mes compétences! couina Dobby

- Je ne veut pas le savoir! Remettez vous au travail! assena Launa avant de repartir vers une autre cuisinière.

Victorieuse, Témaï lui tira la langue avant de repartir à la cuisson de ses œufs durs. Dobby se replongea alors dans ses pensées et eut un immense sourire. Il se revit caché dans le rosier du jardin de l'oncle de M. Potter, et le regarder avec admiration arracher les mauvaises herbes. Le voyant s'assoir épuisé il en profita pour s'approcher discrètement.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur?

D'un bond l'adolescent se redressa, sa faucille brandit devant lui.

- Dobby, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu proposer mes services à monsieur Potter, Monsieur!

- Tes services? Tu veux dire, travailler pour moi?

- OUI, Monsieur. Dobby veut vous servir!

- Mais Dobby, tu travailles à Poudlard!

- Depuis que vous avez libéré Dobby alors que vous étiez en 2ème année, Dobby veut travailler pour M. Potter!

- Mais je suis mineur Dobby! Je ne peux pas avoir d'elfe!

- Je suis libre, je travaille pour qui je veux!

- Harry j'espère que tu avances et que tu ne rêvasses pas! hurla Vernon, vautré dans le canapé.

- Dobby, si tu pars pas je vais avoir des ennuis, dit Harry en se souvenant de sa dernière venu avant son entré en 2ème année.

- Dobby pourra couper les herbes pour Harry Potter, monsieur!

C'était tentant, mais le visage d'Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit et il se résigna à refuser. Voyant son visage se fermer, Dobby s'empara de la faucille.

- Vous ne lui ordonnez pas, mais Dobby le fait de lui même, s'exclama l'elfe en commençant à s'occuper du jardin.

Avec un sourire amusé, Harry le laissa faire en quand il eut fini, ce qui arriva très rapidement, Dobby lui dit joyeusement.

- Monsieur Potter, dira à Dobby s'il accepte de le prendre à son service le jour de son anniversaire!

Les énormes yeux de l'elfe brillaient. Harry regardait l'elfe de maison, il savait depuis longtemps que Dobby rêvait de travailler pour lui.

- Je vais y réfléchir Dobby mais je te préviens, si j'accepte tu recevras un salaire! En disant cela, Harry pensa à Hermione. Il ne lui tardait pas de lui annoncer la nouvelle, car c'était sur : il accepterait.

- Dobby! Les champignons! hurla Témaï.

Le petit elfe fut tiré de sa rêverie et se retrouva dans la réalité des cuisines. Les champignons étaient brulés mais l'elfe était heureux, dans sa poche, se trouvait la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyé et dans laquelle le jeune sorcier acceptait ses services. Cependant, il y avait une condition: Dobby devrait continuer de travailler pour Dumbledore le temps qu'Harry finisse se études à Poudlard. Il avait donc 2 maîtres.

Harry entra dans le Grande Salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione, qui lui racontaient leurs vacances. Ne les écoutant qu'à moitié il cherchait des yeux le nouveau professeur de DCFM ne voyant pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Surpris il vit que Malefoy le dévisageait, il sembla sortir de sa rêverie et lui lança son regard hautain habituel.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Ron. Tu as lu la gazette du Sorcier? Il y a un super article sur Galvin Gudgeon!

- L'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley ? Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps

.

Ron commença alors à raconter à Harry le contenu de l'interview, cependant son ami ne l'écoutait pas, il revoyait Malefoy en train de le regarder. Seule Hermione s'aperçut qu'Hary était ailleurs. Elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle savait que l'été avait été dur pour Harry, Sirius lui manquait énormément. Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, il n'acceptait toujours pas sa mort. Hermione en était consciente mais ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et retrouvèrent leurs amis, Ron engagea aussitôt un débat sur le prochain club champion de Quidditch avec Seamus. Harry discutait avec Hermione et Neville sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il y eu soudainement un mouvement vers la table des professeurs suivi d'un grand bruit. Harry regarda aussitôt et vit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec une longue queue de cheval brune ramasser sa chaise. Celle ci eut un léger rire en voyant l'air excédé de McGonagall et s'assit rapidement. Harry eu un léger sourire, la maladresse de la jeune femme lui semblait familière. Hermione qui la regardait également fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêta a dire quelque chose mais les élèves de première années entrèrent amenés par le professeur Flitwick. La répartition commença donc, les yeux dans le vague Harry n'y prêta pas une grande attention, applaudissant distraitement de temps en temps.

" _Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait il dévisagé ainsi?" _était une pensée qui revenait souvent et la seule réponse "cohérente" qu'il avait trouvé était que le shampoing que Dobby lui avait offert pour le remercier de le prendre à son service avait eu soudainement un effet ridicule sur ses cheveux. Inquiet, il se passa les doigts dans les dit cheveux et capta le regard courroucé de Ron.

- Harry, bon sang! Dis quelque chose, je suis ton meilleur ami, non?

Effrayé, Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur son crâne en faisant une grimace.

- Mais c'était pas voulu! Dobby me l'a offert, je ne pouvais pas refuser!

Les deux amis du jeune homme se regardèrent surpris et Hermione tendit lentement son bras jusqu'à toucher Harry.

- Harry, Ron ne pense qu'à manger, c'est un fait, il a intentionnellement effrayé les premières années en les menaçant pour qu'ils aillent plus rapidement sous le choixpeau, dit-elle doucement. Mais là, tu es censé me soutenir quand je dis quand quand il a faim, ses capacités cérébrales ne dépassent pas celles d'un troll! acheva-t-elle en lançant un regard insistant au brun.

- Ah, oui bien sûr, tu as raison Hermione! lâcha Harry en reposant ses mains sur la table avec soulagement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et marmonna quelque chose à propos des meilleurs amis qui vous trahissent... Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la répartition terminée, le festin pu enfin commencer et Ron retrouva le sourire en se servant abondamment. La délicieuse nourriture préparée par les elfes détourna Harry de ses pensées et il profita du repas avec presque autant d'empressement que Ron. Hermione, désespérée, regardait ses deux meilleurs amis se goinfrer. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire et participait activement à la conversation de Dean, Seamus et Ron. Hermione se retourna vers Ginny, elles se confiaient tout et elle était la seule à savoir. Les garçons se seraient moqués d'elle, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus!

-Tu pourrais demander la carte du Maraudeur à Harry! proposa Ginny.

-Non, il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit pourquoi j'en ai besoin.

-On pourrait inventer quelque chose! Je sais pas, une mission secrète confiée par Dumbledore!

-Dumbledore confie les missions à Harry, Ginny!

-McGonagall, alors!

Soudain, Dumbledore réclama le silence.

-Mes chers enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Nymphadora Tonks! Chère amie, si vous voulez bien vous présenter à nos élèves!

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent éberlués. Depuis un mois, il la voyait presque tous les jours et elle ne leur avait rien dit! Tonks se leva, l'air strict qu'elle avait pris disparu et ses cheveux devinrent bleu fluo. Son angoisse se ressentait dans toute la salle. Tous les élèves la regardaient en attendant qu'elle parle. Quelques rires se faisaient déjà entendre à la table des Serpentards. Enfin, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-B-b-b-b-b-bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est une matière exceptionnelle et on va passer une super année!

Après un début un peu laborieux, son débit de parole s'était accéléré. Harry sourit et applaudit, Tonks ne changeait pas et restait fidèle à elle-même.

-Elle aurait pu nous le dire! râla Ron.

-Cela t'aurait avancé à quoi de le savoir Ron! répliqua Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules et finit son dessert en ronchonnant. En sortant de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa salle commune en compagnie de Ron, Seamus et Dean, Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, bouscula Malefoy. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, se reprit rapidement et retrouva son attitude provocante.

-Tu penses à Sirius, Potter? Cet incapable te manque tant que ça?

Les Serpentards rigolèrent. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand il sentit la main d'Hermione dans son dos.

-Ne les écoute pas Harry! Ils n'en valent pas la peine!

-Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout a parlé! Une sang de bourbe qui estime valoir plus que des Sangs Purs! Mais regardez moi ça! C'est d'un ridicule!

Hermione haussa les épaules et força Harry à avancer. Il était livide. Il voulait hurler sa douleur et faire payer à Malefoy ses paroles blessantes. Il réussit cependant à se contenir. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, habituellement il aurait déjà insulté le Serpentard, mais avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoique ce soit Ron s'en mêla.

-Sérieux Malefoy n'a vraiment pas changé même après l'arrestation de son père! C'est vraiment un rejeton de gobelin ce mec!

Harry, qui ne les écoutait pas, accéléra et décida de les attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, aveugle aux regards inquiets de ses amis. En le voyant s'écarter, Hermione attrapa le bras de Ginny et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

-Je m'inquiète pour Harry, tu voudrais pas essayer de lui parler?

Elle avait hésité à lui demander, la jeune Weasley avait toujours un léger faible pour le Survivant.

-Hermione, tu crois pas que tu es mieux placé que moi pour lui parler?

-Non, justement et puis... tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour lui demander la carte du Maraudeur...

-Hermione! Tu te sers de moi!

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolée Ginny! Mais il me manque et je m'inquiète pour Harry!

-Je vais essayer mais je te promet rien, soupira Ginny.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron, encore remontait contre Malefoy, s'énervait tout seul. Harry semblait indifférent à toute l'agitation de la salle commune. Hermione s'avança vers lui, mais un « pop » sonore se fit entendre.

-Maître! s'écria un elfe de maison.

Un second « pop » retentit.

-C'est mon maître! hurla Kréatur.

-Tu mens, espèce d'elfe de Mangemorts!

Furieux, Dobby se jeta sur Kréatur. Sous le regard éberlué de plusieurs Gryffondors, les deux elfes commencèrent à se battre. Dobby tirait les oreilles de Kréatur; tandis que ce dernier lui donnait des coups de pied. Soudain, Kréatur hurla. Dobby venait de lui mordre l'oreille. Harry, d'abord silencieux devant cet étrange spectacle, finit par s'avancer.

-Ça suffit! cria-t-il.

Les deux elfes se figèrent mais Harry continua.

-Vous vous croyez où? Vous me faîtes honte à vous donner en spectacle comme ça!

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent tout en se répandant en excuses.

- Dobby, pour ce qui est de "l'elfe de Mangemort", dois-je te rappeler quelle famille tu servais auparavant?

Dobby s'inclina encore plus bas, ses joues n'avaient sûrement jamais été aussi rouges.

-Nous avons défait vos bagages, Maître, annonça Kréatur

-Merci, répondit Harry.

Il était fatigué et le dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était bien de supporter les deux elfes. Cependant, Kréatur et Dobby ne voyaient pas les choses ainsi et à peine Harry était il arrivé dans la chambre que la dispute reprenait. Harry du se retenir pour ne pas étrangler les deux elfes. Il inspira calmement, redescendit, les attrapa par le bras et leur intima de se taire.

-Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous disputer. Et maintenant, retournez avec les autres elfes, vous vous êtes suffisamment donnés en spectacle pour aujourd'hui!

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement et transplanèrent, soulagé le jeune sorcier alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille! Toute les vacances d'été il avait subi les remontrances de son oncle et son épouse. Dès son arrivé à Poudlard, Malefoy s'y était lui aussi mit et maintenant ses elfes! Harry soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers qui avaient du s'être multipliés pendant les vacances au vue du nombre actuel sur son lit.

« _Finalement les elfes de maison peuvent être utile des fois_ » pensa t-il avec un sourire.

-Harry ! s'écria une voix que le jeune homme reconnut comme celle de son meilleur ami. Celui ci se releva mécontent d'être de nouveau dérangé.

-Oui?

-Tu me l'avais même pas dit! Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit? J'aurais bien voulu le savoir quand même moi!

Harry fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait et resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Les elfes? Demanda t-il sans grande conviction.

-Bien sûr!

-Ah... excuse moi, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, je...

-Depuis quand tu as des elfes de maison, c'est une forme d'esclavage Harry, je pensai que tu l'avais compris en travaillant avec moi sur la SALE!

-Hermione, si tu me laissait parler tu serais que je ne _voulais _pas avoir d'elfes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Mais tu aurais au moins pu me le dire, s'exclama Ron, c'est trop cool d'avoir un elfe de maison a son service! Ils pourront faire nos devoirs, aller a nos retenus à nos place...

-Harry le regarda surpris avant d'éclater de rire, la première chose que Ron pensait était de la façon dont il pourrait au mieux profiter des serviteurs de son ami!

-Hermione je pourrai savoir juste une chose, demanda soudainement Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons?

La jeune fille sembla alors prendre conscience qu'en effet elle avait suivi les autres garçons et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênée.

-Je voulais juste te dire ce que je pensais de la servitude des elfes de maison! Je vais me coucher maintenant, lança t-elle en ressortant le plus rapidement possible.

Harry la regarda s'en aller avec un sourire.

-Je vais me coucher aussi bonne nuit, dit il en prenant ses affaires pour aller se changer.

De retour dans le chambre il alla rapidement dans son lit et insonorisa les rideaux, il pouvait enfin être seul...enfin... Les yeux fermer, sa couverture serrée contre lui, il lutta en vain contre le souvenir de la mort de Sirius, ce souvenir qui le hantait, il le revoyait recevoir le sort mortel et tomber derrière le voile abyssal... ses souvenirs hantèrent sa nuit, comme toutes celles qui l'avait précédées.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Sirius n'avait pas quitté ses pensées mais le fait de se savoir de retour à Poudlard le rassurait. Il était encore tôt et il préféra laisser dormir Ron qui ronflait. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Assise dans un fauteuil Ginny lisait. Harry fut surpris de la trouver là de si bonne heure. En l'entendant arriver, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil face à elle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Si on veut! Et toi?

-Apparemment aussi bien que toi... répondit Ginny.

Le silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire. Ginny allait se replonger dans son livre quand Harry parla:

-J'ai encore rêvé de Sirius. Je le revois tomber en arrière, si seulement j'avais travaillé l'occlumancie sérieusement! Sirius serait encore là!

Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Harry s'en voulait mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement. Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Harry, avec des « si », on referait le monde. Tu ne dois pas oublier ton parrain mais tu ne dois pas non plus te laisser abattre par ton souvenir et ta culpabilité. Sirius ne l'aurait pas voulu. Ta douleur est aussi ta force. Continue d'apprendre et un jour tu le vengeras!

Le jeune homme la regarda. Elle semblait si sure d'elle, personne ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Tous l'avaient consolé mais aucun ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait un jour se venger. Il lui sourit. De son côté, Ginny savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau mais à ce moment là elle compris que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas attendre les autres et partir en direction de la Grande Salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Il était à peine sept heures et les elfes venaient tout juste de finir de préparer les plats. Les croissants étaient encore chauds. A peine une poignée d'élèves, encore endormis, prenaient silencieusement leur repas. Ginny l'observa un instant en silence, puis lui demanda joyeusement:

-Dis moi Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

Le jeune homme la regarda visiblement surpris avant acquiescer simplement. Devant son manque de réaction, elle soupira et commença à parler de ses propres vacances. La Grande Salle se remplissait peu a peu alors que la rouquine continuait a parler, faisant rire son ami avec quelques petites anecdotes sur les dernières blagues de jumeaux. Une fois les autres Gryffondors attablés le professeur McGonagall passa pour leur distribuer à tous leurs nouveaux emplois du temps en fonction de leurs options.

Harry sourit en voyant qu'il commençait par Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, en face de lui Ginny se plaignait bruyamment de commencer sa journée avec histoire de la Magie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'ils allaient partager ce cours avec les Serpentards une année supplémentaire. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis étaient aussi déçus que lui. Les Gryffondors étaient-ils voués à partager indéfiniment leurs cours avec les Serpentards? Malefoy afficha son sourire narquois.

-Mais voici Saint Potter, Weasley et leur Sang de Bourbe!

Les Serpentards rigolèrent et les joues de Ron devinrent instantanément rouges vifs. Harry allait répliquer mais Hermione le devança.

-Malefoy, je constate que tu es toujours aussi charmant! Nous sommes ravis de te revoir!

Son ton ironique n'échappa à personne et ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de rire. Tonks apparu au pas de la porte et mit fin à la joute verbale qui s'était engagée entre les deux maisons rivales. Les élèves s'installèrent dans la classe, les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'un autre. Harry observait la pièce. Comme tous les autres professeurs avant elle, Tonks s'était réappropriée la salle de classe. Sur les murs, elle avait affiché quelques portraits de sorciers célèbres. Une grande armoire occupait le côté droit de la pièce. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Tonks avait installé son bureau dans un coin pour laisser un espace vide devant le tableau. Sa voix tira Harry de ses pensées.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qu'est pour vous la Défense contre les forces du Mal?

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris, ils n'étaient pas habitués à une introduction de ce style. Devant le mutisme de ses élèves, Tonks interrogea une élève de Serpentard.

-On apprend des sorts pour se défendre, murmura la jeune fille.

Les élèves de sa propre maison se mirent à rire.

-M. Malefoy, au lieu de ricaner bêtement dans votre coin dites nous plutôt ce que signifie pour vous cette matière si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mademoiselle... mademoiselle comment?

-Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass.

-Très bien, alors M. Malefoy?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cette matière pour savoir me défendre!

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre! répondit Tonks sans relever l'insolence de Malefoy. Et vous? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les Gryffondors. M. Londubat par exemple!

-Je suis d'accord avec Daphné, mais je crois que cette matière est aussi là pour nous rendre plus responsable, pour nous apprendre à ouvrir les yeux sur certaine chose et à combattre, pour nous mais aussi pour les autre.

Neville osa enfin lever les yeux, il avait parlé rapidement. Les rires qu'il avait redouté se firent entendre. Comme chaque année, les Serpentards ne perdaient aucune occasion de se moquer de lui.

-Je trouverai regrettable d'enlever des points dès le premier cours au Serpentard mais si vous insistez je ne me gênerai pas.

Tonks avait parlé calmement mais fermement. Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Bien. Votre définition de la Défense contre les forces du Mal correspond pratiquement à la mienne. Certes vous apprenez à vous défendre, mais je pense que c'est également une matière dans laquelle on apprend la solidarité.

D'un geste de la main, elle stoppa les quelques rires et continua.

-Je sais très bien que la guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors est ancestrale et que vous prenez tous un malin plaisir à la poursuivre mais dans mon cours je n'en veux. Je me moque de toutes les raisons qui vous poussent à vous détester cordialement. Désormais vous vous assiérez à côté d'un élève de l'autre maison. Et je ne veux rien entendre, ajouta-t-elle devant les protestations qui s'élevaient déjà. Pour aujourd'hui, restez assis où vous êtes, mais la prochaine fois pensez y, je n'hésiterai pas à vous placer moi même si vous ne le faîtes pas. Harry la regarda quelque peu surpris, certes Tonks avait toujours eu un fort caractère mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle réussirait a se faire respecter si vite!

- J'aimerai que vous passiez tous devant moi, chacun votre tour pour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau et savoir par ou je peux commencer.

- Vous voulez dire que nous devons vous jeter un maléfice? demanda Lavande Brown avec une pointe de réticence dans la voix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je pensais simplement vous faire réaliser un petit test sur les objets présents, elle fit apparaitre tout un tas de petits objets sur son bureau.

- Ce sont le genre d'objets que l'on donne aux apprentis aurors pour leur test d'admission , ils possèdent chacun une particularité, on les appelle en général les miratirs.

Hermione sembla pour une fois perplexe et demanda comment ils étaient censés fonctionner.

- Et bien c'est assez enfantin en fait, vous le prenez dans la main et vous faites sortir des étincelles de votre baguette vers le miratir, ensuite c'est lui qui fait tout le travail. Après avoir examiné la stabilité de votre magie il fera sortir un petit nuage de couleur.

Les élèves la regardèrent surpris s'attendant visiblement à autre chose.

- Et à quoi est censé servir le "nuage de couleur" demanda Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

- A savoir si vous êtes aptes a travailler en équipe et avec quel partenaire vous devrez vous mettre tout au long de l'année, bien sur j'ai baissé le niveau pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop exigeants et que vous ne soyez pas tous "recalés" précisa t-elle avec amusement.

- Comment les miratirs sont censés nous répartir? demanda Ron.

- Le niveau de votre magie M. Weasley n'est pas le même qui celui de Miss Granger ou de Miss Parkinson, les miratirs sont donc utilisés pour trouver avec qui votre magie sera la plus semblable. Si il n'y a pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez en prendre chacun un.

Les élèves s'avancèrent mais Tonks s'exclama soudainement.

- Vous permettez je vais les modifiés de nouveau pour qu'ils vous placent avec un de vos camarades de l'autre maison, fit elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

N'écoutant pas leurs protestations elle lança un sort sur les objets qui se mirent à trembler avant de se figer.

- Voila veuillez tous en prendre un maintenant!

Avec une grimace Harry, s'empara d'un petit objet qui ressemblait à une fiole plate... Autour de lui, les autres élèves saisissaient eux aussi un miratir. Tous affichaient une légère appréhension. Un nuage doré enveloppa Harry. Il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, le nuage se dissipa.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

- Mais comment sait-on avec qui notre magie s'accorde? demanda Dean.

- Pendant que le nuage vous enveloppait, j'ai eu le temps de noter les binômes sur un papier. Vous découvrirez au prochain cours leur composition.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire énigmatique, et se rapprocha du tableau.

- Bon et bien je pense que nous allons commencer le cours maintenant, que savez vous sur les sortilèges de protection?

Après plusieurs réponses plus ou moins satisfaisante de la part des élèves, le professeur les informa qu'ils allaient étudier un sortilège nommé _Bubolus Protectus_, qui consistait à créer autour de soi même et de son partenaire une sphère de protection.

- Ce sortilège est parfois utilisé pour la protection des civils lors d'une attaque, il est très instable et doit être réaliser avec une parfaite concentration, c'est pour quoi on privilégie l'étude de ce sortilège pour les équipes: pendant qu'un prépare sa sphère l'autre coéquipier le défend et attaque, bien sûr une fois la sphère posée, le sorcier «protecteur» peut lancer quelques maléfices mais une partie de son esprit doit rester concentré sur sa bulle.

- En quoi, devoir réaliser des sortilèges par équipe nous avancerait-il à quelque chose? Si on s'habitue a fonctionner par paire, quand on sera seul on sera sans défense, non? demanda soudain Dean.

- Monsieur...?

- Thomas, Dean Thomas.

- Très bien Monsieur Thomas, avez vous déjà assisté à une attaque de Mangemorts ?

- Euh, …

- Peut-être avez vous remarqué que bien qu'ils attaquent en groupe, leurs sortilèges ne sont pas coordonnés. Ils ne fonctionnent pas par « paire », comme vous dites, ce qui amoindri considérablement leur puissance. Si vous vous habituez à travailler en duo, sans forcément en prendre conscience, votre magie sera plus attentive à celles des autres et même si vous n'êtes pas avec votre «coéquipiers attitré» vous pourrez plus facilement aider vos alliés.

- Mais si c'était si facile, les Mangemorts le feraient, fit remarquer Harry.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que c'était facile Monsieur Potter, et c'est pour cela que vous vous entraînerez tout au long de l'année.

- Vous voulez dire que pendant une année entière on va devoir travailler en équipe avec nos ennemis ? s'exclama Goyle.

- Mais vos ennemis ne sont pas les Gryffondors! Vous n'êtes que des adolescents, ne gardez pas ces préjugés idiots vous faisant croire que parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison que vous ils sont vos «ennemis»!

La suite du cours se passa sans encombre. Tonks leur expliqua théoriquement le sortilège et leur donna un premier devoir. A la fin du cours, Ron se dirigea vers Tonks. Hermione et Harry le suivirent.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même!

-Ron! s'insurgea Hermione.

Tonks rigola.

-Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder le secret jusqu'à la rentrée, Ron! Et puis, honnêtement, qu'est ce que cela t'aurait apporté de plus? Et maintenant, filés tous les trois! Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours!

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, elle ajouta avec un grand sourire:

-Et pas de bêtises! Molly m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous!

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Ron soupira. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les cours s'enchaînaient. Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent leurs habitudes. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur le parc. Il songea à Sirius. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien il y avoir après la mort. Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

-Harry? Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Hermione chuchotait et Harry fut intrigué.

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter ta carte du Maraudeur pour mes rondes de préfet... Je ne supporte plus de croiser Malefoy et ses réflexions désagréables!

Harry la regarda surpris.

-Euh... oui si tu veux! Je te la donnerai demain, d'accord?

-Oui, merci beaucoup Harry!

Ron, Ginny et Neville vinrent les rejoindre et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. En montant se coucher, Harry sourit, il avait retrouvé Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews! On essaiera de publier un chapitre par semaine!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Severus regarda sa montre, rageant silencieusement. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau plus tôt dans la soirée et lui avait gentiment demandé d'accompagner Sybille chercher les plantes qui lui manquaient pour ses cours de divination, en soulignant qu'aucun refus ne serait toléré.

« _En plus de ça, il fallait qu'elle soit en retard!_ »

Tapant du pied avec impatience, il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Elle avait exactement sept minutes vingt-quatre de retard la vieille chouette! Des bruits de talons se firent entendre et la professeur de divination apparut, ses châles trop nombreux tombant de façon désordonnée sur ses épaules. Ses yeux rendus immenses par ses énormes lunettes s'agrandirent davantage à la vue du professeur de potions.

- Oh, Severus! Vous êtes déjà là?

- De toute évidence, lui répondit la voix glaciale de son collègue, je suis là à l'heure, moi!

Elle lui sourit avec condescendance, après tout il ne possédait pas de troisième œil et se souciait pau du temps terrestre.

- Et bien allons y alors, fit-elle avec un geste ample du bras, qui eut pour conséquence une semi-chute de châle.

Le professeur Rogue la dévisagea silencieusement avant de faire remarquer avec aigreur

- Vous devriez laisser toutes vos couches superflues ici, dans la forêt elle ne feront que nous ralentir.

- Oh... vous avez raison, je vais aller les déposer dans votre bureau. Le mien est trop loin, expliqua-t-elle devant son air mi incrédule mi horrifié.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle le dépassa et pris la direction des cachots. Il la rattrapa et la fit entrer dans sa salle de classe, ne voulant pas que cette folle critique son bureau. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle.

- C'est si sobre! Pas la moindre décoration, cela ne doit pas mettre les élèves très à l'aise, lui dit-elle avec insouciance en enlevant ses châles un par un et en les posant en vrac sur le bureau professoral.

Incrédule, Rogue la regarda déposer son huitième châle, qui ressemblait davantage à une parure de lit au vue de son épaisseur, sur le bureau. Sybille se retourna vers lui, cette fois totalement transformée, certes avec ses cheveux ébouriffés elle semblait toujours aussi folle mais sa silhouette était celle d'une jeune femme. Elle lui sourit avec indulgence et le professeur se reprit. Il se retourna dans un tourbillon de robes noires et la conduit jusqu'à la forêt interdite où ils passèrent près de trois heures dans l'obscurité grandissante de nuit à la recherche des plantes qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à commander à temps avant la rentrée.

Une fois leur dur labeur terminé, ils marchèrent lentement dans le hall. Severus avait appris que pour une bonne réussite dans l'art de la divination, il fallait, en plus d'un troisième œil, de solides connaissances en potion, ce qu'à sa grande surprise Sybille possédait. Ils avaient donc passer la soirée à discuter de potions dangereuses tout en cherchant dans la mousse des plantes rares.

- Et bien, Severus, merci de votre aide, je me serais certainement égarée dans la forêt si j'avais du y aller seule.

- C'était un plaisir, lui répondit le sévère professeur ne mentant qu'à moitié.

- Tant mieux! Avec ce que nous avons ramassé, j'en ai tout juste assez pour une semaine, alors à la semaine prochaine cher collègue!

Rogue la regarda s'en aller mortifié. Il devrait y retourner?

- Merlin soit maudit! Jura-t-il en allant se coucher, oubliant les châles dans sa salle de classe.

Dumbledore sourit. Dans le parc, Sybille et Severus discutaient en rentrant au château. Le vieux sorcier ne pouvait entendre le sujet de leur discussion mais il devinait aisément qu'ils avaient réussi à s'entendre. Sybille était très douée pour les potions depuis toujours, Dumbledore le savait. Longtemps, il s'était interrogé sur le choix de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait elle choisi la divination? Il l'avait longtemps ignoré, mais avant la rentrée elle était venue le voir. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il la revit entrer.

- Sybille! Quel plaisir de te voir!

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler!

Elle avait l'air affolé. Des larmes avaient séché sur ses joues et elle avait beaucoup maigri. Dumbledore se leva et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère?

- Je l'ai revu! Il est venu me voir! dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, Sybille!

Le vieil homme était troublé.

- Il est mort depuis plus de vingt ans, Sybille.

- Il est venu dans un rêve, Albus! Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas fini, que je payerai pour tous les autres!

- Sybille, calme toi!

La jeune femme semblait désespérée. Elle était parcourue de tremblements nerveux. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi faire, ses révélations l'avaient bouleversé. Il rouvrit les yeux et retrouva le décor bienfaisant de son bureau. Il avait réussi à la rassurer mais depuis c'était lui qui s'inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais eu très en confiance en la divination mais quand il s'agissait de Sybille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la croire. Il se remémora la première fois où il l'avait croisé, il y avait presque vingt ans. Il songea alors que les démons de son enfance ne s'apaiseraient jamais totalement. Elle avait trop souffert.

Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà installées et discutaient. Les deux garçons s'assirent à coté d'elles et commencèrent à déjeuner. Hermione et Ginny ne cherchèrent pas à leur adresser la parole, elles savaient parfaitement que lorsque leurs ventre était vides, ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante, surtout le matin. Elles sourirent en les voyant avaler une quantité de nourriture considérable.

-On commence par quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

-Potions, avec notre cher Rogue! Répondit ironiquement Harry.

-En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'on serait avec les Serpentards ajouta Neville.

-Encore? S'étouffa Ron. Je ne sais pas qui fait les emplois du temps mais c'est un sadique!

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire mais ils partageaient l'avis de Ron. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ginny les laissa et partit pour son cours de métamorphose. Devant la salle de cours, les Gryffondors retrouvèrent des Serpentards. Les 2 maisons préfèrent s'ignorer en attendant que leur professeur les invite à entrer. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il ouvrit la porte et se décala pour laisser entrer ses élèves. Quand Harry entra a son tour, il fixa le bureau du professeur avec surprise, il y avait dessus des étoffes ...plutôt féminines... Le professeur les dévisagea visiblement surpris qu'ils ne soit pas déjà aller à leur place.

-Qu'est ce que vous... il se figea en voyant les étoffes et son visage se décomposa. Tout le monde dehors! Vous rentrerez quand je vous le dirai!

Les élèves sortirent aussitôt, et entendirent leur professeur jurer derrière eux à propos d'une chouette irresponsable. Lavande s'approcha aussitôt d'eux avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Vous avez vu?

-Vu quoi? demanda Ron en la regardant bizarrement.

-Les châles! Ce sont ceux du professeur Trelawney!

-Tu parles des étoffes du bureau? demanda Neville.

-Bien sûr, tu en a vu d'autres peut être?

-Vous pensez que Rogue et la chouette...? hésita Harry.

-POTTER!

Les adolescents se retournèrent pour voir avec horreur leur monstrueux professeur. Le silence régnait dans le couloir.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondors! Entrez maintenant et en silence!

Tous ré-entrèrent silencieusement mais la seule chose qui restait dans leurs esprits était le simple fait que Rogue n'avait pas démenti.

A midi, la rumeur s'était rependue dans tout le château: «le terrible professeur des potions avait une aventure avec la folle de divination». Rogue semblait encore plus livide que d'habitude et la professeur de divination elle, et bien, toujours aussi folle, lança en plein milieu du repas joyeusement à son collègue.

- Merci de m'avoir rapporté mes châles Severus, j'avais pensé envoyer un elfe de maison les prendre mais vu que vous êtes vous même monté jusqu'à ma tour...

Le professeur Chourave qui était en train de boire du jus de citrouille s'étrangla.

« _Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là ?_! » pensa-t-elle incrédule.

Rogue se crispa et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Mais de rien, la prochaine fois si vous pouviez éviter de laisser vos vêtements dans mon bureau je vous en serez reconnaissant!

Le professeur Chourave écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et les dévisagea avec surprise. En remarquant que ce qu'il venait de dire portait à confusion le professeur rougit légèrement, et se mit à écraser sa purée avec sa fourchette.

Lors de leur premier cours de l'après midi, les Gryffondors eurent le plaisir de voir que tous leurs cours n'étaient pas en commun avec leurs homologues vert et argent, mais qu'ils avaient également cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle et de sortilège avec les Serdaigles. Durant leur interclasse, Hermione s'exclama ahuri:

- On a Défense contre les forces du Mal, deux heures!

- Tu viens juste de le remarquer, c'est pourtant toi qui nous amène à la salle, fit Seamus amusé.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, on l'a deux heures, TOUS les jours! insista la jeune fille.

- Quoi? s'écria un Ron abasourdi, tous les jours?

Harry les regarda étonné et devant son manque de réaction Ron s'insurgea.

- Harry ressaisis toi vieux! Tu comprend pas? Deux heures par jours avec les serpents!

- Sans compter les cours de métamorphose et de potions que nous avons aussi en commun avec eux, gémit Neville.

« _Je suis maudit »_ pensa Harry avec désespoir.

Au même moment, de l'autre coté du château un groupe de Serpentards marchait tranquillement vers leur prochain cours, à savoir Défense contre les forces du Mal quand Nott se figea.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Théo? demanda Blaise Zabini.

Le dit Théo releva la tête vers ses amis qui le regardaient visiblement surpris. Pour toute réponse le jeune homme leur montra leur emploi du temps.

-Bah quoi? demanda Pansy aussi perdue que les autres.

-On a Défense contre les forces du Mal... gémit-il.

Malefoy lui sourit gentiment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et dire avec un débit incroyablement lent et calme.

- Je suis bien conscient que tu ne comprends, et n'écoutes pas tout ce que nous disons, mais il serait préférable tout de même que quand nous tenons tous ensemble, toi compris, une conversation tu ne remarques le sujet que 5 minutes plus tard !

Nott lui sourit et répondit sur le même ton.

- J'avais très bien compris notre sujet de conversation je te remercie de t'en inquiéter Drago, je voulais juste vous faire remarquer une petite particularité que semble avoir notre emploi du temps cette année.

Ceci dit, il fit passé son propre emploi du temps devant les yeux de Drago et lui montra du doigts la case indiquant le cours qu'ils devaient suivre le jour même. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il fit glisser sa main sur la case suivante, qui montrait le même cours le lendemain, puis sur la suivante et continua son manège jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Oh... murmura Crabble qui avait regardé l'emploi du temps par dessus l'épaule de son leader.

« _Je suis maudit _» pensa Drago avec désespoir.

Quand les deux groupes des différentes maison entrèrent dans la salle du professeur Tonks celle-ci leur sourit et ignorant leurs mines déconfites leur lança joyeusement.

- Vous allez vous asseoir a coté de votre binôme, chacun a son nom marqué sur sa table à coté d'un numéro, ce numéro sera le « nom » de votre équipe tout au long de l'année C'est parti!

Harry slaloma lentement entre toutes les tables afin de voir si son nom n'y était pas inscrit, ne prêtant pas attention avec qui étaient ses amis_. _Il fini par trouver sa table qui était dans les dernières, son nom était marqué à coté du numéro 13.

« _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal _».

Son mauvais pressentiment s'accrut quand il vit Drago Malefoy s'arrêter à la même table que lui et se pencher pour vérifier le nom marqué.

- Ça doit être une blague... murmura Drago à mi voix à la vue de son nom et de son numéro: le 13.

Les deux garçons s'assirent attendant les instructions, une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce.

- Et bien je vois que tout le monde a trouvé sa place!

- Y a moyen de changé de partenaire? demanda Millicent Bullstrode qui s'était retrouver avec Neville.

- Non, ces groupes sont définitifs jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Alors inutile de vous plaindre ça ne changera pas!

Harry se renfrogna et posa son sac sur ses genoux.

- Nous n'allons pas commencer le cours avec un sort aussi complexe que le _Bubolus Protectus_, mais vous allez aujourd'hui apprendre à combiner votre magie pour créer ensemble une bulle de savon. Pour cela vous allez avec votre partenaire brandir votre baguette vers l'eau savonnée présente dans le récipient sur votre table et en faire jaillir des étincelles. Cela devrait suffire pour créer une bulle à vous deux.

L'équipe numéro 13 se regarda et dans un grognement ils tendirent leurs baguettes vers l'eau savonneuse. En deux heures, il se passa un grand nombre de chose: Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent à créer de jolies bulles colorées et de formes diverses, Neville et Millicent y parvinrent également ainsi que tout le reste de la classe.

Drago et Harry eux... firent exploser la moitié de la table. Ils étaient tellement tendus qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler leur magie. Tonks vint une première fois pour réparer la table, elle revint une deuxième, puis une troisième fois et enfin, légèrement désespérée elle abandonna et laissa la table telle quelle. Si cela ne dérida pas les deux garçons, cela fit rire le reste de la classe. A la fin des deux heures, ils étaient tous les deux d'une humeur massacrante.

Tonks les regarda sortir. Elle espérait que l'antagonisme des étudiants s'apaiserait en les faisant travailler tous les deux.

«Aujourd'hui, c'est loupé! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et alors que la classe de Ginny entrait pour le cours suivant, elle décida de donner à Harry et à Drago des cours particuliers trois soirs par semaine.

Quand Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors pour le diner, sa mauvaise humeur avait disparu. Le premier entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors aurait lieu dans la soirée et la moitié de la table ne parlait que de ça. Hermione soupira, Ginny aussi participait au débat et la jeune femme se sentait un peu abandonnée. A la fin du repas, l'équipe partit au terrain de Quidditch et Hermione remonta seule dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil pour lire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Neville entra dans la salle commune. Il vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Hermione se sentit alors moins seule, et ils discutèrent toute la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, ses amis s'entrainaient. Les nouveaux batteurs, Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke avaient encore un peu de mal mais Angelina Johnson croyaient en leurs compétences. Le capitaines des Serdaigles avait préféré un entrainement théorique et les joueurs de Gryffondors avaient pu profiter du terrain. De retour dans les vestiaires, Angelina félicita son équipe et leur donna rendez-vous pour le jeudi soir. Les joueurs se douchèrent et repartirent en direction du château. Harry partit parmi les derniers. Il traversait le parc pour rejoindre le château quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit Cho Chang lui courir après. Elle le rattrapa.

- Salut Harry!

- Salut, répondit Harry se demandant se qu'elle lui voulait.

- Je voulais te parler mais je t'ai pas vu depuis la rentrée.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis longtemps et comptait bien continuer ainsi!

- Écoute Harry, je sais que Marietta n'aurait jamais dû dévoiler l'existence de l'A.D à Ombrage.

Harry du prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Cho le regardait et semblait attendre une réponse. Elle répéta plus doucement

- Je pensais donc que l'on pourrait essayer de se remettre ensemble...

Harry la regarda abasourdi.

- Cho, je crois que tu n'as pas bien réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire. L'année dernière, tu as insulté mes deux meilleurs amis, tu ne t'es jamais excusée et aujourd'hui tu reviens la bouche en cœur ?

La jeune fille avait pâli, elle ne s'était pas imaginée la scène ainsi. Harry ajouta quelque chose, tourna les talons et partit. Cho resta seule au milieu du parc.

Quand il rentra dans la salle commune Harry était encore quelque peu énervé par les dires de la jeune fille, elle voulait vraiment qu'ils se remettent ensemble? Mais ils n'avaient plus aucun sentiments l'un pour l'autre, du moins Harry lui n'en avait plus... En le voyant Hermione s'inquiéta, quand elle l'avait quitté après le repas, il allait bien et maintenant, sa magie gravitait autour de lui, conférant au jeune homme une aura inquiétante. Voyant l'air terrifié de quelques premières années elle s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait et le garçon la regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

- Cho veut qu'on re-sorte ensemble.

- Quoi? Mais c'est génial Harry! S'exclama la jeune fille, en pensant que Harry avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment.

- Génial? Génial! C'est pas génial du tout oui! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle!

- Ah... ah bon? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui! Fit il simplement de mauvaise humeur.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répondre il monta dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain Harry s'était calmé, il ignora superbement les regards à la fois, énervés et suppliants de Cho Chang et s'arrangeait pour être en pleine discussion à chaque fois qu'il la voyait approcher,. Son comportement agaça la jeune Serdaigle qui finit par le trouver alors qu'il se rendait en Défense contre les forces du Mal avec Lavande.

- Harry ! J'en ai assez! Arrêtes de faire comme si je n'existait pas!

- Mais je ne fait pas comme si tu n'existait pas Chang.

Lavande le regarda visiblement aussi surprise que Cho qu'il emploie son nom de famille.

- Harry, je vais faire un effort, je m'excuserai, et me comporterai mieux avec tes amis...

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais dit avec douceur.

- Écoute, c'est pas que tu n'existe pas, c'est que tu m' insupportes totalement, laisse moi.

Il avait simplement énoncé cela comme un fait; une évidence, c'est sans doute ce qui les choqua le plus, aussi bien les deux jeunes filles que tout le reste de la classe: ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

En voyant tous les regards fixés sur lui Harry haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et rentra dans la salle laissant derrière lui une Cho de plus en plus désespérée et en colère.

Alors que le cours commençait, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé d'avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait à sa petite, ou plutôt ex-petite amie.

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Chang? demanda t-il simplement.

Harry le regarda surpris se demandant en quoi cela pouvait bien l'intéresser.

- Rien, juste marre d'elle.

Drago le regarda visiblement surpris que ce soit de la réponse ou du simple fait qu'il lui adresse la parole.

-Tu sais comment on est censé faire? lui demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

Ils fixèrent tout les deux leur bocal d'eau savonneuse et soupirèrent. Tout le reste de la classe était passé au grade au dessus. Ils combinaient maintenant leur magie pour lancer un sort minime mais eux, n'ayant pas réussi le premier stade, étaient coincés avec des bulles pour le moins inexistantes.

- Non, fini par avouer Malefoy.

Harry soupira avec désespoir; ils n'allaient pas aller très loin. Tonks vint vers eux et leur ré expliqua l'exercice. La théorie, ils l'avaient parfaitement comprise, mais la pratique posait de nombreux problèmes. Certes, ils ne faisaient plus exploser la table mais par mesure de précaution le professeur les avaient mit tous les deux à l'arrière de la salle, isolés de tous.

A la fin des deux heures, il y avait eu un léger progrès, certes toujours aucune bulle mais le bocal avait bougé! Tonks finit par venir les voir et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, surprise de les voir discuter. En effet, les deux garçons n'arrivant toujours pas à faire sortir de « ridicules bulles, ingrates et totalement incompatibles avec ma personne » selon les dires de Malefoy et « des bulles idiotes » pour Harry avaient décidé d'engager une conversation sur le sport.

- Non Poufsouffle perdra d'environ 20 points contre Serdaigles ! prédit Harry.

- Tu es de mauvaises fois Potter, les Serdaigles gagneront avec au moins 60 points d'avance!

Tonks sourit en les entendant.

- Les garçons! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez arrêter de vous crier dessus mais pour en revenir à mon cours, vous viendrez tous les deux ce soir, pendant deux heures, pour un cours particulier.

Harry la regarda soudainement comme si elle était devenu folle.

- Et bien sûr il est inutile de vous plaindre, vous viendrez trois fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez et que votre magie se complète totalement. Ce soir, 19 heures, dans la salle abandonnée du troisième étage. Ne soyez pas en retard!

Les deux garçons sortirent silencieusement, au moins elle avait pris soin de ne pas leur dire devant tout le reste de la classe.

* * *

_Quelques reviews ? ça fait plaisir et en plus, cela nous permet de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fiction! Merci d'avance!_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour les reviews! On espère que vous avez pas été trop déroutées par le chapitre 2, mais le titre de la fiction est "Couples Improbables" et c'est au pluriel !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry ramassa son sac et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

- Tu vas où? lui demanda Ron qui faisait une partie d'échec avec Seamus.

-Je dois faire un truc, pas la peine de m'attendre, répondit il en se précipitant sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ginny le regarda quelque peu inquiète mais ne dit rien. Harry trottinait rapidement dans les couloirs s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard. Quand il arriva devant la salle, il vit que Malefoy arrivait lui aussi de son coté et avec un désir enfantin que le brun ne put réprimer, il se précipita dans la salle où Tonks se trouvait et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand Malefoy voulut entrer, Harry eut un sourire sadique et tira la porte dans son sens pour l'en empêcher. Le professeur le regarda faire incrédule et visiblement amusée.

- Potter, lâche cette porte de suite!

Harry eut un léger rire et refusa d'obéir.

- Potter, siffla dangereusement son camarade.

Harry avec un immense sourire lâcha la porte alors que le Serpentard tirait de toute ses forces. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Drago, déstabilisé, tomba sur le sol. Le Gryffondor, aux anges, éclata de rire. Après l'avoir copieusement injurié Drago entra et s'insurgea en voyant son professeur un sourire au lèvres.

- Si vous avez fini vos enfantillages nous allons pouvoir commencer. Veuillez tous les deux me donner vos baguettes.

Les garçons obéirent quelque peu surpris, ils devaient apprendre à assembler leurs magies mais sans utiliser leur baguette?

- Asseyez-vous.

Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à tirer des chaises quand Tonks les corrigea.

- Non, non, par terre, en tailleur de préférence, et l'un en face de l'autre, cela va sans dire.

- Cela va sans dire, répéta Drago avec une imitation parfaite de la voix du professeur, qui fit sourire son camarade.

- Bon, maintenant vous allez poser vos mains l'une sur l'autre et essayer de faire passer votre magie à l'intérieur du corps de votre camarade. Puisque vous avez du mal en utilisant directement vos baguettes, j'en suis venu à déduire que vous aviez besoin de contact.

- Vous voulez dire que pendant deux heures je vais devoir tenir les mains de Potter?

- J'en ai bien peur! Silence et commencez!

Harry tendit donc ses mains et du bout des doigts effleura celles de Malefoy. Tonks en voyant à quel point les deux garçons rechignaient à se toucher, s'écria après dix minutes de cet affligeant spectacle:

- Je n'ai pas dit effleurer vous les mains mais tenez vous les mains! Espèces d'idiots! 20 points en moins pour vos maisons respectives et si vous vous mettez pas au travail sérieusement je continuerais à vous en enlever!

Aussitôt les deux garçons entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Et Tonks surprise eût un sourire amusé avant de retourner au bureau. Quelques minutes passèrent puis la professeur leur demanda gentiment.

- Vous voulez une musique d'ambiance pour vous décontracter?

Harry allait refuser quand Drago répondit qu'il en voulait. Le Gryffondor le regarda surpris et sourit en voyant le «méchant Serpentard» se détendre en musique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry chuchota le plus discrètement possible.

- On est censé faire comment?

Drago rouvrit un œil et le dévisagea avant de murmurer.

- Si je le savais , ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais déjà fait!

Les deux adolescents restèrent donc mains dans la mains en silence jusqu'à ce que Tonks leur lance un " Vous y arrivez?".

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Pas du tout, corrigea Malefoy.

La jeune professeur soupira, mais ne se rapprocha pas pour autant.

- C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel, cela dépend des personnes.

- Ah bah c'est sûr avec ça on va aller loin! se plaignit Malefoy.

Harry sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux en se concentrant. Il repensa aux moments où il lançait des sorts et à la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il se concentra sur sa magie et pensa à la façon dont elle réagissait durant ces moments. Harry eut un léger sourire en sentant sa magie réagir quelque peu à son appel et, parcourir son corps. Satisfait, il crispa ses doigts autour de ceux de Malefoy, celui-ci surpris rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec étonnement. Il sursauta quand il sentit une magie étrangère le toucher et parcourir son corps. Harry se pencha un peu vers lui et murmura

- Qu'est-ce-que tu ressens quand tu utilises la magie?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il continua.

- Essaie de le ressentir à nouveau.

Drago le regarda un instant cherchant visiblement de quoi il parlait avent d'acquiescer et de fermer les yeux. Harry l'observa pendant qu'il travaillait en lui même et sourit en sentant sa magie. Son sourire disparut et il ferma les yeux laissant la magie de son camarde l'électriser. Il fit de nouveau parcourir sa magie sur l'autre élève et ils jouèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur sembla un court moment. Tonks les rappela à la réalité en s'approchant.

- Je présume que vous avez réussi si j'en crois votre silence?

Drago acquiesça en souriant. Le voir ainsi, souriant, surpris le Gryffondor . Le professeur leur sourit en retour et dit.

-Vous me rassurez ce silence devenait inquiétant...

-Pour quelques minutes? s'étonna Harry.

Tonks leur sourit et dit simplement.

-Vous avez perdu la notion du temps pendant votre exercice, cela fait plus de deux heures que vous avez fermé les yeux!

Harry la regarda horrifié et Drago sembla tout aussi surpris. Avec un sourire la professeur posa entre eux le bocal d'eau savonneuse que les deux garçons avaient appris à haïr, et leur rendit leur baguette. Quelque peu hésitant les deux garçons en posèrent l'extrémité sur le rebords. Ils se

regardèrent cherchant un instant comment faire dans les yeux de l'autre puis Drago releva la main et s'empara à nouveau de celle de son "ennemi". Harry hocha la tête et mêla de nouveaux ses doigts aux siens. Ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur leur magie et réalisèrent sans trop de mal la demande de leur professeur. Les bulles se colorèrent et Drago sembla se concentrer particulièrement ce qui surpris son camarade, croyant qu'il avait des difficultés. Quand une des bulle éclata un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de celui-ci, et les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent en sentant une bonne odeur de jasmin se répandre.

- Et bien je crois qu'il n'y a plus de problème, vous reviendrez dans deux jours pour continuer à vous entraîner, votre magie étant un peu particulière.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et sortirent de la salle l'esprit ailleurs.

- Bon bah, bonne nuit, dit Harry, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse il commença a partir quand Drago lança à son tour.

- Bonne nuit Potter!

Surpris Harry sourit et pris le chemin de la tour. Alors qu'il marchait il regarda rapidement sa montre et grimaça, cela faisait un long moment que le couvre feu était passé...

Hermione regarda Harry sortir surprise. Où pouvait-il bien aller? Habituellement, il ne leur cachait rien, mais ce soir on aurait dit qu'il préférait les laisser dans l'ignorance. Ron absorbé par sa partie d'échec ne sembla même pas relever l'air préoccupé de son meilleur ami. Hermione soupira, elle les adorait mais ils réussissaient toujours à la désespérer! Elle se leva et monta dans le dortoir. Ginny ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- Tu as récupéré la carte du Maraudeur?

- Oui, Harry me la donner ce matin.

Hermione mit sa robe préférée. Elle était simple, élégante mais restait pratique. Par dessus, elle enfila sa robe de préfète. Si jamais elle croisait quelqu'un, on ne devait se douter de rien. Les deux jeunes filles redescendirent dans la salle commune et l'une prétextant sa ronde de préfète, l'autre une recherche à la bibliothèque, elles sortirent. Seul Neville releva le fait que la bibliothèque était fermée à cette heure là. Cependant, il ne dit rien se doutant que ses amies souhaitaient cacher quelque chose. Hermione et Ginny longèrent le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers. Hermione ne quittait pas la carte du Maraudeur des yeux. Elle aperçut le nom d'Harry dans un couloir du troisième étage mais n'y prêta pas attention. Soudain, elle remarqua que Rusard se dirigeait dans leur direction, rapidement elles entrèrent dans une salle vide en attendant que le surveillant s'éloigne. Puis elles repartirent. Dans les escaliers, elles croisèrent Peeves. Ce dernier, d'une humeur taquine, décida de s'amuser un peu. Il se fit à chanter dans l'intention de faire rappliquer Rusard.

- Peeves! Ça suffit! chuchota Hermione.

- Peeves! Ça suffit! répéta Peeves en riant.

- J'appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête si tu continues! assena Ginny.

Peeves s'arrêta instantanément. Mais dès que les deux jeunes femmes furent à quelques mètres, il se remit à chanter à tue tête. Ginny, perdant patience, lui jeta un _stupéfix_ que le fantôme évita de justesse. Vexé, il partit dans l'autre sens. Hermione soupira.

- Ne restons pas là, si Rusard s'aperçoit qu'un sort a été jeté on va avoir des ennuis! dit Hermione en entrainant Ginny dans les escaliers.

Elles descendirent les escaliers. Hermione surveillait toujours la carte du Maraudeur. Enfin, elles atteignirent le rez de chaussée. Elles cherchaient la statue qui cachait le passage secret pour Pré-au-Lard quand elles entendirent des bruits de pas et des voix. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall venaient dans leur direction.

-Minerva! Voyons, ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse vous avez perdu!

-Non, Albus! Vous avez triché! répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à boire le thé!

-Pas ce soir Albus!

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes vexé d'avoir perdu?

-Absolument pas, je regrette simplement le fait que vous trichiez!

Albus Dumbledore partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il prit le professeur McGonagall par le bras et l'amena en direction de son bureau. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent surprise. La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elles était pour le moins déroutante. Ginny se demandait quel pouvait bien être le pari dont Dumbledore et McGonagall avait parlé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Celle ci habituellement curieuse ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses professeurs. Elle était plongée dans la carte du Maraudeur et surveillait les environs.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller. Ils sont partis.

Ginny suivit Hermione. Elles cherchèrent encore pendant quelques instants avant de trouver la statue. Hermione en fit le tour, cherchant à taton le mécanisme du passage. Son amie faisait le gaie.

- Ginny, j'ai trouvé! chuchota Hermione.

La jeune Weasley observa le couloir et rejoignit son amie. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air et les deux amies remontèrent leur écharpe devant leur nez. Elles resserrèrent leur cape autour de leurs épaules, le froid et l'humidité leur traversaient les os. Elles suivirent le long boyau de pierre. Ginny n'en voyait plus le bout. Elles firent une courte pause, l'obscurité du tunnel n'était pas très accueillante. A plusieurs reprises, elles durent se courber pour continuer d'avancer. Si cela n'avait pas été pour Hermione, Ginny aurait déjà fait demi-tour depuis longtemps. Après une bonne demi heure de marche, le tunnel s'élargit et les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre. Hermione n'avait pas prévu cet obstacle et elles durent chercher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Heureusement, leurs baguettes les éclairaient un peu, les permettant de voir où elles posaient leurs mains. Ginny sentit enfin un creux sous sa main. Elle appuya sur la pierre et le passage s'ouvrit. Elles arrivèrent dans le sous sol d'un magasin. La lumière allumée, montrait qu'elles étaient attendues. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou annonçant leur venue. A peine une heure plus tard, la réponse arrivait et lui indiquait le chemin à emprunter.

«_Passez par le passage secret dont je t'ai parlé cet été. Je t'attendrai. Tu me manques, il me tarde ce soir!_»

Le billet n'était pas signé, mais Hermione en avait reconnu l'écriture. Elles refermèrent le passage et traversèrent la cave. Elles montèrent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce. Un jeune homme, roux, était assis dans un fauteuil et semblait somnolé. Quand il les entendit entrer, il se leva et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Ginny sourit. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait du mal à les imaginer ensemble mais que finalement ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez pas! souffla le jeune homme dans le cou d'Hermione.

Elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et lui sourit. Il s'écarta d'elle un instant pour embrasser Ginny. Celle-ci les laissa ensuite et partit rejoindre son frère. Fred l'attendait au Trois Balais. Elle sortit de la petite maison et traversa la rue. Elle entra dans le bar. Son frère était assis à une table au fond de la salle. Il était plongé dans un parchemin. Ginny s'approcha, il dû sentir sa présence car il leva les yeux. Il sourit, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa sœur et ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir. Avec le magasin, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de sa famille. Sa sœur s'assit à côté de lui et ils commandèrent deux bières au beurre. Fred lui expliqua le nouveau produit qu'ils étaient en train de créer. Le magasin avait du succès et les jumeaux devaient sortir régulièrement des nouveautés.

-Tu vois, il s'agit d'un système de deux bracelets. Lorsque les deux personnes qui les portent souhaitent se transmettre un message, il suffit lancer un simple sort d'inscription sur le bracelet et l'autre bracelet réagit en chauffant légèrement pour que son propriétaire le ressente. Ensuite, la personne n'a qu'à lire le message sur le bracelet!

- C'est ce que tu es en train d'écrire? demanda Ginny

- Non je calcule le prix de vente. Les bracelets doivent impérativement être en argent donc cela augmente le coup. Mais ne parlons pas de ça! Parle moi plutôt de toi!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir? le questionna Ginny sachant très bien ce que son frère voulait savoir!

- Je sais pas, parle moi de tes cours, de tes amis... proposa innocemment Fred!

Ginny commença à rire, elle connaissait son frère par cœur.

- Avoue plutôt que tu veux savoir si j'ai un petit ami!

-Je suis ton grand frère après tout! Je peux fréquenter tes relations!

- Fred!

Son frère la regarda en rigolant. Il adorait la taquiner. Secrètement, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui réponde. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, c'était sa seule sœur après tout! D'après Ron, elle n'avait pas de petit ami en ce moment. Fred savait qu'elle avait, durant quelque temps, eu un faible pour Harry.

- Et toi? Une petite amie?

Fred rougit et baragouina ce qui semblait être un non. Ginny n'insista pas et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter d'une chose et d'une autre, de leurs souvenirs communs. Leurs rires retentirent dans le bar presque vide le soir en semaine. Peu avant minuit, ils quittèrent les Trois-Balais. Hermione les attendait dans la petite pièce où elles étaient arrivées quelques heures plus tôt. Elle embrassa longuement son petit ami et les deux jeunes femmes repartirent par le même tunnel. Le trajet leur sembla moins long. Ginny, fatiguée, avait du mal à réprimer ses bâillements. Arrivées au bout du tunnel, Hermione sortit la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier si le couloir était libre. Rusard était dans son bureau et personne ne se promenait dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur cachette et rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors.

… cependant il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Il savait que Ron lui poserait des questions et il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir ce soir. Demain, s'il lui demandait, il lui expliquerait mais pas ce soir. Il entra dans la première salle qu'il trouva. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas à Poudlard depuis très longtemps et pourtant beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé! Il se repassa le film de la soirée et il dut admettre que ces deux heures avec Malefoy n'avaient pas été si horribles qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Le Serpentard s'était révélé sympathique. Il n'était peut être pas si différent que ça finalement! Il resta encore plusieurs heures, assit. Ses pensées vagabondaient. Au bout d'un moment, qu'il lui avait paru très court il se décida à rentrer. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était! Il sortit de la salle et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Il pressa le pas, ayant peur de croiser Rusard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver avec Hermione et Ginny devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ses deux amies semblaient aussi surprises que lui. Ce fut Ginny qui réagit le plus vite.

-Chocogrenouille! lança-t-elle à la Grosse Dame qui râlait d'être réveiller en pleine nuit.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils ne savaient as par où commencer. Harry avait espéré attendre le lendemain pour s'expliquer. Hermione, quant à elle, ne voulait pas s'expliquer du tout! Ginny les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Demain matin, on en discutera au calme, proposa Ginny.

Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent et ils partirent se coucher. Arrivée dans le dortoir, Hermione remercia Ginny. Elle avait quelques heures de répit pour trouver une explication valable. Néanmoins, le souvenir de sa soirée s'imposa à sa mémoire et elle s'endormit en souriant.

Dumbledore appela un elfe pour demander qu'on lui apporte du thé. Il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et prit sa plume préférée.

«Ma chère Minerva,

venez demain soir dans mon bureau, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu. Je pense qu'il vous plaira.

Albus.»

Il plia le parchemin et lui jeta un sort. Le papier s'éleva, sortit de la pièce et prit la direction des appartements du professeur McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son ventre.

* * *

On essaiera de publier la suite rapidement (avant la fin de la semaine)!

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà le chapitre 4! Merci pour les reviews!_

_Pour répondre (enfin pas vraiment) à Jes Cullen-Malfoy (à propos d'une relation slash entre Drago et Harry), on préfère garder le suspens!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Et les Ronflaks cornus font perdre le souaffle aux poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle! hurla Luna dans le haut parleur magique.

Les Serdaigles crièrent d'indignation. C'était leur batteur qui avait gagné le souaffle et non pas les Ronflaks cornus. Luna ne sembla pas perturbée par les cris de protestation des élèves de sa maison et continua sur sa lancée.

- Luna Lovegood! Si vous ne commentez pas ce match de quidditch comme il faut, je m'en chargerai à votre place! Lança le professeur McGonagall.

Quand les Serdaigles marquèrent à nouveau les Gryffondors se réjouir bruyamment alors qu'Harry se maudissait. Il allait perdre son pari...

De son côté, Drago jubilait. Il sourit et tenta d'apercevoir Harry. Cependant, il devrait surement attendre le prochain cours particulier pour exulter devant Harry. Blaise le regarda bizarrement. Cela faisait quelques semaines que son meilleur ami semblait lui cacher quelque chose et disparaissait le soir, revenant toujours plus rayonnant, mais évitait ses questions.

Hermione qui s'ennuyait devant le match remarqua l'air dépité de son meilleur ami et se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

- Les Poufsouffles perdent, dit il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas eux la plus mauvaise équipe de Poudlard?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Ils auraient pu faire un effort pour une fois

Hermione regarda Harry surprise. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours supporté l'équipe de Serdaigle. La jeune femme observa les joueurs virevoltaient dans l'air. Elle aperçut Cho Chang et comprit le changement d'opinion de son ami.

**OOO**

- Grnx...

Hermione regarda Harry amusée, depuis la fin du match, le jeune homme semblait bouder. Il jouait avec sa nourriture et regardait son assiette avec désespoir.

- Pardon Harry , tu as dit quelque chose? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Non!

- Dis, on joue aux échecs ce soir? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait une partie ensemble, demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

- Hein? Ce soir? Euh non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu...

- De prévu? Qu'est ce que tu dois faire?

- Rien, rien...

- Tu as une copine!

Harry ne réagit pas.

- J'ai trouvé, c'est ça. Harry a une petite amie! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même! s'écria Ron.

Harry rougit quelque peu et lança un regard noir à son ami.

- Ron, siffla t-il.

Toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur Harry. Celui-ci soupira, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Non, non, non, non et non! Je n'ai pas de petite amie! Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous pose pas de questions que je sache!

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver comme ça. Hermione vint au secours de son ami et changea habilement de sujet.

- Vous avez remarqué au fait? Les Serpentards ne nous ennuie plus depuis un moment.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit Neville, maintenant ils se moquent moins souvent de moi.

- C'est bizarre, admit Ginny.

Harry, la tête toujours dans les mains, rougit en se morfondant sur lui même. Le repas continua plus calmement. A la fin de celui-ci, Hermione s'approcha de Harry alors, qu'ils montaient vers la tour des rouges et or.

- Harry, tu vas bien? En ce moment tu parais un peu distant...

Son ami lui fit un léger sourire pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, dis-moi pourquoi à tu besoin de la Carte du Maraudeurs?

Voyant qu'elle allait répondre, il préféra préciser.

- Réellement, ne me dit pas que c'est pour échapper à Drago.

Hermione rougit, cherchant comment lui dire quand elle vit une ouverture inespérée.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Malefoy par son prénom?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et il bégaya.

- Mais je, je l'ai pas appelé par son prénom!

Hermione surprise de cette attitude de déni le dévisagea en silence. Arrivés à la tour, la jeune fille se mit en tête de le questionner de nouveau et le seul moyen qu'Harry trouva pour lui échapper fut de partir se doucher. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Drago et s'habilla rapidement. Lavande lui lança un regard appréciateur quand il descendit dans la salle commune, habillé en moldu.

- Harry, où vas tu? demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Euh... Voir un ami.

- Un ami? Tu es sûr que c'est pas plutôt une fille? Une petite amie?

Harry la regarda intensément et la jeune fille surprise baissa les yeux.

- Je crois que je suis encore capable de faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon merci, et de savoir si je sors avec ou non, tu ne penses pas?

Il y eût un silence dans la pièce, il était rare qu'il parle ainsi, il était plutôt du genre à laisser courir...

L'énorme pendule de la salle commune sonna neuf heures et Harry jura.

- Avec tes conneries, je vais être ne retard, moi!

Et il partit aussitôt. Ce soir là, ils n'avaient pas cour de soutien, les deux garçons avaient décidé de se voir d'eux même, pour parler du match. Harry grimaça en se rappelant qu'il avait perdu son pari.

- Alors on rêvasse, Potter?

Harry sursauta et sourit en voyant Drago adossé à un mur l'attendant visiblement.

- Si on veut oui...

Les deux garçons marchèrent cote à cote en silence. Puis un sourire illumina le visage du Serpentard.

- Alors près à prendre la raclé de ta vie petit griffon?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

- Qui te dis que je ne vais pas te battre?

- Un Malefoy, ne perd jamais!

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis!

Avec un léger rire, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la salle dont ils se servaient habituellement pour les cours du soir. Drago fit apparaitre un plaid et tous les deux s'installèrent dessus. Harry observa un instant son ami et remarqua que lui non plus n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre l'uniforme, il portait un jean blanc étroit et un pull bleu marine, presque noir. Drago de son coté fit de même, le Gryffondor portait un jean qui semblait un peu trop large pour lui, et qui retombait comme un baggy, son pull vert au contraire semblait avoir été fait sur mesure.

- Alors, on commence? demanda Harry.

Drago acquiesça et sortit du sac qu'il avait amené une petite boîte qu'il ensorcela pour lui rendre sa taille d'origine. Il installa le jeu de société entre eux et lui expliqua les règles. Le premier joueur devait effectuer un véritable parcours du combattant, répondant à des énigmes, des questions de culture générale, lancer des sorts minimes, faire deviner des dessins à son adversaire, tout en prenant soin après son passage de poser des pièges pour le joueur suivant en prenant garde à ne pas se faire dépasser. Et pour couronner le tout, il arrivait que le pion refuse d'avancer, ou préfère attendre l'autre pion afin de se battre avec celui-ci de la même façon que l'auraient fait des moldus.

Harry hurla sur son pion, il avait choisit sans le savoir le gobelin le plus belliqueux du jeu et il refusait d'avancer tous les trois tours pour mordre la licorne de Drago. Au bout de deux heures de combats acharnés, Harry admit qu'il avait perdu ( trois fois de suite) et dit qu'il prendrait sa revanche.

- En parlant de revanche, dit Drago, tu devais apporter un jeu moldu, tu l'as? C'est quoi le nom déjà? Twiiity?

- Twister, corrigea-t-il en sortant le jeu.

Il expliqua rapidement les règles enfantines et Drago acquiesça sérieusement.

- Je ne perdrais pas, l'informa-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire, et ils lancèrent un sort pour que la flèche tourne d'elle même. Après un grand nombre de positions de plus en plus difficile à effectuer, Drago tomba en riant sur son ami qui fut écraser par son poids.

- Drago, bouge, t'es lourd, se plaignit le Gryffondor en riant néanmoins.

- Oh? Comment oses-tu?

Il libéra le griffon et réclama une nouvelle partie. Cinq parties plus tard, Drago capitula épuisé. Ils partirent marcher dans les couloirs et finirent par se séparer. Quand Harry rentra dans la salle commune il vit avec surprise qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La fin du week-end passa rapidement.

**OOO**

Ron regarda son ami sortir de la salle commune. Comme le soir du match, il ne s'étendit pas sur les raisons de cette sortie tardive. Il prétexta seulement une punition donnée par Rogue. Peu de temps après ce fut au tour d'Hermione de quitter la tour des Gryffondors. Tous les mardis soir, elle devait faire une ronde de deux heures dans les couloirs du château. Ron observa la pièce. Le feu de la cheminée, les tentures rouges et or et les fauteuils élégamment arrangés conféraient à la pièce un côté chaleureux. Cependant, le jeune homme se sentait un peu abandonné. Depuis la rentrée, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours occupés et ils n'avaient plus le temps de parler comme avant. De plus, Ron avait l'impression d'être inférieur à ses amis. L'un était célèbre depuis sa naissance et l'autre était l'élève la plus intelligente de tout l'établissement. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver sa place entre les deux. Pourtant jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours fait front ensemble. Mais les choses avaient changé et Ron était persuadé que ses amis lui cachaient certains détails de leur vie.

« _Je ne comprend pas. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux pourtant. Je ne leur ai rien reproché et je les ai toujours soutenu! _» pensa Ron désespéré.

Il regarda Ginny. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et discutait avec Seamus. Même sa petite sœur était moins seule que lui. Il soupira et décida de monter se coucher.

« J_e n'ai plus que ça à faire _» se raisonna le jeune homme.

Il fut surpris de trouver Neville dans le dortoir. Celui-ci ne dormait pas et il regarda Ron s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils restèrent quelques instants assis face à face. Neville brisa le silence.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione et Harry ne t'aiment plus? Que tu ne comptes plus pour eux? demanda doucement Neville.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? répliqua Ron.

Sans le vouloir, il s'était montré agressif et il le regretta aussitôt.

- Excuse moi, Neville. Je voulais pas m'en prendre à toi!

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu veux en parler? Tu sais parfois cela fait du bien de dire ce qui nous fait souffrir!

Ron réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui avait dit Neville. Ce dernier respecta le silence de son ami.

- Depuis la rentrée, c'est comme si quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Avant, on se disait tout et maintenant chacun garde ses histoires et on ne discute plus. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de ce changement ou alors ils le font exprès. Nos discussions me manquent. On ne se dispute même plus!

Neville sourit à la précision de Ron, mais il ressentait parfaitement la souffrance du jeune homme. Il préféra ne pas l'interrompre et continua de l'écouter sans bouger. Ron se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et il gardait la tête baissée.

- Tu sais, à côté d'eux je me sens ridicule! Ils sont intelligents et célèbres et moi... je ne suis rien. soupira-t-il.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été exclu. Je n'avais pas d'amis et les rares fois où quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, c'était pour me ridiculiser. Puis je suis arrivée à Poudlard et je vous ai rencontré. Vous, trois amis totalement différent mais pourtant parfaitement soudés. Vous m'avez appris à me défendre et à m'accepter tel que je suis.

Ron regarda Neville étonné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu tant souffrir. Neville poursuivit son explication.

- Vous avez prouvé à toute l'école que vos différences faisaient votre force. Il y a eu des disputes et des moments tendus mais vous avez toujours su vous retrouver. Souviens toi quand tu es sorti avec Lavande.

Ron grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir et Neville sourit.

- En aucun cas je te reproche ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu avais mis tes amis de côté pour pouvoir en profiter, non?

Ron rougit. Il avait encore honte d'avoir laisser tomber ses amis.

- Tu avais eu besoin de t'éloigner un peu, de vivre ta propre vie. Ils ne te l'ont pas reproché et quand tu es revenu, ils ont passé l'éponge. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur tour!

Le jeune Weasley acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir une discussion de ce genre avec Neville. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il était d'excellents conseils. Ron se sentit mieux. Neville avait raison, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'intimité. Il se promit de leur parler dès que possible.

- Ça te dit une partie d'échec? proposa Neville.

Ron partit chercher la boîte de jeux en souriant. La soirée avait mal débuté mais grâce à Neville, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

**OOO**

Le mercredi après-midi alors qu'Hermione se préparait à aller à la bibliothèque Ron l'arrêta.

-Tu voudrais pas rester? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble, tous les trois, souligna-t-il en jetant un regard a Harry.

Harry qui somnolait dans le canapé fit de la place à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. La salle commune était presque vide, les élèves profitant des derniers rayons du soleil d'automne en se promenant dans le parc. Ron s'assit en face d'eux dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Hermione, tes rondes de préfet se passent-elles bien, demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-Oui, je te remercie.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où leur ami voulait en venir. Une seule chose était sure, Ron ne les avait pas fait rester dans la salle commune pour discuter de ses rondes de préfet!

-Ah...Tant mieux, fit le rouquin. Puis après un moment d'hésitation il tourna la tête vers Harry. Et toi? Ton euh... ami va bien?

Harry le regarda incrédule, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça?

-Et bien, oui il va plutôt bien, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant au cours de la veille.

Hermione était de plus en plus étonnée. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là mais ne se posaient pas de question. Il n'avait qu'une envie: faire une sieste! Ron commençait à désespérer, il aurait aimé que ses amis mettent un peu plus de bonne volonté. Ils réagissaient à peine à ses questions.

- Et... le rouquin jeta un regard à Hermione, mais voyant son visage se fermer il se retourna vers Harry. Dis-moi tu veux pas nous qui est ton ami? Après tout tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, on pourrait peut être se voir tous ensemble, non?

Hermione se tourna intriguée vers Harry et vit avec surprise une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir-ça? Tu t'en ai jamais préoccupé avant! lui répondit-il sur la défensive.

- Mais tu n'es jamais disponible pour discuter, s'emporta Ron. Tu sors presque tous les soirs, et' quand tu ne sors pas tu es tellement fatigué que tu t'endors de suite! Tu rentres souvent à plus de minuit! La journée, il y a les cours, à table, tu manges et tu ne veux pas parler! Alors, dis moi quel est le bon moment!

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ron s'énerver ainsi. Le jeune homme était devenu tout rouge, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant ses deux amis.

-Depuis la rentrée, tu disparais et tu ne veux jamais m'expliquer! Je croyais être ton meilleur ami!

-C'est vrai, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu rien? Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu peux parler toi! Assena Ron.

Il hurlait à présent. Et les rares personnes encore présentes dans la salle commune les regardaient ahuries.

-Les rondes de préfet, ce n'est que deux fois par semaine! Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sortes presque tous les soirs?

Hermione se figea, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cela et ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le remarquerait, aussi vite. Voyant son air étonné Ron s'emporta de nouveau.

- Mais tu croyais que je le remarquerai pas? Quand tous mes amis disparaissent, pour une sortie à la bibliothèque une heure après sa fermeture et quand pas un ne me propose de l'accompagner? Un ami que personne n'a le droit de voir?

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué et désormais énervé. Il se leva.

-Je t'expliquerai certaines choses mais quand tu seras calmé et que tu ne nous insulteras pas!

-Je ne vous ai pas insulté, s'offusqua Ron.

-Je m'en fiche! J'en ai marre de ton cirque! On se croirait à la maternelle! Tu te plains de ta mère mais tu comportes de la même manière!

-Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça!

N'ayant pas envie de poursuivre cette dispute inutile, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione regarda Ron et partit à son tour laissant le jeune homme désespéré seul dans la pièce.

Elle avait pensé rejoindre Harry, mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas attendu, elle marcha un peu au hasard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Hannah Abbot. Voyant la Poufsouffle seule, elle décida de s'approcher mais elle se figea quand elle l'a vit pleurer. Ne sachant que faire, elle hésita un instant avant de s'avancer.

- Hannah? Tu vas bien?

Le jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle et d'un revers de main essuya ses larmes.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas... Elle avait essayé de contrôler sa voix du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais les sanglots contenus se faisaient tout de même entendre.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire, ce qu'il se passe?

La jeune Poufsouffle fondit en larmes dans ses bras, tout en murmurant.

- Ils ont transformé mon petit frère... les Mangemorts... avec les loup-garou... il a été mordu!

C'est à ce moment là, que la Gryffondor réalisa que la guerre, même si ici ils étaient en sécurité, continuait belle et bien.

Harry de son coté, marchait, il était agacé du comportement de son ami, pourquoi se mêlait il soudainement de ça? Il n'avait jamais fait mine de lui en parler et maintenant il voulait savoir avec qui il était quand ils n'étaient pas en cours! Avec un soupir, il s'imagina ce qu'il aurait pu répondre...

« _Mon ami? Oh c'est Drago Malefoy! Vous devriez essayer de vous parler vous remarqueriez que c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant en fait! Oui, oui, il a le sens de l'humour, il est intelligent et je suis sûr que vous le trouverez charmant! »_

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, non il n'aurait jamais pu dire un truc de ce genre! Il se décida finalement à aller lui aussi dans le parc et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Voyant le nombre d'adolescents installés au soleil sur la pelouse, il décida de se mettre plus loin pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. Il marcha près d'une demi-heure et arriva dans une partie du parc déserte. La limite avec Forêt n'était plus très visible et il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas carrément entré dans le sous-bois. Avec insouciance, il s'approcha d'un arbre sous lequel il s'installa. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit quelques minutes avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, il devait faire ou du moins s'assurer de quelque chose, mais quoi?

- Mais, oui! Dobby, Kréatur!

Les deux elfes apparurent dans un « pop » sonore, s'ignorant mutuellement.

- Maître? demandèrent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Harry eut un immense sourire, il n'avait pas fait appel à eux depuis la rentré et avait craint un instant qu'ils ne se soit entre-tués.

- Dites moi, vous semblez vous entendre beaucoup mieux, fit Harry avec ironie.

Les deux serviteurs se lancèrent des regards noirs avant de s'incliner humblement.

- Dobby peut-il apporter quelque chose pour que monsieur Harry Potter soit installé confortablement, monsieur?

Harry lui sourit en acquiesçant se demandant ce qu'il allait ramener. Dès qu'il eut de nouveau transplané une autre demande se fit entendre.

- Kréatur peut-il ramener quelques chose pour le maître.

-Oui! Harry sourit et précisa, des Bières au beurre.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de surprises mais il disparut après s'être incliné.

Les deux elfes revinrent quasiment en même temps, Dobby lui étala plaids, couvertures, coussins, alors que Harry riait aux éclats devant tant d'attention et Kréatur posa les nombreuses bouteilles qu'il avait apporté. Ils disparurent aussitôt, et Harry se réinstalla avec un sourire, bouteille à la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir étant vraiment épuisé...

Il courait. Il faisait noir autour de lui. Le silence oppressant, n'était brisé que par son souffle et le bruit des pas qui le poursuivaient. Un cri retentit et résonna tout autour de lui. Il pleuvait un peu, Harry s'essuya le visage mais quand il regarda sa main il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il cria et se retrouva au cimetière, le corps de Cédric à ses pieds, Quedvers se trainait vers lui. Harry hurla de nouveau mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le garçon bascula en arrière mais quand il essaya de se relever il se prit les pieds dans une sorte de voile. La terreur s'empara de lui quand il reconnut le voile du ministère et il cria de nouveau, se débattant contre cette chose qui semblait l'attirer.

Il se redressa en sursaut et vit Malefoy se penchait vers lui. Il semblait inquiet et le dévisageait en silence alors que le Gryffondor se relevait, se remettant lentement de son cauchemar.

- Est-ce-que ça va?

Harry se passa la mains sur le visage avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Oui...

Essayant de changer de sujet il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Un sourire apparût sur le visage de Drago.

- Je suis préfet, j'ai le droit d'aller ou je veux! Mais quand je t'ai vu tout seul avec toutes ces bouteilles je me suis dit que je ne serai pas quelqu'un de bien si je ne venais pas t'aider à les boire!

Et sans attendre, il s'empara d'une bouteille et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Harry sourit en secouant la tête avant d'en prendre une à son tour.

- Tu rêvais de quoi?

- De rien, répondit-il

Drago n'insista pas et haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu es tout seul? Tu t'es disputé avec la Bellette et la sang-... Granger, acheva t-il devant le regard noir de Harry.

- Si on veut, oui...

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, le Serpentard ne dit rien.

- Tu as apporté tout ça ici? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en montrant tous les coussins et les couvertures présents.

- Non, ce sont les elfes de maisons!

- Par merlin! Saint Potter a des elfes de maison!

- Deux, précisa Harry.

Drago prit un air faussement choqué qui fit rire son compagnon. Ils parlèrent encore de choses et d'autres quand soudainement Drago se redressa et plongea sa main dans sa poche avec un sourire triomphant.

- Regarde!

Il lui tendit une boule et Harry reconnut le Vif D'or.

- C'est le nouveau design, il est ensorcelé pour être encore plus rapide!

Harry le prit et le regarda avec admiration. En effet, il était différent, couvert de petites zébrures dorées, il vibrait déjà dans sa main alors que les ailes ne s'étaient pas encore déployées.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé ce matin, expliqua Drago, il a été accepté il y a trois jours seulement par la ligue de Quidditch.

Devant le sourire du griffon, Drago demanda.

- Tu veux qu'on le teste?

Surpris Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et voyant qu'il était sérieux son sourire s'élargit davantage.

- Samedi? demanda Drago.

- C'est le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, fit Harry avec une moue déçue.

-Justement! Y aura personne! On a qu'à se dire une heure et on se rejoint au terrain de Poudlard.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'accepter, après tout il n'était même pas sur de vouloir passer l'après-midi entier avec Ron et Hermione après la dispute de l'après-midi, et Drago représentait une bonne excuse pour partir s'ils se remettaient à lui poser des questions. Ils se mirent d'accord sur l'heure avant de rentrer au chanteau, laissant le parc désert derrière eux.

* * *

_Une petite review pour avoir votre avis ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les reviews!_

_Un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus court) qui change totalement._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Pour qui me prends-tu Yaxley?

Le Mangemort éclata de rire.

- Tu te crois supérieur Rogue mais tu n'es qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier!

- La jalousie te tueras Yaxley!

- Ça suffit tous les deux! Vous êtes pitoyable!

Le ton était sec et n'appelait aucune réponse.

- Severus, je te rappelle que c'est moi que tu es venu voir, alors approche!

Le professeur des potions s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où son Maître était assis et attendit. La voix sifflante s'éleva dans la pièce et Rogue tenta de rester impassible.

- Alors, dis moi, le vieux fou protège-t-il toujours autant Poudlard?

- Oui, Maître. Il ne quitte presque pas le château et délègue le maximum de sorties à McGonagall.

- Cette vieille folle! Si seulement elle avait accepté de nous rejoindre, elle aurait pu devenir quelqu'un d'important!

Le silence s'installa. Rogue n'osait pas le briser. Voldemort reprit.

- Et Harry Potter?

Rogue sentit la marque qu'il avait sur l'avant bras le brûler légèrement.

- Comment sa magie évolue-t-elle?

- Très lentement, Maître. Il est aussi feignant et peu doué que son père.

- Il n'a donc pas hérité des talents de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe?

Rogue reçut cette dernière question comme une gifle. Il dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas réagir violemment.

- Non, fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à formuler.

- Et Drago Malefoy? J'espère qu'il progresse. Bellatrix est en train d'organiser sa cérémonie d'entrée.

- Il est impatient de vous rejoindre, Maître.

- Bien, très bien. C'est dommage que son père ne puisse être présent. J'espère seulement que son fils ne me décevra pas.

- Drago n'attend que de vous rejoindre! Il vous servira mieux que quiconque!

Rogue dut une nouvelle fois se mordre la langue. S'il continuait à mentir aussi mal, il serait vite démasqué et il imaginait parfaitement ce qui se passerait. L'arrivée de Bellatrix le tira de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait maigri et des cernes ornées ses yeux.

- Severus, quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous, lui dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai failli croire que tu avais oublié que ton devoir était de servir ton Maître!

- Justement, mon devoir est de le servir pas de le trahir. Je ne peux pas m'absenter en permanence de Poudlard sans raison! répliqua Rogue piqué au vif.

- Le vieux fou te surveille tant que ça?

- Ça suffit Bellatrix! intervint Voldemort. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, pas toi!

- Pardonnez-moi Maître!

- Que veux-tu? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir appelée.

Bellatrix s'inclina.

- Nous sommes allés rendre visite à Algie Londubat.

« _Algie Londubat? L'oncle de Neville Londubat?_ » s'interrogea Rogue.

- Nous avons du le soumettre à l'_Imperium_ et au _Doloris_ mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est coriace!

Rogue cacha un regard dégouté. Il n'avait jamais compris quel plaisir Bellatrix pouvait trouver à torturer des êtres vivants. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle aimait torturer des animaux. Rogue la regarda, ses yeux brillaient et un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

- Vous a-t-il révélé quelque chose? demanda Voldemort.

- Non, comme sa sœur et son beau-frère, il n'a rien lâché! Mais je l'ai prévenu que nous reviendrons et que s'il ne parlait pas nous irions voir sa chère mère ou son neveu!

Rogue pâlit. Il tenta d'imaginer Neville face à Bellatrix. Il n'avait aucune chance. Bellatrix était redoutable et ne lâchait jamais sa proie. Rogue attendit la réaction de Voldemort, mais elle ne vint pas. Bellatrix s'approcha un peu plus du fauteuil et s'agenouilla à côté. Elle idolâtrait son Maître et était prête à tout pour lui plaire.

- Voulez-vous que je rende une petite visite à quelqu'un d'autre Maître? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Bellatrix.

Le ton était sans appel. Mais Bellatrix se risqua quand même à insister.

- Je pourrais peut être partir avec Avery?

- J'ai dit non, Bellatrix! Sors maintenant!

Rogue resta seul avec Voldemort.

- Tu peux toi aussi partir Severus. Je te rappellerai plus tard.

Rogue sortit de la pièce. Dans le hall d'entrée, Bellatrix attendait son arrivée.

-Je te préviens Severus, personne n'a oublié ce que tu ressentais pour la Sang-de-Bourbe! Alors, écoute moi bien, réfléchis à chacune de tes actions parce que si le Maître est capable d'oublier certaines choses, je me chargerai moi même de les lui rappeler ou... de te le faire payer!

Rogue ne voulait pas l'écouter mais elle avait saisi son bras. Il resta impassible tout le temps que dura la menace de Bellatrix. Quand elle relâcha enfin son bras, il partit sans la regarder. Pourtant ses paroles l'avaient blessé. Il n'avait jamais supporté que l'on insulte Lily, sa Lily, et il ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Il traversa le parc du manoir, le dos droit et les bras le long du corps. Il était conscient que Bellatrix l'observait, son regard lui brûlait la nuque. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché son point faible en évoquant Lily et il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas l'étrangler. Arrivé au grand portail en fer forgé de la propriété, il se retourna. Le manoir s'élevait, élégant et imposant au bout du chemin. Les yeux de Rogue ne reflétaient cependant que du dégoût. Il sortit et la propriété et transplana.

**OOO**

Tonks était assise à son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Les cours particuliers qu'elle donnait à Drago et Harry avaient rapproché les jeunes hommes, c'était indéniable, mais ils refusaient de le laisser voir. Tonks ne s'en était aperçu qu'à travers leur magie. En public, ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Elle avait la conviction qu'ils se voyaient en dehors des cours. Elle se promit de faire plus attention aux deux garçons durant ses cours. Elle se replongea dans les copies que des élèves de troisième année lui avaient remis la veille et aucune n'arrivait à capter son attention. L'arrivée d'un hibou à sa fenêtre finit totalement de la distraire. Elles se leva pour lui ouvrir et le hibou s'installa sur son bureau au milieu des copies. Elle sourit en pensant que si ce grand hibou noir salissait trop les devoirs, elle n'aurait pas à les corriger. Cependant, l'animal semblait propre et la regardait de ses grands yeux attendant qu'elle daigne récupérer la missive. Elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de défaire le lien qui relier la lettre à la patte du hibou. Elle rouvrit la fenêtre et il s'envola. Tonks l'observa longuement. Ses grandes ailes déployées, il planait au dessus du parc. Il resta encore quelques instants, comme suspendu, puis disparut au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Tonks ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture fine de Narcissa.

« _Nymphadora,_

_il faut que je te vois. Je t'attendrai ce soir à neuf heures à La Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth te conduira à l'écart. Ne parle à personne de ce message._

_Narcissa_. »

Le message était plus que succin et correspondait tout à fait à la froideur habituelle de Narcissa. Tonks se demanda ce que sa cousine pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle avait déjà tenu à la rencontrer avant la rentrée et voilà qu'à peine deux mois après elle organisait un nouveau rendez-vous.

« _On ne se sera jamais autant fréquenté!_ » songea Tonks.

Elle se rassit à son bureau mais ne put se remettre à corriger les copies. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec Narcissa, c'était en septembre, déjà à La Tête de Sanglier. Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Narcissa était installée et buvait un thé. Elle était pâle et semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Tonks s'était assise et Abelforth était venu prendre sa commande. Quand il fut reparti, un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux femmes. Enfants, elles ne s'étaient jamais fréquentées et à Poudlard, elles ne s'étaient pas rapprochées, bien au contraire. Le mariage de Narcissa avec Lucius Malefoy avait agrandi le fossé déjà présent entre elles. Elles appartenaient depuis toujours à des clans opposés, malgré le sang qui les reliait. Puis, Narcissa lui avait tout raconté. Drago était en danger, Voldemort voulait qu'il porte la marque le plus rapidement possible. L'emprisonnement de Lucius n'arrangeait rien. Severus avait négocié avec le Maître et Drago pouvait finir ses études à Poudlard. Mais, Narcissa n'avait pas confiance et elle priait donc Tonks de donner des cours particuliers à Drago pour qu'il puisse se défendre. La jeune professeur de Défense contre la force du Mal était restée interdite. Sa cousine et la famille Malefoy avaient toujours servi fidèlement Lord Voldemort. Ce revirement de situation l'étonnait mais elle comprenait. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais ressentait l'amour que Narcissa portait à son fils. Pour lui, elle était prête à tout et Tonks avait accepté. De plus, la magie de Drago et celle d'Harry se complétaient, elle pouvait ainsi donner perfectionner les connaissances d'Harry sans trahir la promesse faîte à sa cousine. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« _Que s'est-il passé depuis la rentrée? Voldemort aurait-il changé d'avis et décidé que Drago devait le rejoindre plus tôt?_ »

Tonks s'interrogeait mais ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. L'attente fut longue et elle ne prit même pas la peine de descendre manger. Elle se prépara et à huit heures et demi, elle quittait le château. Dès qu'elle le put, elle transplana. Elle arriva dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard. Le froid était saisissant et elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. A neuf heures tapantes, elle entrait dans le pub. Abelforth servait des Bières au beurre à quelques clients. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il vint à sa rencontre et la conduisit dans une pièce à l'écart. Comme la première fois, Narcissa était déjà là. Elle semblait amaigrie et plus pâle que jamais. Tonks décida de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

- Bonsoir Narcissa.

- Bonsoir Nymphadora. Je suis désolée de te déranger une nouvelle fois, mais je ne sais pas à qui faire appel.

Tonks la regarda légèrement étonnée mais n'en montra rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Narcissa s'excuser.

- Drago est en danger! Le Maître veut qu'il participe à des missions, pour qu'il apprenne! Apprendre quoi? A tuer? A torturer?

Sa voix montait dans les aigus. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle se tut quand Abelforth apporta le thé de Tonks et en profita pour boire une gorgée du sien.

- Ce ne sont que de mauvaises excuses pour qu'il entre plus tôt à son service, je le sais! Bellatrix me promet qu'il n'en est rien, que Drago sera protégé mais notre famille est jalousée et l'emprisonnement de Lucius ne pèse pas en notre faveur!

Narcissa saisit la main de Tonks. Celle-ci fut surprise par ce geste si étrange de la part de sa cousine.

- Tu dois m'aider, Nymphadora! Tu es la seule à qui je puisse en parler!

- As-tu contacté Dumbledore? Sa magie est bien plus puissante que la mienne et il pourrait protéger Drago!

- J'y ai pensé mais crois-tu que Drago accepterait d'être surveillé par Dumbledore?

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir! répliqua Tonks. Écoute, je donne à ton fils des cours particuliers visant à le perfectionner, sa magie est déjà très développée mais il apprend à mieux se concentrer et à combattre en équipe. Je vais poursuivre ces leçons mais je pense qu'il faudrait avertir Dumbledore. Il est au courant pour les cours le soir mais ne se doute pas que c'est à ta demande. On pourrait en discuter avec lui, il proposera sûrement quelque chose et on n'est pas obligé d'en parler à Drago!

Narcissa réfléchissait aux paroles de sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais avait du mal à l'admettre.

« _Que va penser Lucius de moi?_ »

Elle se ressaisit, c'était pour son fils qu'elle le faisait! Lucius n'était plus là pour s'en occuper, qui s'en chargerait si elle ne le faisait pas? Tonks tentait de lire dans les pensées de sa cousine dans ses yeux. Une ride d'inquiétude creusait son front. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi paisiblement. Tonks s'imagina à sa place. Qu'aurait-elle fait? Elle reconnaissait le courage de Narcissa. Elle s'opposait à son mari et risquait sa vie pour protéger celle de son fils. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, il ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas.

- J'accepte de parler à Dumbledore. Cependant, on raconte qu'il ne quitte plus le château et je ne peux pas me rendre à Poudlard. Voldemort l'apprendrait et ce serait la fin.

Tonks réfléchit. Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

- Les cheminées sont contrôlées, je parlerai donc à Dumbledore pour toi. Reviens la semaine prochaine, à la même heure, d'ici là nous aurons trouver une solution. Fais attention en repartant, on ne sait jamais.

Narcissa fut surprise de la dernière phrase de Tonks. Elle la regarda se lever.

- Nymphadora! l'appela-t-elle au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte.

La jeune femme se retourna.

- Merci.

Tonks lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Narcissa l'étonnerait toujours, elle s'était excusée et l'avait remercié dans la même soirée! Néanmoins, elle revit son visage marqué par l'angoisse et le manque de sommeil. Quand elle fut dans la rue, un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit. Elle pressa le pas.

« _Ma fille, il faut que tu arrêtes de psychoter! Tu ne risques absolument rien, tu es à Pré-au-Lard! Oui, mais il est presque onze du soir,_ lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. »

Elle l'ignora et accéléra encore un peu. Dès qu'elle put, elle transplana et rentra au château. Des cauchemars perturbèrent son sommeil. Elle voyait Drago et Narcissa aux prises avec plusieurs Mangemorts, ils n'avaient plus de baguettes et subissaient les sorts impardonnables sans pourvoir réagir. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut. La troisième fois, elle décida de se lever. La journée risquait d'être longue mais se serait toujours mieux que ce cauchemar qui la hantait.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Pas trop déstabilisés par ce changement de POV?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Un nouveau chapitre, où tout progresse!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.S: pensez à nous laisser une petite review avant de partir, on a besoin d'encouragements ! Merci d'avance !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La fin de la semaine fut assez tendu pour les trois Gryffondors. Ron ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Harry de peur de déclencher de nouveau sa colère, et lui lançait souvent des regards noirs. Hermione s'était rapprochée de Harry dans l'idée de découvrir avec qui il passait tout son temps, mais elle ne le voyait jamais avec quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En voyant les relations plutôt tendu du célèbre trio, les élèves de leur maison leur lançaient souvent des regards curieux, plusieurs rumeurs courraient dans Poudlard sur la raison de leur dispute. Mais aucune ne s'approchait de la vérité. Pendant les cours ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, ce qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas leur faire perdre de points, mais les laissait tous trois d'une humeur massacrante. Ron était tout de même le plus blessé par l'attitude de ses deux amis.

_"Après tout, vouloir savoir les raisons pour lesquels ils me délaissent, c'est normal. Tout le monde l'aurait fait!"_

C'est ainsi que durant le repas bien morne du vendredi soir, le rouquin s'aventura à prendre la parole, ignorant de se fait qu'il interrompait la conversation qu'Hermione entretenait avec Ginny et les pseudo-revisions d'Harry sur leur prochain devoir de potions.

- Bon, il faut qu'on arrête là!

- Qu'on arrête quoi Ron? lança Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ça!

Hermione qui regardait Harry fini par acquiescer.

- Tu as raison Ron, ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant.

- Faute à qui? murmura Ron assez fort pour que tous entendent.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir, et regarda Hermione.

- Tu proposes quoi?

- Et bien, euh...

La jeune femme se tût, elle aurait aimer dire " on arrête de faire des cachotteries et on vide notre sac" mais elle ne le pouvait décemment pas!

Voyant son silence, le brun soupira et regarda son meilleur ami.

- On fait tous un effort?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en prenant soin de ne rien dire, au pire elle pourrait nier plus tard...

- Dans ce cas on fait tous un effort et on se mêle plus de la vie privée des uns et des autres? fit Harry avec une moue enfantine.

- Oui, affirma Ron, et pour célébrer le retour de notre amitié on va à Pré-au-Lard tous les trois demain!

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent le tête en signe d'assentiment et Ron eut un sourire victorieux.

Le lendemain après-midi Ron avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ses deux amis s'efforçaient de faire bonnes figures à ses cotés mais ça ne dupait personnes...

-Alors, où voulez vous aller? demanda le rouquin avec enthousiasme.

Harry regarda autour de lui et eut un léger sourire.

- Chez Honeydukes? tenta-il avec un immense sourire.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder avec étonnement:

" J_'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu Harry nous sourire comme ça! Tout ça à cause de sucreries?"_

Ron qui de son coté pensait la même chose s'empressa d'accepter et tous trois se rendirent dans la confiserie. Les bonbons magiques étaient une des choses qui plaisait le plus à Harry avec son balais. Il se réapprovisionna en dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles, et de plume en sucre. Puis les trois amis décidèrent de se promener dans le reste du village. Hermione remarqua que le "pic d'attention" ,comme elle aimait l'appelé, de Harry était retombé. Elle même s'étonnait de sa propre réussite pour ce qui était de cacher son ennui.

- Bon et si on allait au Trois Balais? demanda Ron en leur jetant un coup d'œil quelque peu inquiet.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le pub en silence.

" _Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tout se passait bien et puis maintenant ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer ferme!"_ se lamenta le rouquin.

Au bout de quinze minutes assis, n'y tenant plus il s'exclama.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Vous êtes tout...tout, tout mou!

Hermione leva les yeux de son jus de citrouille pour le regarder gravement.

_"Ce qu'il y a ? J'avais prévu de passer mon après-midi avec mon chéri, voila ce qu'il y a!_" s'écria intérieurement le jeune femme.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

- On ressort?

Ils payèrent rapidement et sortirent, un vent encore chaud pour l'époque les accueillit à l'extérieur et ils se mirent a marcher. Aux alentours de la boutique de Quidditch, Harry se figea avec horreur.

- Oh merde! Je dois vous laisser, j'avais quelque chose d'important de prévu, j'avais oublié, à ce soir!

Hermione le regarda surprise et Ron se renfrogna en le voyant courir à toutes jambes vers le château, il se tourna vers elle.

- Et bah je crois qu'on est plus que tous les deux maintenant!

A ce moment là Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un! On se voit au château!

C'est ainsi que Ron Weasley observa ses deux amis courir loin de lui, se sentant de plus en plus seul.

**OOO**

Harry courut le long des rues de Pré-au-Lard, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était en retard_._

Quand il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, il remarqua que Drago avait eu raison: il était désert. D'ailleurs le Serpentard l'attendait en faisant des tours de terrain sur son balai, Harry l'observa un instant avant de partir au vestiaire, pour enfiler sa tenue de sport. Quand il retourna sur la pelouse du terrain, il eût un immense sourire, depuis le début de l'année il n'avait eu l'occasion d'aller qu'à deux de ses entraînements, ses cours de soutien avec Tonks prenant les autres plages horaires. Il enfourcha rapidement son Éclair de Feu et s'éleva dans les airs. Après quelques figures, il se rapprocha de Drago qui s'était arrêté le temps de le regarder.

- Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer le vert et argent quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, fit-il.

Drago l'observa un instant avant de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, puis il sourit.

- Alors, on commence?

Devant le hochement de tête enthousiaste de son ami, il lâcha la balle en or. Aussitôt les petites ailes se déployèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire avant de tous deux s'élancer dans des directions différentes. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de repérer la balle qui volait sans se préoccuper d'eux. Les deux attrapeurs foncèrent. Le vent contre lui, Harry penché sur son balai, encourageait mentalement son Éclair à aller plus vite. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de Vif quand celui-ci sembla remarquer les deux garçons qui se précipitaient sur lui à toute allure, venant de directions différentes. Aussitôt après quelques mouvement saccadés à une allure impressionnante, il disparut de leur champs de vision. Drago remarqua à temps que son ami se précipitait droit sur lui et tira de toute ses forces sur son balai pour remonter alors que le brun faisait lui une décente en piqué pour l'éviter...

**OOO**

La solitude envahit Ron. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ses amis avaient mieux à faire que de rester avec lui. Une voix le tira de ses tristes pensées.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose?

Devant lui, se tenait Luna Lovegood, elle portait ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et une robe pourpre étrange. Ron la détailla.

« _Cette fille est complètement cinglée!_ » songea-t-il.

Elle semblait attendre une réponse et le regardait. Autour d'eux, les gens se retournaient pour observer Luna. En effet, elle ne passait pas inaperçu! Ron allait enfin lui répondre quand des Serpentards arrivèrent.

- Weasley et Lovegood! Les parents pauvres de Poudlard!

Ron reconnut Blaise Zabini. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Malefoy à ses côtés. Luna fit un grand sourire au groupe de Serpentards. Leurs humiliations ne semblaient pas la toucher. Elle s'approcha de Blaise, apparemment préoccupée par un détail de son pull.

- Ta grand-mère t'as tricoté un très joli pull! Elle a même rajouté tes initiales, c'est dommage que les couleurs n'aillent pas avec ton teint!

Les joues du Serpentard virèrent au rouge vif. Ses amis le regardaient étonnés.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un couturier français qui te l'avais fait sur mesure? demanda l'un deux.

Luna saisit le bras de Ron et l'entraina dans une autre direction. Le seul regret qu'il eut, fut de ne pas entendre l'excuse que le Serpentard allait fournir à ses amis.

- Comment tu fais pour rester si calme quand ils t'insultent? La questionna Ron.

Il avait toujours était impressionné par le calme de Luna et pensait souvent, à tord, qu'à l'intérieur elle devait bouillir. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu m'as pas répondu, tu attendais quoi tout seul au milieu de la rue?

Elle n'avait pas oublié.

- Rien, j'attendais rien... marmonna Ron.

Luna comprit que Ron ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister.

- Je voulais aller au magasin de tes frères, tu m'accompagnes?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Ron la suivit.

« _Après tout, je ne vais pas rester tout seul tout l'après-midi!_ » pensa Ron.

Le magasin était bondé, à croire que tout Poudlard s'y était donné rendez-vous. Luna disparut entre deux Poufsouffles qui débattaient de l'efficacité d'un drôle d'objet. Ron partit à la recherche de l'un de ses frères. Il trouva Fred qui sortait de la réserve. Ce dernier sourit quand il aperçut son jeune frère.

- Ron! Je suis content de voir! Ça te dérangerait de m'aider?

Ron attrapa le carton que son frère lui tendait.

- Il faut aller les poser dans la cave.

Les deux frères descendirent au sous-sol. Fred lui indiqua où déposer le gros carton.

- Ça pèse trois tonnes ton truc! Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Un nouveau produit, mais je peux pas t'en dire plus! Lui répondit Fred d'un ton mystérieux.

- George est pas là?

- Non, il avait une course à faire.

- Aujourd'hui? Il aurait pu choisir un autre jour, le magasin est plein!

- Je suis pas tout seul! Lee est là pour m'aider!

Ron ne rajouta rien mais il trouvait étrange que son frère est déserté le magasin un jour d'affluence. Il sentait bien que Fred lui mentait. Même sa propre famille se mettait à lui faire des cachotteries!

« _Non, Fred et George m'ont toujours caché des choses! _» se sermonna-t-il.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à aider Fred à ranger des cartons. Luna vint les rejoindre et leur raconta des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les deux frères rigolaient et l'après-midi se révéla bien plus amusante que ce que Ron avait à un certain moment soupçonné. Il rentra au château avec Luna. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand Luna brisa le silence.

-Il est sympa ton frère!

Ron sourit, on aimait ou on détestait Fred et George, mais il admettait que les jumeaux étaient adorables. Ils firent le reste du chemin en parlant de choses et d'autres.

**OOO**

Drago remarqua à temps que son ami se précipitait droit sur lui et tira de toute ses forces sur son balai pour remonter alors que le brun faisait lui une décente en piqué pour l'éviter... Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux à chercher le vif d'or mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé.

- Dis, tu es sûr qu'il fonctionne correctement ton Vif? Si ça se trouve, il avait plus de batteries et il est tombé! lança Harry.

- Batteries?

- Euh... il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour le faire fonctionner?

- Et il serait tombé?

- Oui!

Devant l'air véritablement surpris du Serpentard, Harry rougit.

- Ou pas...

Drago éclata de rire.

- Les Vif d'Or sont ensorcelés, ils n'ont pas besoin de batteries comme tu dis, et quand ils ne fonctionnent plus, il suffit de lancer un sort de régénération, mais puisqu'il est nouveau, il y a aucune chance qu'il soit tombé!

- Ah...

Soudain les yeux du Serpentard brillèrent et il fonça sur son adversaire. Surpris Harry se décala pour éviter la collision et vit la balle voler au dessous de lui. Le vif n'attendit pas pour s'enfuir cette fois et il fut pourchassé sans relâche sur toute la longueur de terrain. Le Gryffondor remarqua qu'en effet la balle semblait plus rapide que les précédents Vifs qu'il avait poursuivi. Au bout de ce qu'ils leurs semblèrent des heures de poursuite, Harry bascula sur son balai et se saisit de la boule d'or en un looping non voulut.

Harry, pris d'un fou rire, se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et fonçait à toute vitesse sur un des se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire s'arrêter. Ils restèrent à quelques mètres des gradins qu'Harry trouvait soudainement particulièrement dangereux.

- Sérieusement, à quoi pensent le gens en mettant les gradins aussi près? C'est dangereux!

Devant son air faussement outré, Drago éclata de rire, ne prenant pas garde à tenir son balai il se laissant tomber sur son ami riant aux éclats. Harry eut un léger sourire devant son hilarité et essaya de le remettre convenablement sur son balai. Le Serpentard se calma quelque peu et se réinstalla correctement avec un sourire. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du griffon qui le regardait avec amusement.

- Alors, même plus capable de tenir sur son balai monsieur Malefoy? demanda innocemment le brun.

Faisant preuve d'une grande maturité, Drago lui lança un regard des plus sérieux avant de lui tirer la langue. Choqué, Harry éclata de rire, alors que son ami attrapait son balai pour l'envoyer plus loin. Sentant son Éclair de feu basculer alors qu'il ne faisait rien, il baissa les yeux et vit la main du serpent le pousser, Harry l'attrapa aussitôt et ils descendirent de quelques mètres, leurs balais s'entrechoquant.

- Potter tu pourrais faite plus attention!

Le corps de Drago bascula et il se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry, son balai à la main. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, les regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte qu'ils se rapprochaient davantage et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent Drago sembla se réveiller et s'écarta un petit peu. Mais voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, il eut un léger sourire et s'approcha à nouveau cette fois pour l'embrasser volontairement. Harry sembla enfin sortir de sa rêverie et répondit au baiser, serrant le Serpentard dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard, Drago remonta sur son balai et observa Harry.

- Dis tu sais quel est la particularité de ce vif d'or? lui demanda-t-il en désignant, la boule dans la main de Harry.

- Non, quoi?

- Tu as déjà entendu parlé du vol qu'il y a eu lieu pendant le coupe du monde ?

- Quelqu'un a volé un vif d'or? demanda Harry franchement pas convaincu.

- Oui, enfin, quelqu'un c'est un bien grand mot.

Harry le regarda attendant à ce qu'il s'explique davantage.

- En fait, deux jours avant la coupe du monde, tout était prêt, tout le monde était là et la ligue devait se charger de la vérification du matériel. Mais il se trouve que quand ils ont ouvert la malle des balles, il manquait le vif. On n'avait ouvert le malle qu'une fois auparavant... On a donc demandé au sorcier qui avait acheminé la malle de revenir, et de jurer sous _véritasserum_ qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ce qu'il fit.

Harry, suspendu à ses lèvres, fit un geste d'impatience pour qu'il continue. Avec un sourire, Drago acquiesça et continua.

- Donc on chercha le vif partout, les spectateurs s'offusquaient à l'idée qu'un d'entre eux puisse gâcher les matchs en volant la balle la plus importante, ils se mirent à chercher eux aussi.

- Ils l'ont trouvés?

- Oui.

Drago eut un sourire.

- En réalité, ce n'était pas un spectateur, c'était un hibou qui l'avait volé.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

- Un hibou a volé le Vif d-Or? fit-il incrédule.

- Enfin, je pense qu'ils ont dû un peu changé l'histoire, et que c'était davantage un merle, mais oui techniquement parlant c'était un hibou. C'est pour ça que les autorités refusent maintenant que des hiboux soit amenés sur le terrain et dans les alentours.

- Le prend pas mal, mais, je vois pas le rapport avec ce vif d'or...

- Ah oui! Donc c'est à ce moment là qu'on décida de faire en sorte d'ouvrir les vif d'or. Pour qu'ils puissent passer les messages d'un joueur à l'autre sans avoir recours à des hiboux.

- Mais les spectateurs?

- Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se passeraient de leurs hiboux le temps de la coupe. Mais au bout d'un moment, les joueurs se plaignirent que le vif se trompait de destinataire et les ralentissait. Il n'était prévu que pour faire correspondre seulement deux personnes, et les joueurs préfèrent utiliser les notes magiques.

- Et?

- Et c'est la qu'intervient ce Vif d-Or ! Ces concepteurs, l'ont remodelé et ensorcelé différemment pour qu'il puisse avoir une vitesse supérieure à ceux utilisé jusqu'à présent, mais aussi pour qu'ils puissent après les matchs porter des messages.

- A plus de deux personnes sans se tromper?

- Ça non, ils ont fait en sorte que seulement deux personnes puissent ouvrir le Vif, celle qui l'envoie bien sûr et le destinataire. Et ils peuvent couvrirent une aussi longue distance qu'un hibou!

- Ils ne se rechargent pas, je veux dire, les hiboux mangent et dorment mais eux...?

- Magiquement! Il vole un peu de magie au propriétaire pour fonctionner, mais c'est une dose si minime que l'organisme ne le détecte pas. Bon et la raison pour laquelle je t'en parle c'était pour te proposer d'essayer!

- Comment ça? le questionna Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite balle.

- Et bien tester ça comme moyen de communication! Comme ça, on verra si ça marche bien et si ça respecte les règles.

Harry haussa les épaule avec un sourire et acquiesça. Drago lui expliqua rapidement comment se lier au Vif, et ils le firent aussitôt. Un courant d'air froid les dérangea et ils remarquèrent que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils allèrent donc se doucher dans les vestiaires et sortirent pour se diriger vers le château. Harry était quelque peu mal à l'aise, ils étaient seuls mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, il ne savait plus comment agir. Drago régla rapidement le problème en lui prenant la main et en lui glissant.

-Ça ne choquera personne si on est que tous les deux.

Ceci dit, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se sépareraient plus tard, pour entrer dans le hall et se diriger vers leurs tables respectives.

**OOO**

Lorsque Ron alla diner, il prit soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Harry et Hermione. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Il décida de ne pas y repenser, pour ne pas s'énerver, et de profiter du repas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Helloooo! _

_Maintenant que quasi tout le le monde est en vacances, nous espérons avoir un peu plus de visites et de reviews!_

_Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione sourit. Son après-midi avait été génial, elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis, au moins... ses vacances en France et la visite de l'imposante Bibliothèque François Mitterand! Ce jour là, elle avait cru rêver en entrant dans les immenses bâtiments qui ne contenaient que des livres, mais cet après-midi avait été bien plus... plus... elle n'aurait su le décrire! Son petit-ami l'avait emmener dans des endroits dont elle n'avait même jamais soupçonné l'existence à Prés Au Lard. Une boutique qui était totalement exilée loin du village, remplit d'objets mystérieux, semblable à ceux du bureau de Dumbledore. Et le mieux c'était que tous étaient accompagnés d'un livre pour expliquer son fonctionnement, pour lui faire plaisir il l'avait laissé choisir un des livres qu'elle voulait et le lui avait offert, avec l'élément magique en question. Elle était aux anges.

Mais hélas, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Ron. Elle se sentait un peu mal après ce qu'elle avait fait, bon il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre son chéri mais là... le regard ampli de surprise et de tristesse qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle était partie, le laissant seul, l'avait troublée. Il fallait avoué qu'elle l'avait vraiment laissé seul, en plein milieu de la rue..

Durant le repas, le fait qu'il l'ait totalement ignoré l'avait tout de même blessée. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris si mal? Heureusement que Harry avait été là tout de même... d'ailleurs le jeune homme avait semblé quelque peu surpris de la voir manger avec lui et à l'opposé de Ron. Elle avait éludé sa question en changeant habilement de sujet. Ils en étaient donc venu à parler de leurs études et devoirs. Hermione était surprise que Harry ne s'engueule pas avec Malefoy plus souvent mais il lui avait répondu qu'ils se « supportaient pour le bien de leur étude » en fixant le bol de gelly. Quand ils étaient rentrés plus tard dans la salle commune, Ron les avait regardé, pour leur envoyer un regard noir.

Hermione soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil.

« _Cette affaire n'avait pas bientôt fini de m'empêcher de dormir? __Oh et puis c'est pas que de ma faute aussi, si Harry était pas partit, il aurait pas été tout seul! D'ailleurs, Ron a raison, il part souvent! Mais où? Oh et puis peu importe, un jour il se décidera bien à nous dire qui est son mystérieux ami, qu'il cache à tout le monde!_ »

Ceci-dit elle s'endormit enfin.

**OOO**

Harry se retourna à nouveau dans son lit. Il ne se comprenait décidément plus... Que lui arrivait-il depuis ces dernières semaines? Non, depuis plus d'un mois se corrigea-t-il avec un soupir. Depuis la rentrée il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il délaissait ses amis, pour Malefoy!

« _Non... pour Drago..._ »

Il se gifla mentalement . Il se redressa et regarda les rideau tiré lui cachant le lit de Ron, dont des légers ronflement s'échappaient. Le garçon soupira en se rallongeant. Il ne voulait pas se mentir en disant qu'il n'avait pas aimé son après-midi avec le Serpentard, mais celui-ci lui laissait tout de même un arrière goût amer, il avait abandonné ses meilleurs amis, encore une fois...

Il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois en se précipitant vers le château pour rejoindre Drago, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurer! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait blesser ses amis en agissant comme ça, il ne l'avait remarqué que le soir au dîner. Ron l'avait totalement ignoré et était allé s'asseoir avec les autres, seule Hermione avait eût la gentillesse de ne pas le laisser seul, ce qui à sa grande surprise n'avait pas fait réagir le roux, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle non plus!

Pendant le repas Drago lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur en lui désignant Ron, Harry avait haussé les épaules en soupirant et ils étaient retournés tous deux à leurs repas et conversations respectifs.

« _Drago... _»

Harry enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Ils s'étaient embrassés... Rien qu'a ce souvenir ces joues bien que cachées, rosirent... Harry soupira de nouveau, il l'avait embrassé, il avait embrassé un garçon...

« _Non techniquement parlant, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, c'est pas du tout pareil!_ » pensa-t-il avec aplomb.

Il se frappa la tête contre le moelleux coussin en gémissant de désespoir. C'était tout à fait pareil, le résultat était le même, il avait embrassé un garçon, il ne s'était pas « défendu contre l'envahisseur » contrairement ce que lui avait appris l'oncle Vernon quand il était petit. Harry se souvint avec un sourire du « cours » que lui avait donné son oncle quand il était petit, l'un des rares qu'il avait eut en commun avec Dudley.

« _Les homosexuels, les pédophiles ne sont pas normaux, ils n'hésiteraient pas s'en prendre à des enfants! Si une des ces choses s'approche de toi Dudley, s'il ose ne serait-ce que te toucher, défend-toi!_ »

Harry se souvenait avoir à ce moment là regardé avec attention le petit garçon qui était assis sur la chaise à coté de lui. Boudiné de partout, le visage rougit par le soleil, les cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le roux, fièrement plaqués sur son crâne, le garçonnet leva le poing vers l'énorme visage de son père et jura un « _ ils ne s'approcheront pas!_ » assuré. Le petit garçon qu'était Harry avait alors demandé en toute innocence qui pourrait bien avoir envie de s'approcher de Dudley et une gifle plus tard il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans son placard.

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire. L'envahisseur avait été des plus gentil et agréable avec lui... mais il n'en reste pas moins un garçon!

« _Et alors?_ » s'écria-t-il mentalement. « _Et alors? Je suis pas gay aux dernières nouvelles!_ »

Nouveau soupir, non il n'était pas gay, après tout il était sorti avec plein de filles! Il se retourna et regarda les rideaux, non il n'était pas sorti avec « plein de filles » juste une. Cho Chang. Harry grimaça, ça n'avait pas été une expérience particulièrement joyeuse d'ailleurs... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire! Il fallait qu'il essaie de nouveau, oui il se trouverait une gentille fille, toute mignonne, pas trop idiote, elle l'embrasserait. Voilà, comme ça il serait fixé! Harry acquiesça et fier de sa résolution consentit à enfin se laisser tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir que le réveil indiquait 1h15 et de se dire que ce n'était décidément pas cette nuit qu'il dormirait à des créneaux horaires normaux...

**OOO**

« _Il ne m'a pas cru et pourtant! S'il pouvait voir ce que je lis dans le futur! Pourquoi personne ne me prend au sérieux? Même lui!_ »

Le professeur de divination ruminait. Elle était allée voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer sa vision et il l'avait à peine écoutée! Pourtant, elle sentait le danger. D'un seul coup le malheur, et même le deuil, s'abattraient sur la douce tranquillité du château. Jusque là, Dumbledore avait réussi à préserver Poudlard de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, mais cette fois la guerre aurait lieu dans le château. Elle en était sure. Elle accéléra, elle voulait regagner sa tour au plus vite. L es paroles du directeur l'avait blessée.

- Sybille, je crois que vous avez besoin de repos! Le château est l'endroit le plus sûr, nos élèves ne risquent rien!

Ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait remarqué les marques de fatigue sur le visage du vieil homme mais ne comprenait pas qu'il l'est éconduit de cette manière.

« _La menace qui plane sur le château est réelle, les feuilles de thé ne mentent jamais! Je devrais peut-être essayer..._ »

Elle ne put finir sa pensée. Elle avait percuté un élément solide, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans.

- Sybille? Ça va? Vous n'avez rien?

En reconnaissant la voix de son collègue, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard semblait inquiet, il attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle le rassura et accepta son aide pour se relever.

- Où allez-vous si vite?

- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle en voulait à Dumbledore et devant le visage surpris de Rogue, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un comme ça, elle s'en voulut de passer sa colère sur lui.

- Excusez moi! Je suis fatiguée et je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher!

Rogue ne lui répondit pas, il avait essayé d'être gentil et cette vieille chouette le renvoyait dans ses buts. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée, tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin. Rogue la regarda partir. Avec ses châles superposés, on aurait dit un spectre. Ses pieds étaient cachés par une longue jupe et le professeur de potions eut l'impression qu'elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il sourit, il venait de lui trouver un nouveau surnom, ce ne serait plus « vieille chouette » mais « le spectre ». Mais à peine avait il formulé ces paroles, qu'il les regrettait déjà. Il descendit dans ses cachots et se promit de se montrer agréable avec Sybille la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

De son côté, Sybille avait regagné sa tour. Elle enleva quelques uns de ses châles, se prépara un thé et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle ne prit même pas le soin de lire ce que les feuilles de thé révélaient. Ce soir là, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle se souvint de la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Severus Rogue. Il avait été charmant et elle avait découvert un homme attentionné et intéressant. Mais depuis, il était allé chercher les plantes dont elle avait besoin seul et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler. Il n'était même pas venu lui rapporter les châles qu'elle avait oublié dans son bureau, il avait envoyé un elfe le faire à sa place. Elle soupira. Pendant quelques heures, et même quelques jours, elle avait cru en une amitié possible avec son confrère mais elle avait rapidement déchanté. Pas même un petit mot, ni avec les châles, ni avec les paniers qui contenaient les plantes rares dont elle avait besoin. Elle soupira encore une fois et décida d'aller se coucher. Sa grand-mère disait toujours que la nuit porte conseil. Jusqu'à présent, la nuit ne lui avait apporté que des cauchemars surtout ces derniers temps. Son passé refaisait surface et tôt ou tard elle devrait y faire face. Elle le ressentait au fond d'elle même, dans le ventre une douleur lancinante qu'aucune magie ne pourrait guérir, comme un petit avertissement que son corps lui envoyait. Elle tentait de l'ignorer.

« _Tu as toujours fait avec! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change! _» se sermonnait-elle.

Elle se donnait du courage comme elle pouvait. Ce jour-là, elle avait espéré trouver du réconfort auprès de Dumbledore mais il l'avait à peine écoutée. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et l'écouta le vent qui grondait dans les feuilles des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina un joueur de flûte de pan. Une mélodie vint remplacer le bruit du vent. C'était la mélodie que sa grand-mère fredonnait lorsqu'elle était petite. Quand elle avait peur, que ses parents se disputaient, sa grand-mère la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait en chantant une comptine. Elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Elle avait jadis couvert la voix de son père qui hurlait et couvrait aujourd'hui celle du vent. Ce vent qui n'apportait que des mauvais présages la faisait frémir. Elle ferma les yeux à en avoir mal. Elle ne devait pas se laisser gagner par ce sentiment détestable qu'était la peur. Quand elle s'emparait d'elle, elle lui collait à la peau et elle mettait des semaines à s'en défaire. Soudain, un « pop » retentit dans la chambre. Surprise, Sybille poussa un cri. La vue d'un elfe la rassura.

- Je dois vous remettre ça, lui-dit la petite créature en lui tendant une lettre.

- Oui, merci.

La voix du professeur de divination tremblait, elle avait eu peur et son cœur avait battu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle ralluma sa lampe de chevet et ouvrit la lettre.

« _Chère Sybille,_

_je ne voulais pas vous offenser tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous me pardonnerez de vous envoyer une lettre si tard. Accepteriez-vous de venir boire une tisane demain soir après le diner dans mon bureau?_

_Bonne soirée_

_Votre collègue, Severus Rogue_. »

Rogue s'était sentit ridicule d'écrire une lettre à Sybille Trelawney. Il n'aimait pas écrire, et ne se pensait pas capable quelque chose d'aussi fleur bleue. Il regretta de l'avoir envoyé et se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais les mots dansaient dans sa tête et semblaient le narguer. Quand la réponse arriva, par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe, il se surprit à sourire, heureux que sa collègue lui renvoie une missive. Sybille acceptait son invitation, lui pardonnait son comportement, la lettre tardive et s'excusait à son tour. Il ne finit pas son troisième verre de whisky et partit se coucher.

Sybille se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté. Qu'allaient-ils se dire? Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'affinité. Puis, elle repensa à la soirée où ils avaient ramassé des plantes. Finalement, il se pourrait que la soirée ne soit pas qu'un long silence et qu'elle se révéla agréable.

**OOO**

Ginny traversa le parc en courant. Neville avait accepté de l'aider en botanique. Ses notes étaient plus que pitoyables et ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Il lui avait demandé de remédier à cette « tâche » dans son bulletin avant les vacances de Noël.

«_ Ron a toujours des bulletins pourrit et on ne lui dit rien! » _songea-t-elle._ « Et Fred et George! Maman s'énervait mais ils n'ont jamais été punis! _»

Ginny avait donné ces arguments à Molly mais sa mère n'avait pas lâché: elle avait de meilleures notes en botanique ou il y aurait des sanctions. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne voyait pas la punition que ses parents pouvaient bien mettre en place. Elle arriva enfin à la serre, en retard.

- Désolé, Neville, dit-elle toute essoufflée.

Elle s'apprêtait à fournir une excuse bidon à Neville pour faire pardonner son retard, mais en voyant le sourire bien veillant du jeune garçon, elle n'en eut pas envie et préféra se taire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai profité pour installer le matériel.

Ginny regarda les plantes installées sur la table et déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la botanique. Ses frères, et plus précisément Fred et George, prenaient un malin plaisir à lui raconter des histoires où les plantes tenaient un rôle plus qu'inquiétant. Depuis les plantes lui inspiraient une sorte de crainte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser. Chaque cours de botanique était un vrai supplice.

- Ginny? Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui, pardon Neville!

- Bon, alors j'ai prévu de parler du _Geranium dentu._

_- _Le quoi? le coupa Ginny.

- Le _Geranium dentu_.

Et Neville commença à expliquer la plante: son origine, ses propriétés, les risques que pouvaient présenter son utilisation. Son explication était claire et simple. Il allait à l'essentiel, sans omettre cependant des détails rigolos. Ginny se surprit à rire à certains des commentaires du jeune homme et à apprécier ce cours un peu particulier. Elle se demandait comment Neville faisait pour parler aussi bien de ces plantes. Elle l'observa, ses yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur que seule la passion peut allumer. A ce moment là, la jeune fille comprit: si Neville parlait aussi bien de botanique et arrivait à intéresser ses interlocuteurs, même elle qui avait pourtant horreur de cette matière, c'est parce qu'il était passionné, et tout le monde sait que les connaissances ne remplacent en aucun cas la passion.

- Tu comprends cette plante est utilisée depuis des siècles dans le monde sorcier. On aurait pu croire que les gens en auraient peur mais avec le temps ils ont appris à l'apprivoiser!

Ginny sourit et essaya de s'imaginer en train d'apprivoiser une plante qui ne pensait qu'à la mordre! Neville continua ses explications puis proposa de passer à l'étape pratique. Il s'agissait de cueillir les feuilles de la plante.

- Si tu les prends comme ça, sans lui demander, elle va te mordre et tu finiras à l'infirmerie!

Ginny sentit une sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates. Elle se souvint des contes que ses frères lui racontaient, il y avait seulement quelques années. Les personnages finissaient avec un bras ou une jambe en moins et encore c'était des fins joyeuses. Le plus souvent ils mourraient dans d'affreuses souffrances dévorés ou empoisonnés par une plante cruelle et sanguinaires. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser l'angoisse qui commençait à l'envahir. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Neville la regardait, visiblement inquiet, et lui tendait de petits ciseaux en argent.

- Tu dois t'approcher d'elle doucement et lui tendre les ciseaux, sans gestes brusques, pour qu'elle les sente.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et lui montra. La plante sortit tout d'abord les dents et Ginny recula horrifiée. Le Geranium dentu renifla les ciseaux que lui tendaient Neville et s'adoucit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, si tu ne ais pas de gestes brusques il n'y a aucun risque!

La jeune fille n'était pas très rassurée mais s'avança tout de même vers la plante.

« _Tu es à Gryffondor! Ce n'est pas pour rien!_ » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle tendit la paire de ciseaux à la plante mais son geste fut un brusque et un grondement sourd, provenant de la plante se fit entendre. Elle recula. La terreur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle semblait paralysée. Neville s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ginny, tu ne dois pas avoir peur! Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien!

Sa voix était douce et Ginny le regarda. Cependant lorsque la terreur et l'angoisse la saisissaient, elle avait du mal à s'en débarrasser. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, l'angoisse, la honte de ne pas réussir et la colère après ses frères mais aussi contre elle se mêlaient sur son visage. Neville tenta maladroitement de la consoler. Elle apprécia ses mots réconfortants et réussit à se calmer. Son ami lui prit la main et guida ses gestes. La plante se laissa approcher et Ginny puis récolter quelques feuilles. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes profitant du calme de la serre. Ginny sourit à Neville. Grâce à lui, elle avait réussi à approcher la plante. Sa présence rassurante avait été bienfaitrice. Neville rougit et rendit le sourire à la jeune fille. Il la trouvait chaque jour plus belle mais n'osait rien tenté. Sa timidité était maladive et l'empêchait toute tentative de séduction. Il rougissait, bafouillait et se ridiculisait. Lorsque Ginny lui avait demandait de l'aider en botanique, il n'avait pas hésité. Il ne l'avait pas fait par intérêt, seulement pour l'aider. Il n'avait l'esprit calculateur de la plupart des garçons. Quand elle avait paniqué, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, mais il avait préféré ne pas la bousculer. La voix de la jeune fille interrompit ses pensées.

-Merci, Neville. Je, je... je n'y serai pas arrivée si tu ne m'avais pas...

-Aidé?

-Oui, je...

Ginny s'emmêlait les pinceaux et rougissait à vue d'œil. Si cela continuait elle allait devenir aussi rouge que le pull de Ron! Elle remercia encore son professeur, s'avança vers Neville, lui embrassa la joue et disparut en marmonnant un « à toute à l'heure » gêné. Neville resta quelques instants sans bouger. Il était surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille mais ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il rangea les plantes et rejoignit le château.

**OOO**

Harry rentrait d'un nouveau cours avec Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole durant les deux heures. Pourtant, Drago avait essayé d'engager la conversation mais Harry était resté impassible. Tonks les avait regardé, étonnée de cette soudaine distance entre les jeunes hommes. Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Le Serpentard avait pris la direction des cachots sans se retourner, même lorsque Harry avait murmuré un timide « bonne soirée ».

«_ Il doit être vexé que je l'ai ignoré! _» songea Harry.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus très bien comment se comporter après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il évitait de rester tout seul pour être sûr de ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec Drago. Il remonta penaud dans sa Salle Commune. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Drago. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'arrêta, sortit sa baguette et regarda attentivement autour de lui.

« _Drago doit être venu m'attendre pour qu'on s'explique!_ » pensa Harry.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait peur d'avoir raison et d'un autre côté le souhaiter ardemment. Cependant, ce fut Cho qui apparut au bout du couloir. Harry soupira, à la fois soulagé et déçu. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle!

Harry se retint de lui répondre car il eut peur d'être méchant.

- Tu peux pas avoir oublier notre amour, hein Harry? Tu te souviens quand on était tous les deux?

Harry hocha la tête. Il trouvait Cho pathétique et surtout ridicule.

- Cho, je...

- Chut! Laisse moi finir! Je t'aime toujours Harry, on pourrait essayer, on ne risque rien.

Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à toute vitesse. Il réfléchit un instant et prit enfin la parole.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Cho le regarda pleine d'espoir. Harry s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Cho, folle de joie, répondit à son baiser.

« _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Harry? _» chuchota une petite voix dans la tête du jeune homme. « _Tu as oublié ce que cette fille avait fait? Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre! Recule et va te coucher! _»

Harry arrêta d'embrasser la jeune fille mais ne bougea pas. Celle-ci ne se rendit même pas compte que le Gryffondor avait cessé de l'embrasser. Il était pétrifié. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et repoussa la jeune fille, doucement. Il ne tenait pas à lui faire de mal, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle l'avait trahi l'année précédente.

- Je suis désolé, Cho mais je ne t'aime pas. On peut, peut être, rester amis!

Il regretta aussitôt cette dernière phrase. La jeune fille lui lança un regard dédaigneux, tourna les talons et disparut. Harry rentra dans sa Salle Commune. Il était dépité. Il aurait aimé parler avec Drago, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il repensa au Vif d'or que Drago avait tenu à lui montrer, mais il ne l'avait pas. Il se promit de lui parler dès le lendemain, cela serait difficile mais il pourrait au moins lui donner rendez-vous.

Cependant, le lendemain Drago évita Harry toute la journée et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put l'approcher. Il était triste et un peu désespéré. Angelina s'arracha les cheveux pendant tout l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. La journée suivante se déroula de la même manière, Harry cherchait à aborder Drago et ce dernier l'évita royalement. Le dernière chance d'Harry aurait lieu le soir même. Ils avaient un nouveau cours particulier de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il arriva en avance mais Drago était déjà là. Harry entendait sa voix, il n'était pas seul. Il resta en retrait et écouta.

- Mon pauvre Dracounet, tu es trop fatigué, tu veux qu'on rentre? Je m'occuperai de toi...

Harry eut envie de vomir quand il reconnut la voix de Pansy. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui et il s'avança jusqu'au couple de Serpentards. Drago se figea lorsqu'il vit Harry.

- Il manquait plus que lui! soupira Pansy.

* * *

_Au nom du Dieu Bonbon, nous espérons de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Faites nous part de votre avis avec une petite (ou pas si petite ^^) review! Gros bisous._

_Gelly et Crok._


	8. Chapter 8

_Le Dieu Bonbon remercie ses disciples pour ces adorables reviews!_

_Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Gelly et Crok!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Il manquait plus que lui! soupira Pansy.

Harry ne daigna même pas la regarder et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris acier, de Drago. Celui-ci les détourna immédiatement et parla à voix basse à Pansy. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais la jeune fille partit, semble-t-il, vexée. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face dans une attitude de défi. Harry ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, Drago semblait complétement braqué. De plus, il ne comprenait pas la présence de Pansy et surtout il s'interrogeait sur la relation que le Serpentard entretenait avec elle. Il se décida enfin à briser le silence.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré. C'était, comment dire, nouveau pour moi ce qu'il s'est passé samedi...

Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil. Après le départ de Pansy, il s'était assis contre le mur et depuis il fixait obstinément ses pieds.

- T'as décidé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole?

Harry commençait légèrement à s'énerver, il ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de l'attitude de Drago ou de la présence de Pansy lors de son arrivée.

« _Je fais l'effort de venir m'excuser et il ne bronche même pas! Il veut quoi que je me roule à ses pieds? _»

Drago restait toujours impassible. Les mots d'Harry lui avait fait plaisir mais il ne voulait pas céder si facilement. Il avait souffert, même s'il ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais, de son indifférence forcée des derniers jours.

- Tu sais quoi? En fait, tu vaux pas la peine qu'on s'excuse! Tu te fous de tout Malefoy!

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et Harry ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il disait. La colère s'était emparée de lui. Drago se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du Gryffondor qui continuait sur sa lancée.

- Tu es comme tous les Serpentards, qu'un...

- Qu'un quoi? Vas-y, Potter, vas au bout de ta pensée!

Harry s'était arrêté net. Dans les yeux de Drago, il pouvait lire de la fureur, mais aussi de la souffrance.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche! Même pas capable d'aller au fond de ta pensée! Les Gryffondors sont courageux, et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla! Tu t'es trompé de maison Potter?

Drago tremblait de colère et Harry reçut cette réflexion comme une gifle. De plus, Drago venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes. Il se souvint que lui aussi, un peu plus tôt, il l'avait appelé Malefoy. Les deux garçons se faisaient maintenant face en silence.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur salle de classe et vit quelle était fermée. Habituellement, Tonks la laissait entre-ouverte quand elle arrivait.

_« Il n'y a plus de retraite possible »_

Malefoy le dévisagea en silence, les poings serrés.

- On ne dit plus rien ?

- Je suis désolé…

Cela sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose et le Serpentard sursauta.

- T'es con.

Ce fut la seule réponse du vert et argent. Il se rassit à coté de la porte avec néanmoins un léger sourire. Potter se retourna et fit quelque pas dans le couloir sous le regard attentif de l'autre élève. Puis sans se retourner il demanda timidement.

- Pourquoi Parkinson t'accompagnait ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil et regardant le dos du Gryffondor:

- Ça fait « quelques temps » que tu m'évites, que tu me regardes même plus ! Alors j'hésitais à venir, elle m'a accompagné.

- Oh…

- Oui.

- Vous êtes proches, constata-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Drago visiblement amusé de la gêne du griffon qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Ah…

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus Harry se retourna vers son « ami ».

- Proches…Comment ?

Drago eût beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air inquiet et quelque peu jaloux qu'affichait son interlocuteur.

- Oh, bah je ne sais pas moi, aussi proche que toi et… Granger ?

Harry le regarda se demandant comment réagir et se contenta d'acquiescer en s'asseyant non loin de lui. Voyant qu'il ne semblait plus décider à dire ou faire quoique ce soit le Serpentard soupira.

- Dis moi, juste pour être fixé, tu vois, on sort ensemble ?

Harry sursauta et le regarda les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux des Weasley.

-Euh… je…?

Drago eût un léger rire et se rapprocha de lui, Harry essaya de balbutier une réponse, son embarras grandissait au plus grand bonheur de son voisin, qui avec un sourire malicieux caressa sa joue d'un revers de main. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor qui semblait pétrifié. Avec un sourire, il déposa un petit baiser avant de s'éloigner.

« _Les homosexuels ne sont pas normaux ! » _Harry eût un sourire en se souvenant de ce passage de son enfance.

- Oh et puis de toute façon, je n'ai jamais fait les choses normalement !

Malefoy qui ne s'attendait pas à ça le regarda surpris et Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour de façon plus approfondie.

« _Beaucoup mieux qu'avec Cho… »_

Tonks accéléra le pas, elle n'avait pas vue l'heure passer, elle était en pleine conversation avec Remus, la tête dans la cheminée quand elle avait entendu l'horloge de l'appartement du loup garou sonner 19h25. Elle avait alors compris qu'elle était en retard. Elle tourna silencieusement et se figea en voyant ses deux élèves s'embrasser assis près de la porte. Avec un sourire, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et vit une armure à quelques mètres d'elle. Pour éviter les questions, et regards embarrassés, qui arriveraient assez tôt, elle décida de les avertir de sa présence et s'en approcha. Elle la bouscula légèrement et l'armure bascula sur le coté avec un grand bruit.

-Par Merlin, on n'a pas idées de mettre des armures dans des couloirs ! s'écria-t-elle faussement outrée.

Elle redressa la carcasse de fer et rejoignit ses élèves qui étaient debout à quelques mètres d'écart et l'attendaient comme si de rien n'était.

-Toujours aussi adroite! fit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard eût un reniflement dédaigneux et la jeune professeur se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette scène….

Le cours fût basé sur la maîtrise de la magie mais sans baguette, chacun devait à tour de rôle essayer de faire léviter son partenaire. Tonks les encourageait assise sur son bureau, la jambe pendante, et riant aux éclats à chaque essai infructueux.

Au bout de deux heures, Drago qui se tenait face à Harry, le tenant par la main se frappa le front avec de s'écrier un « Eurêka !» qui fit sursauter les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se glissa derrière son partenaire et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Le bras passé autour de la taille de celui-ci il se concentra sur sa magie de toutes ses forces et quand il sentit enfin celle-ci lui répondre, il pensa à ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce ne fut pas seulement Harry qui s'éleva mais le couple sous le regard surpris de leur professeur. Harry déstabilisé s'accrocha au bras du blond, voler ne le dérangeait pas quand il avait un balai sur lequel s'accrocher et qu'il pouvait diriger mais là ce n'était pas du tout pareil !

L'étrange étreinte n'était pas désagréable en soit et sentir la magie du Serpentard le parcourir lui faisait toujours avoir des frissons mais là ce n'était pas pareil ! Le griffon battit des jambes en essayant misérablement de retoucher le sol, alors que le blond essayait au contraire de garder sa concentration pour les maintenir en l'air le plus longtemps possible. Drago, agacé, le fit se retourner et ils finirent face à face. Toujours aussi anxieux, Harry s'accrocha à lui désespérément ce qui surpris son partenaire et déconcentré ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un mélange désordonnés de robes.

- Et bien c'est pas mal du tout ! La prochaine fois essaies de moins paniquer Harry et ce sera parfait, commença Tonks.

- Je ne paniquais pas, démentit-il.

- Bien sûr ! fit-elle amusée. Je vous donnerai chacun une chose à faire le prochaine fois comme-ça, ça ira mieux je pense.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent après avoir été congédiés. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence puis Drago annonça.

-J'ai une ronde à faire avec ta copine.

-Qui ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Granger!

- Ah ok, ne sois pas trop méchant avec elle !

- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer, l'un rentrant dans sa tour, l'autre rejoignant son point de ralliement avec la préfète.

**OOO**

Le repas sembla durer une éternité. Sybille avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient ses voisins de table. Le professeur Chourave commentait un article parut dans La Gazette du Sorcier sur une nouvelle plante découverte en Amérique du Sud. Elle s'emportait contre ces prétendus scientifiques sorciers qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour qu'on parle d'eux. Sybille n'écoutait pas, elle ne lisait jamais La Gazette du Sorcier et se fichait royalement de la nouvelle plante, qu'elle soit découverte ou inventée.

A l'autre bout de la table, Severus affichait un air désespéré. Le professeur Flitwick s'était lancé dans un grand débat sur l'incompétence de certains élèves de première année. Habituellement, Severus aurait participé à cette conversation. Les élèves de première année était réellement désespérant. Mais ce soir-là, il avait la tête ailleurs. Avant de venir diner, il avait rangé et nettoyé son bureau. Il s'était également, chose exceptionnelle, lavé les cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son propre comportement. Il se trouvait ridicule. Quand il était allé s'asseoir à sa place, Minerva McGonagall lui avait jeté un coup d'œil étonné.

Sybille toucha à peine à son repas. Son estomac était noué. Vingt fois, elle décida de ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous et vingt fois, elle revint sur sa décision.

Elle fixa la porte avec attention, cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle se tenait devant la lugubre porte la séparant encore des appartements du professeur des potions. Dix minutes, qu'elle hésitait à frapper ou repartir silencieusement.

« _Je pourrai toujours prétexter un malaise passager »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à amorcer un demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue qui semblait presque surpris de la trouver sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous êtes venue …

Rogue se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que sa constatation sonnait plutôt comme une question.

- Oui.

D'un geste il l'invita à entrer, mais en la voyant hésiter, il se crispa et se retourna vers elle avec une « idée lumineuse ».

- Que diriez-vous plutôt d'aller prendre notre thé aux Trois Balais ?

Elle sembla réellement apprécier ce changement de programme au vue de son immense sourire. En effet, lors de sa première venue dans le bureau de Rogue, la pièce lui avait semblé particulièrement triste.

- Ce serait avec plaisir !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers Près Au Lard. Si Rogue se sentait un peu moins stupide maintenant, le malaise était toujours là et fut davantage accentué quand elle lui dit :

- Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques. Ils doivent être très agréables à coiffer !

Avec horreur le professeur des potions sentit ses joues se colorer et il tourna subitement la tête pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il réussi à reprendre un peu d'aplomb et lança un sujet de conversation qu'il savait digne de l'intéresser. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénètrent dans le pub sorcier en plein conversation, ils choisirent une table au hasard et ne remarquèrent même pas les regards surpris des autres clients.

- Non, les plants de verveine ne produisent pas assez de racines pour être utilisés convenablement dans la préparation des potions de Sommeil Angélique ! assura la femme en ôtant ses châles.

- En effet, mais il suffit de rajouter une demi- feuille de verveine pour qu'elle fonctionne, et elle a un gout beaucoup plus agréable que les potions de sommeil sans rêves !

Un toussotement se fit alors entendre et les deux professeurs se retournèrent vers Madame Rosmerta qui, avec un sourire, leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander.

Une fois servis, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de sujets de plus en plus extravagants, alors que les boissons passaient du thé, aux bières au beurre, à la liqueur, au whisky pur feu...

- Non Sybille ! s'écria le professeur de potions, faisant ainsi tourner toutes les têtes des rares clients encore présents vers eux, un elfe de maison ne peut tout simplement pas faire bouger ses oreilles en étant allongé! Ce n'est pas possible au vue de leur physique !

-Je vous assure que si ! Je suis persuadée que ces créatures sont capables de faire ce genre de chose !

-Une fois allongés, ils écrasent leurs oreilles, contra Severus .

-Vous voulez parier?

- D'accord !

- Soit, dans la Grande Salle demain je convoquerai un elfe de maison et tous pourront voir qu'ils en sont capables !

- S'ils ne le peuvent pas vous devrez cesser de porter des châles pendant 1 semaine entière !

- S'il y arrive, vous devrez portez autre chose que des robes noires pendant une semaine !

Avec une grande dose d'alcool tout est possible et le pari magique fut celer. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, fatiguée des discours de plus en plus agités des deux enseignants, Madame Rosmerta les jeta dehors.

- Vous vous souvenez du chemin ? demanda Sybille en regardant autour d'elle avec des grand yeux de chouette.

- Pour sûr ! Venez ma chouette !

Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans ce qu'il pensait être la bonne direction se retenant par la même occasion de tomber. Près de trente minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Hall désert et plus silencieux que jamais. Sybille ne pouvant pas remonter jusqu'à sa tour dans l'état où elle se trouvait, dû aller dans les cachots avec son collègue, ce dont elle ne se rendit même pas compte : elle dormait dans les bras du professeur qui chancelait sous son poids depuis plusieurs minutes…

**OOO**

Hermione attendait déjà depuis plus de dix minutes. Ces rondes de préfet lui coûtaient de plus en plus. Elle détestait Malefoy et les deux heures qu'elle devait passer en sa compagnie, deux fois par semaine. Chaque ronde finissait inlassablement par une dispute. Appuyée contre le mur du premier étage, elle ruminait contre le Serpentard. Il finit enfin par arriver, il descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

« _Il manquerait plus qu'il sifflote!_ » songea Hermione.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas encore vu. La jeune fille en profita pour l'observer. Son visage, neutre comme d'habitude, ne reflétait rien, mais la Gryffondor avait la conviction qu'il était heureux. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais une sorte d'aura semblait entouré Drago Malefoy. Il leva enfin les yeux et l'aperçu. Il se retint de faire un commentaire désobligeant et, en pensant à Harry, tenta d'être agréable.

- Bonsoir, Granger!

Hermione le regarda comme un œuf à deux jaunes, c'était bien la première fois que Malefoy daignait la saluer. Elle ne releva pas et le suivit. Ils commencèrent par parcourir les couloirs du première étage. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Drago s'en était aperçu mais n'avait rien dit, pensant qu'elle allait rapidement changer de centre d'intérêt. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la Gryffondor le dévisageait toujours et Drago perdit son sang froid.

- Tu reconnais enfin que je suis magnifique, Granger ? ironisa le jeune homme.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent instantanément rouge vif. Elle détourna le regard et ignora la remarque de son ennemi. Ils poursuivirent leur ronde en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Drago revivait en boucle les baisers échangés avec Harry. Hermione se souvenait également des derniers moments qu'elle avait passé en galante compagnie. Elle rougit en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Un bruit les tira tous les deux de leur rêverie. Un couple de deuxième année s'embrassait dans un recoin du couloir. Drago commença à s'énerver et retira vingt points à chaque élève. Quand il eut finit sa tirade, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor. Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui étonnée, n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Les deux amoureux ne savaient plus où se mettre. Hermione, attendrie, les invita calmement à regagner leur dortoir. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu leur as enlevé autant de points?

- Tu dis ça parce que cela concerne un élève de ta maison! répliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas enlevé tous ces points si tu avais remarqué plus tôt qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un Serpentard!

- Tu me prends pour qui Granger? J'aurai enlevé exactement le même nombre de points! mentit-il.

Hermione le regarda et afficha une mine dégoutée. Le Serpentard ne l'avouerait jamais mais il ne punissait que très rarement les élèves de sa maison.

- Je te prends pour le Serpentard, arrogant, partial et incompétent que tu es, siffla-t-elle.

Les deux préfets se faisaient face, de plus en plus énervés.

- Modère tes propos, Granger! Ma journée s'était jusqu'à présent bien passée, alors évite de la gâcher complètement! Ta présence m'est suffisamment insupportable!

Hermione était outrée.

- Mais va donc retrouver ton pékinois! Je ne te retiens pas!

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si cette Sainte Ni-touche savait avec qui il souhaitait passer sa soirée, elle déchanterait rapidement!

- Je transmettrais tes amitiés à Pansy et comme tu acceptes gentiment de finir la ronde pour nous deux, je te laisses!

Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois et la planta, seule, au milieu du couloir. La jeune femme avait des envies de meurtre et pour la première fois, elle ne termina pas sa ronde. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, son énervement n'était toujours pas retombé. Elle trouva Harry en train de travailler dans un fauteuil. Quand il l'entendit entrer, il leva les yeux et comprit immédiatement que la ronde ne s'était pas bien passée. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

- Malefoy est un abruti!

Harry n'osa pas répondre. Il lui aurait bien expliqué qu'en réalité Drago était quelqu'un de très bien, mais au vue de son énervement, il préféra s'abstenir. Il l'écouta donc injurier le Serpentard pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle eut enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit son dortoir. Harry se retrouva seul.

« _Je suis pas prêt de leur annoncer que je suis ami avec Drago et encore moins qu'on sort ensemble!_ » songea-t-il.

Il soupira en se demandant comment tout cela se terminerait.

**OOO**

Dumbledore avait passé la semaine à chercher la réponse. L'angoisse de ne pas trouver la solution l'avait même réveillé la nuit. Mais il avait fini par la trouver. Il devait avouer que Minerva McGonagall avait fait fort. C'était une redoutable joueuse et elle n'avait pas voulu rester sur son dernier échec, cuisant. Dumbledore sourit. Il revit le visage déçu de sa collègue quand il lui avait dit qu'elle s'était trompée. Décidément, elle était toujours une aussi mauvaise joueuse, elle ne supportait pas de perdre. Il se demandait quel énigme elle aurait trouvé à lui soumettre ce soir-là. Fumsek le regardait de son regard pur. L'animal lui apportait la sérénité qu'il lui manquait parfois. La visite de Nymphadora Tonks lui revint en mémoire.

La jeune femme était venue un soir après le diner. Elle semblait préoccupée. Elle s'était assise face à lui et lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Narcissa Malefoy. Drago était en danger. Cependant, ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis, sa naissance le jeune homme était menacé. Beaucoup pensaient qu'à l'inverse d'Harry Potter, Drago était protégé par le mage noir; mais Dumbledore estimait qu'en réalité, il attendait tout de lui. Et c'était cela qui était dangereux. Il devait être le successeur de Lucius et servir Voldemort. C'était une lourde tâche, surtout pour un jeune homme de seize ans. Nymphadora avait entrepris de lui donner, ainsi qu'à Harry, des cours particuliers pour qu'il progresse; mais Narcissa craignait toujours pour son fils et ça Dumbledore n'y pouvait rien. Il avait promis à la jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de réfléchir à la question.

Son esprit resta autour de Drago Malefoy. En début d'année, Nymphadora s'était aperçue que sa magie se combinait parfaitement avec celle de Harry. Les cours particuliers avaient rapproché les jeunes hommes. Dumbledore s'en réjouissait mais s'en inquiétait aussi. Leurs caractères, forts et instinctifs, combinés pouvaient s'avérer dangereux.

Un coup à la porte de son bureau le tira de ses pensées. Minerva McGonagall entra et lui sourit.

- J'espère que vous avez trouvé!

Il acquiesça, lui sourit et, en parfait gentleman, se leva pour l'accueillir. Ils s'installèrent face à face dans de confortables fauteuils. Dumbledore fit apparaître une théière et des tasses et entreprit de servir sa collègue et amie.

- Avant de vous donner ma réponse, j'aimerai que vous me répétiez l'énigme. Pour me rafraîchir la mémoire, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé? Le questionna Minerva, savourant déjà sa victoire.

- Si, si, je l'ai résolu. Je souhaite juste la réentendre.

- Très bien. Alors, lorsque l'on me nomme je disparaît. Qui suis-je?

- Vous savez que votre énigme m'a empêché de dormir?

Minerva porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres en rigolant.

- Et ce matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner la réponse m'est apparue!

- Vous est apparue? Je vous trouve très drôle ce soir Albus!

Dumbledore rit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Effectivement! Je voulais dire que j'ai enfin compris l'énigme.

Il laissa le silence s'installait. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, sa présence entre eux n'était pas gênante.

- Le silence! Minerva, voilà ce qui m'a obsédé pendant une semaine sans que je le sache!

Il lui sourit. Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir vingt. Il se serait levé et l'aurait embrassé. Mais il n'avait pas vingt ans, et qui sait, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il préférait largement la sagesse de l'âge à la fougue de la jeunesse. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Elle le regardait de ses yeux verts qui vous transpercent d'une lueur bienveillante. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas réellement la tête à jouer ce soir-là. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle était capable de déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions, même les plus neutres. Ils s'observèrent en silence. Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait cru à une relation possible entre eux, mais ils étaient restés amants. Ils se voyaient en secret et personne n'avait jamais rien su de leur histoire. Parfois, elle lui en voulait.

«_ - Minerva, tout le monde sait que je combats contre le mal, tu serais la première cible si l'on dévoilait notre relation au grand jour!_

_- Je te rappelle que je me suis également engagée et que ce n'est un secret pour personne!_

_- Je ne supporterai pas que l'on s'en prenne à toi pour m'atteindre!_ »

Ce qu'elle ne supportait, elle, c'était de l'entendre inlassablement répéter la même excuse. Elle haïssait ces paroles. Ils avaient eu cette discussion si souvent! Cela se terminait toujours de la même manière: elle partait en claquant la porte et ils se morfondaient chacun de leur côté pendant quelques jours avant de se retrouver dans des étreintes passionnées. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais douté de son amour. Des années plus tard, leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé mais le temps était passé, emportant avec lui le courage que donne la jeunesse. Il avait atténué certaines souffrances mais n'avait pas effacé les cicatrices. Les yeux de Minerva s'embuèrent et elle chassa rapidement les souvenirs qui tentaient de s'imposer. Dumbledore vit le trouble de son amie et le comprit. Ils avaient partagé du bonheur mais aussi tellement de peines. Il lui prit la main et la garda longuement dans la sienne. Ce lien, en apparence si frêle, signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans rien dire, en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils évitaient de parler du passé mais ce soir-là, il était plus présent que jamais. Ils se laissèrent alors envahir par tout ce qu'ils avaient longtemps refoulé. Le silence régnait toujours. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de le briser. Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent de leur torpeur. Minerva se leva pour prendre congé. Il aurait voulu la retenir mais comme toujours il n'en fut pas capable. Il se maudissait de ce comportement.

« _On m'admire pour ma puissance et mon courage, mais personne ne sait que j'ai toujours été incapable de rendre heureuse la femme que j'aime!_ »

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et tentait de le lui faire savoir sans parole, par un simple geste. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, elle lui posa sa nouvelle énigme.

- Certaines personnes rougissent en me voyant; normal, je peux donner des coups à tout moment. Pourtant, personne ne peut se passer de moi; c'est à croire qu'en ce monde je suis le roi! Qui suis-je?

Elle la répéta deux fois et ajouta qu'on pouvait trouver deux réponses. Elle s'éloignait quand Dumbledore la rappela.

- Minerva! Je …

- Je sais Albus, moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent et il la regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

_Le Dieu Bonbon attend impatiemment vos avis..._

_Et menace même de se mettre en grève..._

_Une review pour le motiver ? _

_;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et de 9 !_

_Désolées de ne pas publier plus vite, mais les vacances... vous savez ce que c'est !_

_De plus, la susceptibilité du Dieu Bonbon (qui manque un peu de reviews, mais qui remercie ceux qui ne l'ont pas oublié!), ne nous rend pas la tâche facile ! _

_En attendant, de satisfaire ce Dieu irascible (on compte sur vous!), bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Severus Rogue arriva en retard au petit déjeuner. Il semblait particulièrement fatigué. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle sans parler à personne. Il jeta, néanmoins, un coup d'œil à Sybille Trelawney. Le professeur de divination était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait aussi fatigué que Rogue. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu de l'arrivée de son collègue et remuait inlassablement son thé, dans lequel elle ne mettait jamais de sucre. Hagrid se pencha vers elle et lui dit quelque chose que Severus ne put entendre. Sybille leva les yeux vers son immense voisin. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna à son thé. Severus cessa de la regarder et se servit du café. Il songea qu'il lui en faudrait plusieurs pour tenir toute la journée.

- Un petit sort contre la gueule de bois serait peut être plus bénéfique que quinze litres de café, non?

Severus sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur Chourave qui lui sourit avant de retourner à son propre petit déjeuner. Il réalisa ce qu'elle lui avait dit et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et se jeta le sort. Il regarda Sybille et comprit qu'elle non plus n'y avait pas pensé. Il murmura le sort et les traits de la jeune femme semblèrent instantanément moins tirés. Le mal de tête qui jusque là l'avait empêchée d'avoir les idées claires, du à l'alcool absorber la veille, disparut immédiatement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Severus la regardait, elle lui sourit timidement. Le professeur des potions lui répondit par un petit signe de tête. Leur réveil lui revint à l'esprit, ainsi que le déroulement de la soirée de la veille qu'il avait jusque là oublié. Ils avaient bu bien plus que de raison et Sybille s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour. Severus, dans un état guère plus brillant que sa collègue, l'avait donc amenée dans sa chambre et s'était endormi à côté d'elle. La sonnerie de la baguette de Severus les avait réveillé en sursaut. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, face à face, dans un lit, avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Severus avait du se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se réveiller, un jour, à côté de Sybille Trelawney. Cependant, il s'était vite rassuré sur un point: il ne s'était rien passé, ils étaient bien trop saouls pour faire quoique ce soit. La jeune femme s'était levée et était partie sans prononcer un seul mot. Il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Un « pop » sonore fit sursauter les trois quarts des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs d'où provenait le bruit. Un elfe était apparu à côté du professeur de divination. Cette dernière se leva et s'adressa à Severus qui semblait surpris. Les élèves avaient beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'entendaient pas ce que ce disait Sybille et Severus. A la table des professeurs, les collègues des deux protagonistes se regardaient de plus en plus étonnés.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Sybille à l'elfe qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

- Launa, Madame.

- Alors, Launa, vas chercher un de tes amis et reviens vite s'il te plaît!

Les autres professeurs étaient perplexes, seul Dumbledore souriait et semblait apprécié la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Launa réapparaissait suivit par un autre elfe.

- Voici, Témaï, Madame.

- Bien, très bien. Alors montrez à ce cher Severus que vous pouvez faire bouger vos oreilles lorsque vous êtes allongés.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent. Cette femme devait être un peu folle, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que Sybille attendait d'elles.

-Eh bien! Allongez vous et montrez à cette tête de mule que j'ai raison!

Les yeux de Témaï s'agrandirent davantage en comprenant que la professeur ne plaisantait pas et lança un regard horrifié à sa supérieure. Elles s'apprêtaient à s'allonger sur le sol quand la jeune femme les arrêta soudainement.

- On va se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il puisse vous voir correctement!

Rogue regarda médusé sa collègue et les deux elfes s'approcher de lui.

-Vous allez voir que j'ai raison! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Severus posa son regard noir sur les petites créatures qui les regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

- Couchées, ordonna-t-il.

Les elfes obéirent aussitôt et une sur le dos, une autre sur le ventre, elles obéirent à Sybille quand elle leur demanda gentiment de bouger leurs oreilles. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le professeur de potions observait avec désillusion les oreilles des elfes se mouvoir rapidement, puis il se passa alors une chose encore jamais vue dans tout Poudlard... Le professeur de divination se mit à sautiller autour de la chaise du terrible professeur de potion en criant " _je le savais, j'en étais sûr, je suis la plus forte_" tout en se dandinant sous les regards ahuris des professeurs et des élèves.

- Mais ce sont des femelles! Un mâle n'y arriverait pas! s'écria en désespoir de cause Severus.

Sur son ordre, Launa disparut et revint quelque instants plus tard avec Dobby...

- Le voici, Monsieur.

Dobby observa les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Launa lui expliqua en quelques mots se qu'il devait faire. Étonné, il s'allongea par terre et fit bouger ses oreilles.

- Mais c'est pas possible! Vous les avez entrainé cette nuit! Rugit Rogue.

Sybille rigola.

- Comment voulez-vous que j'ai eu le temps d'aller les voir! Je ne les connaissais pas avant ce matin!

Le ton était monté et à présent, les élèves entendaient tout ce qu'il se disait.

- Vous êtes partis dès que le réveil a sonné, vous avez eu le temps de les appeler et de leur montrer!

Les élèves chuchotèrent après cette révélation plutôt intéressante pour les potins du château.

- Dans l'état où l'on était!

Devant le tour que prenait la conversation, Dumbledore préféra l'interrompre.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de se rendre en classe!

Les élèves se levèrent dans un grand brouhaha. Ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux n'avaient pas fini de faire jaser! Même les professeurs discutaient de la scène entre Sybille et Severus. Ces derniers, quant à eux, étaient restés debout face à face. Ils semblaient prendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Severus fut le premier à réagir.

-Je crois que l'on devrait aller en cours!

-Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Sybille avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Severus la regarda sortir de la Grande Salle. Il songea qu'il aurait pu la retenir mais ses idées n'étaient pas assez claires pour prendre ce genre de décision. Il descendit vers les cachots où une classe de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles de deuxième année l'attendait. Ils le regardèrent passer en chuchotant. Severus débuta donc sa journée de cours en distribuant une punition collective au groupe et promit de continuer à donner des devoirs supplémentaires si quelqu'un s'amusait à ouvrir la bouche pour commenter le petit déjeuner.

**OOO**

Le couloir du quatrième étage résonnait des murmures des élèves. Ce qu'avaient fait leurs professeurs les intriguaient et ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Le cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal aurait dû commencer dans quelques minutes, mais le professeur Tonks n'était pas présente, ce qui alimentait d'autant plus les chuchotements.

- D'habitude elle nous attend toujours devant la porte en souriant, fit remarquer Neville. Vous pensez qu'elle est malade ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, qui restait obstinément close malgré son regard perçant. Harry sourit et se rapprocha des deux Gryffondors mais en le voyant le rouquin se renfrogna et l'ignora alors que Neville lui sourit timidement.

- Alors, comment s'est passé l'entrainement hier ? demanda-t-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le brun eût un sourire crispé, tout au long de l'entraînement il avait eût la tête ailleurs et s'était fait crier dessus magistralement par sa capitaine, qui très exigeante voulait un peu d'attention.

- Oh…euh moyen, fit-il d'un air dégagé.

Hermione arriva alors avec Lavande et en la voyant Ron leurs lança un regard encore plus noir. Il s'éloigna sans un bruit ou plutôt sans un bruit qu'on pouvait associer à des mots concret. Lavande le regarda s'éloigner surprise et voulut demander ce qu'il se passait quand les Serpentards arrivèrent à leur tour. Drago lança un regard surpris à la porte avant de regarder Harry avec un léger sourire : Ron était allé s'assoir seul sur le pas de la porte close.

En le voyant le Gryffondor rougit et ses amis le dévisagèrent surpris. Tonks arriva enfin et les fit entrer. Dès que tous furent assis elle s'installa à son tour derrière son bureau et les regarda.

- Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que vous apprenez à jeter des sortilèges en binôme, le but était, au cas où vous l'ayez oublié, de réussir à lancer la sphère de protection, le _Bubolus Protectus_. Aujourd'hui vous aller donc essayer se sortilège pendant les deux heures qui suivent. Il se peut que vos magies ne se complètent pas encore totalement donc je ne peux que vous encourager à vous montrer patient. Une fois que vous aurez réussi à créer un _Bubolus, _une autre équipe ayant elle aussi réussi devra vous lancer des maléfices pour voir la capacité de protection de votre bouclier. Inutile de vous mentir, cela sera peut être beaucoup plus éprouvant physiquement pour vous que n'importe quel autre sortilège !

Ceci dit, elle montra à l'ensemble des groupes les gestes à exécuter avec leur baguette. S'attardant sur le groupe Neville et la pauvre Millicent Bullstrodequ'Harry plaignit sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry et Drago, assis, se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux la baguette tendue l'un vers l'autre. Durant les cours particuliers, ils n'avaient aucun problème à réaliser leurs sorts, Tonks ne se formalisait pas du fait qu'ils se tiennent la main. En plein cours, c'était une autre paire de manche, en général, ils y arrivaient assez discrètement, leurs doigts entremêlés sous la table, mais là…

Harry soupira et fit le geste que Nymphadora leur avait montré quelques minutes auparavant. Aucun résultat, Drago le refit en même temps que lui, les étincelles sortirent des l'extrémité de leurs baguette et vinrent se rencontrer, narguant joyeusement les deux jeunes sorcier. Le Serpentard posa sa baguette capricieuse d'un geste rageur et tourna la tête pour voir les essais des autres groupes. Hermione et Pansy y arrivaient plutôt bien, du moins chacune concentrée de son coté de la table projetait des étincelles chatoyantes sur sa coéquipière, celles-ci semblaient vouloir redessiner leur contour en brillant. Nott et Finnigan avaient l'air plutôt mal en point, Tonks à leur coté les réprimandait d'avoir voulu aller trop vite, résultats des courses : Nott semblait avoir été pris en chasse par un dragon et le Gryffondor être tombé du vingtième étage, vent de face au vue de sa coiffure.

Avec un sourire il reporta son attention sur le Survivant qui tapotait sa baguette d'un air songeur. Le Gryffondor n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et il commençait à s'énerver. Se sentant observé, Harry se tourna vers Drago qui lui souriait.

- On n'y arrivera jamais! Tout le monde parle, on ne peut pas se concentrer!

Le Serpentard rigola.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que la réalisation de ce sort ne dépend en rien du monde autour! Ce sort est censé nous protégé en plein combat, tu crois sincèrement que tes adversaires se tairont le temps que tu te protèges?

Drago avait retrouvé son ton ironique et supérieur qu'Harry ne lui avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

- Tu as peut être une solution à proposer? Je te signale que tu n'y arrives pas plus que moi!

- Si tu pouvais éviter de t'énerver contre moi ça serait sympa!

- Je ne m'énerve pas, tu passes ton temps à critiquer!

- Non mais je rêve! s'exclama Drago.

Tonks qui faisait le tour de chaque binôme et les observait depuis quelques instants, arriva à leur hauteur. Les deux garçons se faisaient face dans un attitude de défi. Tonks eût l'impression de voir un vieux couple mais préféra ne pas envenimer les choses.

-Alors, les garçons, vous vous en sortez?

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil mais ne répondirent pas. Leur professeur les regardait, amusée.

- Je crois que vous avez la solution pour réaliser ce sort mais que vous préférez l'ignorer pour une raison qui m'échappe!

Elle s'éloigna, laissant le binôme silencieux.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait faire comme pendant les cours particuliers? risqua Harry.

Drago, qui avait pensé à la même chose, ne daigna pas répondre. Il était vexé de ce que lui avait dit Harry. Ce dernier supporta mal que le Serpentard l'ignore.

- Je te parle, tu sais?

- Oui, je ne suis pas encore sourd! Mais je critique, alors je ne préfère pas répondre!

Harry soupira et s'assit. Il était fatigué et son énervement augmentait peu à peu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et respira pour se calmer. Drago s'assit à son tour, peinait de voir son ami dans cet état.

- Bon, oui, je pense comme toi! Mais tu vas pas bouder parce que je veux pas te répondre quand même?

Harry leva le nez et ricana.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

Un regard noir lui répondit. Harry, agacé, tourna la tête, avant de se lever et s'éloigner. Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent en le voyant partir le laissant seul.

« _Tout ça pour aller voir Brown! »_

Le Serpentard regarda avec horreur son coéquipier tirer une chaise et s'assoir a la table de la Gryffondor et de Daphné Greengrass. La jeune rouge et or sembla enchantée et délaissa aussitôt son entraînement pour se retourner vers lui et lui parler. Daphnélui lança un regard assassin avant de se murer dans le silence. Voyant ce comportement digne d'un Serpentard, Malefoy sourit, se leva et alla les rejoindre.

- Potter, tu compte passer tout le cours à papoter?

Harry le regarda bizarrement et, avec un haussement d'épaules, lança un «_ je viens voir si elles, elles y arrivent_ ». Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa le Gryffondor par le bras, le tirant vers la table avec rage. Celui-ci se laissa faire surpris avant de se dégagé violemment.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule Potter!

Harry resta coi et le regarda avec stupeur.

- C'est toi qui est venu me chercher et qui viens de faire une scène et c'est moi qui me fou de ta gueule?

- C'est toi qui boudes et qui te casses en me laissant tout seul!

- C'est toi qui refusais de me parler je te signale!

- Normal, je « critique », alors je me tais!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise fois. Un toussotement si fit entendre et Drago se retourna dans l'intention de faire passer l'envie à l'intrus de l'interrompre quand il remarque deux choses avec horreur. La première était simplement que l'interruption avait été faite par son meilleur ami: Blaise Zabini. La deuxième était que TOUTE la classe, tableaux compris, les observaient se disputer médusés. Malefoy se figea décomposé, et le Gryffondor s'empressa de lui prendre le bras et le fit s'asseoir rapidement à leur table pendant que les autres élèves retournaient à leur occupation première.

- Bon, on oublie ce petit accident…

- Qui vient de me ridiculiser devant toute la classe…

- On fait comme si de rien n'était…

- Facile à dire pour toi !

- Et tu arrêtes de te plaindre…

- Comme si tu ne ferais pas pareil à ma place !

- Ou je t'embrasse devant toute la classe…

- Que… pardon ?

- Ah tu t'excuses enfin de ton comportement insupportable ? C'est bien si tu commences maintenant à te racheter pour des péchés commis depuis ta première année on …

- La ferme !

Harry éclata de rire devant son air outré et lui prit la main doucement. Le blond le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête, ses cheveux totalement gélifier ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre au grand amusement du brun.

La magie des deux garçons passa d'un corps à l'autre pendant un moment. Ils se concentraient mais rien ne se passait. Leur magie se concentrait autour d'eux en une légère brume colorée mais pas une seule bulle de protection n'apparaissait. Pendant plus de quarante-cinq minutes d'effort intense, leur magie s'assemblait harmonieusement avant de s'évaporer rapidement pour recommencer en vagues plus puissante les unes que les autres. Harry, épuisé, se laissa glisser vers l'avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui tout aussi fatigué fit de même sur les cheveux désordonnés du griffon. Au bout de quelque minutes, Harry releva la tête obligeant ainsi son partenaire à faire de même, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent à s'observer séparés de quelques centimètre à peine. Sentant leur magie toujours « activée » Harry tenta de nouveau le sort et cette fois, aidé, par la proximité du Serpentard, une sorte de sphère verte apparut, un instant avant de se dissoudre. Les deux garçons stupéfaits se levèrent d'un bond tout en s'assurant en chuchotant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas rêvée puis avec un sourire triomphant Drago ordonna doucement :

- Refait-le !

Harry se concentra de nouveau et réitéra le sort qui ne fonctionna pas… Drago soupira et attrapa gentiment le garçon par les épaules avant de le secouer.

- Refait-le bon sang ! Moi je n'y arrive pas !

Le Gryffondor le regarda quelque peu amusé avant de lui tourner le dos pour se concentrer, Drago ne voulant pas être mit à part se colla derrière lui, posant la tête sur son épaule afin de pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Voyant son air concentré le Serpentard sourit et déplaça sans faire attention son bras.

Tonks donnait des conseils à l'équipe de Neville quand elle leva soudainement la tête en voyant brillé un éclat vert. Elle ne put camoufler un sourire alors que toute la classe se retournait avec surprise vers l'équipe 13. Étroitement enlacé, le duo lévitait doucement à l'intérieur d'une grande sphère ne semblant pas remarquer que toute l'attention de leurs camarades était posée sur eux.

**OOO**

- Dray ?

Drago Malefoy, absorbé sur la traduction de ses runes, releva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami qui l'observait avec attention. Le grand métis se passa la main dans ses boucles sombres avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux mauves passaient des parchemins étalés devant Drago au regard intrigué de celui-ci.

- Pour ne pas te mentir on a tiré au sort avec Pansy pour savoir qui viendrait te parler…

Drago haussa les sourcils l'incitant à continuer d'un geste de main.

- Et? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

- Et je suis venu !

- Merci, j'ai cru remarquer Blaise…

Le jeune homme sourit avant de simplement se laisser tomber sur le lit du blond.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Potter !

- Ah…

Sans plus se préoccuper de son ami, Drago se retourna vers ses parchemins posés sur le bureau. Zabini derrière lui soupira discrètement avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais, on se pose des questions depuis un moment avec Pansy… tu sors quasiment un soir sur deux…

- Mes rondes de préfet, l'interrompit le blond.

- Même quand tu n'es pas de garde. Oh… en fait, on pensait que tu avais une nouvelle conquête mais Pansy m'a dit que d'ordinaire tu lui disais toujours tout donc on avait exclu cette possibilité, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes de plus en plus souvent avec un sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice moldues !

L'hérité Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et il se dépêcha de poursuivre.

- Alors c'est à ce moment qu'on c'est dit que tu devais être avec quelqu'un mais que tu avais trop honte d'en parler, on s'est demandé pourquoi, puis la réponse nous est venue d'elle-même bien sûr ! Une Poufsouffle ! Tu avais tellement honte d'être tombé sous le charme d'une noire et jaune que tu te caches et vous ne vous voyez qu'une fois tout le monde couché !

Devant le regard horrifié de son ami, il retient difficilement un sourire. Le jeune métis se leva et commença à faire des aller-retours dans le dortoir vide.

- Mais là, on s'est dit que non… ça ne collait pas du tout ! Trop romantique et enfin SURTOUT le match de Quidditch; les Poufsouffles ont perdu et tu frétillait de joie! Alors ça ne pouvait pas être une Poufsouffle. Une Serdaigle ? Tu étais si heureux qu'ils aient gagnés que c'était fort possible! Mais non, tu as toujours détesté les aigles, trop intelligents, prétentieux, timides, gênés, NON ! I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. Alors les Gryffondors entrèrent en scène!

Drago se crispa légèrement et dévisagea son ami en le maudissant intérieurement de penser de cette façon. Blaise voyant sa réaction sourit tout en faisant des mimiques de conspirateur.

-Qui? De notre âge forcément tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur sur l'âge, dans un couple… tu veux que les deux personnes soient de la même année, ni trop vielles, ni trop jeunes… le choix se réduit! La belle Lavande Brown? demanda-t-il d'un air rêveur. Non! Impossible, pas du tout ton genre! Granger? Enfant de moldus, impossible! Patil? Trop idiote, et là et bah plus personne !

Les yeux gris de Drago fixaient le moindre de ses gestes, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

- Pas de petite-amie secrète? On s'est tout les deux remis en doute, et toi tu disparais de plus en plus le soir, et puis voila que Pansy t'accompagne: un cour privé ! Tonks…amoureux d'un professeur ? Impensable, trop âgée !

Avec un sourire Malefoy se détendit, ils étaient loin de se douter de la vérité ! Il avait eut peur pour rien, il s'empara d'une de ses feuilles quand Zabini se remit à parler.

- Et c'est à ce moment là qu'a eut lieu le cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Drago se figea, Blaise dissimula un sourire.

- Toi et Potter, enlacés dans cette sphère de protection, indifférents à tout ce qui vous entoure, vos magies se complétant à la perfection…

Drago avait pâli. Il avait sous estimé son meilleur ami. Il tenta de rester impassible en attendant la suite.

- Je ne sais pas exactement quoi en penser, continua Blaise. Vous vous détestez cordialement depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard, vous vous insultez dès que possible, quoique dernièrement c'est extrêmement rare... Mais je crois que ce qui m'attriste le plus, c'est que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi!

Drago déglutit et regarda son ami toujours assis sur son lit.

- Drago, tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre toi et Potter?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre tandis que Blaise attendait. Il savait très bien que brusquer Drago ne ferait que le braquer. Il prit sur lui et patienta. Drago ne dit rien mais fut reconnaissant vis à vis de Blaise pour son calme et sa patience.

- Bon, alors disons que depuis que Tonks me donne des cours particuliers avec Harry...

« _Harry! C'est plus Potter?_ » songea Blaise, qui s'abstint toutefois de commentaires.

- ... j'ai appris à le connaître, et en réalité, et bien..., comment dire, il n'est pas si arrogant que je ne le pensais!

- En clair, vous êtes amis? Questionna doucement Blaise.

- Oui, voilà!

- Drago, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a d'indicible là dedans ?

Il ne répondit rien, s'il avait changé et il n'était quand même pas près à avouer ses peurs. Un Malefoy ne doit pas avoir peur! Son ami, qui le connaissait par cœur, comprit qu'il ne dirait pas en quoi c'était indicible. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu te souviens ce qu'on se disait quand on était petit?

Drago sourit et se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié!

* * *

_N'oubliez pas le Dieu Bonbon !_

_(son insatisfaction nous fatigue...)_

_;)_

_Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello tout le monde !_

_On revient (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Le Dieu Bonbon tient à vous remercier pour vos sympathiques reviews, et nous (Gelly et Crok, évidemment!) sommes ravies du soutien de Zaika, Bebidoo, Felinness et Léo !_

_Désolées Léo, ton souhait ne sera pas réalisé tout de suite (on écrit nos chapitres en avance), mais ce n'est que partie remise ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ron s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de Neville et en face de Dean. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et l'abandon dont il avait été victime, il refusait de s'installer à sa place habituelle avec Hermione et Harry. Cela lui fendait le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Ils étaient en tord et, même si l'attente lui semblait particulièrement longue et douloureuse, il patienterait. Il entreprit de participer à la conversation de Dean, Seamus et Neville sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait (_je sais pas qui à je sais pas qui..._). Comme à chaque fois, il rigola, peut être un peu trop fort pour que cela paraisse réel, mais suffisamment pour signifier à Harry et Hermione qu'il était très heureux, enfin pas vraiment, sans eux.

Harry et Hermione mangeait face à face et en silence. Ils ne l'avouaient pas mais leurs conversations avec Ron leur manquaient terriblement.

« _Même sa façon de manger, pourtant dégoutante, me manque!_ » songea tristement la jeune femme.

Elle regarda Harry qui mangeait sa soupe, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Harry ?

Il leva le nez de son assiette et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux chocolats de son amie. Rien qu'à son ton, il savait que ce qu'elle avait à dire était sérieux et la préoccupait.

- Oui?

- Il faut qu'on parle avec Ron! Je supporte pas qu'on se fasse la tête!

Elle s'était penchée vers lui pour parler sans que leurs voisins de table ne les entendent.

- Il est complètement braqué et ne nous regarde même pas! Répondit amèrement Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui rigolait un peu trop fort à une blague de Dean.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

- Harry, actuellement c'est toi qui braqué! Ron est ton meilleur ami, non? Alors, bouge toi pour le récupérer! continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de placer une seule parole. Il faut qu'on discute avec lui et qu'on s'excuse! J'en peux plus de cette situation, on se regarde en chien de faïence, on ne s'adresse plus la parole! Tu trouves ça normal? On a seize ans, pas quatre, Harry! Plus on attend, moins cela sera facile!

Face à tant d'arguments, Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Cette situation lui pesait également et Ron lui manquait, mais d'un autre côté il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement s'expliquer sur ses sorties nocturnes.

Voyant le regard d'Hermione, il acquiesça en silence. La jeune femme sourit avant de se pencher vers lui de nouveau.

- Après manger, on le prend à part dans la Salle Commune et advienne que pourra, au moins on aura essayé!

Leur repas se finit en silence, Hermione regardait souvent son meilleur ami qui était dans la lune et se dit avec un sourire que ce soir elle en saurait enfin la raison. Quand ils montèrent dans la Salle Commune, Ron était installé dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminée et parlait avec animation avec Seamus. Hermione lança un regard à Harry mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas aller le chercher, elle s'en chargea elle-même.

- Ronald, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? On aimerait te parler…

Ron la regarda avec de grand yeux, la jeune femme ne l'appelait pas souvent ainsi, seulement quand elle était gênée ou en colère… Il se leva avec une légère appréhension et la suivit dans un coin vide de la salle. Depuis peu le professeur McGonagall avait fait rajouter des fauteuils et agrandit légèrement la salle, des premières années s'étant plain de ne pas avoir de place…

Harry se laissa tomber dans le pouf près de la fenêtre, laissant les deux fauteuils à ses amis. Ron les regarda en silence l'un après l'autre, le silence s'éternisait et Ron serra les poings.

- Si vous m'avez demandé de venir là pour me faire perdre mon temps merci mais j'ai mieux à faire!

Il fit mine de se relever et affolée Hermione lui attrapa la manche.

- Non ! Reste, on t'a demandé de venir pour nous excuser !

Ron haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant.

- Pardon? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu…

Son cœur faisait des bonds de joie, ils voulaient s'excuser ! Ils allaient être de nouveau amis!

Hermione en face de lui baissa la tête quelque peu gênée…

- Ron, je suis désolée d'être partie si soudainement à Près-Au-Lard l'autre jour, je t'ai laissé seul et…

-Ah, mais tu es partie toi aussi ? demanda Harry surpris.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer.

- Oui je suis partie, et je comprends que tu nous en veuilles… Mais je supporte de plus en plus difficilement que tu nous ignores et refuses de nous parler.

Ron lui sourit gentiment avant de demander doucement presque craintivement.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Il serra les dents, à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient des sujets un temps soit peu « personnels » ses deux amis se braquaient complètement ces derniers temps…

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent à la grande surprise des deux garçons.

- Je suis allée rejoindre mon petit ami, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry la regarda avec incrédulité avant d'avoir un immense sourire. Il n'y avait pas fait très attention mais il était vrai que ses derniers temps, la Gryffondor sortait davantage, notamment le soir, et semblait plus épanouie. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

- Tu as un petit ami ? demanda-t-il encore abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et Ron échangea un sourire avec Harry devant sa gêne évidente.

- Depuis combien de temps? demanda Harry curieux.

- Les vacances d'été… La fin des vacances d'été, précisa-t-elle pour tenter de les mettre sur la voie, mais malheureusement, ils ne firent pas le lien avec la dernière semaine qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble au terrier.

- Depuis tout ce temps et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant ! s'exclama Ron. Mais si tu nous l'avais dit, on l'aurait fêté tous ensemble ! Qui c'est ? On le connait ?

Sous leurs yeux, le visage d'Hermione sembla soudainement prendre feu, et devint aussi coloré qu'une écrevisse ayant pris un coup de soleil. Elle murmura un nom inaudible et les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Qui ? demanda à son tour Harry.

- Georges…

Ron se redressa aussitôt.

- Georges… Georges qui ?

Harry qui commençait à comprendre la gêne de son amie posa la main sur les genoux de celle-ci.

- Georges, ton frère Ronald !

Le roux semblait avoir été stupéfixié avant de s'écrier un « quoi » retentissant, faisant par la même occasion se retourner vers lui toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous le dire ! s'écria Hermione à son tour.

- Mais… Mais… mon frère ! plaida le rouquin.

Harry les observa en silence avant de lancer suffisamment fort pour couvrir les deux voix.

- Je suis certain que vous devez former un beau couple ! Félicitations Hermione, Georges est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne te fera pas souffrir.

Ron le regarda surpris et Hermione lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance. Quelque peu de mauvaise humeur et encore sous le choc de la nouvelle Ron lança abruptement :

- Et toi pour quoi ou pour qui tu m'as laissé en plan ?

Harry se figea avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- J'avais autre chose à faire.

- Quoi ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir et Hermione serra les poings, le célèbre manque de tact de son ami revenait au galop !

- J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose à ce moment là, c'est tout !

- Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec ma sœur ! fit Ron avec un rire jaune.

Harry eut néanmoins un léger sourire.

- Non, tu peux être rassuré elle m'intéresse pas du tout !

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça surprit Hermione, y avait-il comme une pointe de dégout, ou l'avait-elle imaginée ? En tous cas, Ron se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien ! Juste que c'est pas du tout mon genre !

- Bah alors tu étais ou ? insista Ron.

Une exclamation retentit alors dans la salle et ils tournèrent la tête pour en voir la cause. Harry eut juste le temps de lever la main pour réceptionner une balle dorée. En reconnaissant le Vif de Drago, le garçon eut un immense sourire et s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour voir le message qu'il contenait.

_« Tu peux me rejoindre au quatrième étage, j'aimerai te voir… te parler. DM. »_

Harry sourit en voyant la rectification et rangea le tout dans sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda avidement Hermione en voyant le magnifique sourire de son camarade.

- Rien !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Tu nous caches encore tout Harry !

- Oui ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Hermione s'étrangla, ne venait elle pas de leur parler de son petit ami ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir ?

- Mais enfin Harry, je…

- Peu importe, tu as choisi de parler quand tu voulais, je n'ai pas à tout vous dire, juste parce que tu le veux ! la coupa Harry

Les Deux Gryffondors le regardèrent choqués.

- Je croyais que tu voulais faire un effort pour qu'on se reparle ? dit Ron d'une voix tremblante sous la colère.

- Ouais, mais je ne compte pas vous parler de ça !

- Bon sang! Mais tu ne nous parles de RIEN !

- Alors ça veut peut-être simplement dire que je ne veux PAS vous parler ! Quand est-ce-que vous allez le comprendre ?

Harry se leva d'un bond faisant fit des regards interloqués de toute la salle qui avait parfaitement entendu leur conversation, et pour cause, depuis la révélation d'Hermione le ton n'avait cessé de monter. Harry sortit rageusement de la pièce et marcha rapidement pour rejoindre au plus vite son petit ami.

Colin Crivey, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre son idole et ses amis, sortit à la suite d'Harry, son appareil photo à la main. Il songea qu'il découvrirait peut être le scoop de l'année.

Harry, dont la colère n'avait pas diminué, ne s'aperçut de rien et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les poings serrés, il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il adorait Ron mais ne supportait pas son manque de tact et la curiosité d'Hermione l'horripilait. Il accéléra pour retrouver Drago au plus vite. Il le trouva négligemment appuyé contre le mur, à l'angle d'un couloir du quatrième étage. Harry s'approcha et en l'attendant approcher Drago se redressa et lui sourit. Les deux garçons se faisaient maintenant face et ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter.

Crivey ne perdait rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Caché derrière une statue, il était de plus en plus intrigué par cette rencontre entre les deux ennemis jurés.

Drago s'avança vers Harry, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago se recula brusquement et attrapa son petit ami par le bras.

- Viens, entrons dans cette salle, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment!

Il scruta le couloir avant de s'engouffrer à la suite d'Harry dans la pièce vide. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

-J'avais l'impression qu'on nous observait, lui répondit Drago en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Harry et lui sourit tendrement. Le Gryffondor posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un long baisé passionné.

Crivey, de son côté, était frustré. Drago et Harry étaient entrés dans une salle et il n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Discrètement, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers la porte. Dans son sac, il prit les Oreilles à Rallonges qu'il avait acheté chez Fred et Georges Weasley lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il les déroula jusqu'à la porte et s'assit dans un recoin du couloir, à proximité. Par chance, pour lui, les deux garçons n'avaient pas pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorité à la pièce. Au départ, Crivey n'entendit rien et songea que son accessoire ne fonctionnait pas. Mais rapidement, il perçut les voix des deux garçons.

Harry et Drago se séparèrent, essoufflés et se sourirent.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Toi aussi! Le vif d'or, c'est génial!

Désormais, Colin Crivey entendait toute leur conversation.

- Oui, j'étais un peu angoissé à l'idée que ça ne marche pas et que le message soit remis à quelqu'un d'autre!

Ils rigolèrent en imaginant le message tomber dans les mains d'une autre personne.

- J'ai parlé avec Blaise tout à l'heure, dit Drago en s'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment où Drago voulait en venir et s'installa sur ses genoux en attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je sortais souvent le soir et... en fait, il voulait savoir si je voyais quelqu'un! Avec Pansy, ils avaient formulé toutes les possibilités mais rien ne collait alors il est venu me voir.

- Et, tu lui as dit quoi? demanda Harry quelque peu inquiet et songeant à Ron et Hermione qui l'étriperaient surement la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

- J'ai fini leur dire que c'était toi que je voyais, mais je lui ai juste dit qu'on était amis, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter craignant la réaction d'Harry.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette révélation.

Dans son coin, Crivey ne comprenait plus rien à la scène qu'il écoutait attentivement. Il s'était attendu à des cris, un combat et avait même préparé sa baguette, au cas où! Et voilà, que les deux garçons qui se haïssaient le plus à Poudlard avait une discussion civilisée et légèrement ambiguë.

Drago s'inquiétait du manque de réaction de son compagnon.

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne dise rien, questionna-t-il.

- Non, non! Il a réagi comment?

- Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, c'est un vrai ami!

- Peut être, mais ça ne me dit pas comment il a pris cette nouvelle! Je te rappelle qu'on est censé se détester et qu'au lieu de ça, on est heureux de se retrouver et qu'on s'embrasse à pleine bouche!

Drago perçut l'ironie dans la voix de Harry. Il préféra en rire.

Crivey n'en revenait toujours pas.

« _Ils s'embrassent? Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ont une liaison! Mais c'est impossible!_ »

La discussion continuait et il se ressaisit pour ne rien perdre de ce que se disait les deux garçons.

- Il n'a rien dit, il a accepté c'est tout. Il a compris que c'était important pour moi alors il n'a pas insisté!

- Important pour toi ? Les cours particuliers de Tonks ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Oui, cette prof est tellement belle, répondit Drago rentrant dans le jeu de son petit ami.

Celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude avant de l'embrasser. Il jouait avec les mèches blondes de Drago, tandis que celui-ci parcourrait son dos.

N'entendant plus rien, Crivey décida de s'approcher pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. La porte n'était pas fermé et il l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Absorbé par leur étreinte, les deux amants ne remarquèrent rien. Crivey resta abasourdi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux ennemis étaient étroitement enlacés et s'embrassaient passionnément. Il sortit son appareil photo et fit un cliché des deux garçons. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en ferait mais il sentait que ça pourrait lui servir.

Harry repoussa un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité Drago et se tourna vers la porte sa baguette à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Demanda Drago surpris de son comportement.

- Désolé, j'ai cru entendre un bruit, comme si quelqu'un nous observait!

- J'ai eu la même sensation tout à l'heure dans le couloir! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer séparément, l'un après l'autre.

Harry acquiesça. Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Il attendit quelques minutes et sortit à son tour. Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cho.

Dès sa photo prise, Crivey s'était dépêché de quitter le couloir. Il admirait Harry depuis toujours mais ce qu'il venait de voir le dégoûtait. Chez lui, les homosexuels étaient considérés comme des sous-hommes et il partageait cette idée. En l'espace de quelques instants, son mythe du héros, qu'Harry incarnait vola en éclat. Il rentra quelque peu dépité, et surtout déçu, à la tour des Gryffondors.

Harry n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux. Avec un sourire, Harry sentit la personne qui était dans son dos le contourner doucement pour se placer devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, Harry se demanda un instant si Drago allait bien mais ni pensa plus quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Harry l'embrassa tendrement, agréablement surpris de l'action du Serpentard qu'il trouvait plutôt romantique. A quelques mètres d'eux, un couple étroitement enlacé dans l'ombre les regarda surpris.

- Tu le savais, toi, que Potter sortait avec Chang ? souffla la jeune Poufsouffle dans les bras de son petit ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et voyant que le couple plus loin continuait à s'embrasser, il sourit.

- On aura la côte si on est les premiers à le faire savoir !

- Tu penses ?

Le garçon sourit d'un ait malicieux et après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa camarade ils se séparèrent rapidement. Aussitôt le garçon courut vers sa Salle Commune et dès qu'il entra il lança.

- Eh! Vous savez quoi ?

Toutes les personnes se retournèrent vers lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait l'attention de tous, le plus jeune des Crivey dit joyeusement :

- Harry Potter ressort avec Cho Chang !

Quelque chose clochait sans qu'il puisse dire quoi… Le baiser n'avait rien de semblables à ceux qu'il échangeait avec son petit ami habituellement, il n'y avait pas cette passion, ni même de plaisir… Le Gryffondor se dégagea avec horreur en comprenant ce qu'il n'allait pas et repoussa Cho Chang de lui.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

La chinoise le regarda avec surprise.

- Je voulais juste te faire une surprise ! Tu avais l'air d'apprécier d'ailleurs…

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ! Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre …

- Pardon ? Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Tu as déjà une copine ?

- Euh…

- T'es un un salaud ! Je te pensais pas comme ça !

- Mais c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi !

- La dernière fois c'est toi qui m'as embrassé, je te signale !

- Je sais, c'était juste pour faire un test !

- Et le test n'as pas été concluant apparemment ! C'était quoi ? Si j'embrasse suffisamment bien ? s'écria-t-elle hystérique.

- Non ! Cho, laisse tomber, tu me prends la tête, et t'en vaux pas la peine !

Harry s'écarta d'elle énervé et prit la direction de son dortoir, laissant derrière lui la Serdaigle énervée. Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune, il eut la désagréable impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et que beaucoup de conversations cessaient. Il fit mine de rien, traversa la pièce et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Neville était assis sur son lit et sourit à Harry quand il le vit. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit sa tête dans les mains.

- Ça ne va pas Harry? questionna gentiment Neville en s'approchant.

- Non, ça va, merci Neville, tout va bien!

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, Neville avait cette capacité à patienter sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry apprécia et se détendit.

- Je sais plus trop où j'en suis en ce moment... J'ai l'impression que personne ne peut me comprendre et d'un autre côté, je suis conscient que je ne suis pas disponible pour mes amis, mais je ne sais pas comment remédier à cette situation!

- Tu as essayé de leur en parler? Hermione et Ron t'adorent, ils t'ont toujours soutenu, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait!

- C'est, disons, un peu plus complexe que ce qui a pu m'arriver auparavant!

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je sais pas...

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Harry?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami surpris. C'était la première fois que Neville formulait ce genre de question, il ne parlait que très rarement de ces problèmes personnels. Harry acquiesça énergiquement, heureux de pouvoir aider quelqu'un.

- C'est pas facile à dire...

Neville inspira un grand coup et se lança.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux...

- Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Harry, ravi pour son ami.

- Oui, si on veut... Le seul soucis, c'est que je crois qu'elle aime un autre ou alors qu'elle plait à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Tu lui as parlé?

- Non, qui voudrait de Neville Londubat? Un incapable né qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor puisqu'il n'est même pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments à la fille de ses rêves!

Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville comme ça. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment fatigué.

- Tu veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit? Je la connais peut être!

- Justement!

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction de son ami. Neville ferma les yeux.

- Ginny, c'est Ginny!

Il avait parlé le plus vite possible et un instant Harry pensa avoir mal entendu. Puis, il se rappela des coups d'œil incessants que Neville jetait à la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait rien avoir remarqué mais appréciait néanmoins le garçon, Harry l'avait entendu en discuter avec Hermione.

- Neville, je ne vois pas où est le problème! Ginny est libre!

Le jeune homme rougit encore plus.

- En fait, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et elle...

Harry manqua de peu de s'étouffer.

- Oh non! Pas du tout! Écoute Neville, je suis certain que tu as une chance avec Ginny, il n'y a qu'à voir de la manière dont vous vous dévorez des yeux!

Il n'existait pas d'élément suffisamment rouge pour décrire la couleur des joues de Neville.

- Je n'oserai jamais l'aborder!

- Tu peux lui écrire!

- Les filles aiment les déclarations pas les petits mots!

- Ginny n'est pas les filles en générale! Je pense que la meilleure solution est que tu lui révèles tes sentiments le plus naturellement possible!

- Je vais y réfléchir! Merci, Harry!

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Harry songea que Neville était peut être la personne idéale pour se confier.

- Neville, tu sais, je... je vois quelqu'un...

- C'est ça que tu n'oses pas dire à Hermione et Ron?

- Oui!

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre! Ils seront ravis pour toi! Ils ne souhaitent que ton bonheur!

- Mmm... Je sors avec...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ron pénétra dans le dortoir et jeta un regard noir à Harry.

- ... un Serpentard.

* * *

_Dixième chapitre achevé !_

_En espérant que vous avez passés un bon moment !  
_

_On essaiera de publier le onzième un peu plus rapidement !_

_N'oubliez ni leDieu Bonbon, ni nous, les reviews sont une source de motivation importante (à quoi bon écrire si personne ne lit et ne donne son avis?)!_

_Gros bisous à tous !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Nouveau chapitre... :)_

_Un Rogue coloré (spécialement pour Léo), un trio pas vraiment rabiboché (mais ça viendra bien un jour!)..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, les revieweurs se reconnaitront ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Quand le réveil sonna Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Il avait la désagréable impression que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Impression peut-être idiote, certes, mais néanmoins des plus dérangeante… Après un soupir, le brun se décida enfin à sortir de son lit et fila dans la salle de bains en voyant avec horreur que le dortoir était vide, il crut qu'il était en retard et se dépêcha. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant le mot à la sortie du dortoir qu'il se renfrogna dépité.

_« _ _Nos deux premiers cours du matin on été annulés, Chourave doit s'occuper en urgence de mandragores asséchées. Profitez-en pour vous avancer sur vos devoirs ! Hermione »_

Il partit dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner, sur le chemin il ne croisa personne et ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de la Salle qu'il croisa enfin quelqu'un...

- Oh non, murmura le brun en se rendant compte que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face marchait droit sur lui.

- Potter, siffla-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

- Parkinson ! C'est un réel plaisir que ton visage soit le premier que je voie ce matin, fit-il sarcastique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de lui attraper le bras et l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de le lâcher et de se planter devant lui avec une mine sévère.

- Je sais pour toi et Drago !

-Pardon ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi vous seriez amis ? C'est impossible !

Harry sourit, rassuré, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune blonde.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quoi ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

- En tout cas que les choses soient claires, Potter!

Elle pointa vers lui son index et le lui rentra dans la poitrine pour ponctuer ses dires.

- Drago est mon meilleur ami, et il est heureux en ce moment. Apparemment c'est à cause de toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais c'est comme ça…

La dernière partie de la phrase n'avait pas été prononcée plus haute qu'un murmure. Elle soupira et écarta sa main. Et, comme si elle se sentait coupable, elle se mit à défroisser la cravate du jeune Gryffondor qui attendait la suite en silence. Elle ne le regarda pas pendant un petit moment avant de lever la tête vers lui soudainement.

- Si tu le fais souffrir, je peux t'assurer que tu comprendras ce que c'est d'avoir une Parkinson pour ennemie !

Elle recula et commença à partir quand Harry la rattrapa par le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Harry baissa la tête en la lâchant soudainement.

- Merci de… ne pas le prendre trop mal.

Un regard indescriptible lui répondit avant que la jolie Serpentard ne s'éloigne. Harry se remit à marcher dans le couloir et fut brusquement attrapé par le bras à son tour.

-Parkinson! Et bien, elle est jolie mais je ne m'y attendais pas !

Harry regarda avec surprise son camarade. Neville lui sourit et glissa discrètement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Harry resta immobile quelques instants, les paroles de Neville se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

«_ Parkinson? C'est pas vrai! Il ne manquait plus qu'on me prête une relation avec Parkinson!_ »

Il n'eut soudain plus faim et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Ils marchaient les mains dans les poches, en regardant ses pieds. Dans l'autre sens, un homme avançait rapidement.

« _Un mois qu'on a pas passé un peu de temps tous les deux! Elle passe plus de temps avec ses élèves!_ »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'eut le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter la collision. Harry se retrouva par terre et s'apprêtait à s'énerver contre la personne qui l'avait percuté. Quand il leva le nez, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Remus Lupin!

- Harry!

- Remus! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

- Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?

- Remus, on dirait un prof! répliqua Harry en riant.

- Mais je suis un ancien professeur cher élève! répondit Lupin en rigolant à son tour.

- J'ai pas cours, Chourave doit s'occuper de ses mandragores.

- Mais où sont Hermione et Ron? Il ne me semble pas les avoir vu dans le parc!

Harry rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lupin.

- On est, comment dire, en froid en ce moment...

Lupin prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina dans le parc pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Harry? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogatif, attendant des explications.

- Tu es devin maintenant?

- Harry, je te rappelle que j'ai fréquenté James pendant des années et que tu lui ressembles énormément. Comme chez ton père, ton désarroi se reflète dans tes yeux, je peux donc affirmer qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe.

Le jeune homme hésitait à tout lui expliquer. D'un côté, il se disait que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, en plus il avait confiance en Lupin, mais d'un autre il avait peur de sa réaction.

- C'est pas facile à expliquer... Disons que je vois quelqu'un, et que mes amis détestent cette personne!

- Tu vois quelqu'un? En ami ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à autant de perspicacité de la part de Lupin.

- Un peu plus...

- Une relation amoureuse?

- Oui, voilà, une relation amoureuse...

- Et vous ne vous parlez plus parce que tu leur en as parlé? Demanda doucement Lupin.

- Avec Ron et Hermione? Non, justement je ne leur ai rien dit et c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Je sors souvent le soir et les jours où l'on n'a pas cours je ne reste pas avec eux...

- Je comprends, et connaissant vos caractères à tous les trois, j'imagine tout à fait que ce ne soit pas simple. Vous êtes plus têtus les uns que les autres! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien!

Le Gryffondor sourit. Effectivement,c'était l'une des raisons de leur amitié. Il arrêta de marcher et fit face à son ancien professeur.

- Lupin, si James ou Sirius t'avait un jour annoncé qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais de la mauvaise personne, tu aurais réagi comment?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Je suppose que j'aurai cherché à mieux connaître la personne en question!

- Même si c'était ton ennemi juré?

- J'aurai sûrement mis du temps à l'accepter mais si ça pouvait le rendre heureux, je me serai fait à cette idée! Et puis, quelque soit le passé de cette personne, on peut tous changer!

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- Harry, je crois que tu as simplement peur qu'ils te rejettent. Je ne connais pas par avance leur réaction, mais je peux te promettre une chose, même si elle est négative, ils reviendront vers toi, votre amitié est bien plus forte et importante!

Ils s'assirent au bord du lac. Le jeune homme méditait les paroles du loup garou. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lupin s'amusait à faire des ricochets sur le lac. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

- Même s'il s'appelle Drago Malefoy?

Remus Lupin ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard mais ne savait pas qui. Lentement, il alla se rasseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Je crois, je sais pas...

- Tu es heureux? Si on enlève ta dispute avec Hermione et Ron, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Oui.

- Alors, où est le problème? Ce n'est pas parce que son père est une personne ignoble, que Drago l'est également!

Harry regarda Lupin plein d'espoir, mais un voile de tristesse vient rapidement masquer l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son ami s'en aperçut et comprit.

- Ton homosexualité? C'est ça qui te préoccupe?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Lupin savait qu'il avait vu juste.

- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas où est le soucis? C'est ton choix, non?

Devant l'air inquiet de Harry, Lupin chercha un compromis.

- Je pense que tu pourrais leur dire ce que tu m'as dit, sans dévoiler le nom de Drago. Ça leur laisserait le temps de réfléchir et ils ne devraient pas tout accepter d'un coup! Si tu es heureux, Harry, ne laisse pas ceux qui pourrait critiquer tes choix prendre le dessus! Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne!

Le Gryffondor se sentait désormais plus léger, il parlerait à ses amis, sans leur mentir, mais sans dire non plus toute la vérité! Demain soir, c'était le banquet d'Halloween, le moment idéal pour discuter tranquillement. Il discuta encore un peu, d'un chose, d'une autre, avec Lupin et partit se préparer pour les cours de la journée. Remus le regarda s'éloigner et songea à James et Lily.

« _C'est sûrement ce qu'ils lui auraient dit!_ » se rassura-t-il.

**OOO**

Harry retourna presque en courant dans son dortoir, il y avait laissé ses livres et ne souhaitaient pas être en retard au cours de métamorphose. Assis sur son lit, Neville écrivait sur un parchemin. Il leva les yeux en entendant Harry entrait. Il lui sourit et retourna à son écriture. Harry ramassa ses livres et les fourra dans son sac. Il s'assit sur son lit et observa son ami. Celui-ci continuait d'écrire sans se préoccuper de lui. Harry s'interrogea sur ce qu'il faisait.

« _Il n'y avait pas de devoir à faire?_ » s'interrogea-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Euh… Neville ?

- Hmm ? répondit le garçon sans lever la tête.

- On avait des devoirs ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Le garçon consentit à lever la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec un sourire rêveur.

- Oh et bien je pensais, vu que tu es en train d'écrire sur ton lit, tout seul alors qu'on a cours de Métamorphose dans 10 minutes…

- En fait, je fais ce que tu m'as conseillé …

- Pardon ? Je t'ai conseillé de faire quoi ?

- D'écrire à Ginny !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, de là où il était il pouvait apercevoir le parchemin de son ami, il était presque entièrement noir, couvert de son écriture et avec des petits dessins sur les cotés…

- En fait Neville je pensais en te disant ça de… D'y aller petit peu par petit peu, enfin, tu l'aimes oui je le sais, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, mais ne l'effraie pas quand même ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ?

- C'est que, je voulais bien faire tu vois ?

- Oui je vois, c'est le cas de le dire !

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Neville reposa le parchemin sur son lit.

- Après t'avoir vu avec ta petite amie tu sais, tout vous oppose mais vous êtes quand même ensemble, ça m'as donné envie de tenter ma chance, après tout à la base, on est quand même plus proche que toi et Parkinson ne l'étiez !

Harry baissa les yeux et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de son camarade.

- Nev', je ne sors pas avec elle, dit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua pour la première fois les changements qui s'étaient produits chez lui. Il avait enfin perdu son visage d'enfant, ses yeux noisettes ne lançaient plus le regard continuellement apeurés d'autrefois. Ses mèches châtains bouclaient et retombaient presque gracieusement autour de l'ovale de son visage. Son air calme et son sourire lui donnaient un air apaisant. Harry soupira.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant hier tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec une Serpentard.

- Non… Je t'ai dit que je sortais avec UN Serpentard, Neville, un garçon…

Le jeune homme en face de lui sembla soudain avoir reçu un sortilège de Mâchoire Tombantes. Harry se crispa et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Ah… Oui en effet, c'est ce que tu avais dit…

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement attendant de voir sa réaction. Si le calme et doux Neville Longdubat le prenait mal comment le prendrait l'impétueux Ronald Weasley ? Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il leva vers lui un regard incertain. Un doux sourire lui répondit et Neville lui dit gentiment.

- Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les moldus et certains sorciers avaient un problème avec l'homosexualité. A vrai dire, moi je pense que c'est juste parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux, et qu'il n'y a pas de véritable raison… Il y a des idiots partout, hein ?

Harry soupira de soulagement et sourit, soulagé qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Ils se levèrent et sortirent du dortoir tous les deux.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ? Promis je dirai rien !

-Non… vaux mieux pas…

- Allez euh ! Harry s'te plait !

Harry éclata de rire devant sa demande et le regarda.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Peu importe ! Promis je ne te trahirai pas dans mon comportement !

- Neville !

- Alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, il lui dirait, mais pas maintenant…

- Plus tard, promis.

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons continuèrent en silence puis le botaniste demanda soudainement.

- Ron en pense quoi ?

- De ma sexualité ou de la maison de mon petit ami ?

- Bah, les deux.

- Rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai rien dit, du tout.

- Ah !

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent en grand puis il se reprit et dit avec sérénité.

- Tu attends d'être prêt, je comprends.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard composé de Malefoy et ses amis et passèrent près d'eux pour se rendre à leurs cours de sortilège. Le blond lui sourit rapidement avant de continuer sa discussion avec Zabini et les deux Gryffondors continuèrent eux aussi leur chemin en silence.

- Malefoy, hein ? Après tout, pourquoi pas…

Harry le regarda alarmé, s'était-il trahi ? Le voyant paniqué, Neville sourit avant de confesser tout bas.

- Je m'en doutai un peu en faite mais le voir sourire, TE sourire comme ça…

- Ah…

Il posa sa main dur son épaule et la serra affectueusement.

- Dis, vu que tu es casé, ça te dérange vraiment pas que je tente ? Avec Ginny ?

Pour toute réponse Harry éclata de rire.

**OOO**

Pelotonnée dans les bras de Lupin, Tonks ne voulait surtout pas bouger. Des ses doigts, elle parcourait l'avant bras de son amant, provoquant chez ce dernier des frissons. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi éternellement mais son estomac commença à crier famine, ce qui fit rire Lupin.

- Aurais-tu faim? lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement l'épaule.

- Un peu, admit-elle, mais je ne veux pas bouger donc ça attendra!

- Et moi? Tu ne te préoccupes pas de l'état de mon estomac, s'exclama-t-il faussement outrée.

Elle éclata de rire et il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il la trouvait si belle quand elle riait. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir près de lui. Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté! Il la chatouilla pour l'inciter à se lever, lui aussi avait faim, ils reviendraient après! S'en suivit une bataille, pleine de tendresse. Lupin réussit à s'extirper du lit et Tonks poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

- On était pas bien là?

- Bien sûr qu'on était bien, mon amour! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de me retrouver dans tes bras! Mais il vaut mieux qu'on mange, la nuit risque d'être longue, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, lui faisant bien comprendre le sous-entendu de ses paroles.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de s'habiller et s'installèrent à une petite table enroulés dans des draps. Un elfe avait dressé la table et apporté les plats. Ils discutaient de tout et rien, profitant du simple fait d'être ensemble.

- J'ai vu Harry tout à l'heure, commença Lupin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Tonks s'était levée, habillée en catastrophe et était sortie de la pièce en courant en lui lançant «_Je reviens, ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour deux minutes!_ ». Il la regarda sortir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était tout essoufflée.

- Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié le cours de Harry et Drago!

- Le cours de Harry et Drago?

- Oui, tu sais je t'en ai parlé dans une de mes lettres au début de l'année. Narcissa m'a demandé de donner des cours particuliers à son fils et j'ai découvert que sa magie se complétait parfaitement avec celle d'Harry donc j'ai saisi le premier prétexte pour les faire venir en plus le soir! Mais tu me disais que tu avais vu Harry avant que je ne parte en courant, non?

- Oui, tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé... Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et on a discuté.

- Laisse moi deviner, c'était par rapport à Drago?

- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Lupin particulièrement surpris.

Et Tonks lui raconta la fois où elle les avait vu s'embrasser.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je sais pas trop, du moment qu'ils sont heureux, oui, je pense. Drago n'est pas un mauvais garçon d'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté! En parlant de ça, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ta chère cousine?

- Comme les autres, c'était étrange... J'étais en avance mais elle était déjà là. Elle avait encore maigri et la robe noire qu'elle portait n'arrangeait vraiment pas cette impression! Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être battue?

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser ça?

- Je sais pas, son comportement, sa tenue... On ne voyait seulement son visage et ses mains tout le reste était recouvert par du tissu. Et puis, je l'ai vu fragile, apeurée. Je crois qu'elle est en danger, Remus.

Lupin n'appréciait pas spécialement Narcissa Malefoy mais il prit en compte ce que lui disait compte et ressentit presque de la peine pour cette femme.

- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore?

- Non, je n'ai aucune preuve. Je me fais peut être des idées! Enfin bref, je lui ai proposé de parler à Drago pour qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre, d'abord de manière secrète puis l'officialiser plus tard. Si Voldemort lui appose la marque, on aura plus de mal à le protéger! Elle est d'accord mais à peur de la réaction des mangemorts s'ils viennent à l'apprendre.

- Elle n'a pas peur que Drago refuse?

- Je pense mais elle ne m'en a rien dit, tu connais la fierté des Malefoy? De toutes les manières, s'il proteste, cela sera juste pour la forme! Il ne refusera pas, au moins pour Harry!

- Tu penses que leur relation peut peser dans la balance?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est plus qu'une amourette d'adolescents alors?

- Tu les verrais se regarder ou travailler ensemble, c'est... impressionnant!

- Tant que ça?

- Ils ont, autant l'un que l'autre, une étincelle dans les yeux, qui n'est présente que quand ils sont ensembles! C'est pire que moi, t'imagines! dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle se leva et se plaça derrière lui pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu me manques, tu sais? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi, entre tes cours et les missions de l'Ordre, on arrive à peine à se voir une fois tous les quinze jours! Si c'est pas honteux!

Ils rigolèrent. Ces moments de bonheur qu'ils s'offraient, leur permettaient de faire une pause dans le chaos engendré par la guerre contre Voldemort. Leur ilot de bonheur était fragile, ils le savaient et le protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur histoire, seulement quelques uns de confiance. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur amour deviennent une monnaie d'échange pour les partisans du Lord noir.

- Tu voudrais pas rester pour le bal d'Halloween!

Le visage de Remus se rembrunit. Il essaya de le cacher à Tonks mais elle s'en était déjà aperçue.

- Désolée, dit-elle tout bas en relevant sa tête, je n'avais pas fait attention aux lunes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nymphadora.

Elle avait horreur qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Son ton était devenu froid et elle avait senti son corps se raidir contre elle. Une barrière invisible s'était créée entre eux et Tonks eut l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Elle frissonna et s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Le sentant, Lupin osa la regarder. Dans ses yeux, il lut son amour et la peur de le voir partir. Il l'aimait mais il n'acceptait toujours pas sa condition. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le rendre heureux. A son tour, il la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans risquer de lui faire mal. La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, il lui disait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, à part quand elle dormait. Il s'excusa mais les lèvres de Tonks s'emparèrent des siennes et l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, elle le comprenait.

**OOO**

Harry sourit en regardant son professeur disparaitre rapidement. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, en retard d'un bon quart d'heure, elle leur avait ouvert la porte et s'y était engouffrée. Quelque peu surpris les garçons l'avaient suivi et elle s'était empressée de leur dire.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous pendant ce cours. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, mais ne vous en faite pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi. Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à… elle sembla réfléchir un instant, à la modification magique !

Drago la regarda avec surprise et Harry plus que perdu, toussota.

- Excusez moi mais, ça veux dire quoi ?

- Que vous allez tenter de modifier quelques choses sur le corps de votre partenaire, un genre de métamorphose plutôt complexe mais vous réussirez j'en suis sure ! Seulement la couleur des cheveux je pense que ça sera un bon début !

Elle se précipita sur la porte et sortit en trombe, les laissant seuls. Elle revint aussitôt et cria.

- Sans baguette !

Sur ce elle disparut. Les jeunes hommes posèrent leurs robes de sorciers sur des chaises un peu plus loin et s'assirent en tailleur à même le sol comme ils avaient l'habitude, leurs baguettes posées sur une table. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes main dans la main essayant de trouver comment faire… Leurs magies se répandait d'un corps à l'autre sans distinction, accompagnée par les habituels frissons.

- C'est fou, que la sensation n'évolue pas même après des heures d'entraînement, fit remarquer Harry.

Son partenaire eut un sourire malicieux avant de dire simplement.

- Comme si c'était désagréable !

Le Gryffondor rougit et se concentra sur les flux désordonnés que faisait sa magie. Plusieurs heures plus tard Malefoy le lâcha brusquement avant de l'attirer vers lui.

- On à l'air cons à se tenir les mains comme ça !

Il noua ses bras autour de lui et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, essayant d'ignorer son petit ami qui souriait comme un idiot.

- Potter arrêtes de sourire comme ça, on dirait un Pouffsouffle !

- Comment tu peux voir si je souris, tu fermes les yeux !

Drago consentit à ouvrir les yeux et sursauta.

- J'ai réussi ! Ceci dit-il entama une danse de la victoire qui obligea Harry à se redresser.

- Tu as réussi quoi ?

- Tes cheveux !

Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon avant d'en sortir un petit miroir et de lui tendre.

- Tu te promènes toujours avec un miroir dans tes poches ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment je pourrai me recoiffer sinon ? demanda t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Avec un sourire, le brun se regarda et se figea. Il avait tout un tas de petites mèches vertes sur la totalité du crâne. Certes l'effet était plutôt réussi mais il était pour le moins, déroutant…

- OH…

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Drago

Voyant son manque de réaction il se mit à bouder, ce qui eut simplement pour résultat de faire prendre à son ami un fou rire. Il se pencha finalement vers le Serpentard et l'embrassa gentiment, l'image de ses cheveux toujours fraiche dans son esprit, il se concentra bien décidé à se venger. Quand le baiser pris fin, les laissant pantelants tous les deux, Harry se recula et étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il lui tendit le miroir et Drago s'admira avec horreur.

- Tu vas arranger ça de suite Potter, siffla t-il.

Devant son regard noir le Gryffondor ne put se résoudre à faire qu'une seule chose censée. Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier et courut hors de la salle, vite poursuivit par un Serpentard enragé aux mèches roses.

**OOO**

Rogue regarda à nouveau sous son oreiller, non ce n'était pas possible, son pyjama avait disparu ! Il se précipita vers son armoire et fouilla frénétiquement sur toutes les étagères, où pouvait-il bien être ? Son nouveau pyjama en soie gris, avec des cheveux de vélanes brodés sur les manches ! Anéanti, il se rapprocha de son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. C'est alors qu'il le vit… trônant sur la table basse de son petit salon un paquet avait chassé tous ses parchemins. Il s'en empara et jeta un coup d'œil au mot accroché dessus.

_« Je suis persuadée que cela vous ira à ravir ! J'ai fait déposé un peignoir dans le même coloris dans votre salle de bains. Faites de beau rêves Severus._

_Sybille. »_

Un sourire illumina le visage du professeur alors qu'il enlevait le papier cadeau. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses doigts effleuraient un tissu d'une douceur sans nom…son sourire disparut brusquement quand il rouvrit les yeux sur le nouveau pyjama que lui avait offert sa collègue. Rose. Fushia. Il le déplia, désemparé, c'était bien sa taille, sur le pantalon trônait des petits moutons blancs allongés paresseusement sur des nuages violet clairs… Avec un soupir résigné, il alla dans la salle de bains enfiler le présent.

_« Cette femme me rendra fou… »_

Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il n'aperçut pas la petite elfe de maison camouflée derrière un énorme fauteuil le prendre en photo avec un sourire satisfait. Le professeur se coucha en pensant l'audace dont avait fait preuve son amie, il sourit.

Témai transplana dans les appartement du professeur de divination et lui donna l'appareil photo avec une révérence.

-Voila madame, comme vous l'aviez demandé, Témai à pris en photo le professeur Rogue en pyjama !

La jeune femme eut un immense sourire, ainsi Severus avait aimé son cadeau ? Elle rayonnait.

**OOO**

Hermione regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps mais Harry n'était toujours pas revenu… Inquiète, elle se décida à partir à sa recherche. La jeune femme monta silencieusement dans son dortoir, fouilla un instant dans sa table de chevet avant de sortir un vieux parchemin. Satisfaite elle quitta le dortoir et sortit silencieusement de la salle commune vide.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte se dévoila alors, et elle chercha des yeux sont ami. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça, l'étiquette « Harry Potter » courait d'un couloirs à l'autre, poursuivi par l'étiquette nommé « Drago Malefoy ». La jeune fille n'attendit pas un instant de plus et s'élança dans le château bien décider à aidé son ami.

Dix minutes que trois personnes courraient à perdre haleine dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, et tout trois pensaient des choses différentes :

_« Il me rattrape, bon sang plus vite ! »_

_« Mes cheveux ! Il va regretter ce truc ignoble, bon sang mes beaux cheveux ! »_

_« Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! »_

- Je te tiens !

Malefoy plaqua Harry contre un mur et le regarda avec un sourire sadique.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

- Bah et moi alors ? J'ai jamais demandé à porter les couleurs de Serpentard !

Drago haussa un sourcil avant de préciser

-C'est la couleur de tes yeux idiots !

- Ah… ?

Amusé par sa mine déconfite, il pris son visage en coupe avec ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, prenant soin avec sa magie de lui rendre tous les cheveux vert au passage.

Hermione ralentit au dernier virage et se figea totalement devant la scène insolite qui se jouait devant elle. Drago Malefoy embrassant avec tendresse Harry Potter. Elle vit son meilleur ami nouer ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon et lui murmurer quelque chose avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Rougissant, la jeune femme recula, gênée. Soudainement, elle arrivait mieux à comprendre le comportement de son ami.. Ils en parleraient plus tard, elle s'éloigna se posant tout de même des questions…

« _Mais pourquoi il a les cheveux vert?_»

**OOO**

Assise dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune, Cho ruminait. Le comportement d'Harry la révoltait. Comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble? Elle avait envoyé promener Marietta qui était venue lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'étira et bailla mais ne voulait pas monter se coucher. Elle n'était pas descendue manger et son estomac gargouillait. Elle se décida à faire un saut dans son dortoir pour récupérer les gâteaux que ses parents lui envoyaient régulièrement. Quand elle revint dans la salle commune, une magnifique chouette noire attendait, posée sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques instants auparavant. Elle regarda autour d'elle se demandant à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir et surtout qui elle venait voir. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence ou alors ils n'en faisaient pas cas. Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, qui malgré sa beauté avait un côté apeurant. Elle tendit la main en évitant de faire un mouvement brusque. Cependant, la chouette poussa un léger cri qui fit reculer la jeune fille. Elle avait, en regardant cet animal, un mauvais pré sentiment, une petite voix au fond d'elle, lui soufflait d'oublier cette chouette et s'occuper d'autre chose, qui lui disait qu'elle lui était destinée? Néanmoins, elle s'empara délicatement de la missive, en essayant de toucher le moins possible la chouette. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler, le plus rapidement. Elle hésita à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Rien n'était écrit, devait-elle la lire? Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle sortit la lettre.

« _Cho,_

_il faut que je te vois dès ce soir. Rejoins moi dès que tu auras ce message. Je t'attendrai à la Tête de Sanglier. Viens seule._

_Ton Harry._ »

Le cœur de Cho loupa un battement. Il voulait la voir! Et il avait signé « TON Harry »! Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il l'aimait! Elle courut jusque dans le dortoir, changea de tenue et se maquilla légèrement. Elle redescendit et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la salle commune. Les rares personnes présentes étaient trop occupées pour s'en apercevoir et ses amies n'étaient pas là. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs déserts du château.

« _Mon Harry! Je savais qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et que tu t'en apercevrais!_ »

C'est avec ces pensées heureuses qu'elle emprunta les escaliers pour accéder aux portes du château. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour être sûre que personne ne la suivait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire coller! Dehors, elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, le froid s'était installé et était saisissant en cette nuit de fin d'octobre. Après vingt minutes de marche, elle parvint enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Elle prit la rue dans la laquelle se trouvait la Tête de Sanglier. Elle marchait rapidement, il lui tardait de rejoindre Harry. Elle pénétra dans le pub, pratiquement désert. Les rares clients tournèrent la tête pour détailler la nouvelle venue. Elle s'approcha du comptoir, lentement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Le silence s'était fait et les sorciers présents attendaient de voir ce que voulait cette jeune femme à cette heure là de la soirée. Aberforth, qui rangeait avec sa baguette les verres propres, laissa Cho avançait. Celle-ci se pencha sur le comptoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde sache la personne qu'elle cherchait.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il laissé quelque chose pour moi? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle ne préférait pas dire le nom d'Harry, elle savait très bien que malgré ses précautions tout le monde avait entendu. Aberforth se saisit d'un message qu'un homme avait laissé. Le propriétaire du bar se remémora ses paroles.

- Une jeune femme, élève à Poudlard, viendra dans environ une heure. Donnez lui ce message, elle sait qui je suis et comprendra.

Il avait ensuite loué une chambre pour la soirée. Sa voix était grave et inconnu pour Aberforth. Il semblait trop âgé pour être élève à Poudlard. Il portait une grande robe de sorcier noire et un capuchon cachait la totalité de son visage. Aberforth n'aimait pas particulièrement l'aspect de cette homme mais avait l'habitude de ce genre de personnages et n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il tendit le mot à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle s'en empara, le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur un tabouret.

« _Cho, _

_je t'attends dans la chambre au fond du couloir à droite. J'ai pensé que cela serait plus intime pour des retrouvailles!_ »

Le cœur de Cho se mit à battre plus fort. Harry était devenu romantique et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Elle monta les escaliers toujours suivie du regard par les autres clients. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle se recoiffa et tenta de rendre sa tenue plus sexy. Elle tira sur son tee-shirt pour approfondir son décolleté. Elle sourit et toqua.

- Entrez! lui répondit une voix masculine qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« _Tu te fais des idées! Harry t'attend, alors entre! _»

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sur les deux tables de chevet, des bougies avaient été allumées et un bouquet de roses trônait sur la commode.

-Harry! C'est magnifique! Mais tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts. Tu es déjà pardonné, le rendez-vous... c'est une idée géniale! On devrait le faire plus souvent à l'avenir!

Dans la salle de bain, le prétendu Harry finissait de se sécher les mains et dut retenir un soupir de désespoir en attendant la jeune femme parlait.

« _Qu'est-ce-qu'elle peut être bête! _»

Il prit une voix charmeuse en priant pour qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de questions.

- Ma chérie!

« _Les filles adorent qu'on les appelle comme ça, non? _» songea-t-il.

- Allonge toi sur le lit et ferme les yeux, j'arrive!

Cho était de plus en plus émoustillée retira ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit en prenant une pose aguicheuse.

- Je suis prête! cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

L'homme s'avança, sa baguette à la main. Quand il vit Cho, il faillit s'étrangler. Cette fille était complètement cinglée. Il la regarda quelques instants et hésita. Il pourrait peut-être jouer un peu avec elle avant d'accomplir sa mission. La marque sur son bras le rappela à l'ordre. La consigne avait été claire « _vite et bien _». Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il contourna le lit et attacha un bandeau autour des yeux de Cho. Cette dernière eut un frisson de désir. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et se colla à lui.

« _Si elle n'arrête pas immédiatement, je crois que je vais l'étrangler!_ » pensa-t-il.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et la rallongea sur le lit. Il voulait éviter de parler au maximum. Dans sa main, il serra sa baguette. De son côté, Cho commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Elle arracha le bandeau, prête à sauter sur Harry. Quand elle vit l'homme, debout devant elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un cri. Il la bâillonna avec sa main, ce n'était pas le moment d'ameuter le propriétaire et les autres clients.

- Impero!

Immédiatement, Cho arrêta de bouger.

- Bien, je te préfère comme ça!

L'homme détailla la jeune femme qui se tenait, à moitié nue, devant lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Placée la Serdaigle sous Imperium s'était révélé beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien et était était venue se jeter dans la gueule du loup en courant. Il réfléchit. Il pourrait s'amuser un peu, après tout il l'avait bien mérité. Il avait jusqu'à minuit et il n'était pas encore onze heures. Mentalement, il envoya les images de ses fantasmes à Cho qui n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Elle obéit aux ordres qu'il lui envoyait en continu. Elle était piégée et n'avait rien vu venir.

Une heure plus tard, l'homme se rhabillait et ordonna à Cho d'en faire autant. La faire rentrer en sous-vêtement à Poudlard pouvait s'avérer rigolo mais aussi très dangereux. Son plan tombait à l'eau si Dumbledore ou même un autre professeur s'intéressait au comportement de la jeune femme. Il la fit redescendre. Dans le pub, il ne restait plus personne et Aberforth, qui était occupé dans l'arrière salle, ne la vit même pas partir. Quand il entendit la porte se refermait et qu'il passa la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il n'aperçut que sa silhouette dans la nuit. Dans la chambre, l'homme effaçait toutes traces de son passage quand un « pop » retentit. Un elfe venait d'apparaitre.

- Monsieur Séryl, le Maître vous attend.

Sans écouter une éventuelle réponse, l'elfe disparut. Séryl jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la pièce et transplana à son tour.

Quelques minutes après, Cho se couchait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait tout oublié de son rendez-vous.

* * *

_Un chapitre peut être différent des autres, vous en pensez quoi?_

_Un peu de pub: on publie une nouvelle fiction, totalement différente, si vous avez cinq minutes..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Le Dieu Bonbon remercie grandement ses fidèles lecteurs qui ont pris le temps, malgré la chaleur, de venir lire notre œuvre (non, non, on ne se prend pas au sérieux, vous auriez appelé ça comment?), et surtout ceux (malheureusement trop peu nombreux... :( ) qui nous ont laissé ses adorables reviews!_

_Donc (IMMENSE) merci à Ashtana3, ManoirMalefoy (c'est la première que nous voyons de toi et nous somme heureuses que notre fic te plaise... malheureusement nous craignons fort de ne pas pourvoir accéder à ta requête... Nous avons déjà une idée qui nous pensons, ne te déplaira pas par la suite^^). _

_ A Littlexhily et Bebidoo, les "incontournables", nous sommes ravies que le précèdent chapitre vous ait plus et nous espérons grandement que celui là vous plaira tout autant!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Harry pris son petit déjeuner avec Hermione et Neville. Ils le dévisagèrent étonnés.

- Dis Harry, pourquoi tu portes un bonnet dans le Grande Salle ? demanda Neville.

- Un petit problème technique…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, et il ajouta,

- Je vous montre tout à l'heure.

Cela sembla les satisfaire mais curieusement, la Gryffondor ne cessait de le regarder avant de secouer la tête comme s'il lui avait dit une évidence. Leur premier cour de la journée était le cours de potions au plus grand malheur de Neville qui n'hésitait pas à se plaindre.

- Mais vous avez vu ? Il n'est pas venu déjeuner ! Si ça se trouve, il est malade !

Ses deux camarades tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs et voyant qu'en effet il avait raison, ils se mirent eux aussi à espérer une hypothétique maladie, incurable de préférence, qu'aurait attrapé le terrible professeur. Quand ils sortirent Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil insistant et avec un soupir las Harry les entraina dans une salle à part.

- Bon euh… Vous criez pas, hein ? C'était un accident…

Surpris, ils hochèrent la tête et Harry consentit à ôter son bonnet. La Gryffondor s'étrangla et Neville éclata de rire.

- Vert ! T'as toute la tête verte !

- Merci Nev', j'avais pas remarqué !

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Hermione véritablement curieuse,

_« Soit c'est un sort totalement raté qu'il s'est pris, soit c'était voulu… Mais ils les avaient comme ça hier avec Malefoy déjà…»_

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

Harry rougit et regarda ses mains.

- Bah, j'étais avec … un ami ! Et on jouait, 'fin on s'entraînait à faire de la magie sans baguette et ça à un peu dérapé, on n'arrivait pas à le faire partir…

Neville sourit, il était avec Malefoy et ils s'étaient lancé des sorts ?

- Ton ami a aussi un petit problème de couleur ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

Harry eut alors un sourire sadique, il avait aperçu Drago pendant le petit déjeuner et celui-ci portait un tonne de gel coloré en gris, ça aidait à camoufler mais seulement de loin !

- Ouais ! Je lui ai fait des mèches roses !

Neville resta bouche-bée : Drago Malefoy avec les cheveux roses ? Il devait absolument voir ça !

Hermione sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bon, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça soit moins voyant, après tout onaà la chauve souris des cachots, il manquerait plus qu'on lui serve un nouveau moyen de nous enlever des points sur un plateau d'argent !

Ceci-dit la jeune femme batailla une dizaine de minutes à essayer de lui enlever le sort mais voyant que rien ne fonctionnait elle changea de méthode et lui lança plusieurs sorts pour les lui foncer. Finalement elle s'arrêta, ses cheveux étaient vert bouteille très sombre.

- Il faut juste que tu évites d'aller au soleil je pense, sinon on verra que tu as les cheveux vert.

- Merci, j'irai voir Tonks tout à l'heure pour lui demander de m'aider !

Le trio, recomposé, partit rapidement en direction des cachots, quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir sombre, la totalité des Serpentard étaient présents, et aucun autres Gryffondors n'étaient encore arrivés. Surprise, Hermione alla inspecter le fond du couloir et revint en haussant les épaules.

- Vous avez réussi le devoir de botanique au fait ? demanda Harry

- Bien sûr ! fit Neville.

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire. Des bruits de pas et de discussion se firent entendre et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir la totalité des gryffons marcher bruyamment vers eux. Quand Ron le vit, il se précipita vers lui avec un sourire immense.

- Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? Petit cachottier, je savais bien que quand tu sortais c'était pas pour voir ton ami mais quand même ! Tu aurais pu me dire toi même que tu re-sortais avec Cho Chang !

Harry se figea.

- Quoi ?

- Bah ouais ! Vous embrassez en plein couloir quand même si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, vous auriez au moins pu aller dans un endroit plus discret !

Harry coula un regard paniqué vers Drago, celui-ci semblait avoir reçu un Stupéfix… Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre quand la porte de leur salle s'ouvrit et Rogue leur ordonna d'entrer. Il obéit silencieusement et alla à sa place, ce ne fut que quand il leva les yeux vers son professeur qu'il s'étrangla. Choqué, il pointa son doigt vers lui pour que Lavande qui partageait sa table le regarde également. Le prof le plus redouté de Poudlard portait une chemise claire, oscillant entre le blanc et le vert de façon élégante, un jean noir retombait joliment sur ses jambes et le mettait en valeur. Harry se surpris à le trouver séduisant sans ses horribles robes noires, ses cheveux habituellement graisseux étaient tout simplement propre. Les cheveux lisses du professeur semblait plus long qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant car ils étaient maintenus en arrière en une sorte de queue de cheval…

- Potter, si vous n'avez rien de constructif à dire, alors je vous demanderai de baissez votre bras ! siffla-t-il.

Le bras du jeune homme retomba mollement le long de son corps et il murmura un « Waouh ! » choqué. Lavande qui semblait du même avis acquiesça avant de lui lancer un regard surpris que le brun ne vit même pas. Malgré les espoirs engendrés par le changement vestimentaire de Rogue, le reste du cours se passa comme à son habitude, une véritable torture psychologique pour la totalité des rouge et or… A la fin du cours, Harry voulut prendre Drago à part pour lui parler, pour s'expliquer sur les dires de Ron mais le blond semblait avoir filé… Il ne réussi à obtenir qu'un regard assassin de Pansy Parkinson.

**OOO**

Toute la journée, les élèves commentèrent le nouveau style vestimentaire de Rogue. Personne ne comprenait ce changement soudain. La plupart le mettait sur le compte d'un relation amoureuse mais n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Les autres se contentaient de commenter.

Des son côté, Harry essayait en vain de croiser Drago pour lui parler. Il haïssait Ron pour son comportement, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas adressé la parole. Le jeune Weasley ne comprenait plus rien et interrogeait Hermione et Neville.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il veut cacher sa relation avec Cho! La première fois, tout Poudlard était au courant et ça ne lui posait pas de problème!

Hermione et Neville, sachant la raison du mécontentement d'Harry, faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre Ron. La patience d'Hermione était mise à rude épreuve et au bout d'un moment elle craqua.

- Écoute moi bien, Ronald Weasley! Si Harry a mal réagi quand tu as dit devant tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Cho, c'est peut être parce qu'il n'a aucune envie que cela se sache!

- S'il me l'avait dit, je l'aurais su! Argumenta Ron.

La colère d'Hermione augmenta encore un peu.

- Il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois? Il ne te l'a pas dit pour la même raison qu'il ne te parle pas maintenant! IL - NE - VOU - LAIT - PAS - QUE - TOUT - LE – MON – DE - LE – SA - CHE!

Elle avait détaché les syllabes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien.

- Mais tout le monde est déjà au courant!

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que cela pouvait être faux, un ragot par exemple?

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle adorait Ron mais il était un peu trop lent à comprendre certaines choses à son goût! Neville qui n'était pas intervenu la suivit. Au moment où elle avait explosé, il s'était demandé si par hasard elle ne serait pas au courant pour Harry et Drago. Il la trouva assise devant un livre. Sans rien dire, il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver. Elle fut soulager de voir Neville, un instant, elle avait craint que Ron n'est pas tout compris et demande encore des explications. Elle regarda Neville dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, Harry m'a dit.

- Il te l'a dit! s'étouffa Hermione.

Neville ne comprit pas de suite la réaction d'Hermione. Elle lui expliqua.

- Non, il ne me l'a pas dit! Je les ai simplement surpris hier soir en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche!

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous dit plus rien?

- Peut être parce qu'il a peur de vos réactions?

- Il te l'a dit?

Neville acquiesça.

- Cette relation, te … gêne? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Non, non... Enfin peut être un peu! Malefoy! C'est un peu dur à admettre, non?

- Ça dépend ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux! On ne connait de Malefoy que son arrogance, ce n'est pas forcément sa véritable nature! Si Harry lui fait confiance et l'apprécie, je crois que c'est qu'il en vaut la peine!

La jeune femme réfléchit au discours de son ami. Sa clairvoyance l'étonnerait toujours! Ils continuèrent à discuter et elle décida de parler à Harry dès que possible. Elle lui dirait qu'elle savait et que cela ne lui posait pas de soucis!

Au cours suivant, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles, Hermione s'assit avec Neville, Ron avec Dean et Harry à côté de Seamus. Les membres u trio étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ils ne suivirent pas beaucoup le cours du prof de sortilège. Même Hermione n'était pas très attentive, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de parler à Harry.

« _J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Drago! Non, non et non! Je ne suis pas censée le savoir, il risque e s'énerver. Si c'était pas cet abruti de Serpentard, ça serait plus simple!_ »

- Neville, chuchota-t-elle, t'as pas une idée sur ce que je devrais dire à Harry à propos de Malefoy?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Il connaissait sa curiosité et savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de tact même si comparée à Ron, elle était une grande diplomate!

- Tu dois l'amener à t'en parler. Tu peux lui faire comprendre que tu le sais, mais ne sois pas trop directe, tu connais Harry, il va se braquer!

- Mademoiselle Granger? Monsieur Londubat? Un soucis peut être? Leur demanda Flitwick.

Toute la classe les observait à présent. Les deux amis devinrent rouge-pivoine et s'empressèrent de répondre à la négative et de retourner à la leçon du jour.

De son côté, Ron méditait les paroles d'Hermione. Harry n'avait pas caché sa liaison avec Cho l'année passée et de toutes manières, elle risquait de ne pas rester secrète très longtemps leur histoire! Harry était l'une des peronnes de Poudlard qui suscitait le plus de potins.

« _Quoique Malefoy, avec toutes ses conquêtes n'est pas trop mal placé non plus!_ » songea Ron.

Harry quant à lui cherchait comment il allait faire pour parler à Drago et surtout comment il allait s'expliquer.

« _Si je lui dis qu'elle m'a sauté dessus et que j'ai cru que c'était lui, il va me rire au nez!_ »

**OOO**

- Monsieur Malefoy, vu l'intérêt passionné que vous portez à mon cours, je vous propose de revenir en retenu! Suivez le cours ou faîtes au moins semblant de vous intéressez à ce que nous faisons!

La voix de McGonagall avait claqué dans l'air et fit sursauter Drago.

- Vieille peau! Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il n'arrivait à se consacrer sur rien. Les paroles de Weasmoche passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Si quelqu'un avait voulu le rendre fou, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement! Il s'était figé lorsqu'il avait prononcé joyeusement ces mots, et avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Il avait fermé puis ouvert les yeux espérant faire un cauchemar, mais non la belette souriait toujours à Harry qui n'avait ni bougé, ni démenti.

A la fin de l'heure, Hermione se précipita vers Harry et l'entraina dans un coin du couloir. Il était midi et les élèves partaient en direction de la Grande Salle, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle!

C'était plus direct que prévu mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Harry qui connaissait bien cet air déterminé sur le visage de son amie tenta d'esquiver la conversation.

- Hermione, il est midi et je meurs de faim.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à mangez, ce n'est pas possible! Mes deux meilleurs amis sont des estomacs sur pattes! L'appel de la table est plus fort que tout!

Harry sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle leur reprochait souvent de se précipiter sur la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Vas-y je t'écoute! Céda-t-il.

De toutes les manières, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. Maintenant que le moment était venu de parler, Hermione ne savait plus par ou commencer. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête différente phrases pour aborder ce sujet le plus délicatement possible. En sachant, que la délicatesse et Hermione faisaient plutôt deux, mis à part peut être avec Georges, la tâche s'avérait relativement difficile.

- Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me dire la vérité?

Le sourire d'Harry retomba immédiatement, elle n'allait pas recommencer? Il allait partir mais elle le retint.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne entrée en matière, mais je ne savais pas comment me lancer. Tu n'as jamais été aussi susceptible! On s'est toujours tout dit, on a confiance les uns en les autres, non?

Harry se laissa glisser le long u mur et s'assit par terre. Il soupira et se prit la tête ans les mains. Oui, ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, ou presque; oui, ils avaient confiance et oui ils étaient meilleurs amis; mais quelque chose avait changé. Leurs comportements avaient changé depuis la rentrée ou même avant peut être. Harry se rappela des paroles de Neville, « Tu as peur de leur réaction? ». Oui, il avait peur. La mort de Sirius l'avait bouleversé, il aurait aimé en parler à son parrain. Il l'aurait conseillé et aidé. Il n'avait plus confiance en grand chose et n'était sûr de rien. Faisait-il les bons choix?

- Harry?

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur son bras. Il n'avait plus confiance en Ron et Hermione? Les eux seuls à l'avoir toujours suivi, soutenu, défendu? Ses meilleurs amis? Il releva la tête et regarda Hermione. Dans ses yeux, il lut de l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné cette attitude maternelle envers eux et ne le ferait probablement jamais. De son côté, Hermione devina le désarroi chez son ami.

- Harry, tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas...

Doucement, le jeune homme sourit. Elle savait, mais elle ne préférait pas le bousculer. Il se doutait qu'elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas le harceler de questions.

- Tu sais pas vrai?

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme se raidit, puis devant le sourire d'Harry, elle se détendit et acquiesça.

- Tu crois que je suis fou? Que je vous ai trahi?

Hermione sourit à son tour et lui fit signe que non. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux verts bouteille de son ami. Ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés mais elle admettait que cela lui conférait un certain charme.

- C'est Neville qui te l'a dit?

- Non! Tu connais Neville, il mourrait plutôt que de le ire à quelqu'un. Par contre, il a déviné que je savais. En fait, je vous ai vu l'autre soir, vous embrassez... J'étais inquiète, il était tard et tu n'étais toujours pas rentré. J'ai consulté la Carte du Maraudeur et j'ai vu Malefoy qui te poursuivait. Je suis donc allée à votre rencontre, pensant que vous vous battiez... La suite, tu la deviens aisément!

Harry regarda tendrement la jeune femme. Elle avait baissé la tête se sentant honteuse 'avoir espionné Harry. Mais celui-ci ne voyait aps les choses de la même façon, pour lui cela correspondait à une preuve d'amitié. Hermione avait seulement écouté son instinct maternel!

- Tu m'en veux demanda-t-elle penaude.

- Bien sûr que non! Je crois même que j'apprécie! Et toi, tu m'en veux?

- De quoi?

- De n'avoir rien dit.

- Disons que je comprends mieux ce qui te retenait!

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, heureux de leur complicité retrouvée.

- Il manque plus que Ron, soupira Harry, cela ne sera pas facile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu lui manques, même s'il a du mal au début, il finira par accepter!

Harry n'était pas totalement rassuré, ni convaincu d'ailleurs, mais préféra ignorer la petite voix ans sa tête qui avait décidé de semer la zizanie.

- Tu m'as pas dit que tu avais faim? le taquina Hermione en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Si, mais ma meilleure amie m'a fait comprendre que mon estomac n'était pas prioritaire; répondit-il en rigolant.

**OOO**

Harry regarda sa montre et se leva. Hermione, après leur conversation, lui avait proposé de l'aider à finir leur devoir de botanique qu'il avait bâclé. Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de « _Jusqu'où__ pouvons-nous repoussé les limites de nos plantes_» son magazine préféré.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure, je suis allé voir Tonks pour qu'elle me redonne ma couleur d'origine mais elle n'a pas réussit. Elle m'a dit de repasser juste avant le repas.

- Ah ok…

Il se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture qui, à en croire ses exclamations, était des plus intéressantes.

- Essaie de te dépêcher! Le banquet va commencer dans quelques minutes.

- Ça marche ! Mais…, il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de rajouter avec un sourire, j'arriverai certainement en retard, gardez moi une place !

Hermione lui sourit et il partit aussitôt.

_Flash back_

_- Excusez-moi ?_

_Tonks sursauta et se retourna vers son élève qui attendait sur le pas de la porte._

_- Oh, Harry rentre ! _

_Elle lui désigna d'un geste un fauteuil face à son bureau et s'assit en face de lui._

_- Je peux t'aider ?_

_Harry sourit légèrement et désigna ses cheveux avec l'index._

_- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont bizarres ?_

_- Tu as essayé de les coiffer ? demanda-telle avec hésitation._

_- Non ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Et puis d'abord, je me coiffe ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça ! La couleur ! Ah le sort de Mione fonctionne toujours, c'est vrai._

_Il leva sa baguette vers son visage et annula le sort de sa meilleur amie. Les yeux de la jeune professeur s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se rapprocha pour finir assise sur le bureau._

_- C'est jolie… Assorti à tes yeux, un peu voyant mais pas mal… fit-elle avec un hochement de tête appréciateur._

_- Mais ! C'est le sort de Drago ! ça ne part pas, et je ne peux pas garder les cheveux comme ça !_

_- Le sort de Drago ? Euh… Le sort dont je vous ai parlé hier ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Vous avez réussi ?_

_- Oui. En fait, ça (il désigna sa tête) c'est sa vengeance : je lui ai fait des mèches roses._

_- Oh…_

_Elle le regarda surprise._

_« _Ce sort est extrêmement difficile à lancer ! A un niveau comme le leur, même s'ils avaient réussi à le lancer, il aurait déjà dû s'annuler. Moi, qui ai du mal à le faire tenir plus de 3 heures…_ »_

_Elle joua un instant avec une de ses mèches vertes._

_- Tu n'arrives pas à l'enlever ?_

_- Non, Mione a essayé, elle y arrive pas non plus._

_Elle acquiesça distraitement et tapota la tête du Gryffondor avec sa baguette, ne voyant aucun résultat, elle recommença en murmurant différentes formules. Au bout d'un moment elle sourit et retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. _

_- Je pense que seul le jeune Malefoy peut lever l'enchantement, demande lui quand tu le verras._

_Harry se crispa, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de s'approcher du Serpentard celui-ci était parti rapidement._

_- Vous ne voudriez pas lui demander? Je ne le vois pas en ce moment… On n'a pas cours ensemble._

_La jeune femme le dévisagea en silence avant de lancer._

_- Reviens ce soir dix minutes avant le banquet._

_Harry avait été congédié aussitôt après._

_Fin du flash back._

Le Gryffondor marchait rapidement dans le couloir. Quand il arriva devant le bureau de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il tira sur ses manches nerveusement avant de toquer.

-Entrez ! lui lança joyeusement une voix.

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Tonks était installée sur le grand fauteuil professoral, en face d'elle Drago était assis sur un autre fauteuil, fixant la jeune femme avec colère. Le dernier arrivé s'approcha du siège restant et s'y installa en silence.

Les yeux de Tonks, violet pour le moment, passaient d'un garçon à l'autre. Un silence oppressant s'installa. Harry gigotait mal à l'aise, le professeur Tonks ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient vivants et les observaient de la même façon que l'aurait fait un amateur d'art devant un tableau.

- Bon ! fit-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour la suite !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hé ! s'exclama Drago. On fait comment pour que nos cheveux redeviennent normaux ? Pansy a essayé tout un tas de truc et ça n'a pas marché !

Harry se crispa quelque peu malgré lui.

_« Pansy… »_

- Vous trouverez bien !

Elle sourit et sortit les laissant seuls. Drago lui jeta un regard noir avant de se plonger dans la contemplation d'un coin du bureau. Le brun soupira et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'assit sur le bureau en face de lui, comme l'avait fait son professeur avec lui quelques heures auparavant.

- Ron a menti. Je ne sors pas avec elle.

Malefoy lui lança un regard hautain, Harry baissa les yeux, blessé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi.

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que pense la moitié de Poudlard!

Harry garda les yeux baissés, et murmura.

- Tu préfères croire des rumeurs plutôt que ce que je te dis ?

- Si tout le monde te disais que je re-sortais avec mon ex, tu penserais quoi, hein ?

Harry le regarda.

- Je sais pas qui c'est ton ex, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Et je suis censé me contenter de ça ? D'un pitoyable « je ne sors pas avec elle » ? On vous a vu vous embrasser ! La fille qui vous a vu me l'a dit elle-même !

Drago fulminait devant le manque de réaction de son petit ami. Pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il était allé jusqu'à retrouver la personne à l'origine de la rumeur, accompagné de Pansy. Il n'avait eu qu'à menacer la troisième année de lui retirer des points pour être sortit après le couvre-feu pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait vu. En face de lui Harry sembla rougir, il était gêné ? Drago se crispa.

- Oui, on s'est embrassé.

Voyant que le Serpentard levait la main pour le frapper, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je croyais que c'était toi !

- Pardon ? C'est une blague, j'espère ! Tu vas me dire que tu a réussi à confondre un mec avec une nana ? Tu m'as pris pour cette pouf de Chang ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Même de loin on se ressemble pas ! Un aveugle ferait la différence !

Harry s'empourpra et s'écria à son tour.

- Tu venais de me laisser dans la salle et au moment ou je sors, on se jette sur moi, on se met à m'embrasser en me tenant de la même manière que tu le fait, alors excuse de na pas avoir remarqué de suite, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvais avoir envie de m'embrasser!

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi alors que je venais de partir j'aurais fait demi-tour pour t'embrasser de nouveau ?

- J'en sais rien moi, peut être par un accès de romantisme soudain !

Drago le regarda incrédule. C'était censé être romantique ? Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment des êtres incompréhensibles …

- Romantique ? Tu aimes les trucs romantiques maintenant ?

- Hein ?

Harry le regarda perdu, il ne criait plus ? Drago l'observa et répéta sa question avec une lenteur désespérante.

- Bah oui! 'fin comme tout le monde je pense…

- Alors pourquoi tu sors avec un Serpentard ?

La question du jeune homme le fit sursauta mais il se détendit quand il aperçut un sourire.

- Bonne question !

Le rouge et or le regarda à la dérober, pendant leur « mise au point » Drago s'était levé de son siège et avait marché en criant dans toute la pièce maintenant il semblait calmé était s'était adossé à ma fenêtre. La discussion était close ?

Harry se rapprocha de lui et l'élève lui lança un regard sévère.

- La prochaine fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre, que tu touches quelqu'un d'autre, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter. Je mets cette fois là sur le compte de la stupidité des griffons…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, Harry l'embrassait déjà…

Ce fut seulement près de quarante minutes plus tard, que les garçons affolés sortaient du bureau. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé et ils allaient être en retard au banquet, vraiment en retard ! Leur problème de chevelure avait été réglé en quelques minutes au bout de seulement trois essais…

**OOO**

Blaise leva la tête de son plat et se tourna vers son amie, celle-ci jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte, ne prêtant aucune attention aux magnifiques décorations de la salle, ni aux plats plus originaux encore que d'ordinaire, elle semblait inquiète.

- Pourquoi Dray n'est pas encore là ? demanda Nott discrètement.

Blaise et Pansy tournèrent la tête vers lui, il semblait quelque peu affolé.

- C'était vraiment pas le soir pour sortir batifoler, il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles demanda Blaise avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il resta silencieux devant l'air étonné de ses camarades.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- De quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant l'air affolé de leur ami.

- Ce soir ! Bon sang…

Blaise se redressa et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le rapprocha de lui.

-Tu vas finir par parler oui ou non ?

Il capta un regard plutôt surpris qu'un première année lui lançait et le lâcha pour ne pas l'affoler, c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange…

- Théo, où sont passés les autres élèves ?

Pansy qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers la porte se retourna aussitôt, elle observa le reste de leur table avec stupeur. Aucun septième année n'était présent, Millicent et eux étaient les seuls sixième années, il n'y avait aucun quatrième année, quelques troisièmes années étaient éparpillés sur toute la longueur de la table. Les seules promotions à être complètes étaient les deuxième et première années.

Pansy regarda avec horreur son camarade.

- Ce…Ce n'était pas pour plaisanter ce qu'avait dit Vincent ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Nott secoua la tête négativement.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, murmura-t-il.

- Drago n'est pas au courant ! Il est avec l'autre ! s'écria alors la jeune femme.

- Il vaut mieux aller le chercher, maintenant après il sera trop tard!

Blaise qui se demandait de quoi il parlait se décida à intervenir.

- 'Scusez moi si je dérange, ou si je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler avec Crabble , mais de quoi vous parler ? Si Dray est avec l'Autre, bah y a pas de souci il arrivera en retard et tout sourire comme d'hab' non ?

Pansy baissa les yeux. Vincent avait tenté de la retenir ce soir, il l'avait prévenu et elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Trop inquiète pour Drago, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux airs désespérés de son ami…

- Ils vont venir…

Blaise la dévisagea.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite s'il te plait ?

- Bon sang Blaise ! ILS VONT VENIR ! siffla Nott tremblant.

En voyant la réaction de Théo il comprit.

- Oh merde….

Un bruit de porte ouverte violemment se fit entendre, et des cris retentirent dans le hall. Les trois Serpentards se figèrent. Ça avait commencé…

**OOO**

- Mione, mange, ça va être froid! répéta pour la dixième fois au moins Ron.

Dans l'après midi, il était allé la voir pour discuter. Cela avait d'abord surpris la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'attitude de la part de son ami, mais rapidement, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Un instant, Ron avait même cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il ne lui avait rien demandé par rapport à Harry de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

- Il va arriver, Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Neville qui mangeait à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ginny, qui était assise en face de Neville, essaya tant bien que mal de distraire son ami en lui parlant de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais c'était peine perdue. Hermione ne quittait quasiment plus la porte des yeux.

"_Harry, si c'est ça que tu appelles dix minutes de retard, on est presque au dessert!_" songea la jeune femme.

Seul Neville connaissait la véritable raison de l'absence d'Harry à table. Pour Ron et Ginny, Hermione avait parlé d'un rendez-vous que Tonks avait fixé à Harry. Ainsi, elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Cependant, Tonks était revenue depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

"_Harry, finalement il serait peut être bon pour toi que tu ne réapparaisses pas de suite... Trouve une excellente excuse, parce que tu vas m'entendre!_"

Ginny troubla les menaces d'Hermione.

- Oh, vous avez vu? La table des Serpentards?

Ron, Neville et Hermione regardèrent dans la direction que désignait la jeune Weasley. La table des verts et argents était étrangement vide. Il y avait seulement que les premières et deuxièmes années, ainsi que quelques troisièmes années.

- Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et Bullstore, égrena Ron, qu'est ce qu'ils font tous les quatre, seuls? Il n'y a aucun autre sixième année.

- Sans compter que Malefoy est également absent, ajouta Ginny.

- Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et septièmes années n'y sont pas non plus! intervint Neville sachant parfaitement la raison de l'absence de Drago.

Hermione était perplexe. Où pouvaient-ils bien être? Une soirée ans les cachots? Ils en faisaient régulièrement, mais après les festins, pas pendant! Un instant, elle douta de la sincérité de Malefoy et imagina une attaque organisée par les Serpentards. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Si Malefoy avait décidé de s'en prendre à Harry, Zabini n'aurait pas été loin. Hors, il était assis à sa table et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. Et puis, cela n'expliquait pas l'absence des trois quart de la maison! Ginny et Ron établissaient des pronostics quant à la disparition des Serpentards. Hermione en profita pour se pencher vers Neville.

- Tu crois qu'il y a eu un soucis?

- Non, je pense que Malefoy n'est pas au courant de l'absence de la plupart des élèves de sa maison! Regarde, Zabini et Parkinson sont là et ils ont l'air aussi inquiets que nous!

Hermione se retourna pour les regarder. En effet, ils étaient en pleine discussion. Soudain, comme s'ils les avaient entendu parler d'eux, ils levèrent la tête pour les regarder.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent? questionna Hermione qui s'était rassise correctement.

- Peut être, Malefoy a bien du se confier à quelqu'un, comme pour Harry, on a dû l'interroger à propos de ses virées nocturnes!

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Harry était-il toujours avec Malefoy? Si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis à se faire. Mais sinon, où était-il?

- Neville, tu crois que d'autres Serpentards auraient pu l'apprendre et voudraient...

Un grand bruit les fit tous sursauter et empêcha Hermione de terminer sa phrase.

- C'était quoi ça? demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet.

Tous les professeurs s'étaient déjà levés et ordonnaient aux élèves, qui s'étaient précipités vers la porte, de se rasseoir.

- Calmez vous, s'il vous plait! la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Flitwick entreprit de rassembler les élèves les plus jeunes dans un coin de la pièce. De nouveaux cris retentirent quand la marque des ténèbres s'afficha dans les au plafond de la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de septième année s'avancèrent vers les professeurs pour leur prêter main forte.

- Il faut aller chercher Harry, il est en danger!

Hermione s'était déjà levée.

- Je viens avec toi!

La voix de Ron était sans appel et Hermione n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une interminable dispute.

- Neville, tu peux rester avec ma soeur s'il te plait?

- Ron! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule!

Neville était devenu entièrement rouge. Hermione intervint et mit tout le monde d'accord.

- Neville n'a pas besoin de surveiller Ginny, par contre pour aider les autres vous pouvez être utile tous les deux!

Ginny acquiesça, elle préférait largement les choses présentées de cette manière là.

Hermione entraîna Ron vers la porte latérale, gardée par Hagrid. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à son niveau qu'Hermione lança à Hagrid.

- Harry est dehors, il faut qu'on aille le chercher !

- Hermione c'est trop risqué, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir… le semi-géant avait parlé d'une voix hésitante.

- Mais on ne peut pas non plus abandonner Harry !

Hagrid regarda la porte avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Soyez prudent, suplia-t'il en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux adolescents s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt mais se figèrent en entendant Hagrid parler derrière eux.

- Non, vous ne passez pas.

- Pourquoi ? les Gryffondors sont bien passé eux, s'exclama la voix de Nott .

- Mais ils ont une raison valable.

- Nous aussi, s'écria une voix suraigu que Ron reconnut comme étant celle de Parkinson.

Hermione semblait hésité à avancer a la surprise du rouquin elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de leur professeur.

- Hagrid, fit-elle avec hésitation, laissez les passé, je pense qu'ils ont eux aussi de bonnes raisons…

Nott la regarda clairement ahuri qu'elle les aide, et Blaise en profita pour se faufiler entre le demi-géant et la porte, rapidement suivie de Pansy puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation de Nott.

Hagrid sembla totalement perdu et les regarda tout les cinq avant de murmurer.

- Restez ensemble ! C'est plus prudent.

Il referma aussitôt la porte soucieux que personne ne voient qu'il désobéissait en laissant ainsi des élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle. Une fois la porte fermé, Pansy les dévisagea avant de lâcher un « merci » d'une voix aigrie.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu les as aidé ? s'exclama Ron outré.

La brune dévisagea son camarade, pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry et Malefoy étaient ensemble en ce moment, et ils auraient plus de chance de les trouver avec l'aide de les Serpentards.

-Ils pourraient nous aider à trouver Harry, fit elle sur la défensive ne savant pas comment les concernés allaient réagir.

Parkinsson plissa les yeux et regarda autre part, Zabini eut un sourire malicieux qui la surpris, et Nott lui semblait complètement perdu.

- Pourquoi on t'aiderait? On doit trouver Drago !

- Dans ce cas cherchons les ensemble, dit Blaise d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique comme le comprit rapidement le Serpentard en voyant le regard assassin de Pansy.

Ron les regardait de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait si Rogue s'était mit à faire un strip-tease. Hermione s'éloigna rapidement aux coté de Pansy, toutes deux semblaient savoir ou aller, contrairement au autres.

* * *

_Priez de laisser des reviews, si vous ne souhaitez pas encourir le terrible courroux du Dieu Bonbon!_

_P.S: Bonne rentrée pour les étudiants! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_ ! Reviews ! 3_

_Cela va peut être vous sembler ridicule, surtout comparé à ceux qui ont des centaines de reviews, mais pour nous ces sept reviews sont un exploit ! C'est la première fois que nous avons autant de reviews pour un même chapitre, c'est magnifique, magique, exceptionnel !_

_Merci à Querty, Manoirmalfoys, li-san, kaylee, Daelys, littlexhily et felinness ! :D_

_Cependant, le Dieu Bonbon n'est toujours pas satisfait et a eu une idée brillante ..._

_... qui vous sera dévoilée à la fin du chapitre :) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !_

_P.S : Nous nous excusons pour les fautes de frappe dans le précédent chapitre (petit soucis de clavier!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

- Vous êtes ravissante, Minerva!

Le professeur de métamorphose rougit sous le compliment. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un message en début de journée pour lui dire qu'il passerait la chercher pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensemble au festin d'Halloween. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

- Votre énigme... Simple mais très belle... J'ai beaucoup aimé!

Minerva McGonagall sourit, elle savait qu'elle lui plairait.

- Le soleil et peut être l'amour, n'est ce pas?

Il la regarda et lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait trouvé.

- Le soleil, c'était évident, mais l'amour... ce n'était pas vraiment clair! « Je peux donner des coups à tout moment...», l'amour frappe?

Il se retourna pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux. Elle le fixa et répondit calmement.

- Oui, Albus, l'amour donne des coups, peut être même plus fort et difficile à supporter que ceux du soleil...

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour parler et se faisaient face.

- Je...

- Non, Albus, je ne t'ai pas posé cette énigme pour avoir des excuses, si j'en avais voulu, je te les aurais demandé il y a bien longtemps!

Il n'ajouta rien, quand elle le tutoyait ce n'était pas bon signe.

-On y va? On va finir par être en retard!

Elle avait retrouvé son habituel sourire, le masque qu'elle portait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il la rattrapa et ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

**OOO**

Severus Rogue était assis à sa place habituelle. Depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais changé de siège à la table des professeurs. Il regarda ses collègues. Son regard s'arrêta sur Sybille Trewlaney. Elle mangeait délicatement et mettait une éternité à porter chaque cuillerée à sa bouche. Il l'observa longuement. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées et ne prêtait pas attention aux conversations qui l'entouraient. Elle leva soudain les yeux et Rogue détourna aussitôt les siens, gêné qu'elle le surprenne en train de la détailler. Il commença à manger mais une vive douleur dans l'avant bras lui fit lâcher sa fourchette brusquement. Le professeur Chourave qui mangeait à ses côtés s'inquiéta.

- Severus, ça va? On dirait que tu viens de recevoir du pus de Bubobulb!

- C'est rien, une douleur passagère...

- Tu veux que je regarde.

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai... l'habitude, une vieille blessure... je vais aller prendre la potion que je prends habituellement!

- Tu fais vraiment une sale tête, Severus!

Il grimaça et se leva rapidement. Il sortit le plus rapidement possible en essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur au bras. Si Dumbledore l'avait vu, il aurait immédiatement compris. Par chance, il était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Flitwick et ne s'aperçut de rien. Severus passa par la petite porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Arrivé dans le couloir, il souleva sa manche. La marque le brûlait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la douleur était presque permanente et il avait fini par vivre avec. Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Un bruit retentit et il se dirigea vers le hall pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il regarda par une fenêtre. Dans le parc, des hommes encapuchonnés avançaient vers le château. Severus fut effrayé de voir que des loups garous les suivaient.

« _Ils attaquent!_ »

Rogue s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour prévenir Dumbledore quand la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Les sorts de protection mit en place par le directeur n'avait pas résisté aux attaques de magie noire.

- Severus! Quelle joie de te voir! C'est si gentil d'être venu nous accueillir...

Rogue aurait reconnu cette vois entre mille, il la haïssait, la voix et sa propriétaire. Bellatrix enleva son capuchon et s'avança un peu plus dans le hall.

- Tu n'es pas trop jaloux que le Maître ne t'est rien dit?

Elle se jouait de lui. Il serra les poings et préféra se taire.

- Il s'est dit que tu risquais de nous trahir par ton attitude...

- Bellatrix, ça suffit!

Avery avait lui aussi retirer sa capuche et avança à la hauteur de la Mangemorte.

- Qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres? Si Dumbledore s'en aperçoit, il protégera les élèves!

- C'est moi!

Dans la voix de Bellatrix, Rogue perçut de la fierté. Elle se tenait droite et le regardait. Le maître des potions tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. De plus en plus régulièrement, Bellatrix émettait des doutes quant à sa fidélité à leur maître et ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans son piège. Elle l'avait toujours détesté et jalousé et ne souhaitait que sa mort.

- Je me suis dit qu'en voyant la Marque de notre seigneur, ils seraient terrorisés et que l'on s'amuserait plus... J'ai eu tord?

« _Elle me nargue! Calme toi, respire! Ne te trahi pas en la tuant! _»

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers Avery. Celui-ci n'approuvait pas l'attitude provocatrice de Bellatrix, mais connaissait parfaitement l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur leur maître. De plus, il en avait marre des missions au fin fond du pays et cette attaque à Poudlard promettait d'être amusante. Rogue le regardait, attendant des explications.

- Un élève, seul, au bord du lac... Il nous a permis de faire apparaître la Marque. On espère créer un mouvement de panique et profiter du désordre pour abattre les Sang de Bourbe qui n'ont rien à faire ici!

Tous les Mangemorts acquiescèrent bruyamment. Severus n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter, des hurlements retentissaient déjà dans la Grande Salle.

- Je viens d'y faire apparaître la Marque pour leur signaler notre présence, expliqua Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres oublie la politesse en entrant sans frapper...

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et Rogue eut envie de vomir.

**OOO**

Eleanor Branstone leva la tête vers les autres élèves anxieusement. Son petit ami l'avait invité à le rejoindre lui et ses amis dans leur salle commune pour une « petite fête ». Le seul problème de la jeune femme est qu'elle était à Poufsouffle, et actuellement dans la salle Commune des Serpentards. Des élèves d'autres maisons étaient présents, des Serdaigles majoritairement, six filles et quatre garçons, elle était la seule fille de Poufsouffle avec un de ses camarades de septième année. Tous des sangs pur. Leurs hôtes semblaient plutôt excités, mais parlaient entre eux, ne leurs prêtant aucune attention, trop occupés à se parler entre eux.

- Ils sont tous là? demanda soudainement un cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Il me semble… répondit une jeune femme blonde, en lançant un regard critique à Eleanor elle ajouta, on aurais pu en laisser quelques uns à l'extérieur…

- Daphnée ! C'est ma petite amie dont tu parles ! s'exclama Graham Pritchard en venant à coté d'elle.

Daphnée Grengrass le dévisagea.

- Tu aurais pu mieux choisir ! Une poufsouffle !

- C'est une sang pure, répondit le garçons sur la défensive .

Une Serdaigle qui se tenait un peu plus loin s'approcha d'eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser à l'extérieur ? Au pire on aurait été au banquet, y a pas de problème…

- Elle ne parlait pas pour toi Anna, viens t'assoir, l'interrompit son petit ami en la tirant légèrement vers un des fauteuils.

Surprise la jeune femme se laissa faire tout en observant Daphnée qui semblait décider de éclats de voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin et après avoir regarder Graham chuchoter un moment avec un de ses ami, Emily se décala pour pouvoir mieux entendre.

- Maximilien, tu ne sortiras pas !

- Ils ne vont plus tarder et Sarah est allée accompagner un de ses amis au Banquet, il faut que j'aille la chercher !

Vincent Crabbe attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le poussa derrière lui.

- C'est trop dangereux !

- Vincent ! Ils vont la tuer… gémit-il.

- Si tu ouvres la porte, ils nous tueront tous ! Pas seulement elle, mais toutes les personnes que tu voies dans cette salle !

Les yeux du troisième année brillèrent de larmes alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un des moelleux tapis. Son camarade peiné, s'accroupit à ses cotés.

- Pansy n'est pas rentrée, murmura t-il. Grégory m'en veut tellement qu'il s'est enfermé, il ne veut pas sortir du dortoir…

Eleanor, discrètement installée dans un fauteuil à deux mètres d'eux, se crispa.

_« Des morts ? Parkinsson qui n'est pas avec Crabbe et Goyle ? Graham m'avait dit qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, depuis qu'ils sont gamins ! »_

- Mais son père sera là ce soir, non ? Il va la protéger ?

- Peut être… mais je ne pense pas, s'ils nous ont mis au courant c'est pour qu'on soit en sécurité lors de leur arrivé, il ne prêteront pas attention à qui recevra les maléfices. Il pensera qu'elle est une gentille petite futur mangemorte, cachée, à l'abri…

La déception clairement perceptible dans sa voix affola Eleanor. Il allait y avoir une attaque de Mangemorts ? D'un bond la jeune femme se leva et se précipita sur son petit ami. Le saisissant par le col de son uniforme, elle l'éloigna des autres Serpentards avec qui il parlait. Graham souriait et semblait excité. Dès qu'il l'a reconnu il l'embrassa avant de remarquer son air inquiet.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Des Mangemorts ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Surpris il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'apaiser.

- Oh, du calme El', tu crains rien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec horreur.

- Il va vraiment y avoir une attaque ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais, on a eu la permission de mettre à l'abri une personne si on voulait, Graham eut un immense sourire en la désignant.

Il se retourna et pointa du doigt une sorte d'horloge magique au fond de la pièce.

- Regarde, tu la vois ? Quand l'aiguille sera sur « Pourdlard », L'attaque aura commencée !

Eleanor regarda l'horloge en question, plusieurs lieux était inscrit dessus « Poudlard », « Ministère », « QG » « Sainte Mangouste »… Actuellement, l'aiguille venait de se déplacer pour indiquer « Pré-au-Lard »…

- Ils seront là d'ici une dizaine de minutes ! s'exclama une voix avec un enthousiasme certain.

Emily détourna les yeux de son petit ami qui semblait aux anges et regarda la Serdaigle qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. En voyant son air terrifié, elle comprit qu'elle aussi venait d'être mise au courant.

- Nott n'est pas là ? demanda soudainement Crabbe.

- Non, le septième année qui venait de prendre la parole sourit aux élèves qui l'entourait. Un sourire cruel. Il a voulu se mettre à l'abri tout a l'heure mais je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, et que ça devrait être un honneur pour lui d'aller nourrir des Loup garous !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre de toute parts et Eleanor découvrit sur les lèvres de son petit ami un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un sourire sadique, cruel…

La jeune femme se précipita en dehors de la salle commune pour se retrouver dans les cachots froids, des loups garous ? Des Mangemorts ? Qu'importe du moment qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, de lui… Courant à perdre haleine elle arriva dans le hall et se figea devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils étaient déjà là… Des cris résonnait de toutes parts, des sortilèges fusaient, des gémissements de douleur et des suppliques se faisaient entendre, des masses informes avec les uniformes de Pourdlard étaient étalées sur le sol. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le loup garou lui sauter dessus. Elle sentit une douleur la transpercer avant que tout ne devienne noir...

**OOO**

Harry se figea en entendant les explosions et des cris lointain. Quelques peu effrayé, Drago lui attrapa le bras et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais sortit sa baguette. Voyant cela le Serpentard sortit également la sienne et sursauta quand de nouvelles explosions se firent entendre.

- Il faut y aller ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

Son petit ami le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Tu entends des explosions et des cris et la seule chose à laquelle tu pense c'est y aller ?

Il lui sourit et désigna avec sa baguette le couloir désert.

- C'est pas ici qu'on va aider à quoique ce soit !

- Qui as dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste les weasmoche junior qui ont décidé d'imiter les jumeaux !

Harry haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire.

- Auriez-vous peur Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème !

Il s'approcha davantage de lui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers les cris, tenant fermement son petit ami par la main. Ils se figèrent tous les deux à peine arrivés au bout du couloir…

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Drago ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir CE SOIR ? demanda Nott, ne répondant pas à sa question.

- On vous cherchait ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est ce tu fous avec la main de Malefoy ?

Hermione dissimula un sourire et Blaise regarda Ron avec surprise, alors qu'Harry rougissant lâchait sa main.

- Rien, rien…

- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas eu le droit de sortir Théo ? Je fais ce que je veux que je sache !

- Oui mais ce soir… il gémit pitoyablement et Pansy lui lança un regard glacial.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers la meilleur amie de Drago.

- Les Mangemorts attaquent le château !

Harry se figea et il sentit près de lui Drago se crisper.

- Nott, siffla-t-il, tu étais au courant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Serpentard qui sembla se ratatiner sur place et couina un petit « oui ». Ron dévisagea les Serpentards, de toute évidence tous n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'attaque, et plus étonnant, Malefoy n'était pas au courant, mais… Nott l'était ?

Hermione observait la réaction du préfet de Serpentard, pendant leur course folle, elle s'était un instant demandé si Malefoy ne faisait pas exprès de rester avec Harry pour qu'ils soient tous les deux loin des combats mais elle avait abandonné cette idée rapidement devant l'air paniqué de Parkinson.

En voyant les yeux gris du jeune homme se rétrécir alors qu'il s'avançait vers son camarade elle n'eut plus aucun doute : rien n'avait été prémédité, il n'était pas au courant…

- Nott…

Le garçon recula, implorant du regard les autres. A la surprise de tous, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond ce qui eut l'effet de l'arrêter aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Harry sourit avant de lancer à Ron.

- Des Mangemorts, hein ? Alors pourquoi on est encore là ? On devrait les accueillir !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire alors que Ron approuvait avec enthousiasme.

- On y va, vous venez ? demanda le survivant à ses camarades restés silencieux.

Drago le regarda hésitant avant acquiescer. Pansy jura et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- Ne – Décide - pas – pour – nous…

- Vous venez ? demanda le blond en regardant ses deux amis, ignorant totalement Nott.

Blaise soupira et porta la main à son front de façon théâtral en s'exclamant « _Nous te suivrons peut importe les dangers ! _» . Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel, de toute évidence il faisait souvent ce genre de chose…

- Tu pourrais pas un peu innover, oui ?

- Ô capitaine ! Mon capitaine ! s'exclama t-il en faisant le salut militaire moldu.

Hermione le dévisagea choquée alors que Parkinson l'ignorant se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ? Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?

Drago lui sourit tristement et elle soupira en acquiesçant. Ron les observait ahuri alors que Malefoy souriait à Harry.

- On y va Potter ?

Sans attendre les autres le couple s'élança vers le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu plutôt, les autres les suivant de près, Nott se laissa tomber au sol et les regarda disparaître dans les escaliers.

**OOO**

Le combat avait commencé. Pour tenter de protéger les plus jeunes, qui auraient du mal à se défendre, les professeurs aidés d'une poignée d'élèves s'étaient avancés vers la porte. Il n'avait pas attenu que les Mangemorts l'a fasse explosé, risquant de blesser certains d'entre eux, ils avaient eux même attaqué. Ils avaient par la même occasion créé un effet de surprise chez leur assaillants, mais ces derniers s'étaient vite repris. Le combat était inégal. Les professeurs étaient peu nombreux et les élèves pas préparés à faire face à une véritable attaque de magie noire. Madame Pomfreshe tentait d'évacuer les blessés qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

« _Pourvu que l'Ordre arrive rapidement!_ » songea le professeur McGonagall en esquivant un sort.

Elle se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, évitant des sortilèges et essayant en même temps de protéger les élèves qui était à sa portée. A sa droite, Dean Thomas venait de s'effondrer. Un mangemort prenait plaisir à lui faire subir un Doloris. La rage l'envahit. Leur cruauté l'a révolté.

- Avada Kevadra!

Le Mangemort tomba au sol. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à donner la mort. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. La bataille ne faisait que commencer. Elle s'engagea dans un nouveau duel. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit madame Pomfreshe emmenait Dean à l'abri.

Ginny ne lâchait rien et rendait coup pour coup, ou plutôt sort pour sort. Elle se battait dos à dos avec Neville. Même s'il ne se touchait pas, elle sentait sa présence. Cela la rassurait, dans ce chaos, sa présence familière était comme une bouée à laquelle se raccrochait. Autour d'elle, des personnes hurlaient. Les sorts fusaient et elle se demandait si elle resterait longtemps en vie. Un groupe de loup s'avança vers elle. Son coeur s'accéléra. Elle déglutit et commença à jeter des sorts. Deux loups furent atteints par ses stupéfix mais les autres se rapprochaient. Derrière elle, la présence rassurante de Neville avait disparut.

Le jeune Gryffondor se battait comme il pouvait. Il n'avait peut être la classe de certaines personnes mais ses attaques étaient efficaces et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il évitait les duels et lançait des sorts sur toutes les personnes encapuchonnées ou sur les loups garous présents dans son champ de vision. Il était longtemps resté près de Ginny, non qu'il voulut honorer la demande de Ron, mais sa présence lui apportait un petit peu de quiétude dans le carnage qui l'entourait. Cependant, il s'était éloigné d'elle sans s'en apercevoir. Dans un coin de la salle, il pouvait voir Bellatrix Lestrange qui se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Cette dernière observait la scène amusée. Elle se serait bien mêlée au combat, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir et elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son maître. Elle croisa le regard de Neville qui marchait dans sa direction en jetant de temps à autre un sort, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« _Viens, Londubat! Je t'attends, je n'attends que toi!_ »

Neville avançait toujours, guidé par le dégoût que lui inspirait cette femme. Il voulait la tuer, la réduire à néant. Elle avait détruit sa vie et il voulait détruire la sienne, même s'il savait que la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait était son maître.

- Alors, Londubat, tu as peur de te battre, le nargua Bellatrix.

Il ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien. Elle jouait avec lui et il devait faire abstraction de ses paroles.

- Aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole? Non! Je sais, tu es comme tes parents, incapables d'aligner une phrase, de te souvenir des personnes qui t'entourent!

Elle rigola et son rire froid glaça le cœur de Neville.

« _Ne réponds pas, laisse la parler! Elle n'a pas de cœur et ne peut pas comprendre!_ »

Il leva sa baguette, mais plus rapide que lui, elle le désarma et rigola encore un peu plus.

- Tu es un parfait abruti! Je m'étais plus amusée avec tes parents! Eux, au moins, s'était battus!

Chacun de ses mots avaient l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de Neville. Être à la hauteur de ses parents... Il en avait toujours rêvé, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il perdit le peu de confiance qu'il lui restait. Bellatrix connaissait les conséquences de ses paroles sur le jeune homme.

- Tu veux un mouchoir peut être?

La rage envahit Neville et il se jeta en avant. Il voulait l'égorger de ses propres mains, lui faire ravaler ses mots blessants. Mais une fois de plus, Bellatrix fut plus rapide.

- Doloris! Alors, tu comprends mieux ce que tes parents ont ressenti?

Neville hurlait de douleur. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, quite à mourir sur le champ. Dans son bonheur sadique, Bellatrix n'avait pas vu Ginny approchait. La jeune femme était révolté, elle voyait son ami souffrir, allongé par terre.

- Doloris, hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Bellatrix tomba au sol et le charme qu'elle maintenait sur Neville se rompit. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, Ginny à ses côtés lui jetait des regards inquiets.

- Ça va Neville?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Bellatrix avait réussi à briser le sort et les attaquait. Tonks qui venait d'abattre un loup garou vint les aider.

- Nymphadora... C'est toujours un plaisir! Ton imbécile de petit ami n'est pas venu te défendre? Ah, non, c'est vrai! C'est un loup garou!

Elle partit dans un nouveau éclat de rire. Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent au rouge et la jeune femme attaqua de plus belle. Ginny et Neville s'éloignèrent un peu. Ginny était inquiète pour le jeune homme qui semblait affligé par ce qu'il venait e subir.

- Neville, tu devrais peut être aller te reposer!

- Non, non, c'est bon!

Sa détermination était évidente et Ginny n'insista pas.

**OOO**

Ils se rapprochaient du hall et le bruit des combats leur parvenaient de plus en plus clairement. Harry s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui regardait abasourdi la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Personne ne s'était encore aperçu de leur présence. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Ron les rejoignirent.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Les mots d'Hermione traduisait la surprise de tous. Au même instant, les membres de l'Ordre apparurent devant la grande porte. Leur arrivée fut remarquée par les Mangemorts qui se précipitèrent sur eux pour continuer la bataille. Blaise et Pansy étaient restés figés, comme Drago. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Devaient-ils suivre leurs idéaux ou le chemin tracé par leurs parents? Harry les regarda, comprenant ce qui les retenait.

- Vous devriez peut être aller vous mettre à l'abri dans votre Salle Commune.

Drago se tourna vers lui.

- Et tu crois sûrement que je vais te laisser seul?

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. D'un côté Harry souhaitait qu'il reste, mais d'un autre, il connaissait parfaitement les risques. Si les Mangemorts s'apercevaient qu'il combattait pour l'autre camp, Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Voyant son petit ami tergiversé, Drago, après un coup d'œil entendu avec Blaise et Pansy, descendit les escaliers pour se lancer dans la bataille. Harry ne put rien faire pour le retenir. Ron et Hermione attendaient, à côté de lui. La Gryffondor, comprenant le dilemme de son ami, intervint.

- Viens, Harry. Ils ont besoin de nous! Ne t'inquiète ils ont toutes les armes pour réussir leurs combats!

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, comme quelques secondes auparavant l'avaient fait les trois Serpentards. Harry essaya de repérer Drago, mais un Mangemort l'attaqua et il dut se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

**OOO**

La bataille faisait rage. Les blessés étaient de plus en plus nombreux. La présence des loups garous aidait grandement les Mangemorts, même si l'arrivée de l'Ordre avait rétabli un certain équilibre. Le professeur Chourave venait de désarmer un Mangemort quand elle entendit un hurlement. Dennis Crivey venait de se faire mordre par un loup garou et ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à laisser repartir sa proie. Pomona Chourave se précipita, mais le loup l'avait senti arriver et se retourna. Elle reconnut aisément Greyback. Il s'avança vers elle en grognant. Un instant, elle fut destabilisée par la vue de son ancien élève, mais elle se reprit et lui lança un sortilège. Le loup s'écarta et l'évita. Commença alors, une sorte de danse. Le professeur Chourave lançait des sorts et Greyback plongeait sur le côté pour les éviter. Entre eux, Dennis Crivey se vidait de son sang.

- Impedimenta!

Le professeur McGonagall réussit à immobiliser Greyback.

- Merci, Minerva.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, emmenez ce jeune homme à l'abri!

Tandis que le professeur de botanique faisait léviter le corps blessé de Dennis, son homologue de métamorphose s'approcha de Greyback toujours immobilisé.

- Qui vous a ouvert?

Le loup montra ses crocs et grogna.

- Pourquoi avez vous attaqué ce soir, continua Minerva sans se laisser impressionner.

- Pour faire une bonne purge dans cet établissement!

Il afficha un sourire carnassier, derrière le professeur, un Mangemort levait sa baguette. Minerva, détectant dans les yeux de Greyback le danger, se métamorphosa pour éviter le sortilège impardonnable. Elle reprit sa forme humaine quelques mètres plus loin et s'engagea dans ce nouveau combat.

**OOO**

Harry se pencha pour éviter un sort qui arrivait dans sa direction, inquiet il se retourna vers Hermione qui à quelque mètre de lui se battait avec rage. Ron avait disparu et des cris résonnaient de toutes parts. Un Mangemort s'engagea dans un duel avec sa meilleur amie, et il s'approcha discrètement pour l'aider. Pas très Gryffondor certes mais plus prudent, la jeune femme l'aperçut et se déplaça pour faire en sorte que le Mangemort ne voit pas Harry lui lancer un _Stupéfix _de dos. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'éloigner et de lancer de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry aperçut soudain Terry Boot un ami de Serdaigle s'effondrer à quelque mètres de lui. N'hésitant pas pas il se précipita vers lui.

- Experliamus ! s'écria le Gryffondor a la silhouette encapuchonné qui avait lancé le sortilège mortel**.**

Le Mangemort évita le sort mais fit par ce même mouvement tomber sa capuche, Harry se figea. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, presque blancs, des yeux d'un gris sombre l'observaient avec ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'inquiétude, peut-être du désarroi... Le garçon se crispa sur sa baguette alors qu'en face de lui Narcissa Malefoy faisait mine de baisser la sienne. Un instant se passa sans que rien ne ce passe. Une explosion retentit proche d'eux, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. La blonde lui jeta un sort qu'il évita sans difficulté mais quand il se retourna pour répondre elle avait disparu…

**OOO**

Sybille se crispa en entendant une explosion résonner. Elle n'aurait jamais dû descendre ce soir, elle avait eût un mauvais pressentiment toute la journée, mais c'était Halloween et elle se devait d'être présente pour le banquet, D'autant plus que Rogue la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé avait semblé lui aussi tenir à sa présence… Elle sursauta, l'explosion avait été plus proche cette fois… Elle était toujours dans la Grande salle, son devoir était comme lui avait dit Dumbledore de « rassurer les élèves »mais à quoi bon ? Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas évanouis, s'étaient éclipsés Merlin seul sait où !

Tremblante elle se décida elle aussi à sortir et à se mêler au combats. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, elle s'aventura courageusement dans le hall et lança un sortilège de désarmement à un intrus courant devant elle. Camouflée par les grands Sabliers qui montraient le niveau des points des différentes maisons de Poudlard, elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor après tout ! Pourquoi prendre des risques inconsidérés ? Elle continua aussi discrètement à lancer des sorts aux sorciers qui s'aventuraient près d'elle, stupéfixiant au passage quelques loup garous. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit un souffle près d'elle… De nouveau tremblante, elle se retourna vers le loup garou qui s'approchait d'elle arborant un sourire carnassier, d'un coup de patte il lui arracha sa baguette, vulnérable elle fit la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit : elle s'écarta de son « refuge » et se précipita dans le hall, la créature sur les talons. D'un bond il fut sur elle, et écrasée par son poids elle était totalement sans défense… Les mâchoires se rapprochèrent encore davantage d'elle, qui ne put que lever les bras dans une ridicule tentative de protection…

Rogue recula, de là où il était, il pouvait participer au combat, aider son camps sans se trahir, personne ne saurait d'où venaient réellement les sorts. En voyant la silhouette d'un de ses élèves tomber, il lança rapidement un _protego _pour qu'il ait le temps de se lever et de fuir s'il en avait l'intelligence, mais de la part d'un Weasley on pouvait s'attendre à tout réalisa-t-il quand Ron se releva d'un bond pour repartir à l'attaque sans aucune blessure apparente. Il soupira légèrement et perçu un mouvement soudain près des Sabliers ancestraux. Sybille courait. Un loup garou sur les talons, il ne pu rien faire quand il le vit bondir. Son cœur battant à toute allure il bondit hors de sa cachette et hurla horrifié en voyant les mâchoires de la bête se refermer sur le bras de la professeur de divination.

* * *

_A celui qui laissera la 70ème review (au moment où nous publions, il faut 15 reviews, soit le double du chapitre précédent), nous proposons d'écrire un chapitre consacré au personnage, au couple ou au sujet de votre choix (toutes vos propositions seront considérées et nous acceptons d'en discuter par message privé!)._

_On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous amuserez autant que nous à l'idée de ce petit jeu ..._

_Gros Bisous !_

_Gelly et Crok !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Après 15 jours d'absence, nous revenons enfin... _

_Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il est donc un peu plus court... (c'est promis, on se rattrapera dans le prochain!)_

_Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre "petit jeu" et d'avoir laissé autant de reviews, c'est un record qui, on espère, sera très rapidement battu !_

_Toutes vos reviews nous ont beaucoup touchées et on espère que vous continuerez à nous encourager !  
_

_Nous avons cependant eu un petit soucis, le 70ème review a été laissé au chapitre 5..._

_Nous avons donc décidé d'offrir la récompense à Querty, qui est la seule à avoir fait une proposition et qui de plus, nous soutient régulièrement !_

_En attendant, le chapitre promis sur Dumbledore et McGonagall, bonne lecture !_

_Gros Bisous_

_Gelly et Crok_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Le cri retentit dans le hall du château mais peu de personnes y prêtèrent attention. Un Mangemort qui combattait non loin de là, se retourna. Il reconnut aussitôt celui qui avait crié: Severus Rogue. Il suivit son regard. Un loup garou avait saisi une femme par le bras. Il allait retourner à son adversaire quand, sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« _Sybille !_ » songea-t-il horrifié.

Sans attendre, il s'élança vers elle.

- Mirk ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

Le loup le regarda sans lâcher le bras de Sybille qui s'était évanouie. Le Mangemort le menaça de sa baguette.

- Mirk, si tu la laisses pas, je...

- Tu quoi? demanda le loup en se détachant enfin de Sybille.

Ses crocs étaient recouverts de sang et le Mangemort eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres? Je n'obéis qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à mes besoins! Et en l'occurrence, cette charmante personne me tente bien...

- _Stupéfix_!

S'il ne le tua pas, ce fut seulement pour ne pas passer pour un traitre auprès de son Maître et en subir les conséquences. Il approuvait cette guerre et l'éradication des Sangs de Bourbe mais ne supportait pas les méthodes barbares des loups garous.

«_ Il ne partage pas nos idées, ils ne viennent que pour le sang! Il dévore même ces sales Sang de Bourbe!_ »

Rien que cette pensée, lui fit froncer le nez de dégoût. Il s'agenouilla auprès du professeur de divination, toujours inconsciente. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de l'échange entre le loup garou et le Mangemort. Il souleva délicatement Sybille. La tête de la jeune femme vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Discrètement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il devait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du hall et du danger qui les menaçait. Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas un regard noir le suivre.

**OOO**

Drago ressentit une violente douleur dans le bras et laissa tomber sa baguette. Un rire retentit derrière lui et, crispé, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Mcnair. reconnut-il

- Drago! Quel plaisir de te voir ici!

Sans défense, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette qui se trouvait à plus d'un mètre de lui. Il fit mine de se pencher sur le coté pour l'attraper mais il reçut un sort en plein poitrine qui l'empêcha de bouger.

- Dis moi mon petit; qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver dans ta salle Commune avec tous les autres?

- Personne n'avait jugé bon de me prévenir, j'ai été pris entre deux feux, il a bien fallu que je me défende!

- Contre tes alliés? Je t'observe depuis un moment tu sais, et je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois lancer des sorts vers les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, non: juste contre les Mangemorts... Curieux, non?

Le garçon se figea, il allait le tuer...

- Drago? Tu ne dis rien?

- ... Les loup garous ne font pas la différence entre un élève et un autre, alors je me défends contre ceux qui m'attaque, c'est tout!

- Mais curieusement, jamais un Mangemort n'aurait penser à attaquer un Malefoy, un loup non plus d'ailleurs!

Un sourire cruel s'esquissa sur les lèvres du bourreau, il se rapprocha du garçon qui, maintenu par un sort, ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Mais, étant donné qu'il semble évident que tu n'es plus de notre coté, je ne vais pas me gêner! Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'espère?

Un _doloris_ fut lancé et le jeune Serpentard s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. D'autres sortilèges suivirent, rendant à chaque fois le jeune homme un peu plus faible. Le regard embrumé par des larmes de douleur, il ne quittait pas sa propre baguette des yeux, à quelques mètres seulement de lui... Le Mangemort éclata de rire en voyant le regard du jeune homme et prononça un sort dans une langue étrange. Drago se sentit soulever de quelques centimètres, surpris il regarda son bourreau qui lui sourit avant de faire un mouvement sec avec sa baguette. Le Serpentard ne put retenir un cri de douleur alors que tous les os de sa jambes se brisaient. Retombant en sanglotant, il leva vers l'adulte un regard implorant qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire.

- Pas de pitié pour les traîtres Malefoy, énonça-t-il d'une voie douce.

Une des première règles que l'on apprenait en arrivant à Serpentard... Une fois encore il prononça son incantation et les os de son autre jambe semblèrent eux aussi se briser. Hurlant de douleur, les joues ravagées par les larmes il aperçut à peine une silhouette se précipiter sur lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry s'accroupit à ses cotés et une sphère apparut. Le sortilège de protection surpris le Mangemort qui recula avant de commencer à lancer des maléfices sur le bouclier vert.

- Drago? Ça va?

Le Serpentard émit un grognement qu'Harry traduisit en non.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne peux pas maintenir la protection et attaquer!

- Ma baguette...

- Et beh, prends là, répliqua Harry qui ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

- Je l'ai pas, imbécile!

Harry regarda autour de lui et l'aperçut à quelques mètres d'eux.

- _Accio_ baguette!

Il la tendit à son petit ami.

- Je suis quand même rassuré sur ton état, tu as réussi à me traiter d'imbécile!

Drago commença à rire mais une forte douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il prit à sa charge la bulle de protection. Le Mangemort n'avait rien perçut de l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes et il fut surpris par l'attaque d'Harry. Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à le désarmer. Il était temps car les forces de Drago partaient à une vitesse fulgurante et il n'aurait pas pu continuer longtemps à les préserver des sorts répétés du Mangemort. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Tu peux bouger?

- Oui, bien sûr, je me ferai bien un petit cent mètres là tu vois, ironisa Drago. J'ai les deux jambes cassées, Harry, ajouta-t-il devant le regard ahuri de son petit ami.

- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu ne perds pas ton sens de l'humour, commenta le Gryffondor, légèrement vexé.

Harry lança sur Drago le sort de lévitation. Le jeune homme poussa un cri. Le fait de bouger avait raviver la douleur dans ses jambes.

- Harry! Tu aurais pu me prévenir!

- Je t'enverrai un hibou avant la prochaine fois!

Drago ne répondit pas, vexé à son tour. Il serra les dents, car malgré les efforts de Harry, il était balloté dans tous les sens. Les différents combats ne rendaient pas la tâche plus simple. Quand Harry le déposa dans un coin de la Grande Salle, Madame Pomfresh accourut pour faire un bilan et tenter de soulager rapidement le blessé.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Monsieur Potter, aidez moi, s'il vous plait! Comment vous êtes vous fait ça, demanda-t-elle à Drago en désignant la profonde entaille qu'il avait dans le dos.

- Je sais pas, je ne sens rien dans le bas du dos!

- Monsieur Potter, maintenez le assis!

Elle marmonna pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent à Harry durer une éternité. Il n'avait pas vu que Drago était blessé dans le dos, pourtant le sang tâchait largement sa robe de sorcier.

- Vous pouvez le reposer, délicatement, voilà.

- Mais, il est inconscient, s'affola Harry.

- Oui, c'est normal, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et la douleur le fait énormément souffrir. Je ne peux pas aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin à l'infirmerie!

- Utilisez le sortilège d'attraction!

- Figurez vous que si c'était possible, je l'aurai déjà fait, Monsieur Potter! Et maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez y aller, on a besoin de vous ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se replongea dans le combat.

**OOO**

Le comportement des Sombrals avaient subitement changé. Ils s'étaient regroupés entre eux, encerclant leurs petits pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger. Luna ne comprit pas leur réaction.

- Venez, n'ayez pas peur ce n'est que moi...

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle et Luna tendit la main doucement vers lui. L'animal posa délicatement sa tête dans la main de la jeune femme. Sa respiration plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée intrigua la Serdaigle. Puis, la créature magique leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. Luna suivit son regard et découvrit avec horreur la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans les airs. Elle caressa le museau du Sombral.

- Je pense que je devrais y aller, les Ronflaks Cornus viendront peut être...

Elle sourit confiante au groupe de créatures.

- Je reviendrai demain, pour vous racontez!

Elle caressa une dernière fois le Sombral qui n'avait pas bougé et partit en sautillant joyeusement. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta. Derrière elle, un groupe de Sombrals l'avait suivi et la regardait fixement.

- Vous voulez voir les Ronflaks Cornus vous aussi?

Le même Ronflak que quelques instants auparavant s'avança. Il s'arrêta quand Luna fut au niveau de son flanc. Il souffla et d'un mouvement de tête invita Luna à monter sur son dos.

**OOO**

- Georges vient voir!

- Attends, j'ai presque réussi à ensorceler correctement ce ****** de bracelet!

- Georges, dépêche toit, je crois qu'il y a un soucis à Poudlard!

Le jumeau Weasley se leva immédiatement et se précipita aux côtés de son frère à la fenêtre.

- Une attaque? Mais pourquoi l'Ordre ne nous a pas prévenu?

- Je sais pas, on y va?

- Bien sûr! _Accio_ balais!

Les jumeaux se saisirent de leur balais et sortirent en courant de leur appartement.

**OOO**

Bellatrix évita sans difficultés un des maléfices que lui lançait la jeune Weasley et se mit à l'abri derrière une statue. Neville s'approcha d'elle discrètement mais elle le vit juste avant qu'il n'attaque et lui envoya un sortilège de son cru. Hurlant de douleur le jeune homme tomba durement sur les dalles de pierres et la Mangemorte en profita pour courir vers la sortit. Les aurors étaient arrivé depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, et avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les serviteurs du seigneur des Ténèbres avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir leur position…

_« Peu importe, j'aurai Longdubat la prochaine fois ! »_

Franchissant les portes, l'ancienne prisonnière vit Yaxley dans un coin se battre avec une jeune femme. Son visage lui était familier… une amie à Potter. Un sortilège d'un violet sombre projeta la Gryffondor, dont le corps se brisa contre un mur avec un craquement des plus ravissants. Les long cheveux bruns de la jeune femme s'écartèrent et Belletrix la reconnu. Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui repris sa route après avoir fait un bref signe à son camarde. La voyant Yaxley se glissa discrètement vers la sortie. Avec un dernier coup d'œil pour les combats-où ses camarades n'étaient pas en grande forme- elle se précipita dans le parc avant de se figer brusquement horrifiée.

**OOO**

Fred et Georges sautèrent de leurs balais. Des cris leur parvenaient déjà. Ils frissonnèrent, horrifiés, et s'avancèrent prudemment vers le hall… Georges baguette sortit regardait partout autour de lui avec inquiétude à la recherche d'Hermione.

_« En sécurité, elle est en sécurité ! Elle doit être à la bibliothèque en train de se renseigner sur les propriétés que peuvent avoir les racines de mandragores mélangées avec du coulis de radis ! Ou… ou… des plumess d'hippogriffes ! Peu importe du moment qu'elle soit pas là…. ! »_

Un cri le fit sursauter et il se retourna anxieux.

- Fred !

Il était tellement inquiet pour sa petite amie qu'il avait couru vers le château, laissant son frère derrière ! Mais maintenant le parc était silencieux, la lune voilée par des sombres nuages ne permettait pas de voir à plus d'un mètre, deux maximum… Des craquements se firent entendre.

- _Lumos _!

Sa baguette, tremblant quelque peu dans sa main, éclaira alors un spectacle des plus déroutants… Une jeune fille, pieds nus lançaient des sortilèges à une meute de loups garous qui lui faisait face. Curieusement, les loups semblaient se battre eux aussi mais contre des créatures invisibles, certains loups étaient projetés à plusieurs mètres après avoir reçu un coup d'un agresseur invisible… La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel, éclairés par la Marque des Ténèbres…

- Fred ! s'écria soudainement, le rouquin en voyant le corps de son frère léviter à côté de Luna.

Celui-ci le regarda et lui adressa un vague signe de la main, sa jambe saignait abondamment….

- Vas y ! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il fit volte face et se précipita vers le château.

**OOO**

Yaxley attrapa Bellatrix par le bras et la tira avec lui vers la cabane de Hagrid. Une fois la barrière passée, ils pourraient de nouveaux transplaner, ce n'étaient pas le moment de se faire prendre ! Une personne courrait vers eux et les dépassa sans les voir, se précipitant vers les combats. Les deux Mangemorts, courant mains dans la mains furent rejoins par Narcissa qui leur désigna les Sombrals avec stupéfaction.

- J'ignorais que ces créatures étaient capable de faire de telle chose !

Les Sombrals à coups de dents, d'ailes, de sabots repoussaient les loups comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, protégeant par la même occasion la fine silhouette qui dansait entre eux tout en lançant des sortilèges. Chaque sort faisait mouche, et ses ennemis tombaient immobilisés . Échangeant un regard les trois Mangemorts hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent de cette jeune femme au maître, une personne capable d'assujettir de telles créature valait son pesant d'or…

**OOO**

Dans le hall, la confusion régnait, chacun évitant de toucher une personne appartenant à son propre camp. L'arrivée simultanée d'une dizaine de personnes créa un moment de panique parmi les défenseurs du château. Si Voldemort envoyait d'autres Mangemorts, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Le professeur McGonagall fur soulagée de reconnaître les aurors du ministère.

Georges arriva quelques secondes après eux. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du hall, estomaqué par le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il chercha du regard la silhouette d'Hermione. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se mentait en pensant qu'elle pourrait être à la bibliothèque. Il avança, enjambant plusieurs corps, évitant un sortilège par ci par là et ripostant quand il parvenait à déterminer leurs origines.

- Williamson, appela McGonagall à quelques mètres de lui.

L'homme qui passait en courant devant elle s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

- Avez-vous prévenu des Médicomages avant de venir?

- Non, je crois pas.

- Chargez-vous en, s'il vous plait!

Sans laisser à l'auror le temps de répondre, elle se replongea dans la bataille.

Le cœur de Georges battait de plus en plus fort. Il ne voyait Hermione nulle part.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas, notre petit record est à battre..._

_Le petit bouton juste en dessous, ça prend 30 secondes..._

_Merci d'avance et à très bientôt ! ;)_

_Gelly et Crok_


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, nous sommes contentes que ce chapitre, un peu différent des autres, vous ait plu !_

_On essaiera de publier une fois par semaine !_

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Severus Rogue courrait dans les couloirs du château. Il les avait perdu de vue un instant et depuis il devait tenter d'entendre les pas du Mangemort. Ce n'était pas une chose facile car les bruits des combats dans le hall étaient toujours aussi présents. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie pour écouter. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il dut patienter avant de pouvoir distinguer le moindre bruit de pas. Effectivement, quelqu'un montait en courant les escaliers. Il s'engagea à son tour.

« _S'il ne lui arrive rien, je jure de me remettre au sport, enfin de commencer... _» se promit le professeur de potions.

Il ralentit le rythme en arrivant en haut. Il n'entendait plus rien. Lentement, pour ne pas alerter le Mangemort, il avança dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le Mangemort avait enlevé sa capuche mais lui tournait le dos. Il semblait soigner Sybille, ce qui étonna Severus. Qui était ce Mangemort et pourquoi avait-il amené Sybille ici? S'il voulait la tuer, il n'aurait eut qu'à laisser le Loup Garou finir son horrible besogne.

«_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique?_ »

- Sybille, tu m'entends?

Le Mangemort ne semblait avoir aucune réponse car il répétait sans cesse les même mots. Lorsqu'il saisit Sybille par les épaules pour la secouer, Severus Rogue sortit de sa cachette. Alerté par le bruit, le Mangemort se retourna.

- Si tu approches, je la tue! menaça le Mangemort.

Severus se figea. Le Mangemort avait déjà rabattu son capuchon et il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'identifier. Son visage ne lui était pas familier, sinon il l'aurait reconnu pensa-t-il. Les deux sorciers se faisaient désormais face, baguette en avant près à l'attaque.

- _Expelliarmus_!

Les deux hommes avaient hurlé en même temps et leurs deux baguettes furent projetées en l'air. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis dans un tourbillon noir le Mangemort transplana. Severus fut surpris de ce départ. Le Mangemort n'avait même pas pris le soin de récupérer sa baguette avant de disparaître. Il pourrait aisément mettre un nom sur ce visage, qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir. Mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire. Après avoir rapidement ramassé les deux baguettes, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sybille qui s'agitait de manière inquiétante.

- Sybille, ça va? Vous m'entendez?

Sa voix anxieuse se faisait pressante. Il craignait le pire. Il lança quelques sortilèges de premiers soins qu'il avait jadis appris. Le visage de la jeune femme s'apaisait peu à peu et sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Soulagé, Severus s'assit un peu plus confortablement à côté d'elle. Cette soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il doutait qu'elle soit réellement finie. De plus, si le Mangemort l'avait reconnu et le dénonçait au Maître des Ténèbres, s'en était terminé de son double rôle. Voldemort le ferait poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'on lui amène son corps sans vie. Il poussa un long soupir. A côté de lui, Sybille recommençait à s'agiter. Il tenta de la calmer en lui caressant le front. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la redescendre ou attendre que la bataille s'arrête. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques choses qui pourraient l'aider à se décider. Il n'était pas Médicomage, mais l'état de Sybille semblait préoccupant. La jeune femme s'agitait de plus en plus, son nez s'était mis à saigner et Severus ne voulait rien faire de peur d'aggraver la situation. En désespoir de cause, il décida de redescendre. Il aurait pu aller chercher madame Pomfresh, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule.

- _Spero Patronum_!

Une biche argentée apparue dans les airs.

- Descend chercher madame Pomfresh, le plus vite possible.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna le corps de Sybille qui commençait à convulser. Il regarda une dernière fois son patronus qui partait déjà dans les escaliers.

**OOO**

Harry passa rapidement le seuil de l'infirmerie, les combats s'étaient calmés depuis quelques minutes et il en avait aussitôt profité pour se précipiter vers l'endroit où se trouvait son petit ami. Sur un lit, dans le fond de la salle se trouvait Drago Malefoy, assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes allongées devant lui, étroitement bandées. L'apercevant, le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, ignorant les autres patients et Médicomages, envoyés en urgence.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement quand il arriva à son niveau.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, près à ses habituels sarcasmes mais en voyant l'air inquiet qu'abordait Harry, il eut un léger sourire.

- Pomfresh a dit que d'ici demain soir, je pourrai marcher de nouveau et si je «ne fais pas de folies», je pourrai «gambader comme un farfadet ivre » dans deux jours. Le tout en prenant régulièrement des potions infectes bien entendu !

Surpris Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de sourire et de lui prendre la main doucement, le Serpentard lui sourit en retour et d'un signe de tête lui désigna des lits un peu plus loin. Fred était assis sur un lit à coté de Neville. Ginny, assise sur une chaise entre le lit de son frère et de son ami, semblait avoir une conversation animée. Mme Weasley regardait tour à tour Fred et Luna Lovegood avec un étonnement croissant alors que Fred semblait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Devant son air visiblement intéressé le Serpentard rit et dit à son petit ami d'aller les rejoindre, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de s'approcher d'eux.

- Tu as sauvé mon fils ! s'exclama finalement la mère de famille en s'adressant à la Serdaigle.

Celle-ci l'observa un instant avant de répondre rêveusement.

- C'est grâce aux Ronflaks Cornus…

- Ah…Ah bon ? J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de Sombrals… dit Moly en regardant sa fille un peu perdue.

«_Je t'expliquerai plus tard._» articula t-elle silencieusement alors que Fred souriait, aux anges. Luna se tourna vers lui et ils commencèrent une conversation à propos d'une carotte trouvée récemment en Australie qui était capable de transformer en radis les autres carottes placées à sa portée… Affolée et perdue Madame Weasley se tourna vers Harry qui lui souriait.

- Oh Harry! Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Non, non, tout va bien! Et toi Fred, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la cuisse du jeune homme totalement bandée... Le bandage était imbibé de sang.

- Je me suis fait surprendre par un loup garou! s'exclama t-il.

Harry le dévisagea incrédule, il semblait presque… presque content à cette idée !

- Je suis désolé… ?

Il était conscient que cela sonnait plus comme une interrogation mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir pour le moment.

- Oh ne le sois pas! Après tout ce temps, je vais pouvoir visiter la foret interdit de fond en comble maintenant! Et puis regarde Lupin, ça lui à pas trop mal réussit !

Harry le regarda sceptique, se montrait-il fort maintenant pour ne s'effondrer que plus tard ? Fred lui sourit alors malicieusement.

- D'après Luna, les loups garou ont une plus grande endurance pendant les rapports sexuels! En plus les cheveux poussent plus vite après la pleine lune !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Quel rapport?

- Ah…Euh… alors c'est plutôt bien…

Mme Weasley semblait elle aussi plutôt déroutée. Deux aurors entrèrent à ce moment là dans l'infirmerie. Après l'avoir inspectée, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Drago. Inquiet, le griffon retourna à son chevet quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. En le voyant, les fonctionnaires le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Le premier portait une barbichette grise et de vielles lunettes carrés, alors que le second, rasé de près, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, regardait autour de lui d'un air suffisant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez nous suivre.

Celui-ci les regarda blasé et désigna ses jambes.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

Un des aurors le dévisagea un instant avant de lancer.

- _Accio_!

Le fauteuil roulant sur lequel la baguette était pointée roula lentement vers eux.

- Il ne devrait plus avoir de problème maintenant, fit remarqué Barbichette.

Drago se crispa et Harry se décida à intervenir.

- Excusez-moi mais où est-il censé aller ?

- Au ministère, nous allons l'interroger, répondit l'autre auror.

- Ah… et pourquoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas à vous le dire, mais sachez qu'il est suspecté d'avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Ah ? Et comment aurait-il fait cela, si ce n'est pas trop demander!

Drago retint un sourire, Harry semblait choqué qu'on puisse penser ça… pourtant n'était-il pas le fils de Mangemorts reconnus…?

Surpris, Cheveux-Plaqués le dévisagea.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons l'interroger.

- Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

- C'est un Mangemort, ou du moins un enfant de Mangemorts, énonça Barbichette calmement.

- Comme un assez grand nombre d'élèves de cette école !

- Madame Malefoy à elle-même été vue durant l'attaque.

Drago se figea alors qu'Harry de son coté haussait les épaules.

- Je suis au courant, je me suis battu contre elle.

Les deux aurors le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Alors vous comprenez certainement le besoin que nous avons d'interroger ce jeune homme !

Une lumière argentée apparue soudain dans la pièce. Elle tournoyait dans la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose. Les deux aurors, ainsi qu'Harry et Drago, la regardaient surpris de son apparition. La forme argentée ralentit à la hauteur de l'infirmière et repris sa forme normale. La biche tournait obstinément autour de madame Pomfresh qui tentait tant bien que mal de soigner un blessé. Celle-ci en la voyant eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise et héla un des Médicomages qui s'occupait de rassurer quelques élèves.

- S'il vous plait, venez vous occuper de cet élève, elle désigna le lit de son patient, je dois aller autre part.

Sans attendre la réponse elle partit en courant sous le regard éberlué des personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie, le jeune infirmier se précipita vers le blessé qu'elle lui avait désigné. Drago profita du moment d'inattention des deux aurors pour effleurer la main de son petit ami, quand Harry croisa son regard il y vit une lueur d'inquiétude. Le Gryffondor tenta un sourire, mais celui-ci ressembla davantage à une grimace. Madame Weasley qui observait les aurors de loin jura en les reconnaissant. Son mari lui avait parlé d'eux un soir où les enfants n'étaient pas là… Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il emporte avec eux cet adolescent à qui Harry semblait être attaché… Lors de leur dernier interrogatoire, un détraqueur avait « accidentellement » pénétré dans la salle… leur supérieur hiérarchique n'avait rien dit de leur manière, elle avait même semblé trouver ça normal, après tout le jeune Ombrage ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de malsain ou qui nuirait au ministère, n'est ce pas ?

La mère de famille s'approcha d'eux et se plaça entre Harry et les employés du ministère.

- Messieurs, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Les aurors la jaugèrent un instant du regard avant de la saluer d'un signe de tête.

- Excusez mon intervention, mais je n'ai pu que remarquer que vous sembliez pressés d'emmener avec vous ces jeunes gens, pourrais-je en savoir la raison ? Après tout aucun d'eux ne sont majeurs, non ?

- Nous devons interroger Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent.

Madame Weasley se crispa, oui cet adolescent avait un visage qui lui était familier mais …Malefoy ? Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le blessé et le reconnut, les cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, deux yeux gris qui lui lançaient une supplique silencieuse, sa main cachée par les draps froissés qui tenait fermement celle d'Harry….

- Il me semble que pour interroger un mineur, il faut l'autorisation d'un parent ?

- Mais enfin, ses parents sont des Mangemorts, ils ne donneront jamais leur accord!

- Je vois, c'est fâcheux en effet.

Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait plus rien, le plus jeune lança avec colère.

-Votre fils a été blessé, par ce que quelqu'un a laissé entrer ces monstres dans l'école ! Ne voulez-vous donc pas qu'il pait pour ses crimes ?

Le visage de la rouquine se durcit et elle jeta un regard glacial à l'auror.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit monsieur Ombrage « quelqu'un » les a fait entrer dans cet école, et non forcément le jeune Malefoy. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener.

Les aurors finirent par s'éloigner, et se concerter en chuchotant. Finalement Barbichette se rapprocha et regarda Drago avec attention.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous vous prions de rester joignable. Bon rétablissement.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, entrainant dans son sillage son collège.

**OOO**

- Si tu arrêtais de râler tout seul dans ton coin et que tu venais nous aider, Weasley ? siffla Pansy Parkinson, excédée.

- Tu l'as appelé Weasley, d'habitude c'est plutôt Weasmoche!

- Blaise, boucle-la ! ordonna Pansy en voyant le Gryffondor devenir rouge pivoine de colère.

-Si on peut même plus rigoler !

- Espèce de sale Serpent, cria Ron en menaçant Blaise avec sa baguette.

Blaise Zabini éclata de rire et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

- Tu veux discuter Weasmoche ?

- Le massacre que tes copains ont fait ne te suffit pas? Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de culot de venir chercher les blessés maintenant! Tu devrais être fier et profitait de ta soirée dans ta Salle Commune avec les ordures de ton espèce!

Blaise bouillait de rage, mais Ron emportait par sa colère ne remarquait rien et continuait sur sa lancée.

- Ton cher Maître t'a puni parce que tu n'avais pas assez tué?

- Je vais te tuer, espèce d'abruti ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Pansy, qui jusqu'à ce moment là avait préféré rester en retrait, se décida à intervenir. Il était temps, Blaise allait prononcer son sort.

- _Expelliarmus _!

Le fait de ne plus avoir de baguette ne découragea pas pour autant les deux adversaires. Blaise se jeta sur Ron les mains en avant pour essayer de l'étrangler. Ron n'était cependant pas en reste et avait lui aussi encerclé le cou du Serpentard. Pansy soupira désespérée.

« _Ils ont complètement idiots, c'est pas possible ! _»

- _Stupéfix_ !

Les deux ennemis tombèrent, raides, au sol. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Pansy et pour une fois ils étaient d'accord: pourquoi les avait-elle empêché de continuer?

- Écoutez moi bien, tous les deux. Ouvrez vos oreilles parce que je ne me répèterai pas.

Sa voix était en apparence calme mais les deux jeunes hommes toujours étendus par terre, n'auraient pas, même s'ils avaient pu, tenté de répliqué.

- Si vous avez envie de paraître encore plus stupides que vous ne l'êtes réellement, c'est votre problème; mais pour le moment, il y a des personnes qui ont besoin d'être soignées, rapidement. Cela signifie avant qu'elles se soient vidées de leur sang ou qu'elles soient mortes de douleur. Vous comprenez ou vos petites cervelles n'arrivent déjà plus à suivre? Alors, c'est simple, je vais vous libérer, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous supporter une petite heure et que vous recommencez à vous taper dessus comme des sauvages, c'est moi qui vous étranglerai! C'est clair?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prononça le contre sort et repartit à la recherche d'autres blessés, un sourire aux lèvres. Blaise et Ron n'osaient pas trop bouger. Ils finirent quand même par se lever le plus délicatement possible en évitant au maximum de se toucher.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda Ron éberluée, mais en même temps admiratif, par le comportement de Pansy.

- Euh, non... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état. Et pourtant, je la connais depuis longtemps, tu peux me croire!

- Je te crois, je te crois, assura Ron.

Ils rejoignirent Pansy, trop impressionnés par ses menaces pour repenser à leur querelle.

**OOO**

- Neville?

Le jeune homme s'était endormi dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il n'était que légèrement blessé et n'avait pas voulu dormir à l'infirmerie. Ginny, occupée auprès de son frère, ne l'avait pas vu partir et le cherchait depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Neville?

Le jeune homme marmonna dans son sommeil. Ginny le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Neville encore endormi et pensant à une attaque, se défendit.

- Neville, c'est moi, arrête! chuchota Ginny.

- Oh... désolé, Ginny.

Il s'assit et fit de la place pour la jeune femme. Il se frotta les yeux pour finir de se réveiller.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, lui reprocha Ginny. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu quittais l'infirmerie!

- Tu étais occupée...

Le silence s'installa. Neville aurait aimé dire autre chose mais n'osait pas. De son côté, Ginny boudait.

- Merci... pour tout à l'heure...

Sans pour autant sortir de son mutisme, Ginny sourit.

**OOO**

_Remus,_

_ Je ne sais pas si tu l'as su mais il y a eu une attaque au château cette nuit. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer malgré les sorts de protection mis en place par Dumbledore. Quelqu'un leur a ouvert, mais qui? Les aurors du ministère soupçonnent Drago Malefoy d'être responsable de leur entrée. Je ne pense pas que se soit lui. Juste avant le début du banquet, ils sont venus avec Harry dans mon bureau parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à annuler un sort qui leur avait coloré les cheveux. Ils semblaient en froid et je les ai laissé seuls. Ils n'ont pas réapparu du repas. Ce qui me dérange, c'est la présence de Narcissa. Elle a été vu durant la bataille et cela ne fait que renforcer les soupçons qui pèsent sur Drago. _

_Les Loups Garous étaient là également. Presque une vingtaine d'élèves ont été mordus. On compte plus de trente morts. Les Serpentards étaient sûrement au courant, à part les premières, deuxièmes années et quelques autres, ils étaient tous absents. Par contre, étrangement, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott étaient là. Pourtant leurs parents sont des Mangemorts reconnus! Il faudrait se pencher sur leur cas je pense. _

_ J'ai vu Dumbledore, rapidement, mais il m'a semblé las. Je pense que cette attaque l'a particulièrement touché. Il souhaite te voir. Par rapport aux nouveaux Loups Garous. Je suppose qu'il souhaite ton aide... _

_ Je dois te laisser, mon tour de garde va pas tarder à commencer. J'espère te voir bientôt._

_ Je t'aime._

_ Tonks._

Lupin relut la lettre plusieurs fois.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu me dire comment elle allait, non?

Il arpentait sa petite chambre d'hôtel de long en large. La pleine lune avait été particulièrement pénible et longue. Il imaginait donc parfaitement la hargne des Loups Garous ce soir là et le massacre qui s'en était suivi. Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre, quelque chose l'intriguait. Comment se faisait-il que Rogue n'est pas prévenu Dumbledore?

**OOO**

Dumbledore marchait aux cotés de deux aurors qui étaient venus en renfort quand il vit Mme Pomfresh courir dans la direction opposée, une biche devant elle. Inquiet, le directeur s'excusa et se précipita à sa suite. Il la rattrapa à la porte des appartements du professeur de divination, la porte était ouverte. Les voyant, Rogue se précipita sur eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Elle ne va pas guérir toute seule ! les apostropha le redouté professeur.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'approcher de sa patiente, qui inconsciente, gémissait de douleur et saignait du nez. Elle lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostique et demanda aux autres de s'éloigner. Dumbledore quelque peu surpris de trouver là son professeur de potions le détailla, et remarqua avec un triste sourire l'air inquiet de Severus, ses yeux ne quittait pas sa collègue…

- Severus, dit il d'une voix douce, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ! couina le professeur c'est que les Mangemorts sont venus avec ses monstres et que l'un d'eux a voulu s'en prendre à elle !

Le directeur le regarda sévèrement.

- Étiez-vous au courant qu'ils allaient venir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta l'espion. On ne m'a pas contacté depuis plusieurs jours !

Albus acquiesça gravement, oui son espion ne lui avait rien rapporté depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait cru que c'était involontaire, qu'il avait préféré passer du temps avec sa collègue plutôt que prendre la peine de le prévenir… Qu'il s'était montré imprudent, c'eut été une première depuis ses trop nombreuses années de services, mais non, Voldemort semblait mettre lui-même Severus de coté… sa couverture était-elle découverte ? Si c'était le cas, le professeur ne vivrait plus très longtemps…Dumbledore se sermonna d'avoir de telles pensés, après tout s'il n'avait pas été prévenu, c'était peut-être pour une autre raison ! Mais laquelle...?

Severus de son coté s'était figé, il était déjà venu dans les appartement de Sybille, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre ses châles mais là c'était différent… La propriétaire des lieux semblait être désordonnée au plus au point, partout des ustensiles pour son travail, des châles, trainaient mais sur une petite commode trônait deux cadres photo, tout semblait impeccable autour d'eux. Il s'en approcha craignant ce qu'il allait voir. La première photographie montrait un couple dans un parc. La jeune femme devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Severus, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre y reconnut Sybille, rayonnante, qui souriait. Comme à son habitude elle portait des vêtements colorés, mais la robe de sorcière avait été troquée contre une mini jupe bleu ciel et un chemisier blanc. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient dans son dos, elles avaient de petites lunettes rectangulaires à la place de ses énormes lunettes actuelles… L'homme à ses cotés devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans, il serait la jeune femme dans ses bras, entièrement vêtu de noir il avait un sourire quelque peu crispé, comme mal à l'aise. Le jeune abordait des yeux d'un vert sombre ses cheveux blonds coupés court, lui donnait un air sérieux.

Puis soudain, il le reconnut, le jeune homme de la photo, il l'avait rencontré ! Enfin rencontré, était un bien grand mot… c'était le Mangemort qui avait emmené Sybille en sécurité, qui avait tenté de la soigner… son amant ? Il se crispa et lança d'une voix froide.

- Dumbledore, pouvez vous m'expliquer cela ?

Surpris le directeur s'approcha de lui et attrapa le cadre voisin de la photo que Severus regardait. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que l'ancêtre ne prenne la parole avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais bien Severus, mais je crois que vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet !

Surpris, il saisit le cadre que lui tendait son supérieur et se figea ahuri. C'était lui ! Lui en pyjama rose… Celui que Sybille lui avait offert ! Il sortait de toute évidence de la salle de bain, et il avait un sourire niais. Niais ! Impossible, Severus Prince Rogue ne sourit pas niaisement, la photo avait du être trafiquée !

- Je ne vous parle pas de ça ! Mais de ça! Il désigna avec hargne la photo du couple, et siffla, c'était lui, le Mangemort qui l'a amené ici !

Les yeux du directeur se posèrent sur Séryl et il les ferma douloureusement, il n'avait pas voulu le croire mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute possible...

**OOO**

Rogue était furieux. S'il restait, c'était seulement pour obtenir des explications. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce depuis plus de deux heures. Sybille, calmée, dormait paisiblement. Severus s'était assis quelques instants, espérant dormir mais sa tentative était restée vaine. S'il n'avait pas déjà réveillé Sybille, c'est seulement parce que madame Pomfresh avait insisté sur le repos dont elle avait besoin. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever et il espérait qu'elle ne dormirait pas toute la journée. Qui était ce jeune homme sur la photo? Ou plutôt qui était ce Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il n'avait pas la prétention de connaître tous les serviteurs du Lord mais il lui semblait ne jamais avoir vu son visage avant ce soir là. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du lit de Sybille. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son comportement avec lui. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il alla ouvrir. Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit et l'invita à sortir pour pouvoir parler sans risquer de déranger le professeur de Divination.

- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Minerva en désignant du regard la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Sybille.

- D'après madame Pomfresh, elle va bien...

- Mmm, je vois...

Le silence s'installa. Minerva toussota et poursuivit, en venant au sujet de sa visite.

- Albus souhaiterait que vous prépariez de la potion pour les jeunes Loups...

- Ah, oui, pour aujourd'hui?

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Demandez à un elfe de venir et à son chevet et de vous prévenir dès qu'elle se réveille...

Severus fut surpris. Minerva lisait-elle dans ses pensées? Il acquiesça et après quelques paroles de politesse le professeur McGonagall repartit. Severus resta pensif. Il allait passer sa journée à faire la potion anti-loup. La préparation était longue et ne supportait aucune négligence. Il soupira et appela un elfe.

- Monsieur a appelé Launa?

- Oui, tu vas rester aux côtés de Sybille et tu viendras me prévenir dès qu'elle se réveillera. D'accord?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, si jamais il y avait le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

« _Finalement, elle peut dormir toute la journée! _» songea amèrement Severus.

**OOO**

Sybille toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention du professeur de Potions. Ce dernier sursauta et renversa le chaudron qu'il remuait patiemment depuis plus de trois heures. Il regarda le fruit de plusieurs heures de travail se répandre sur le sol, désespéré. Il se retourna prestement vers le nouveau venu, près à lui hurler dessus, mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge quand il reconnut Sybille. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avant de le questionnait.

- Vous avez vu un fantôme, Severus?

Le directeur de Serpentard était muet de surprise.

- Mais... qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là?

- Et bien, de toutes évidences, je viens vous voir, dit elle lentement.

L'air ahuri de Severus l'inquiétait légèrement et elle craignit un instant qu'il ait été touché lors de la bataille.

- Severus, vous ne vous sentez pas bien, demanda-t-elle encore en s'approchant.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, enfin presque tout, ajouta-t-il en regardant le contenu du chaudron répandu par terre.

Sybille avait suivi son regard et elle sortit sa baguette. Elle prononça la formule et la potion retourna dans son récipient. Severus fut soulagé mais se sermonna de ne pas avoir pensé lui même à ce sortilège, à la portée d'un première année. Il réalisa enfin que Sybille aurait dû se trouver dans son lit, en train de se reposer et non, debout, devant lui, dans les cachots.

- Un elfe ne vous a pas dit de rester couchée?

- Si, mais je me sentais bien et je voulais vous voir..., répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ah... fut la seule réponse pathétique que trouva Rogue.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à face, il ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet du Mangemort et des photos. Il avait pourtant imaginé la discussion plusieurs fois.

- Que faisiez-vous?

- Une potion anti-loup, pour les élèves qui ont été mordus...

Le silence se ré-installa. Severus respira un grand coup et décida de se lancer.

- Qui était-ce?

La question était sûrement trop abrupte car la jeune femme le regarda étonnée.

- De qui vous parlez?

- Du Mangemort, de l'homme sur la photo, Severus s'emportait. Sybille l'écoutait sans vraiment comprendre. Si vous aviez déjà quelqu'un, il fallait me le dire dès le départ; reprit Severus, je ne me serai pas accroché!

Il se replongea dans son grimoire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'effet de la la colère. La jeune femme derrière lui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

- Un amant?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne faîtes pas l'innocente!

- Severus, je crois sincèrement que vous devriez vous reposez. Madame Pomfresh vous a examiné après la bataille?

- Non et je vous assure, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai vu!

- Mais vu où, questionna Sybille complètement perdue.

- En haut de la tour d'astronomie et sur la photo posée sur votre commode.

Sa colère était retombée devant l'incompréhension du professeur de divination.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

Sybille ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence lorsqu'il parlait de la tour d'astronomie, mais saisit parfaitement à propos de la photo.

- Oh! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer! Personne d'autre que moi ne l'a vu!

- Mais je ne parle pas de MA photo, rétorqua Severus, comprenant la méprise de la jeune femme.

- L'autre photo, demanda-t-elle, mais il s'agit de mon frère!

Severus Rogue se prit la tête avec les mains.

« _Son frère? Mais alors son frère est Mangemort? C'est quoi cette histoire tordue? _»

Devant l'air sceptique de son ami, elle précisa.

- Je peux pas tout vous dire, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué et je suis fatigué.

Severus remarqua alors, qu'effectivement, elle avait blêmit.

- Venez me voir demain soir, je vous expliquerai tout, c'est promis.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, tourna les talons et partit. Severus ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la retenir. Il était déboussolé. Qui était réellement cet homme? Son frère? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment!

**OOO**

Harry avait fait le tour de l'infirmerie une bonne dizaine de fois, Hermione était introuvable. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle s'occupait des blessés avec Pansy, Blaise et Ron mais quand ces derniers étaient arrivés, ils étaient seuls et ne l'avaient vu nulle part.

- Mais elle n'était pas avec toi, demanda Ron.

- Non, non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on s'est quitté en haut des escaliers et je pensais qu'elle était avec vous!

Harry et Ron étaient restés un instant silencieux. En y repensant, Harry était déçu de retrouver sa complicité avec Ron grâce à une inquiétude commune. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient séparés. Ron avaient fait un tour du parc tandis qu'Harry montait dans leur Salle Commune. Mais Hermione restait introuvable.

- Georges, elle est avec Georges, s'était écrier Ron quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall.

Cependant, Georges s'était lui aussi envolé. Aucun membre de la famille Weasley ne les avaient vu. Fred était le dernier à avoir aperçu son jumeau et c'était au moment de son agression par le Loup Garou.

- C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ron tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda Harry qui s'était assis sur une marche de l'escalier.

- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu être enlevé?

Harry leva les yeux. Il n'y avait pas songé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre.

- Viens!

- Harry attend moi ! Où on va ?

Ron rattrapa son ami en courant, mais il n'obtint aucune information, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bureau du directeur.

- Dumbledore ? Tu crois qu'il sait où elle est?

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est le seul à pouvoir nous renseigner !

* * *

_Pour chaque review laissée, un paquet de crocodiles gélifiés offert ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, toutes plus sympathiques ou rigolotes les unes que les autres !_

_Un nouveau chapitre qui, on l'espère, vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Quelques jours après l'attaque de l'école, Dumbledore convoqua l'Ordre dans une pièce secrète à la Tête de Sanglier. Ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre au Square Grimmaud, non pas parce que les sortilèges de protection ne fonctionnaient comme il l'avait dit aux plus jeunes mais pour une raison moins évidente. A la mort de Sirius, le dernier des Black, le manoir n'étant pas encore relié par des liens du sang avec son nouveau propriétaire, comme l'étaient la plupart des demeures de sorciers sangs purs, les sorts avaient été mit en «suspend»… Pour qu'ils puissent de nouveaux y avoir accès il suffisait juste qu'Harry passe le seuil de la demeure mais Albus ne voulait pas forcer son jeune élève à retourner dans un endroit qui lui rappelait de trop nombreux mauvais souvenirs… Pourtant tout aurait été si simple! Une fois Harry entré, toutes les anciennes personnes ayant eut connaissance du manoir par l'actuel gardien du secret (lui-même) pourraient de nouveau retrouver la sureté du Quartier général !

Albus soupira et Minerva, installée dans un fauteuil à quelque pas de lui, le regarda peinée. En effet, le vieil homme, bien qu'il n'ait pas été blessé par l'attaque du château n'en était pas moins ressorti affaibli… Il semblait porter les malheurs de la Terre entière sur ses épaules…

Lupin arriva à ce moment là accompagné de Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt. Les deux professeurs les saluèrent et ils s'installèrent en silence attendant les autres membres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les membres appelés étaient assis autour de l'énorme table et se regardaient avec insistance.

- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés, commença Albus, d'une voix fatiguée. Si je vous ai appelé c'est pour parler de la dernière attaque et vous informer de ses conséquences plus que désastreuses….

- Y a-t-il eut beaucoup de blessés ? demanda Emmeline Vance.

Minerva tourna les yeux vers la femme qui avait parlait. La majestueuse sorcière semblait inquiète, et le professeur de Métamorphose se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pu participer elle-même à la défense du château, envoyée en mission de repérage à l'autre bout du pays elle n'était revenue que la veille au soir.

- Oui, énormément, il y a eut plus d'une vingtaine de morts en ne comptant que les élèves…

Resserrant son châle autour d'elle, elle acquiesça l'invitant à continuer. Ce fut le directeur qui prit la parole.

- Aucun décès n'est à déplorer parmi les membres de l'Ordre, bien qu'il y ait eut des blessés… mais le plus grave est sans aucun doute la transformation de certains élèves…

- Alors les loups garous sont bel et bien entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école ? murmura d'une voix défaite Elphias Dodge.

Tournant les yeux vers son vieil ami Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Remus s'est proposé pour rester dans l'école et d'aider les jeune loups pendant leurs premiers mois…

- Des cours du soir pour petits monstres, lâcha Rogue d'une voix sans timbre.

Lupin tourna les yeux vers le maître des potions les poings crispés par la colère.

- La faute à qui si ils ont été transformés ? Un espion n'a-t-il pas pour fonction de rapporter des informations ? Hors, aux dernières nouvelles, tu semblais aussi surpris que nous par les faits et gestes des Mangemorts !

Rogue blanchit, cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas été appelé auprès de son «maître», mais il ne s'en était pas réellement préoccupé…

- Suffit ! siffla McGonagall. On n'est pas là pour se manquer de respect, mais pour trouver une solution !

- Donc, récapitula Maugrey de sa voix rauque, tout ce qu'on a maintenant, c'est une armée de loupiauds sur les bras, et des morts à enterrer… ?

- Oui, sans compter les blessés envoyés à Sainte Mangouste;

Un silence suivit se constat déplorable.

- Quelqu'un sait comment ils ont pu entrer dans l'école, demanda finalement Madame Vance.

- Un élève les y a forcément aidé mais nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, le ministère avait des raisons de croire qu'il s'agissait du jeune Malefoy, mais au moment où ils sont venus pour l'emmener et l'interroger Harry s'est interposé. Nous n'en savons pas plus, nous menons notre enquête.

Rogue s'était figé en entendant le nom de son filleul mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant la suite, Potter? Interposé? Bien sûr, il avait (comme tout les professeurs) remarqué que les joutes verbales Potter/Malefoy avaient cessé mais de là à l'aider ?

- Interposé? Mais à quoi il joue ? s'écria Maugrey.

Lupin baissa les yeux pour cacher son embarras, ce n'était certainement pas à lui d'expliquer la conduite du griffon. Albus leva la main en signe d'apaisement alors qu'une lutte sans merci venait de commencer entre Mme Weasley (qui par on ne sait qu'elle miracle était restée silencieuse jusque là) et Maugrey, chacun défendant son point de vue sur le plus jeune de Malefoy.

- Le plus important est de savoir QUI les a fait entrer, si Harry a défendu le jeune Drago je suis sûr qu'il à de bonnes raisons. Mais je voudrais que vous restiez prudent, je crains qu'il n'y ai de jeunes Mangemorts à Poudlard…

- Le ministère a prévu de nous envoyer quelques aurors pour qu'ils surveillent Près-au-Lard dès la nuit tombée, après tout, ils ont bien du passer par quelque part !

- Abelforth m'a également informé qu'il arrivait à certain de nos étudiants de se rendre au village la nuit tombée.

- Encore des Serpentards !

- Pas seulement, tempéra le directeur alors que Roque se redressait d'un bond. Des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, et des Poufsouffles y ont été vus également. Il va falloir se montrer plus prudent, si les élèves arrivent à sortir si facilement, cela ne présage rien de bon…

Tous ne purent qu'approuver. Soudain, Kingsley se pencha en avant et regarda Dumbledore droit dans le yeux.

- Albus, quelle est cette histoire de Sombrals ? Quand les aurors venus au château en renfort sont rentrés au ministère, ils ont dit que ces créatures s'étaient sauvagement battus pour protéger les élèves. Pour ceux qui étaient capable de les voir, ce fut d'après leur dire, des combats impressionnants. Et celon les ouvrages qui ont été écrits sur eux ce genre de comportement n'est jamais arrivé… ?

Le vieille homme croisa les doigts devant lui et regarda pensivement dans le vague.

- En effet, certains infirmiers qui étaient venus m'avaient fait part de ces faits étranges, mais je n'en avais pas réellement pris note, j'avais mis ça sur le compte du choc mais apparemment cela c'est bel et bien produit…

- Albus, si ces créatures sont devenus violentes, il n'est plus possible de les laisser près de l'école, dit McGonagal à mi-voix.

Madame Weasley se redressa alors et les regarda choquée.

- Mais enfin, ils ont protégé l'école justement ! Les éloigner serait incompréhensible !

Maugrey grogna avant de lâcher.

- Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces bêtes, si elles sont fiables je vous le dirai, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en occuperai et on en entendra plus parler !

Lupin regarda avec horreur l'ancien auror avant de se tourner vivement vers Dumbledore.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Les Sombrals sont des créatures pacifiques ! Ils sont davantage connus comme des « transporteurs » que des chiens de garde ! Un des Mangemorts avait du s'approcher de trop près d'un de leur petit et ils se sont défendus !

Albus acquiesça en silence. Rogue ne savait que penser, des Sombrals qui se battaient pour protéger quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ? Il en avait déjà entendu parler contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Kingsley…

Il y avait très longtemps dans des vieux grimoires qu'on avait oubliés depuis des années… Des Sombrals qui avaient pris sous leurs ailes un bébé humain, comme dans l'histoire moldu « Tarzan ». Il sourit, il fallait juste remplacer les singes par les hybrides ailés squelettiques et le poupon par… un élève ? Il en fit part à l'assemblé qui le regarda avec surprise, puis Dumbledore hochant la tête avec un sourire dit qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il irait dans la forêt dès le lendemain.

**OOO**

Le vase explosa contre le mur et les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce sursautèrent. La jeune femme était dans une rage folle et personne n'osait intervenir.

- Je le hais!

- Bellatrix, pourrais tu avoir la gentillesse de te taire pendant ne serait ce que cinq minutes, demanda Dolohov excédé.

L'ancienne prisonnière se retourna vers lui d'un coup, faisant ainsi sursauter Quedvers assis non loin.

- Ce cracmol, il ne pouvait pas se défendre seul, comme un homme, non c'était trop lui demandé ! Il a fallu que cette peste de petite Weasley vienne à sa rescousse ! Cette…cette, traîtresse !

Dolohov se retient difficilement de ne pas lever les yeux aux ciel et lui dit calmement.

- Il y a plus important que Londubat…

- Non ! Il doit nous dire ! Ou ces satanés tarés de parents l'on cachée ! Lui seul doit…

- Suffit ! L'ordre résonna dans la salle.

La grande silhouette de Voldemort se dressa sur son siège et regarda l'assemblé de Mangemorts réunit dans la salle…

- Si Londubat n'est pas là en ce moment c'est parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de le ramener!

Le reproche était clair et tous les Mangemorts le comprirent. Seule Bellatrix tenta de s'expliquer.

- Mais Maître, c'est cette sale Weasley!

Elle fronça le nez en prononçant son nom.

- Ce sont des élèves, pas de grands mages que je sache!

Il n'avait pas levé la voix mais on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Je constate simplement que malgré la surprise et notre avantage numérique, l'attaque est un échec!

- Leurs pertes ne sont pas négligeables quand même, risqua Yaxley.

- Vous parlez des premières et deuxièmes années que vous avez tués?

Un silence suivit. Yaxley regarda Bellatrix avec horreur alors que celle-ci se rapprochait du maître et disait avec une moue boudeuse.

- On aurait pu fait des victimes plus importante si notre cher Sévy avait été là pour nous aider...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil, Severus avait reçut l'ordre de na pas quitté Pourdlard ou Prés au lard, lui avait-il désobéi ?

- Il n'était pas là?

- Oh si ! Mais il n'a pas jugé bon de participer ! D'ailleurs, il me semble l'avoir vu prendre la fuite en plein milieu de la bataille…

- Où est-il allé ?

- Je l'ignore, Maître.

Voldemort leva la tête et questionna ses fidèles du regard, aucun ne savait où était parti l'espion…

Séryl adossé à un mur à quelque mètre de là se crispa, Oh oui il savait, mais pour rien au monde il ne le dirait, si Rogue se mettait encore entre Sybille et lui, il se chargerait de lui à sa façon… Quand les iris rouges se posèrent sur lui, il fit lui-même un signe de négation.

Voldemort était furieux et une vague de froid se répandit dans la pièce. Quelques Mangemorts frissonnèrent en sentant la colère du Lord. Ce dernier réfléchissait, se pouvait-il que Severus Rogue l'ait trahi ? Il reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il décida d'éclaircir le cas de Severus plus tard. Il s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Goyle. Il vit les Mangemorts entraient dans le château, le déroulement du combat et leur retour vers le manoir Jédusor. Il manquait quelque chose. Il scanna les esprits des autres Mangemorts présents.

- Qui était chargé d'effacer la mémoire de Cho Chang, tonna-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Goyle qui trouvait l'air soudain irrespirable.

- QUI DEVAIT EFFACER SA MÉMOIRE ?

Il avait hurlé et regardait fixement Goyle, attendant qu'il reconnaisse lui même son erreur. Quiconque aurait promené son regard dans la pièce à ce moment-là aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de statues. Personne de bougeait, les Mangemorts osaient à peine respirer.

- QUI ?

Goyle s'avança, les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses chaussures. Il était peut être Mangemort, mais pas courageux pour autant quand il s'agissait d'affronter son Maître. C'était un ancien Serpentard, pas un ancien Gryffondor!

- Regarde-moi!

Il ne criait plus, mais c'était presque pire. A contre cœur, Goyle leva la tête mais ses yeux refusaient de croiser ceux, rouges vifs, du Lord.

- Regarde-moi! Est-ce si dur à comprendre?

Les yeux de Goyle rencontrèrent ceux de son Maître et il tressaillit. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Quelle était ta mission?

La voix mielleuse de Voldemort le tira de ses pensées.

- Pardon, Maître.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question! Quelle était ta mission, Goyle?

- Jedevaismoccuperdelafille.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Goyle.

- La fille, oublier, le sort.

Il n'avait pas pu décrocher son regard des yeux rouges et il avait dû mal à rassembler ses esprits.

- Aurais-tu décidé de jouer avec moi ?

- Non, balbutia Goyle.

- C'est dommage, je suis d'une humeur joueuse ce soir! _Doloris_!

Même s'il s'y attendait, le Mangemort tomba à genoux. Il se tordait de douleur et Voldemort semblait prendre du plaisir à le voir ainsi souffrir. Il stoppa le sortilège.

-On oublie pas d'effectuer une tâche pour son Maître, Goyle!

L'homme au sol n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un autre _Doloris_ le frappait en pleine poitrine. Le Lord s'amusa encore quelques instants mais rapidement, trop au goût de Voldemort, Goyle fut inconscient.

- Sortez! Tous, ajouta-t-il en voyant Bellatrix s'avançait.

Crabbe vint ramasser son ami et déguerpit à la suite des autres Mangemorts. Dès qu'il fut seul, le Lord alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil rouge. En apparence, cette attaque était une réussite, les morts et blessés se comptaient par dizaines et plusieurs élèves avaient été mordus. Cependant, il ne supportait pas ce genre d'erreur de la part de ses disciples. Il se promit de faire payer comme il se devait son oubli à Goyle. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rogue. Que s'était-il réellement passé. Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et appuya sur son tatouage en pensant à Severus Rogue.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans les cachots du château, Severus tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il ne s'était pas rendu au rendez-vous de Sybille et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La violente brûlure qu'il ressentit soudain sur son avant bras lui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. L'homme de la photo avait complètement occulté la bataille.

« _Il ne m'a pas oublié Lui! _» songea-t-il amèrement.

Il écrivit rapidement un mot pour Dumbledore et ensorcela le papier pour qu'il se rende directement dans le bureau du directeur. Il enfila rapidement sa longue robe noir et transplana.

Quand il arriva au manoir Jedusor, il aperçut d'autres Mangemorts sur le second terrain de transplanage, certains sourirent sadiquement en l'apercevant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, après tout ça avait toujours été comme ça… Il arriva devant l'immense porte en chêne et se figea en entendant un bruit sur le coté. Derrière l'une des imposante colonnes de marbre qui encadrait l'entrée se trouvait Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui sourit et s'assit sur l'épais socle tout en le regardant.

- Je pense que monsieur le chouchou va avoir des problèmes… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh, tu penses ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'exerçais à ce genre d'activité, n'est ce pas trop douloureux pour ton cerveau d'être ainsi sollicité si brusquement ? susurra-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Bellatrix le fusilla du regard et il ne perdit pas de temps, passant les portes il s'avança d'un pas raide vers la Salle de réunion où il savait trouver son maître. Merlin soit loué s'il en ressortait en vie. Il toqua, attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer et ouvrit la porte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans son fauteuil face au feu. Il était dos à Rogue mais celui-ci savait qu'il connaissait le moindre de ses gestes.

- Vous étiez où?

Severus savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait pris soin de bloquer certains de ses souvenirs au cas ou Voldemort ferait usage de l'occlumancie.

- Sur le champ de bataille, Maître.

- Les autres Mangemorts ne t'y ont pourtant pas vu!

- Pure jalousie.

Severus ne laissait rien transparaître mais il n'en menait pas large. S'il découvrait qu'il s'était inquiété pour Sybille, il risquait de se servir d'elle contre lui. Le Lord se tourna lentement vers lui et l'observa.

- De simples affabulations dis-tu ?

Rogue hocha la tête et sentit que son maître tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Il le laissa faire et le guida lui-même vers les souvenirs qui pouvait l'intéresser insistant bien sur la surprise qu'il avait eu de voir l'attaque, il faisait passer les images comme au ralentit, il se montrait alors combattant à la fois contre les Mangemorts, à la fois contre les membres de l'Ordre. Aucun des sorts n'était mortel, ce fut sans aucun doute ce détail qui le sauva. De lui-même, le Lord noir quitta son esprit quelques minutes seulement avant que Sybille ne se fasse attaquer. Il n'avait même pas eut à trafiquer ses souvenirs !

- Tu t'es retourné contre ton propre camps, fit judicieusement remarquer le Lord.

- Le contraire aurait détruit ma couverture d'espion.

Les yeux rouges semblèrent briller d'amusement, et Severus trembla. Il savait !

- Je te rappellerai plus tard, conclut le Mage Noir, signifiant à Severus qu'il pouvait quitter la pièce.

Le maître des Potions ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et quitta la pièce. Au détour d'un couloir, il se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Bellatrix. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Drago doit se renseigner sur Londubat! Il est le mieux placer pour le faire!

- Mon fils n'est pas Mangemort, Bella! Ce n'est pas à lui d'enquêter!

Severus reconnut la voix de Narcissa. Les deux femmes chuchotaient et il dut faire un effort pour entendre la suite.

- Il s'attirera les faveurs du Maître! Dois-je te rappeler où se trouve ton mari? Drago n'a pas le choix!

Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent et Severus ne put savoir ce qu'avait répondu Narcissa. Il quitta le manoir et rejoint Poudlard. Sur son bureau de missives l'attendaient. Il décacheta rapidement la première.

« _Severus,_

_J'ai bien eu votre message. Venez me voir demain._

_Albus._ »

Il se demandait de qui pouvait bien venir la seconde. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Sybille.

« _Professeur Rogue,_

_Je suppose que vous avez eu un contre temps. Ne venez pas me voir, je dois m'absenter pendant quelques jours, je vous ferai savoir lorsque je rentrerai._

_Sybille._ »

Le ton impersonnel et froid dépita Severus.

**OOO**

- Dis Drago, comment ça se fait que certains Serpentards étaient au courant pour l'attaque et d'autres, dont toi, ne l'étaient pas ?

Le brun se crispa légèrement quand il vit son ami détourner le regard et s'éloigner de quelque pas. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que la question le taraudait mais il n'avait pas voulu la poser craignant la réponse, et puis il ne se voyait pas demander cela au beau milieu de l'infirmerie ! Drago finit par soupirer et revint s'assoir sur le canapé sans regarder Harry.

- Bon… Tu connais la réputation des Serpentards, hein ? Des enfants de Mangemorts, qui deviendront de futurs Mangemorts…

Il eût un ricanement et leva les yeux vers son petit ami.

- Tu étais au courant, que les Serdaigles avaient pour parents au moins autant de Mangemorts que les Serpentards ? Les Poufsouffles en ont aussi !

Harry soupira et acquiesça, puis levant la main il la passa dans les mèches blondes du jeune homme.

- Hey, je t'accuse pas de quoi que ce soit !

Malefoy se déplaça pour se lover contre lui et regarda un instant les décors de la salle sur demande, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre là pour avoir plus d'intimité… Il fallait avouer qu'après l'attaque du château, des aurors et les professeurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs, et l'idée de se faire surprendre par un Maugrey mal léché ne leur plaisait que moyennement…

- Bon tout ça pour dire que certains Mangemorts ne voulaient aucunement voir leurs gosses blessés pendant l'attaque, alors ils leur en ont parlé de toute évidence, et certains ont emmené avec eux des amis à eux pour les protéger, enfin voilà quoi…!

- Ouais… Mais ta mère est une Mangemorte…Pourtant elle t'a pas prévenu, hein ?

Il eut soudain un doute, Drago n'était pas présent à la base pendant l'attaque, ils étaient plus haut dans le château, ensemble… Devant le silence de son petit ami Harry se raidit.

- Drago… Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Cela sonna comme une supplique et le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Bien sur que non !

Puis il baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter un ton plus bas.

- Ma mère n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir…

Harry soupira discrètement et le serra contre lui.

- Tes amis n'étaient pas au courant non plus, mais pourtant, sans vouloir te vexer, vous êtes les « Serpentards par excellence » ! C'est plutôt bizarre !

- En fait, pas tant que ça, devant son regard interrogatif il s'expliqua, la mère de Blaise ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de prévenir Blaise d'une quelconque attaque ! Les Parkinson ne prendront jamais la peine de prévenir Pansy, ils pensent sans doute que Vince la maintiendra éloigner du danger. Et Nott…

- Lui était au courant.

- Oui, son père lui avait dit, mais il n'a pas eu la possibilité de se mettre à l'abri.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien disons que si son père est un Mangemort sang pur et est respecté pour ça, ce n'est pas le cas de Théo, tu vois…

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté pour observer son petit ami avec curiosité.

- Non absolument pas.

Drago soupira et lui sourit affectueusement.

- C'est un sang mêlé.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi, mais personne n'en fait tout un plat !

Le sang pur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non pas du tout! Sa mère était une moldue !

- Ah… Et c'est mal pour un sang pur d'épouser un moldu, fit Harry lentement tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Bien sur ! Mais personne n'a parlé de mariage !

Harry fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

- Disons que le fait qu'un sang pur ait un enfant avec une moldue est… enfin personne n'apprécie quoi !

- Alors les Serpentards n'aiment pas Nott pour ça ?

- Bah ouais... Ça déshonore les Mangemorts tu vois ? Alors les plus jeunes font la vie impossible à Théo, leurs parents leurs ont déconseillé d'être vu avec lui…

Harry regarda dans le vide songeur. Les Serpentards n'aimaient pas Nott parce que se mère était moldue ? C'était tellement idiot !

- Et sa mère, elle en pense quoi ?

- Elle est morte.

Devant l'air choqué d'Harry il expliqua.

- Il parait que peu après la naissance de Théo, le Maître a fait appeler Nott senior et lui a dit d'emmener son fils pour lui présenter... Et selon les rumeurs qui courts quand ils seraient rentrés au manoir Nott, la moldue s'était pris un Avada.

Harry le regarda encore plus choqué.

- Mais pourquoi ? 'Fin, c'était quand même la compagne d'un Mangemort, et d'autres l'ont tué comme ça ?

- Harry ! Certains sont de vrais tarés, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre ! Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ça ne servirait à rien, trop tordu pour ça !

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis le blond se redressa et l'embrassa doucement bien décidé à ne plus évoquer le sujet.

- Drago, après la mort de la mère de Nott, pourquoi les autres ont pas tout simplement oublié et ne le laisse pas tranquille ?

Drago soupira et regarda Harry allongé à ses cotés sur l'immense canapé. Ils avaient réussi à ne pas en parler pendant presque deux heures ! Le Serpentard avait même eut l'espoir fou qu'il ait oublié leur précédent sujet de conversation, mais c'eut été trop beau !

-'Ry… parce que les Serpentards sont foncièrement méchants, et cruels.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa la cravate vert et argent qui était sur la moquette. Il joua avec un instant avant de tourner les yeux vers son petit ami.

- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas son père ne fait rien pour lui ?

- Son père s'est remarié il y plusieurs années, et Théo ne nous parle pas de sa famille, tout comme il ne parle pas de l'école à son père, et nous avons assez de tact pour ne pas lui poser de questions ! Enfin il lui arrive de parler de sa petite sœur mais c'est tout…

- Il a une sœur ?

Le blond gémit et enfonça son visage dans un des petits coussins du canapé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry accorde autant d'importance à cette histoire ?

- Oui, il a une sœur, son père s'est remarié il y a environ, heum… huit ans, neuf, j'en sais rien ! Une sang pure tout comme il faut, clean et gentille, ils ont une fille.

Harry acquiesça, passionné.

- Et ? Ils s'entendent bien ?

- Oui, il adore sa sœur ! Et elle lui rend bien ! Je les ai vus une fois, ils sont mignons ensemble, bon sang Harry ! Pourquoi on parle encore de ça ?

- Je trouvais ça intéressant c'est tout ! Rho, c'est bon on en parle plus !

Malefoy soupira de soulagement et s'étira avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Pourquoi Harry accordait autant d'importance à cette histoire ? Certes, lui aussi avait été passionné par les « aventures de la famille Nott » quand il était plus jeune, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait Théo et qu'il avait rencontré sa petite sœur, il n'y accordait plus d'importance. Une magnifique petite fille, qui recevait des regards colérique de sa mère et qui souriait comme si de rien n'était, qui riait avec son frère quand il faisait de la magie, et qui ignorait les reproches à peine voilés de sa mère… une petite Cracmol adorable…

**OOO**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Ron. Ce dernier, tout en continuant de manger le regarda, surpris de cette arrivée si brusque.

- Hermione est à Sainte Mangouste.

Ron avala bruyamment ce qu'il mangeait.

- A Sainte Mangouste? Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive?

- Je sais pas exactement, Dumbledore m'a juste dit qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et que Georges veillait sur elle.

- C'est tout? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit ce qu'elle avait?

- Je sais pas, Ron.

La voix d'Harry témoignait de sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis l'attaque. La journée, il devait suivre les cours, qui avaient repris rapidement et le soir, il tenait compagnie à Drago qui était encore dispensé de cours et qui s'ennuyait ferme.

- On pourrait envoyer une lettre à Georges tout à l'heure, il nous expliquera.

- Oui, d'accord.

Ron regardait son ami. Il ne s'était, jusque là, pas aperçu de sa fatigue. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Harry passa une main sur son visage et attrapa le plat pour se servir. Ron continuait à le regarder, mais il ne le remarqua pas et commença à manger.

- Harry, tu sais, il toussota, enfin je suis content qu'on se reparle.

Le brun le regarda longuement, étonné.

- Moi aussi.

Ron sourit et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette. Tout n'était peut être pas redevenu comme avant, mais ils s'étaient parlé sans se disputer.

* * *

_On a pensé à vous, on n'a pas fait grève..._

_Pensez à nous, reviewez !_

_;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Harry regarda sa montre avec horreur avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, changeant habilement d'escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à emprunter le dernier escalier quand il se cogna à...

- Professeur Lupin,. Oh, excusez-moi!

- C'est pas grave Harry, d'ailleurs puisque tu es là, on pourrait parler un peu tous les deux?

Surpris, le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers l'adulte qui semblait gêné.

- Et bien en fait, j'ai cours, je suis déjà en retard...

- Ah... Et qui est ton professeur?

- Le professeur Tonks.

- Ah bon? Très bien! Je suis sûr que cette jolie jeune femme acceptera volontiers que tu n'y ailles pas!

- Vous êtes sûr? Certain? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui, j'ai comment dire, quelques dispositions à son égard... Elle me doit...Enfin, bref!

Ils s'éloignèrent et arrivèrent devant les marches d'un escaliers qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Harry agacé ne demande.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est là, que vouliez vous me dire?

- Ah eummm... C'est délicat vois tu ...

_"Non pas vraiment en fait" _songea Harry.

Gardant le silence, le jeune homme le regarda curieusement.

- Y a t-il un soucis?

- Non, non, je voulais te demander quelque chose d'un peu particulier...

Il se tut et Harry réfléchit rapidement, que cela pouvait il bien être pour qu'il soit aussi gêné? Leur dernière "vrai" conversation remontait à un moment quand même, ils avaient parlé de Drago d'ailleurs... Les joues du garçon rougirent aussitôt, il n'allait tout de même pas vouloir parlé de lui? Maintenant?

- Écoutez, si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, je n'ai qu'à aller en cours et vous me trouverez après pour me le dire?

- Non! Si je fait ça Nympha' va encore se mettre en colère... fit-il à mi-voix.

_"Nympha'? Nympha' comme dans Nymphadora? Tonks? Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec elle? Pourquoi il se dandine comme ça d'abord?"_

- Professeur? La voix hésitante de l'adolescent tira Remus de ses réflexions.

Remarquant alors qu'il était presque aussi gêné que lui, Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Harry, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais il ne s'agit certainement pas de cela... Bon, il est inutile de passer par quatre chemins, je voulais te demander si... as-tu prévu quelque chose pour les vacances?

Incrédule, Harry fit non de la tête. Il passait soit ses vacances à Poudlard, soit au Terrier, mais puisque cette année Ron ne l'avait pas invité et qu'en plus Drago ne rentrait pas au manoir Malefoy...

- Oh! Ça tombe bien que tu n'es rien de prévu! Est-ce que tu es au courant pour...

Il se tût un instant avant de sourire soudainement.

- Drago a quelque chose de prévu lui ?

Harry rougit furieusement, à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas « rien » de prévu, ils avaient prévu de fêter Noël tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard...

- Et bien en fait... il reste aussi à Poudlard, dit-il rapidement.

- Hum... Je vois, dis moi, ça vous plairait peut-être de fêter Noël ensemble? Ailleurs? En amoureux?

Harry eut un sourire et acquiesça, à sa grande surprise Lupin soupira, comme soulagé.

- C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler, que dirais-tu de venir passer les fêtes au Square Grimmaud? Vous ne serez pas seuls pour tout dire... Nympha' et moi serions dans le manoir également...

Les yeux de Harry s'aggrandirent, Lupin lui proposait d'emmener son petit ami dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phoénix?

- Tonks et vous ?

- Et bien... Inutile de te le cacher, nous... formons un couple...

_- _Vraiment? Et bien, félicitations! Je ne savais pas du tout!

- Merci. Bon alors que dis-tu de ma proposition?

- Ce serait avec joie, mais je ne pense pas que Maugrey apprécie de voir Drago au QG, ni aucun membre de l'Ordre d'ailleurs!

Lupin ne dit rien... Après tout, les Malefoy étaient connus pour être des Mangemorts et Drago ne s'était pas particulièrement démarqué... Mais Harry devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas?

- Et bien, l'Ordre n'utilise plus le QG, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème...

- Mais, je ne suis pas le gardien du Secret... je devrais aller demander à Dumbledore l'adresse!

Harry se tut et regarda son ancien professeur. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que tous les membres de l'Ordre soient au courant pour son petit ami. Lupin sembla comprendre et réfléchit.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes: tu es le propriétaire de la maison.

Harry se figea, il était le propriétaire du Square depuis la mort de Sirius. De son côté, Rémus se figea également, il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Harry était encore bouleversé par la mort de son parrain et il avait eût autant de tact que Tonks sur ce coup là!

- Harry, désolé, je ne voulais pas!

- Kréatur, Dobby, l'interrompit le Gryffondor.

Deux elfes de maisons apparurent dans un « pop » sonore.

- Maître, s'écrièrent les deux créatures magiques dans un ensemble parfait!

- Ouais, salut! Dîtes, vous seriez capable de réaménager la maison, demanda-t-il aux elfes.

Dobby, avec un immense sourire, s'exclama avec joie:

- Dobby peut réaménager toute la maison de Monsieur Potter!

- Réaménager l'ancestral Manoir Black?

- Oui, pour qu'il soit VRAIMENT habitable !

Kréatur hôcha la tête de mauvaise grâce, depuis qu'il était rentré en compétition avec Dobby, il acceptait les ordres plus facilement.

- Nous nous en chargerons dès que nous aurons fini avec le linge sale de Monsieur Potter, Monsieur!

- D'ailleurs Maître, où mettons-nous la cravate de Serpentard, demanda Kréatur sans se soucier de Lupin qui les regardait avec ahurissement.

Harry rougit, Drago lui avait fourré sa cravata dans la poche un soir pour « qu'il ait davantage l'esprit d'un Serpy ». De plus, il trouvait Harry « diablement sexy » avec cette cravate, même si le Gryffondor n'osait pas la porter en public!

- Avec les autres!

- Monsier Potter, pourriez-vous accorder une faveur à Kréatur, demanda l'elfe devant un Dobby ébahi.

Harry hôcha la tête avec surprise, devant un Lupin de plus en plus curieux.

- Pourriez-vous ordonner à Dobby d'ôter ses chaussettes pour dormir? Il doit les laver!

- Quoi, croassa l'elfe.

- Ose dire que tu ne pues pas des pieds!

L'autre elfe s'insurgea alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Un combat acharné commença entre les deux créatures que l'adolescent s'empressa de congédier, après avoir donné l'ordre à Dobby de laver ses chaussettes.

**OOO**

- Vous savez Albus, je me demande si maintenir le bal de Noël est réellement une bonne idée...

Le directeur réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il est vrai que l'attaque avait fait des dégâts et les blessures psychologiques des élèves, bien qu'invisibles, étaient largement perceptibles. Il faudrait du temps avant que tous les cauchemars et les crises d'angoisses disparaissent totalement.

- Je comprend votre inquiétude, mais d'un autre coté ça permettra aux élèves de se changer les idées, et merlin sait qu'ils en ont besoin en ce moment.

- Auront-ils vraiment envie de s'amuser après avoir perdu des amis?

- La vie doit reprendre ses droits, vivre dans la peur ne nous avancera à rien.

Les deux professeurs restèrent pensifs plusieurs minutes. Ce fut la directrice des Gryffondors qui brisa le silence.

- Vous avez parlé à la petite Lovegood?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt Interdite, en excellente compagnie, je dois dire.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Minerva McGonagall, il poursuivit.

- J'avais entendu dire qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la Foret à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus et c'est effectivement là ou elle était. Cependant elle ne cherchait rien, ou du moins elle les avait trouvé. Cette jeune personne est bien plus intelligente et sensible que ne le pensent ces condisciples.

- Elle cherchait les Sombrals, questionna le professeur quelque peu perdue.

- Oui. Nulle part je n'ai trouvé trace de quelqu'un qui ait approché comme elle ces créatures magiques. C'est à la fois surprenant et fantastique!

L'enthousiasme de son supérieur la surprenait, elle le connaissait depuis des années maintenant mais elle l'avait rarement vu se comporter ainsi!

- Albus, que s'est il passé, exactement?

Avec un sourire mystérieux le directeur se pencha par dessus son bureau.

- C'est une histoire des plus intéressante Minerva, prenez donc une pastille au citron avant que je ne commence!

Il désigna la soupière d'argent mise bien en évidence et elle en prit une tout en l'observant. C'est alors qu'il commença son étrange récit...

- Je venais de pénétrer dans la Foret, quand j'entendis des bruits …

_Écartant les branches lui barrant le passage d'un léger coup de baguette, le vénérable Albus Dumbledore se mit en marche vers ce qu'Hagrid avait nommé " La Clairière des Sombrals". Ce lieu il lui avait décrit et était selon ses dires peu fréquenté par les autres êtres vivants dans la Forêt. Le garde chasse lui même n'y allait pas souvent, les seuls fois où il avait eu accès à cette étrange clairière, il avait mit des semaines avant d'en retrouvé l'emplacement, il avait eu d'autant plus de mal à y emmener ses élèves, mais pour lui faciliter la tâche les "créatures maudites" venait toujours vers leur visiteurs avant que celui-ci n'arrive jusqu'à leur repère... _

_Aucun sentier n'y menait, et il fallait pour le trouver savoir exactement où il se trouvait, car aucun indice n'aurait pu y conduire, les Sombrals semblaient effacer leurs traces après leurs passage... ce furent les bruits qui guidèrent le proviseur vers la dite clairière. Ce qu'il vit le surpris plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Le vaste espace dégagé semblait être réparti avec un espace où les créatures se réunissaient autour d'une carcasse et plus loin se trouvait un énorme tas d'herbes... _

_«_ Comme un lit... _» pensa le directeur._

_Les sombrals ne lui prêtèrent aucune attentio,n occupés comme ils l'étaient, certains mangeaient tranquillement; d'autres, assis regardaient la silhouette humaine qui dansait ou plutôt sautillait entre les petits._

_« _Les seules livres traitant des Sombrals, disent que ce sont des créatures pacifiques mais extrêmement protectrice envers leurs petits... _»_

_Le bruit qui avait attiré le professeur était en réalité les bruits que faisaient les petits Sombrals, qui mis en groupe sur ce qui semblait être des galets essayaient de reproduire les pas que faisait la jeune humaine._

_- Miss Lovegood, je ne suis pas sûr que des espèces quadrupèdes aient la constitution adéquate pour faire des claquettes._

_La jeune blonde cessa de sautiller et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire rêveur._

_- Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez tout ce dont est capable l'espèce quadrupède dont vous parlez..._

_- Certes, je pense que vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet. J'aimerai d'ailleurs que vous m'en parlez si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr!_

_L'adolescente acquiesça et s'avança vers lui après avoir flatté l'encolure du "poulain" le plus proche. Quand il l'a vit approcher, il remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme mais une tenue des plus excentrique, la jupe plissée avait été remplacée par une mini jupe noire avec des zébrures de toutes les couleurs et ses collants de laine qui étaient d'un bleu turquoise des plus éblouissants, le tout accompagné d'un pull d'une couleur tout aussi indéterminé que l'était la ribambelle de bijoux que portait la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'après son rapide examen qu'il remarqua qu'un sombral s'était levé et rapproché d'eux. Si tout à l'heure il avait été ignoré, maintenant tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, sans la moindre exception..._

_- Il s'appelle Sungy, signala la Serdaigle en désignant d'un signe de tête le sombral qui c'était arrêté entre eux._

_- Enchanté Sungy, répondit le professeur à l'adresse de l'animal. _

_Il se serait peut être sentit ridicule en d'autres circonstances mais là, dans le repère de créatures dont il ne savait finalement pas grand chose, au beau milieu de la foret interdite, cette salutation semblait des plus naturels. La jeune femme sourit avant de caresser l'animal._

_- Posez votre main ici._

_S'exécutant, le vieil homme l'écouta attentivement alors que la jeune femme tout en lui montrant comment caresser la créature lui expliquait doucement l'histoire de Sungy, apparemment elle l'avait trouvé en première année alors qu'il était jeune et s'était liée d'amitié avec lui ainsi qu'avec le reste de la "meute" ..._

_- Comment avez vous su que c'était un mâle?_

_La jeune femme sembla sortir d'un songe et leva ses grand yeux bleus vers lui. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se déplaça de façon à se trouver en face de l'animal et l'invita à faire de même. Elle claqua des doigts pour que Sungy baisse la tête vers eux et passa doucement ses doigts sur son museau. Albus réalisa que la créature que se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le cheval... Il l'avait toujours cru, mais de près ce n'était pas DU TOUT pareil de plus c'était beaucoup plus...grand. Un long doigt blanc apparus dans son champs de vision et caressa le contour des yeux noirs, il sursauta et écouta ce que la jeune femme disait, c'était vraiment...déroutant._

_- Vous voyez cette petite tâche ronde sur son front? C'est ce qui distingue les mâles des femelles. _

_Elle continuait de caresser l'animal qui fermait les yeux de bien être. _

_- Au début, je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer les uns des autres, puis petit à petit je m'y suis habituée._

_Le silence se réinstalla, seulement perturbé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Les sombrals de bougeaient et semblaient, comme le directeur, attendre la suite. Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida à parler._

_- Comment arrivez-vous à communiquer avec eux?_

_- Ils me comprennent quand je parle et ils savent se faire comprendre. Vous savez, ils sont très intelligents. _

_- C'est toi qui leur as demandé de venir l'autre soir?_

_Lentement, il avança la main et commença à caresser le sombral comme le lui avait montré Luna. Celle-ci s'était avancé vers les petits, qui l'avaient immédiatement entouré._

_- Non, ce sont eux qui ont décidé de venir. _

_Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre._

_- J'étais avec eux ce soir-là, quand la marque est apparue dans le ciel. Ils m'ont suivi quand je suis partie. La suite vous la connaissez._

_- Effectivement... Ils combattent Voldemort?_

_- Vous savez quelle est la plus grande caractéristique des sombrals? Ils sont pacifiques! J'étais la première étonnée lorsqu'ils ont voulu venir avec moi! _

_- Tu leur as demandé?_

_Luna rigola doucement. Son rire n'était pas moqueur et Dumbledore rit avec elle. _

_- Demandez-leur directement!_

_Albus Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup d'expériences dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait eu le privilège de parler à un sombral. La situation lui paressait quelque peu cocasse. Il ancra son regard dans celui de la créature magique. Il avait l'impression que ses grands yeux noirs le transperçaient. _

_- Vous avez pris un risque important en venant combattre à nos côtés. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remerciez._

_Luna reconnut le tact du directeur. Elle savait que les sombrals appréciaient ce genre de manières._

_- Mais je ne comprend pas ce qui vous as poussé à le faire?_

_Le sombral n'avait pas quitté Dumbledore des yeux depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille, la désignant à Albus. Ce dernier l'observa. Mis à part l'apparence physique, Luna se fondait parfaitement dans la meute de sombrals. Elle s'était assise, sur l'herbe, en tailleur. Les petits s'étaient allongés près d'elle et les plus proches avaient posé leur tête sur ses genoux. Elle les caressait distraitement, perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-elle? Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement sous l'effet de la brise du vent. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle semblait en parfaite harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait. Albus Dumbledore revint au sombral qui le regardait._

_- Je crois comprendre... Je peux rester un peu avec vous?_

_Le sombral se poussa un peu sur le côté pour laisser passer le directeur. Celui-ci s'avança lentement parmi les autres sombrals qui le fixaient toujours. Il alla s'asseoir près d'un petit groupe de créatures qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Sungy vint s'installer à ses côtés et presque instantanément tous les autres reprirent leurs activités. _

- Je suis resté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. J'ai, si l'on peut dire, discuté avec eux. Ce sont des créatures très intéressantes, elles vous plairaient sûrement Minerva!

La directrice des Gryffondors approuva par un hochement de tête.

- J'y retournerai sûrement un de ces soirs, si vous voulez m'accompagner...

- Pourquoi pas! Mais quelque chose m'intrigue, vont-ils continuer à se battre à nos côtés?

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas osé leur demander. Quatre sombrals sont morts l'autre nuit et je crois qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour faire leur deuil. Mademoiselle Lovegood me l'a laissé entendre lorsque l'on est rentré, mais je lui poserai la question. Après tout, qui mieux qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner?

**OOO**

Rogue n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pas revu Sybille depuis plus d'une semaine et il devait reconnaître que cela lui manquait. Le message qu'elle lui avait laissé était froid. Il l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, tentant de comprendre. Il savait que le fait de ne pas s'être rendu au rendez-vous pouvez très bien l'avoir vexé mais à ce point? Il s'assit dans son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Après tout, personne ne semblait savoir où elle était. Il avait bien tenté de parler à Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Sybille est une grande fille, avait-il ajouté.

Severus soupira. Il se promit, pour la dixième fois au moins, de dorénavant accepter tous les rendez-vous que la jeune femme pourrait lui donner. S'il avait cette chance là!

«_ Elle est peut être allée retrouver l'homme de la photo. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle tenait à toi. Reprend toi Severus, tu ne dépends absolument pas de cette femme! _» tenta-t-il de se sermonner.

Sa tentative fut vaine et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Non, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence. Il s'en était rendu compte après son entrevue avec le Lord. Il aurait aimé lui en parler, lui demandait son avis sur le comportement à adopter... Sa seule présence le réconforter. Il se leva, une seule chose était sure, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et entreprit de lire le dernier volume de _Sciences Sorcières_, une série d'ouvrage qu'il appréciait fortement. Mais même ça ne parvenait pas à le divertir. Il renversa la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux et releva sa tête, il avait cru entendre des bruits de pas. Il tendit l'oreille. En effet, quelqu'un marchait dans les couloirs.

« _Si c'est un élève, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !_ »

Doucement, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient et semblèrent s'arrêter devant la porte. Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte et tomba des nues. Devant lui, se tenait Sybille Trewlaney, au moins aussi surprise que lui. Severus mit quelques instants à assimiler sa présence.

- Je... ne m'attendais pas à vous voir...

- Vous voulez que je passe plus tard?

Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Severus rougit quand la jeune femme le détailla. Il portait le pyjama rose qu'elle lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt.

- Il vous va très bien.

- Hum... Merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir mieux rangé. Il s'empressa de libérer le fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'observa enfin. Ses traits étaient tirés et de larges cernes marquaient ses yeux.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée...

- Severus, on ne pourrait pas se tutoyer?

Le professeur de potions fut étonné par cette proposition mais accepta avec un hochement de tête.

- Oui, je suis fatiguée, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ce soir. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, on a le temps. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu l'autre soir?

Severus décida de ne pas mentir.

- Disons que je craignais ce que vous, enfin ce que tu devais me dire, se reprit-il.

- C'est pas bien courageux...

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, je te rappelle, répliqua Severus piqué au vif.

- Ne te vexe pas!

Elle lui sourit et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se moquer de lui!

- L'homme sur la photo, celui qui m'a emmené en haut de la tour le soir de la bataille, c'est Séryl, mon frère.

Elle avait tout dit sans s'arrêter, comme pour s'en débarrasser. Severus sentit un poids quitter son cœur. Son frère, c'était son frère. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire de joie. Il s'était assez ridiculisé pour les dix ans à venir, il n'allait pas en plus agir comme un adolescent pré-pubère et lui sautait dessus!

- Rassuré, demanda-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

- Hum... oui...

Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé être si sincère. Il rendit son sourire à Sybille. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder et sourire quelques minutes. Severus, qui maintenant qu'elle était revenue, commençait à ressentir les effets de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, étouffa un bâillement. Sybille s'en aperçut et se leva pour partir.

- Je suis désolée d'être passée si tard, je vais te laisser.

- Non, non, ça va, c'est juste que...

- Que tu as sommeil, conclut Sybille en souriant, on se verra demain.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Severus, qui s'était également levé, ne réussit pas à faire un geste. Sybille se dirigea vers la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de sortir. Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quand il sortit enfin de sa torpeur, Sybille devait déjà être loin. Portant uniquement le pyjama rose qu'elle lui avait offert, il sortit en courant et s'élança dans les couloirs des cachots. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans les parages à ce moment là, il l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou! Il rattrapa Sybille, alors qu'elle était dans les escaliers.

- Sybille! Je...

Il tentait de respirer normalement mais ce n'était pas facile. De plus, il cherchait ses mots. Comment lui dire, sans paraître ridicule, qu'il voulait... Mais que voulait-il au juste? La ramener avec lui?

- Je...

- Severus, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas fait de footing?

- Moque toi, moque toi!

Ils rigolèrent doucement et Severus en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne savait pas toujours quoi lui dire. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Au début surprise, Sybille répondit à son baiser. Severus mit fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Ils restèrent front contre front pour savourer ce moment. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Comme deux adolescents pris en faute, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un petit recoin. Severus mit sa sur sa taille pour la serrer un plus contre lui. Il frissonna quand elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Les bruits de pas qui s'étaient un temps rapprochés, s'éloignaient désormais et ils purent sortir de leur cachette.

- Je crois que je vais y aller avant qu'il revienne, murmura Sybille.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et se séparèrent. S'il ne s'était pas appelé Severus Rogue et n'avait pas tenu un tant soit peu à sa fierté, il se serait mis à danser. Il regagna ses appartements et se recoucha, plus heureux que jamais. Il commençait à s'assoupir en repensant en boucle au corps de Sybille contre lui quand il sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de se glisser dans son lit et se collait contre lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sybille qu'il reconnut malgré l'obscurité.

- J'avais pas envie de dormir seule... s'excusa-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ferma les yeux. Peut-être avait-il été trop vite en disant qu'il ne dormirait pas.

**OOO**

Hermione se redressa sur son lit avec un sourire, elle allait enfin quitté l'hôpital! Le médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle était venu la voir la veille, alors que Georges venait de partir pour régler un problème dans sa boutique. Elle avait cru que Noël était arrivé avant l'heure! Trois semaines qu'ils la bassinaient pour qu'elle ne quitte pas son petit lit, ils l'obligeaient à ce qu'elle fasse le moins de mouvements possibles, qu'elle dorme autant qu'un nouveau né mais le pire, elle ne pouvait pas lire plus de deux heure par jour! Sous prétexte que cela fatiguerait ses yeux et que cela l'empêcherait de dormir! Depuis quand lire empêchait de dormir? De quel droit lui avait-on confisqué ses précieux ouvrages? Elle avait cru devenir folle, heureusement que son petit ami ne l'avait pas laissé seule trop longtemps!

Elle sourit en se levant et alla s'habiller rapidement, elle attrapa ses affaires qui trainaient un peu partout, et finit de tout ranger en quelques minutes. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit son lit et se réinstalla dessus. Attrapant la lettre de Ginny, elle l'a relue avec un immense sourire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la jolie rousse intéressait à un autre garçon que Harry, mais apparemment elle comptait bien inviter quelqu'un au bal de Noël... Elle ne le nommait pas mais Hermione penchait pour Dean, après tout ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, certes Neville était toujours avec eux mais bon, comment en vouloir à Neville? Il ne se rendait peut être pas compte qu'il les gênait...

- Qu'est ce que tu lis?

La voix de son petit ami la fit sourire, et elle se retourna vers celui-ci.

- Une lettre de ta soeur.

- Ah? Et que dit-elle?

- Elle parle du Bal de Noël, elle va y inviter un garçon pour qui elle a un béguin.

- C'est qui? demanda Georges en se laissant tomber à ses cotés et essayant d'attraper la lettre que la jeune brune avait prit soin de mettre hors de porté.

- Elle ne le nomme pas!

- Harry?

- Non!

Voyant la jeune femme éclater de rire à cette hypothèse, il fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi c'est drôle?

- Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas DU TOUT le genre de Harry!

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour cacher des choses à Georges, il arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il voulait... Et si elle lui disait, Harry lui en voudrait!

-Écoute, Harry se décidera bien à t'en parler un jour... alors ne me questionne pas, hein?

- Il aime pas les rousses?

- Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça!

- Je pensais pas qu'il était du genre à s'arrêter sur la couleur de cheveux des gens!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- C'est pas ça Georges, mais vous en parlerez tout les deux, ok? On peut y aller?

- Oui, je suis passé à l'accueil leur dire que je t'emmenais, il suffit de rejoindre l'aire de transplanage et tout est ok, ils envoient tes affaires à Poudlard, on n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de ça!

Lui attrapant la main avec impatience, Hermione l'entraîna vers l'endroit bénit qui pourra la faire sortir d'ici. Un fois arrivés, Georges la serra contre lui, appréciant le fait que sa petite amie ne pouvait pas transplaner par elle même et pouvait donc se permettre ce genre de familiarité que la jeune femme trouvait déplacé en public. Il en profita pour l'embrassa avec de se concentrer et de transplaner à Près-au-Lard. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de l'allée principale que la neige recouvrait totalement, quelques élèves se promenaient encadrés de loin par des aurors. Georges eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une touffe rousse avant de se retrouver arraché de sa bien aimée. Celle ci éclata de rire dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui lui parlait avec animation. Plus loin Harry et Ron parlait avec Dean, Neville et Seamus qui les accompagnaient. Le roux regarda son frère en pleine discussion avec Dean, et remarqua ce dont Hermione lui avait parlé il y a quelque semaines... Ron et Harry semblaient un peu moins proche, en fait là Harry semblait être carrément ailleurs. Le brun sursauta quand Seamus lui dit quelque chose et acquiesça distraitement avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de s'avancer vers elle. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant que Harry ne la prenne dans ses bras et s'avance vers lui.

- Je suis content que tu n'ai rien eu, on s'est inquiété pour toi.

George acquiesça en l'observant. Il semblait presser de vouloir s'en aller et il le lui confirma lui même quelques secondes plus tard.

- Heum... Je dois y aller, Lavande m'attend, on se revoit bientôt!

Le brun lui sourit et après lui avoir serré la main s'éloigna. Choqué, Georges regarda la silhouette rejoindre une jolie jeune femme plus loin et partir tous les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous ignorant le monde autour d'eux. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait aussi surprise que lui.

- Bon on va prendre une bière au beurre avant de retourner au château? proposa Ron en se tournant vers son amie.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'accepter et le petit groupe s'entassa aux Trois-Balais.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas, le petit bouton, juste en dessous..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Helloooooooooo !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vos réactions par rapport à Lavande nous ont fait sourire (c'est souvent ressorti!)._

_Nous nous excusons pour les fautes d'orthographes, on y fait attention, mais comme on écrit d'abord sur papier, il arrive qu'en tapant certaines nous échappe !_

_Continuez à nous soutenir (c'est excellent pour notre "productivité"!) et cela nous fait toujours plaisir !_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Harry assis sur le canapé tourna la tête vers Ginny qui proche de la cheminée était en pleine discussion avec Lavande. La jeune femme rousse jetait souvent des regards à Neville qui à l'autre bout de la salle, penché sur une plante que lui avait confié le Professeur Chourave, ne remarquait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Neville, la veille, était venu le trouver tout sourire pour lui dire que Ginny avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Enfin que Ginny l'avait invité à aller au bal serait plus exact mais Harry n'avait pas voulu le corriger, en réalité il était dans le couloir sous sa cape ( revenant d'un de ses rendez vous avec Drago) quand il avait assisté à la demande de la jeune femme. Directe et franche, comme toujours !

Harry soupira, le bal… Il avait bien failli être annulé après l'attaque, ça faisait plus d'un mois que le château avait essuyé l'attaque de loups garous furieux ! Un mois, mais le temps était passé si lentement ! Les élèves, blessés, avait été renvoyés dans leurs familles, et ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu avait reçu un hommage funèbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Les jeunes loups se tenaient à l'écart, autant effrayés à l'idée de blesser les autres que par leur nouveau statut.

Reportant son attention sur les jeunes femmes Harry sourit, quand il réussit à capter l'attention de Lavande il lui fit un signe de tête. La jeune femme comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler s'excusa auprès de son amie et le rejoignit. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, Harry se leva et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- Hey Lavande.

La jeune fille sourit tout en marchant à ses cotés. Depuis quelques temps les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés et parlaient de plus en plus souvent tous les deux, à la grande surprise des autres Gryffondors d'ailleurs. Ils parlaient de vraiment tout ensemble. Harry lui avait expliqué les règles de Quidditch qu'elle n'avait pas comprises, ils avaient même volé ensemble quelques fois, et il lui avait donné des cours de rattrapage dans certaines matières. De son coté la jeune femme l'avait emmené faire du shopping (ce qui avait particulièrement plû à Drago en voyant le résultat), et autres activités où, contre toute attentes, Harry s'était amusé. Lavande ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur sa vie privée, mais il savait qu'elle était au courant. Une fois, pour plaisanter, elle avait pointé le doigt discrètement sur un garçon et s'était exclamé à son oreille.

- Non mais regarde-moi ce mec trop canon !

Et Harry avait acquiescé, en rougissant sous les rires de son amie. Et plus surprenant encore elle n'avait rien dit à personne !

- Hum Harry, tu m'emmènes quelque part ?

Le garçon s'arrêta et remarqua que cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence.

- Non, enfin oui, je voulais…

La blonde haussa les sourcils et lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal? c'est dans une semaine…

- Je sais quand c'est, elle lui sourit et répondit, non je n'ai personne pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

La surprise de la jeune femme se laissa voir de façon assez comique, sa mâchoire sembla vouloir soudainement se balader librement…

- Humm… Pourquoi ? Ton « ami » n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ?

Avec un soupir, Harry se remémora ce qu'avait dit Drago à ce sujet, et d'après ces propres termes, il était hors de question qu'ils détruisent ainsi tous deux leur réputation en allant au bal l'un avec l'autre !

- Et bien, pour tout dire, il tient trop à sa réputation pour ça…

Mais en disant ça Harry était conscient qu'une des raisons qui avait poussé Drago à dire ça c'était le fait que lui-même ne se sentait pas d'aller main dans la main dans une salle rempli de monde qui les jugerait dès leurs arrivée, sans aucune pitié. La jolie blonde s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner près de la fenêtre.

Ils s'assirent sur le rebord et regardèrent silencieusement les flocons se déposer doucement sur la pelouse déjà blanche du parc.

- Il a neigé tôt cette année, murmura Lavande.

Un soupir accueillît sa réponse , dès le milieu de novembre Poudlard avait été recouvert d'un manteau blancs, rajoutant à l'atmosphère une légère touche mélancolique.

- Bien sur Harry, après tout je n'ai pas de cavalier et le tien semble te faire faux bon, alors pourquoi pas ?

Harry attira la jeune femme contre lui et la prit silencieusement dans ses bras, si elle n'avait pas de cavalier c'était parce que le garçon qui aurait du l'accompagné était un de ceux qui bien au chaud dans sa salle commune n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir les autres que l'école serait attaquée. Un septième année qui se croyant à l'abri de tout était sorti trop tôt de son abri, un garçon qui s'était fait tuer par son propre camp…des Mangemorts… Avec un sourire triste la jeune femme ferma les yeux et murmura que plus jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse, on ne l'y reprendrai pas non !

Faisant semblant de ne pas sentir les larmes qui coulaient dans son cou, le brun garda les yeux fixés sur les branches du Saul cogneur qui valsaient essayant d'éviter la morsure du froid infligé par les flocons…

**OOO**

Drago rentra dans la Salle Commune furibond et claqua la porte derrière lui. Quelques élèves peu habitués à ses sautes d'humeur sursautèrent avant de se recroqueviller dans leurs coussins devant leur regard noir. Le sixième année marcha droit vers son dortoir afin d'y laisser exploser sa colère.

Théodore Nott tranquillement allongé sur son lit poussa un petit cri très peu viril quand Drago fit exploser une lampe de chevet.

- Oh, tais-toi, toi !

Théo le regarda étonné mais ne dit rien. Le blond défit sa cravata et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant sans même s'en apercevoir. Blaise et Pansy qui avaient assisté à son entrée dans la Salle Commune arrivèrent silencieusement et l'observèrent faire les cents pas en silence, attendant qu'il se calme.

- Drago, dit Pansy au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe?

Le blond se retourna d'un coup vers elle et s'écria:

- Putain, il avait pas le droit!

Devant son air de totale incompréhension, il ajouta:

- Il a invité cette..., cette face d'otarie défraîchie! Au bal de Noël! Parce qu'on pouvait pas y aller ensemble, il invite cette fausse blonde!

Il continua à parler de façon inintelligible et Blaise sourit.

- Dis Pans', chuchota-t-il, est-ce que notre Drakichou ne serait pas en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie à cause du p'tit Potter ?

Théo qui s'était approché écarquilla les yeux et la jeune femme soupira.

- Dray, tu as bien dit que vous ne pouviez pas y aller ensemble, non? Alors, où est le problème? Il n'allait tout de même pas y aller tout seul?

- Bah si!

Devant tant de mauvaise volonté, elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

- Ah bon? Pourtant moi si, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire une telle crise de jalousie à propos de ce cher Potter, fit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Mais non! Tu oublies en première année quand il a été sélectionné comme attrapeur, répliqua Théo.

Drago attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main et le jeta sur Théo qui esquiva le projectile. Les trois Serpentards étaient morts de rire, la mauvaise foi de Drago crevait les yeux.

- Tu lui as demandé des explications au moins?

- Non, il n'y a rien à dire!

- Ah bon? Ton mec va être collé à quelqu'un d'autre pendant toute la soirée et...

Un cri inarticulé se fit entendre, Théo venait enfin de comprendre...

- Théo, à ta place, je ne dirais rien, prévint Blaise toujours mort de rire.

- Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir, comment j'étais censé savoir qu'il était amoureux de Potter, moi?

- Je suis pas amoureux, s'énerva Drago.

- Non, effectivement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a droit à une crise de jalousie du siècle, commenta Pansy.

- Vous étiez pas censés être mes amis?

- Le rôle des amis, c'est aussi de t'ouvrir les yeux, Drago!

- Mais, je le saurais si j'étais amoureux quand même! C'est juste qu'il... sait faire des trucs de fou avec sa magie, qu'il est adorable quand il sourit! En plus, il porte des boxers verts!

- Drago! On veut pas savoir la suite, hurla Blaise en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Ses caleçons? Tu nous as caché des choses, Drakichou!

- Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyiez!

- Tout à fait! Et comment tu connais la couleur de ses caleçons?

- Bah...

Ses joues se colorèrent et il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Des fois, on va jouer au Quidditch tous les deux et on va dans les vestiaires après pour...

- Stop! hurla Théo. Je veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes sous la douche!

- Mais...

- Moi, ça m'intéresse, cria Pansy.

- Pansy, s'exclamèrent en cœur Blaise et Théo.

La Serpentarde explosa de rire devant les têtes choquées de ses amis.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête! Vous croyiez qu'une fille ne parle jamais de sexe?

- Mais... tenta de nouveau Drago.

- Rho, tais-toi toi, fit Blaise, tu nous pervertis Pansy.

Théo se mit à rire doucement et Drago, frustré, se repassa la main dans les cheveux et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit.

- Drago, reprit Pansy ignorant Théo et Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être amoureux!

- C'est Potter! Beugla Blaise qui n'en rajouta pas en voyant le regard assassin de Pansy.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il poussa un petit gémissement désespéré très peu Malefoyen et cacha son visage dans les robes de son amie. Voyant qu'il était sérieux Blaise se figea et échangea un regard avec Théo. Il avait pensé que Potter n'était juste qu'une... passade?

- On rigolait Drago! Tu sais, on s'en fiche que ce soit Potter, tenta Théo.

- Tant que tu nous demandes pas de lui rouler un patin!

- Blaise!

- Oh, ça va, j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère, se défendit-il.

Drago se redressa et envoya à son ami un regard furieux.

- Dites... Depuis quand vous êtes au courant, demanda-t-il timidement.

Pansy sourit mais Blaise la devança.

- Bah, la bulle de protection en cours à éveiller nos soupçons...

- Vous trouvez mains dans la mains le jour de la bataille aussi!

- Qu'il se soit précipité sur toi quand tu as été blessé...

- Que vous vous embrassiez dans un recoin des couloirs pendant ma ronde de préfète était pas mal non plus!

- Quoi?

- Mais tu m'en avais pas parlé de ça! S'exclama Blaise outré.

- Désolée, j'ai dû oublier!

- Oublié? Comment as-tu pu oublier? Tu voulais pas me le dire, plutôt!

- Blaise, t'es lourd, si tu l'avais deviné pourquoi tu nous casses les pieds? Le coupa Théo.

- Oh, Théo! Toi, t'avais même pas remarqué, alors t'es mal placé pour parler!

- J'avais juste pas fait le lien! Mais en y réfléchissant, je les ai beaucoup vu ensemble, un soir notamment devant la Salle sur Demande, totalement débraillés!

Drago concurrença instantanément la couleur de Fumseck.

- Je vous signale que je suis là!

- Merci Drago, on s'en était pas aperçu, ironisa Pansy.

- Et beh, faîtes pas comme si j'étais pas là! C'est ma vie privée que vous étalez!

- Tu peux pas te plaindre qu'on parle dans ton dos!

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Drago, arrête de faire ta mijaurée! C'est notre façon à nous de te dire que ta relation avec Potter ne nous dérange pas!

Le blond regarda Blaise, incrédule.

- Du moment qu'on a des infos croustillantes sur vous, ajouta Pansy.

- Pansy! Crièrent en cœur les trois garçons avant d'éclater de rire.

La jeune femme se joignit à eux. Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement. Drago s'était déridé et l'ambiance était plus détendue.

La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement. Au moment de descendre dîner, Drago retint Pansy. Théo et Blaise qui discutaient, continuèrent leur chemin.

- Hum... Pansy, tu voudrais pas venir au bal avec moi?

- Tu as envie de te venger, sourit Pansy.

- Si tu veux pas, t'as qu'à le dire tout de suite!

- Non, c'est pas ça du tout, mais ton chéri va pas du tout apprécier!

- C'est bien le but, fanfaronna-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

La jeune femme accepta et prit son bras, se laissant entraîner par son meilleur ami, tout sourire.

Harry, assis aux côtés de Lavande et Neville se figea quand il vit entrer son petit ami, souriant, collé à Pansy. Les yeux du brun se rétrécirent et Lavande qui lui parlait le regarda surprise. Elle suivit son regard et vit Drago Malefoy traversait la Grande Salle au bras de Pansy Parkinson. Quand elle se tourna vers Neville pour lui demander une explication, il semblait aussi surpris. Dans son esprit, tout se mit en place, Drago Malefoy était LE petit ami d'Harry!

- Oh!

Harry tourna les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

- C'est lui ton petit ami?

Harry se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lavande.

Drago qui allait s'asseoir et jetait un coup d'oeil à Harry, se figea. Pansy qui avait également vu la scène, le tira par la manche pour le faire asseoir.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou? Murmura Drago.

- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Harry en se reculant.

- Il parle, répondit Pansy incertaine.

- C'est évident, t'as vu comme tu le regardes?

- J'ai bien vu qu'ils parlaient! Pourquoi si près?

- Je le regarde pas!

- Il s'est reculé.

- Mais bien sûr, tes yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites!

- Oui, mais il a failli l'embrasser!

- Oh! T'as vu Parkinson un peu!

- Tu exagères!

Pansy et Lavande, chacune de leur côté, désespéraient de la mauvaise foi de Drago et Harry.

- Drago, tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves, va le voir et expliquez-vous!

- Arrête un Harry! Ils sont amis, c'est pas une nouveauté!

A la table des Serpentards, Pansy et Drago ne disaient plus rien et l'héritier Malefoy se leva.

- Où tu vas Drago?

- J'ai plus faim!

- Mais t'as rien mangé!

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry qui avait suivit la scène le regarda quitter la pièce.

- Tu devrais peut être aller le voir, proposa doucement Lavande.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Pansy eut un léger sourire en voyant Potter se précipiter derrière Drago. Harry aperçut la robe de son petit ami passer les portes du château et il se précipita dans le parc à sa suite. Après un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne il cira.

- Drago!

Le blond se retourna vivement et laissa son petit ami le rattraper. Après un instant de silence gêné, Harry frissonna, il n'avait pas d'écharpe. Il avait neigé et il y avait du vent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? demanda le Gryffon.

- Et toi? Ça va, elle embrasse bien l'espèce de morue !

- Quoi? Mais la dernière personne que j'ai embrassé, c'est toi! dit-il surpris.

- Mais bien sûr! Tu l'invites au bal, laisses ton visage à même pas trois centimètres du sien, mais tu l'as pas embrassé! Tu me prends pour un con?

- Drago, c'est juste une amie! Et puis, tu te pointes dans la Grande Salle, Parkinson pendu à ton bras, te regardant avec des yeux de merlan frits, alors c'est plutôt à moi de gueuler, tu crois pas?

- C'est une amie, hurla Drago.

- Lavande aussi est mon ami, cria Harry en retour.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes puis Harry soupira.

- On est ridicule, hein?

- Tu es ridicule, un Malefoy n'est jamais ridicule!

Drago lui fit un mini sourire et ils marchèrent dans la neige quelques instants.

- J'aime beaucoup Lavande, avoua le Gryffondor.

Voyant son petit ami se raidir, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Pas dans le sens que tu entends, elle sait que je préfère les garçons de toute façon...

Drago lui jeta un regard suspicieux et excédé, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et se planta en face de lui.

- Dray, si je voulais sortir avec elle, je ne me serais pas précipiter dans la neige pour courir après mon petit ami... non?

Les yeux gris s'éclairèrent et il sourit quand Harry l'attira doucement vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant avant que Drago ne recule.

- N'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

- Drago, souffla le brun, il fait nuit, il neige et il fait froid, y a personne!

Se laissant convaincre, le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et finit de le décoiffer. Il sentit Harry sourire contre ses lèvres.

- Tu étais vraiment jaloux, demanda Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Drago se renfrogna. Le Gryffondor commença alors à tracer une ligne de baiser allant de la mâchoire jusque dans le cou du blond, avant de remonter lentement, provocant chez Drago des frissons. Le Serpentard perdit le fil de la conversation mais Harry se chargea de lui rafraîchir la mémoire toute en continuant sa douce torture.

- Alors?

- Potter, pourquoi tu gâches tout?

- Je veux savoir, c'est tout!

Il sourit quand Drago grogna et leva les yeux vers son visage.

- Pour faire court, si tu t'approches d'elle comme tu l'as fait toute à l'heure, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit horrible à regarder!

- Je crois que ça me va! Mais, je ferai pareil avec Pansy, si elle te prend une nouvelle fois par la taille! J'ai cru qu'elle te touchait les fesses!

Drago éclata de rire et fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry.

- Tu préfères comme ça?

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et s'embrassèrent. Drago laissant ses mains où elles étaient.

Rogue se figea. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Drago avait les mains posées sur la même partie de l'anatomie de Potter que Sybille par rapport à son propre corps. La deuxième fut « _Merlin! Il a la main posée sur Potter! Malefoy et Potter!_ » Il s'arrêta de marcher et Sybille, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien, cru qu'il voulait profiter de l'obscurité du parc pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras au tour de son cou. Mais il l'arrêta avec un glapissement qui la fit sursauter, elle ainsi que le couple à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Professeurs?

Sybille se détacha de Rogue et Drago lâcha Harry. Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Oh! Harry! Je suis contente de vous voir, c'est dommage que vous ayez arrêté la divination, vous étiez doué!

Harry s'étrangla. Doué, lui? Rogue crut qu'il allait se mettre à rire et Drago incroyablement gêné s'affola: Rogue était son parrain certes, mais surtout un ami de longue date de sa famille! Si sa mère l'apprenait... Comment pourrait-elle réagir?

- Severus, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Assura Drago.

Harry vit rouge et se tourna vers lui furieusement.

- Pas du tout ce qu'il pense? Comment ça?

- Ce... c'est un malentendu! Euh, comment dire...

Rogue sourit du malaise de son filleul.

- Drago qui y a – t - il entre toi et Potter?

- Rien! Rien du tout! Ce... c'est juste... bafouilla le Serpentard.

- Quoi? S'exclama Harry. Comment ça rien du tout?Et tous mes sacrifices, tout ce que je fais pour toi à longueur de journée? C'est quoi ça? « Rien du tout » aussi?

Drago effrayé par tant de rage se retourna vers son copain.

- Au contraire! Tout ce que tu fais me va droit au cœur! Mais là n'est pas la question! C'est... tu comprends pas! (Se tournant vers Severus) Je le consolais, parce que... euh...

- Parce que tu es un connard qui n'ose pas avouer qu'il est gay à son parrain et préfères aller au bal avec sa meilleure amie plutôt que d'y aller avec son petit ami!

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent et Drago s'insurgea.

- Harry! Tu voulais même pas dire à TON meilleur ami que tu préfères les mecs et tu viens me dire que JE ne voulais pas qu'on aille au bal ensemble? Tu te fous de ma gueule là?

- Alors c'est quoi ce « rien du tout »? Ça te gêne tant que ça qu'il sache qu'on sort ensemble?

Drago jeta l'éponge, de toute façon ça ne servait plus à rien de nier, il s'étaient enfonçaient...

- Sev', s'il te plaîtn ne le dis pas à ma mère!

Harry réalisa enfin pourquoi il avait nié leur relation si férocement. Rogue sembla aussi surpris que Harry et sourit doucement.

- Je ne comptais pas en parler à qui que ce soit, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que vous!

Drago sourit, soulagé, et sourit légèrement à Harry. Celui-ci lui prit gentiment la main et Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Sybille qui semblait attendrie.

- Harry, vous avez mis personne au courant de votre relation si j'ai bien compris? Demanda le professeur de divination.

- Oh si!

Devant les regards curieux, il rougit.

- Qui, demanda son petit ami avec avidité.

- Euh... hum... des amis...

- Miss Granger sans doute...

- Euh oui...

- Et Monsieur Weasley n'est pas au courant d'après Drago...

- Non, lui non.

- Monsieur Londubat, s'écria joyeusement Sybille faisant sursauter tous les autres.

- Oui, mais comment vous le savez?

- Le troisième œil, dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Londubat? s'écrièrent les deux Serpentards.

- Oh pitié! Il n'est pas si idiot que vous le pensez! Il a deviné tout seul pour la plus grande partie!

- Et il l'a appris comment, demanda le Blond.

- Et bien... il...non, laissez tomber!

Rogue hocha la tête et Drago se promit de lui en reparler plus tard, mais pour le moment... Il se tourna vers les deux adultes avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et vous? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes en couple?

C'est alors que le grand Severus Rogue rougit à la façon d'un vierge effarouchée et Sybille sourit.

- Depuis peu, dit elle. Mais nous allons rattraper le temps perdu, assura-t-elle.

Rogue rougit davantage (si c'était possible) et Harry éclata de rire. Piqué, Severus lui envoya un regard noir et lança:

- Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu un des célèbres affrontements Potter / Malefoy, depuis quand êtes vous ensemble au juste?

- Début octobre, répondit le blond tout sourire.

La réponse de Drago le surprit. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Drago n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Même petit, il n'avait eu que peu d'amis proche, alors qu'il ait un petit ami était vraiment surprenant!

- Oh, vous allez passer les Fêtes ensemble?

La question de Sybille les prit au dépourvu et les deux adolescents se sourirent.

- C'est privé, annonça le Serpentard.

Les deux professeurs froncèrent les sourcils et reprirent le chemin du château.

- Oh cas où vous ne sauriez pas au courant jeunes gens, il est interdit d'être dans le parc la nuit!

Devant ce « conseil » du professeur Rogue, ils les suivirent.

**OOO**

- Luna! Luna! LUNA!

La jeune fille s'arrêta enfin. Elle portait une robe bordeaux et des collants mauves. Sa tenue semblait presque trop commune. Un collier qui alternait rondelles de radis et de navets rouges relevait l'ensemble et en faisait une tenue des plus originales.

- Pourquoi tu cries? Demanda-t-elle doucement à Ron.

- Tu m'entendais pas!

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier?

- En fait, je me demandais si...

- Oui?

Elle sourit devant son hésitation. Ron ne savait pas du tout comment aborder ce sujet un peu délicat.

- Tu sais Ron, si tu veux venir avec moi chercher les Ronflaks Cornus, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander! Justement, j'y allais!

- Ah, oui, bien sûr...

La jeune femme se retourna et ils marchèrent ensemble dans les couloirs pendant un moment.

- A vrai dire Luna, je suis venu te voir parce que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner au bal...

- Oh, c'est dommage!

- Ouais, je trouve aussi! Et, je me disais que ce serait idiot qu'on y aille seuls tous les deux!

- ...

- Alors, je suis venu te demander si tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble?

- Et bien, en réalité Ron, j'y vais avec mon petit ami.

- Ton... quoi?

- Tu crois qu'il y aura du jus de citrouille de Sibérie?

- Du jus de citrouille de Sibérie?

- Oui, j'y ai goûté cet été et j'ai particulièrement apprécié! J'espère que Dumbledore en aura commandé!

- Euh, oui... peut être... Mais je savais pas que tu avais un petit ami, ajouta-t-il pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Non, c'est vrai! Tu as lu l'article sur les Garouals de Slovénie dans le dernier numéro du Chicaneur?

Ron se rappela vaguement que Harry lui avait acheté, il l'avait vu rentrer avec un soir et le déposer sur une table de la Salle Commune mais il ne l'avait même pas ouvert. Mais Luna poursuivait déjà, sans attendre sa réponse.

- Je trouve ces créatures drôlement intéressante! J'espère aller en Slovénie cet été avec mon père pour pouvoir les étudier, Fred pourrait venir aussi! Ajouta-t-elle mais Ron n'y fit pas attention. Physiquement, ils ressemblent à ce que les moldus appellent des marmottes. Cependant, les Garouals ont des pouvoirs quelque peu étranges.

Ron n'avait pas tout suivi mais le mot « étrange » dans la bouche de Luna l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce que Luna pouvait-elle trouver étrange? Il observa la jeune femme qui, absorbée par son discours, continuait de lui exposer les différentes possibilités des Garouals. Ses boucles d'oreilles s'agitaient en fonction de ses mouvements. Dans ses yeux, Ron vit une petite étincelle. Luna resplendissait et la cause était simple: elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait. Cette constatation troubla Ron. Tous ses amis avaient une passion ou quelqu'un à aimer jusqu'à leur faire briller les yeux; mais lui qu'avait-il? Même Ginny qui avait pourtant un an de moins que lui avait cette étincelle dans les yeux. Il s'était aperçu des regards qu'elle échangeait avec Neville.

« _Tout le monde me prend pour un raté!_ » songea-t-il tristement.

- Ron, ça ne va pas?

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Luna s'était arrêtée de parler. Elle le regardait fixement, attendant une réponse.

- Oui, oui, ça va! Mais je crois que je vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi chercher les Ronflaks Cornus, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire, dit-il en essayant de paraître joyeux.

- Comme tu veux, Ronald! Mais si un jour tu veux venir, ça sera avec plaisir!

- Ok Luna, merci!

Ron la regarda s'éloigner et réfléchit un instant à un endroit où il pouvait être tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans le parc car il avait neigé et par conséquent, il pouvait d'ores et déjà exclure la Salle Commune car tous les Gryffondors y auraient trouvé refuge. Il déambula pendant de longues minutes dans les couloirs et finit par s'arrêter devant un tableau. Il le regarda avec un sourire attristé, plusieurs couples le saluèrent d'un signe de main avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

« _Même dans les tableaux, les gens sont heureux et sont en couple!_ »

Il finit par prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque, se sentant plus seul que jamais.

- Excuse moi...

Ron se retourna surpris et observa la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts et de grands yeux gris. Elle tourna la tête avec hésitation vers son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait plus loin. Un mélange de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles...

- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas Ronald, mais je voudrais savoir... si personne ne t'accompagne au Bal, si on pouvait y aller ensemble...?

- Euh... dis-moi... Tu as quel âge?

- 14 ans. Je m'appelle Nina.

- Hum... Nina... tu es au courant que j'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17...

- Oui...

Elle rougit et fit à Ron des yeux de chien battu.

Quand la Poufsouffle s'éloigna, Ron se dit qu'il était vraiment mal barré.

« _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter? Ok, elle est mignonne mais 14 ans, quoi!_ »

Le garçons se prit la tête entre les mains et avec un soupir décida d'aller se coucher.

* * *

_Ne nous oubliez pas ! Cela ne prend que quelques secondes et cela nous encourage à poursuivre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Gelly et Crok !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Helloooooooooooooooooooooo !_

_Nous remercions les rares personnes à avoir eu la gentillesse de nous laisser ces agréables reviews (nous ne sommes jamais pleinement satisfaites ! ;) ) !_

_Nous espérons que ce bal de Noël, vous plaira autant que nous nous sommes amusées à l'écrire!_

_Ce chapitre est peut être un peu plus court que les autres, mais vous ne serez déçus par le 20ème... ^^_

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

_Bisous !_

_Gelly & Crok !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

- Ça m'intrigue que Harry ait invité Lavande au bal...

Depuis le temps que ça lui trottait dans la tête, elle l'avait enfin dit. Neville était la bonne personne pour parler de ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu voulais y aller avec lui, demanda Neville soudain nerveux.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je pensais plutôt qu'il y irait avec Hermione ou Luna peut être...

- Elles ont déjà un cavalier...

- Oui, mais je sais pas, on dirait qu'il y a un truc qui colle pas!

- Un truc qui colle pas? Il connaît Lavande depuis six ans, je vois pas où est le problème!

- Et bien, ils sont proches, oui, ça c'est sûr! Mais il la regarde pas comme il la regarde pas comme il regardait ses anciennes petites amies... C'est différents!

Neville sourit. Effectivement, c'était normal!

- Mais, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils vont juste au bal ensemble!

Devant le petit sourire qu'il avait en parlant, Ginny haussa les sourcils.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Après tout, ça serait l'occasion de l'annoncer.

Neville la regarda dans les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué?

- Si, qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble depuis quelques temps!

Neville soupira, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire la vérité à Ginny et d'un autre côté il comprenait mal sa réaction. Était-elle jalouse?

- Gin' qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire au fond? Non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble et ils ne sont pas DU TOUT sur le point de se mettre en couple. Pourquoi veux-tu tant tout savoir?

Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle avait senti le malaise dans la voix de Neville et comprit qu'il se méprenait sur ses intentions.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à lui, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main.

- C'est mon ami, alors, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle, alors que visiblement, il n'en n'ait pas amoureux!

- Il … pense que ce serait mal vu s'il y allait avec la personne qu'il aime.

- Tu sais qui c'est?

Neville était partagé entre son envie de dire la vérité à Ginny et la promesse qu'il avait faîte à Harry.

- Je lui ai promis de ne le dire à personne.

- Mais je la connais?

Après un silence, il la corrigea.

- Tu LE connais.

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Harry, ils parlaient bien de Harry?

- Neville, de quoi tu parles?

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

- Rien, rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle observa son ami qui regardait plus loin. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçu Harry et Lavande qui marchaient en riant joyeusement. Harry était exactement comme d'habitude.

- Depuis quand?

- Je sais pas exactement, mais il m'en a parlé y a un moment déjà...

- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit? A personne?

- C'est sa vie privée, lui aussi a le droit d'avoir ses secrets.

Ginny n'était pas convaincue.

- T'es le seul à être au courant?

- Bah... Hermione l'est aussi, elle m'a dit qu'elle les avait vu un soir et peut être ses amis à lui, je sais pas...

- Et mon frère?

Neville rigola.

- Tu le connais! Il est aveugle et en plus, Harry a peur de sa réaction... Je crois qu'il a peur de perdre son amitié...

- Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas très proches en ce moment...

- Tu penses qu'il réagirait comment?

La jeune fille parut songeuse un instant.

- Sérieusement? Je ne sais pas trop... Il aime vraiment Harry alors je pense qu'il acceptera mais, je crois qu'il lui en voudra de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt...

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis elle ajouta avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, ça dépendra aussi de qui est son amoureux secret.

Neville rigola.

- Va voir Harry! Il te fait confiance, il t'en parlera sûrement, surtout que je pense que ça va être difficile pour eux de rester éternellement cachés!

La jeune rousse sourit et se mit à faire des hypothèses.

- Dean? Non... ils se parlent que de Quidditch... Seamus?, elle grimaça, non pas possible... Oh, je sais!

Neville la regarda étonnée.

- Crivey!

- Si tu patientais un peu et demandais à Harry quand tu le verras!

- Je t'énerve, demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

- Bien sûr que non, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Mais quoi?

- Non, rien...

- Dis moi Neville!

- Le prend pas mal mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, on a parlé que d'Harry!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et elle eut un sourire.

- Dis Nev', tu fais quoi pendant ces vacances?

- Je reste avec ma grand mère, mon oncle et ma tante... Rien de bien excitant! Et toi?

- Si tu rajoutes mes frères, ça revient au même...

- C'est différent, tu as tes parents et puis tu as des frères...

- Oh !

Ginny comprit que pour Neville, les fêtes ne devaient pas être que synonyme de bonheur, il devait se passer de la présence de ses parents et même s'il allait les voir, ce n'était pas pareil.

- Dis… Tu penses que…ça dérangerait ta grand-mère si je venais passer le nouvel an avec toi ?

Neville la regarda comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

- Nev' tu veux qu'on passe le nouvel an ensemble ?

Le cerveau du Gryffondor n'enregistra qu'une seule chose avant de se déconnecter : « TROP PRES! ». Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient déjà scellées aux siennes. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et avant qu'il n'est pu répondre au baiser qu'elle lui donnait, Ginny s'était déjà reculée.

- Je…. Pardon, je n'aurais pas…

La jeune femme était de plus en plus gênée. Neville réfléchit rapidement. Aurait-il une autre chance ? Il attrapa délicatement son visage, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa.

**OOO**

Aux anges, la jeune femme était aux anges. Ils s'étaient embrassés ! Elle rit devant l'immense miroir qui lui réfléchit une image d'elle-même resplendissante. Sa robe violette la mettait en valeur ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles que lui avait prêté Luna qui, pour une fois, étaient « normales ». Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait remonté et bouclé, retombaient joliment sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vers Lisa qui lui souriait.

- Et bien Ginny, tu es magnifique !

- Merci, bon j'y vais parce qu'Harry va m'attendre…

- Il peut pas s'habiller tout seul ? demanda Lisa en rigolant.

- Pas s'il tient à ce que ce soit réussi !

Ceci dit, elle enfila avec précaution un peignoir et dès qu'elle arriva au dortoir des garçons, ferma les yeux. Neville qui était en train de finir de se préparer la regarda avec un sourire… Même vêtue ainsi elle était magnifique…

- Nev' tu vas finir de t'habiller chez les premières années, ordonna Harry.

Voyant qu'il allait protester Ginny ajouta :

- Et que ça saute !

Il partit, légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Ginny observa Harry qui assis sur son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, attendait qu'elle l'aide à choisir sa tenue.

- Bon…Tu pourrais y aller comme ça, mais ça risque de créer une émeute !

« _Et Drago va piquer la crise du siècle !_ » songea Harry.

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant de petites marques bien reconnaissable sue ses salières (_NdA: ce sont __les petits os qui sont visibles à la base du cou chez certaines personnes_).

- Et bien, ton chéri s'est bien amusé, chuchota t-elle.

Harry sembla s'étouffer et la regarda avec de grand yeux, il était rouge pivoine. Du bout des doigts, elle traça les contours des différents suçons. Harry frissonna à ce contact en se rappelant le moment où Drago les lui avait faits. Ce que venait de dire Ginny le ramena un peu brutalement sur terre. La jeune femme vit que ses paroles l'avaient interpellé.

- Harry je sais que tu as quelqu'un et je sais que c'est un garçon ! Alors ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça ne change rien pour moi ! Bon, on t'habille ?

Harry la regardait de plus en plus étonné.

- Écoute Harry, soit tu veux qu'on en parle et on en discute, soit tu te lèves et tu ouvres ton placard ! Je me fiche royalement que tu sortes avec un mec, tu es heureux ? Et bien c'est parfait !

Elle se tourna vers l'armoire d'Harry, toujours fermée, et sans le regarder le menaça.

- Harry, tu te bouges ou je m'en vais ?

Il se leva troublé et ouvrit l'armoire. La jeune femme plongea aussitôt dedans avec un sourire ravi. L'armoire n'était plus aussi vide qu'elle l'avait été quand il était plus jeune ! Ils regardèrent ensemble ce qu'il pourrait mettre et finalement Harry lui demanda.

- C'est vrai que ça te déranges pas pour Drago ? Dans un sens ça me rassures, si tu l'acceptes peut être que Ron l'accepteras aussi…

Quand il vit la tête que faisait Ginny, il s'arrêta net.

- Je…

- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ?

- Hum… Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux que je mette quoi alors ? tenta-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Elle le poussa vers le lit pour le faire assoir et s'assit sur le lit de Neville en face de lui.

- Tu viens bien de dire que tu sortais avec Malefoy ? Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Devant cette avalanche de questions, Harry explosa de rire. Lui qui craignait une réaction violente, il était soulagé !

- Hum… depuis début octobre…alors euh… ça c'est fait comme ça… ?

-Harry, tant que tu ne m'auras pas TOUT dit, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

-Écoute, Tonks a demandé aux sixièmes années de travailler ensemble, un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor…elle nous a mis ensemble et bah on s'est rapprochés !

- Comme ça ?

-Oui, comme ça ! Et toi, avec Neville ?

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

- Parce que toi tu fais quoi là ?

- Je veux savoir !

La jeune fille trépignait sur place et Harry éclata de rire, et lui dit doucement.

- Ah, Neville est mignon.

Ginny le regarda avec horreur.

- Mais pas dans ce sens ! Rho…

Ginny lui tira la langue et lui jeta l'oreiller de Neville dessus. Harry s'assit sous le choc de « l'impact ».

- Gin' si tu enlevais ton peignoir pour que je puisse te voir sous tous les angles ?

Rayonnante la jeune femme ôta le dit peignoir et Harry siffla.

- Tu es MA-GNI-FIQUE !

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui tendit les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisi. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme tournait autour de lui impressionnée.

- C'est fou que des vêtements peuvent à ce point changer une personne !

Elle s'occupa ensuite de la tache la plus dure : la coiffure… Elle finit par réussir au bout de trente minutes.

- C'est effarant que des cheveux aussi courts que les tiens soient aussi durs à coiffer!

**OOO**

Drago, Théo, Blaise et Pansy parlaient joyeusement dans la salle de bal.

- Par Merlin! S'exclama soudain la jeune femme en désignant les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir.

Drago se figea, impressionné. Harry venait d'entrer avec, à son bras, Lavande Brown. Drago ne put réprimer un froncement de nez dégoûté qui n'échappa pas à Pansy.

- T'es jaloux, t'es jaloux, t'es jaloux... chantonna-t-elle à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Drago grogna.

- Non, en fait, je crois que « amoureux » est plus approprié... T'es amoureux, t'es amoureux, t'es amoureux...

- Pansy, arrête, tu vas le vexer et il t'invitera pas à danser, se moqua Blaise qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange.

- N'empêche, je dois reconnaître qu'il est bien habillé, presque sexy, commenta Théo.

Blaise et Pansy explosèrent de rire mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago.

- Ha ha ha! Vous vous croyez drôle?

- Sincèrement, en voyant ta tête, oui! Allez, Drago, on plaisante, on n'y touchera pas à ton p'tit Potter! le rassura Blaise.

Drago reporta son attention sur son petit ami. C'est vrai qu'il était particulièrement beau. Il portait un pantalon noir, habillé, qui lui allait à merveille. Il l'avait assorti, même si Drago doutait qu'il fut capable de choisir aussi bien ses vêtements tout seul, avec un pull gris perle qui mettait en valeur son torse musclé. Quand il leva les yeux vers son visage, il s'aperçut qu'Harry le regardait. Il lui souriait. Drago fut étonné de le voir si bien coiffé et eut immédiatement envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête pour éviter à son esprit d'aller plus loin en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

- Drago, si ça continue, tu vas finir par baver, le taquina Pansy.

Il détourna le regard de son petit ami et balaya la salle des yeux. Tous les élèves avaient fait un effort vestimentaire et malgré les évènements récents, l'ambiance était à la fête.

- Tu viens Drago? On va s'asseoir?

Pansy l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite vers une table. Ils s'installèrent avec Blaise, Théo et leurs cavalières respectives. Du regard, Drago chercha Harry pour voir où il s'installait. Il ne le vit nulle part.

- Là-bas, chuchota Pansy en désignant discrètement une table derrière l'héritier Malefoy.

Drago était déçu, il ne pourrait pas le regarder de tout le repas. Pansy qui avait une fois de plus suivit le fil de sa pensée, lui assura que c'était peut être mieux pour elle, ça lui éviterait sûrement d'être ignorée toute la soirée. Le jeune homme lui sourit et se promit de lui faire passer une bonne soirée, ou du moins un bon début de soirée, il comptait bien s'échapper dès que possible.

**OOO**

Ginny s'était installée à une table en compagnie de Neville, Harry, Lavande, Hermione, Luna et les jumeaux qui étaient venus retrouver leurs copines. Ils discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Soudain, Ron s'approcha, accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Le silence se fit et tous le regardèrent.

- Hum... Je...

- Ron! C'est parfait, il reste juste deux places! S'exclama Hermione mettant immédiatement fin au malaise qui s'était installé.

Harry, à qui son amitié avec Ron commençait à réellement manquer, se leva pour serrer la main de Ron et saluer sa cavalière.

- Je vous présente Nina.

La jeune fille semblait aussi gênée que Ron. Ce dernier s'assit avec Harry et les conversations reprirent. Ginny, Luna et Hermione entreprirent de discuter avec Nina, qui s'avéra d'excellente compagnie. Harry et Ron restèrent un instant silencieux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait comment débuter, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement parlé ensemble. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Elle a l'air sympa... Nina, c'est ça?

- Oui, Nina, oui elle est sympa.

Ron était aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry, mais ne voulait pas gâcher cette occasion. Harry devait penser la même chose que lui, car il relança la conversation.

- Tu l'as rencontrée comment?

- Euh... Disons que... c'est elle qui m'a invité...

Ron baissa la tête légèrement honteux.

- En tous cas, je crois que t'as bien fait d'accepter! Elle n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œil...

Les deux amis retrouvèrent pour la soirée leur complicité.

Neville tergiversait depuis de longues minutes. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre la main de Ginny mais avait peur de sa réaction. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans les couloirs, il ne s'était rien passé. Il inspira et il posa délicatement sa main sur le genou de Ginny. Celle-ci, si elle fut surprise n'en montra rien, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Le repas était excellent et il passa plus vite que ne l'aurait cru Drago. Grâce à quelques coups de baguette, Dumbledore avait poussé les tables pour laisser de la place aux danseurs. Drago préféra cependant rester assis et s'installa à une table. Il regarda les couples évoluer sur la piste. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le début du repas et il le cherchait donc du regard.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un, susurra une voix à son oreille.

- Oui, tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçu un Apollon et j'aimerai bien le mettre dans mon lit, histoire de terminer ma soirée en beauté! Aïe!

- Je sais pas qui c'est, mais je te préviens, si je te vois approcher, ne serait ce que d'un mètre, un mec, je m'occuperai de lui et après de toi!

- C'est une proposition Potter?

- Peut être...

Harry passa ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune blond.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'attire!

Drago se retourna brusquement, ne trouvant derrière lui que la foule des élèves. Le brun était parti. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard se leva et s'approcha de Pansy qui parlait avec Grégory Goyle. Il regarda un instant les deux amis avec un sourire. Quand il parlait avec sa meilleure amie, le colosse perdait ses allures de grand crétin pour redevenir le jeune homme réservé et ultra protecteur qu'il était. Le voyant, Grégory inclina légèrement la tête et lui offrit le bras de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

- On va danser, Dray?

Le garçon l'entraîna aussitôt sur la piste. Il aperçut Harry un peu plus loin, qui dansait avec Lavande. La jeune femme lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago se crispa mais sa cavalière, le remarquant, se mit à lui parler de choses et d'autres, réussissant à le faire regarder autre chose que son petit ami. Cependant, Harry avait décidé de le narguer. Il serra contre lui Lavande, comme il aurait aimé tenir Drago. A ce moment là, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et fut surpris de voir son regard brûlant posé sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda attendant qu'il s'explique, même à distance. Harry sourit avant d'entourer la taille de Lavande tout en le fixant avec ce même regard. Drago, en vrai Serpentard, se colla étroitement à Pansy et lui rendit son sourire.

« _Tu veux jouer? _» songea-t-il.

Pansy qui avait suivi leur échange silencieux, se blottit un peu plus contre Drago. Harry, avec un sourire amusé, plongea une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Lavande et les sentit avec un plaisir apparent. Drago faillit s'étouffer. Il posa ses mains un peu plus bas dans le dos de Pansy, presque sur ses fesses. Harry plissa les yeux et d'une main ferme, il attira encore davantage Lavande à lui. Il murmura quelque chose dans son cou et de là où ils étaient les Serpentards purent la voir frissonner. Drago fit courir l'une de ses mains sur le dos nu de Pansy et ce fut à son tour de tressaillir. Harry sourit davantage et lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en lui désignant les portes d'un signe de tête. Drago s'excusa auprès de Pansy et quitta la Grande Salle.

Il pensait qu'Harry l'aurait attendu dans le hall mais à part quelques couples qui se bécotaient, il n'y avait personne. Quand il remarqua que les portes étaient entre ouvertes malgré le froid, il sourit et s'élança dans le parc. Harry l'attrapa rapidement dès qu'il eut descendu les escaliers et l'attira vers lui, dans un recoin non éclairé au pied du château.

- A quoi tu jouais, souffla Drago, tu voulais me rendre fou?

Harry sourit avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Et toi? Tu voulais faire quoi?

Drago posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Harry et l'autre sur sa hanche et inversa les positions. Harry se retrouva ainsi dos au mur. Drago ne répondit pas mais recommença à l'embrasser en collant un peu plus son corps à celui de son petit ami. Ce dernier glissa ses mains froide sous la chemise verte émeraude du Serpentard qui frissonna à ce contact. Sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, Harry entreprit de tracer des petits cercles sur le ventre de Drago. Petit à petit, il remonta vers son torse. Il sentait la chair de poule de son petit ami sous ses doigts. Ce contact, accompagné du baiser, plaisait aux deux garçons mais, au goût de Drago, ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche. Il se serra un peu plus contre Harry, qui comprit le message et déplaça ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard. Du coup, Drago se retrouva la chemise remontée jusqu'au dessus du nombril. Il rompit le baiser pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, ils savouraient cet instant.

- Tu as choisi la couleur de ton pull exprès, demanda Drago.

- Euh... en fait, c'est Ginny qui a choisi pour moi... répondit Harry sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Soudain le Gryffondor percuta, il venait de remarquer la couleur de la chemise de Drago.

- Mais, c'est vrai qu'elle la assortit à tes yeux, tenta-t-il pour se rattraper.

Le blond était un peu déçu, il avait acheté cette chemise spécialement pour ce soir-là et il aurait aimé que Harry fasse le rapprochement avec la couleur de ses yeux un peu plus vite. Harry soupira et essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

- J'aime beaucoup que tu portes cette couleur.

Drago hocha la tête devant sa pitoyable tentative, puis avec un sourire malicieux, glissa ses mains glacées sous le pull gris. Harry frissonna et se laissa embrasser. La neige se remit à tomber peu à peu et ils se blottirent davantage l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu veux pas qu'on rentre, proposa Harry, je commence à avoir froid.

- Je te réchauffe pas assez, susurra Drago à l'oreille.

Il fit glisser ses mains plus haut sur son torse. Harry se retrouva à moitié torse nu. Il commença à trembler et Drago le rhabilla. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade, demain ils partaient en vacances tous les deux. Le Serpentard glissa sa main dans celle du Gryffon et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le hall. Celui-ci n'était pas éclairé et la seule lumière était celle de la salle de bal. La musique se faisait entendre du hall. Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis souriant décidèrent de monter dans les étages après tout, ils pourraient profiter de leur soirée discrètement: il n'y avait personne et que les couples qu'ils croiseraient ne leur prêteraient aucune attention, occupés comme ils l'étaient.

**OOO**

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami s'éclipser discrètement à la suite de son petit ami, il le tannerait à ce propos plus tard. Blaise observa avec amusement Ron danser avec maladresse, sa cavalière semblait malgré tout aux anges... Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, un peu plus loin, Pansy parler à Crivey, elle semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser. Blaise alla chercher à boire pour Théo et lui. Ils n'avaient pas de cavalières et s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Théo, lui, semblait s'éclater, il observait les couples et les critiquait à coup de « Oh, par Toutatis! Tu as vu sa robe? Elle a mis des papillons dessus, quelle horreur! » et de « une cravate avec des crabes! ». Blaise souriait mais préférait ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'avec sa tenue violette et noire, certes très jolie, il détonnait quelque peu au milieu des Serpentards.

**OOO**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Georges s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre? Proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Tu t'ennuies?

- Non, mais t'as l'air fatigué et le médicomage a dit...

- Georges! Je me sens bien et j'ai envie de profiter de la soirée et de mes amis que je viens à peine de retrouver!

Le jeune homme soupira, il savait que, même si elle disait le contraire, elle était fatiguée.

- C'est juste qu'on ne dirait pas! Je m'inquiète!

- Et bien, arrête! Ça ne sert à rien! Allez, viens, on retourne danser, je veux me blottir dans tes bras!

Georges rougit.

- Bon, ben viens alors!

Il se leva et fit trois pas vers la piste.

- Ah! Mais pas comme ça! Un minimum de romantisme, de galanterie!

Le garçon, subitement bougon, se retourna.

- Rho, tu m'énerves hein! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse? Que je t'invites à danser? C'est passé de mode ça!

- Ben oui, imbécile! Fais le prince charmant!

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement.

- Mouais, mouais, mouais...

Georges se pencha vers la chaise d'Hermione et mit un genou à terre. Tous les regards des élèves et des professeurs se tournèrent vers les amoureux. Hermione rougit à son tour.

- Ma chère amie, ma bien aimée, princesse de mon cœur, m'accorderais tu cette danse?

Toute souriante, la demoiselle se leva, prit la main du jeune homme et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Avec joie, mon amour!

Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste, pris par un fou rire incontrôlable.

**OOO**

Fred baissa les yeux vers sa cavalière qui s'était accroupie à côté de la table. Sa robe bleue claire, plissée en plusieurs endroits, retombait bizarrement. Luna tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice et elle sourit.

- Les Chkyrans australiens sont d'excellents danseurs!

Fred se baissa, surpris, et regarda les deux créatures danser ou plutôt se dandiner sous la table.

- Dis Luna, comment tu fais pour toujours trouver des créatures magiques, où qu'on aille, tu en vois tout le temps, et tu es capable de nommer les trucs les plus saugrenus!

- Il faut juste faire attention! Il y en a partout, mais la plupart se cache!

La jeune femme sourit et désigna le duo de dandineurs.

- Les Chkyrans adorent la musique, tu en trouveras là où il y a une fête! Même dans ta propre maison! Ils s'invitent partout, et on ne les voit que rarement!

- Et ils mangent pas?

- Ah moins que tu ne leur donnes quelque chose, ils ne mangeront qu'en rentrant chez eux. Ils s'invitent chez les gens seulement pour la musique et l'ambiance festive, ce ne sont pas des voleurs!

- Ils viennent chez toi?

- Oui, bien sûr! Ma mère adorait ces créatures et à chaque fête, elles viennent chez nous.

- Vous les invitez en quelque sorte?

- Oui, si tu veux, mais c'est implicite. On ne leur dit pas, elles le savent. Elles apportent leur joie de vivre et nous partageons avec elles notre repas!

- Tu crois que je pourrai aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger?

- Oui! C'est une excellent idée! Si tu peux, ramène du chocolat, c'est ce qu'elles préfèrent!

Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des gâteaux, des friandises et d'autres aliments de toutes sortes au chocolat. Ils les tendit à Luna pour qu'elle leur donne mais il éclata de rire en voyant la jeune femme manger elle même les gâteaux.

- Luna! Il fallait me le dire si tu avais faim!

- Je goûte pour être sure de ne pas les empoisonner!

Ils rigolèrent un moment ensemble, puis la jeune femme déposa une assiette remplie de gâteaux, et de toutes sortes de friandises au chocolat. Puis la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

- C'est mal poli de regarder les gens manger! Autant en profiter pour danser!

* * *

_Il est probable que le chapitre 20 arrive avec un peu de retard, mais on sera se faire pardonner..._

_Pour les âmes sensibles, nous vous prévenons d'ores et déjà que le chapitre suivant sera plus "lemoné" !_

**_Un petit quiz avant de partir :_**

_1) _**Comment s'appelle le quartier des affaires de Tokyo?**

_2) _**Qui a dit _"Rien ne s'est jamais accompli de grand dans le monde sans passion"_ ?**

_3) _**Combien de temps Ulysse passe-t-il dans les bras de Calypso ?**

_4) _**4'33" est-elle l'œuvre la plus bruyante de John Cage?**

_5) _**Devons-nous satisfaire tous nos désirs ?**

_Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, nous sommes en littéraire !_

_Nous proposons à ceux qui sont tentés par ce petit quiz de répondre par le biais des reviews,_

_en contre partie, nous vous récompenserons d'un extrait du prochain chapitre, envoyé par mail !_

_Soyez joueurs, ne regardez pas les réponses sur Google !_

_Toutes les tentatives de réponse seront prises en compte et récompensées !_

_Merci de nous préciser quels genres de passage vous préférez (lemon ou pas) !_

_A très bientôt!_

:D

_Gelly & Crok, le duo de choc ! ;)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 ème chapitre en 5 mois !**

_Merci à nos quatre ferventes lectrices qui ont participé à notre petit quiz : Ashtana3**,** heaven's nemesis, littlexhily, Momow-chan !_

_Un nouveau chapitre donc, le plus long depuis le début de la fiction..._

_Nous prévenons toutefois que ce chapitre contient des lemons..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gros bisous !_

_Gelly & Crok !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20**

Il était neuf heures et quart et le Poudlard Express partait dans cinq minutes. Le trois quarts des élèves de l'école était attroupé devant le train, prêts à bondir à l'intérieur quand il ouvrirait ses portes de peur ne de ne pas avoir de place. Les vacances étaient sacrées. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent. 9 heures 17. Harry regardait sa montre impatiemment. Le train partait dans trois minutes et Drago n'était toujours pas là! Hermione lui dit de monter dans le wagon, il ne restait plus que deux minutes. Le garçon s'exécuta les yeux toujours fixés sur le portail de l'école. Rien. Il s'assit aux côtés de Ginny et Neville qui avaient prit un wagon pour eux seuls. Voyant son ami anxieux, la jolie rousse lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Il est 9 heures 19, Ginny! 9 heures 19!

- Euh, oui... et?

- Le train part dans une minute, s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, c'est la tradition Harry! Le train part à vingt pas à quinze, ni à la demie. C'est parce que Dumbledore n'aime pas diviser les heures en quatre! C'est sa logique! Me crie pas dessus parce qu'il est tordu!

- Mais je m'en fous que ce soit à et quart ou à la demie! C'est qu'il parte dans une minute qui m'embête!

- Euh... fit Neville, désireux de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Pourquoi es-tu si angoissé à l'idée que le train parte dans pas longtemps?

- Pour rien... répondit-il distraitement.

9 heures 20.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout!

- Attendrais-tu ton prince charmant, demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

«_ Mesdames et Messieurs, sorciers et sorcières, le Poudlard Express va partir, veuillez vous pousser des portes. _»

Harry verdit à l'écoute de cette annonce.

- Il va pas tarder, j'en suis sûre! Mais, dis moi, vous vous voyez ces vacances?

- De qui vous parlez, s'enquit une voix extérieure, pas d'un petit jeune que Potter convoite, j'espère?

Harry fit un bond et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Putain, Drago! Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps?

- Ah si tu savais...

Il entra dans le wagon et se laissa tomber sur une banquette, se tenant à distance de Neville et de son crapaud.

- Non, justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as failli rater le train!

- Longue, longue histoire.

- Et beh, raconte! On en a pour deux heures avant Londres!

- C'est que euh... J'avais... comment dire... oublié quelque chose!

- Mais quoi?

- Rien, rien...

Drago soupira, s'ils savaient, ils n'avaient pas fini de se moquer de lui! Il s'enfonça dans son siège. Harry avait envie de lui mettre une gifle, puis de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était inquiété! Neville, quant à lui, aurait bien pris la main de Ginny mais avec les deux autres dans le compartiment... Le train avait démarré et Harry s'assit finalement à côté de son petit ami et Ginny lui sourit.

- Alors, vu que tout le monde est dans le train et que Harry ne panique plus, vous voulez parler?

Drago haussa les sourcils et demanda.

- De quoi veux tu qu'on parle Belette junior?

Neville lança un regard à Harry qui soupira et frappa la cuisse du Serpentard.

- Rho... ok, ok, Ginny. De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions?

La rousse eut un sourire rayonnant et dit.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, raconte nous donc cette longue aventure qui a failli te faire rater le train.

Drago rougit et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Bah... j'avais oublié ma valise de...

Sa voix baissait à chaque mot de sorte qu'ils n'entendirent pas la fin.

- Euh... plus fort Drago, s'il te plait!

- ... ma trousse de toilette...

- Et? C'est pour ça que tu as failli louper le train?

- Bah oui, je pouvais pas partir sans mon gel!

- On t'en aurait racheter, fit remarquer Harry surpris.

- Non, mais tu comprends pas, c'est du Maldyfix! Importé du sud de la France! Aucun sort ne peut remplacer son effet!

Tous le regardèrent choqués d'autant de ferveur. Puis, Harry souligna comme si de rien n'était.

- Je te préfère sans gel...

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent et Ginny sourit.

- C'est pour ça que tu me l'enlèves le soir?

Ginny toussota et regarda ailleurs, Neville semblait aussi gêné qu'elle.

- De toute façon, après nos entraînements, personne ne nous voit, je peux m'amuser!

Les deux garçons se sourirent et se prirent la main. Drago l'aurait bien embrassé mais la présence des deux Gryffondors le gênait quelque peu.

**OOO**

- Tu peux arrêter de chanter Dobby?

L'elfe de maison continua sans prêter attention à son congénère.

- ARRÊTE DE CHANTER!

- On dit s'il te plait, commenta Dobby avant de se remettre à chanter.

Kréattur crût qu'il allait l'étrangler. Il inspira un grand coup.

- Dobby, peux-tu arrêter de chanter s'il te plaît? Je n'arrive pas à ma concentrer et j'ai déjà rater deux fois la crème anglaise!

Dobby s'arrêta deux minutes puis reprit son horrible couinement. Kréattur qui venait de rater pour la troisième fois la crème anglaise, attrapa la casserole et la jeta sur Dobby qui s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter mais se mit à hurler. Harry et Drago qui étaient en plein câlin sursautèrent. Sans bouger, ils écoutèrent quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tonks et Lupin étaient partis faire leurs derniers achats de Noël et ils en avaient profité pour avoir un moment d'intimité. En attendant, Dobby hurlait toujours.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller, demanda Harry à Drago.

Le Serpentard soupira, il haïssait les elfes de maison. Ils pouvaient pas se disputer en silence? Il regarda Harry. Ils étaient assis en boxer dans le lit. Il sourit quand il vit les légères traces rouges dans son cou. Il se rapprocha de Harry et recommença à l'embrasser. Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus stridents et Harry s'écarta de lui à contre cœur.

- Si on veut avoir un repas ce soir, il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

Il se leva donc et s'éloigna, Drago le regarda choqué: il y allait en boxer? Il voulait absolument voir la tête des elfes! En souriant, il se leva et le suivit dans la cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le carnage et essayèrent d'éviter tant bien que mal les projectiles. Les deux elfes étaient couverts d'aliments divers, de la crème blanchâtre avait atterri un peu partout ainsi que du moelleux au chocolat, de la farine, du lait, des champignons, des morceaux de pains... La cuisine était méconnaissable!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes fou?

- Maîtreeuuh!

Dobby se précipita sur Harry et couina.

- C'est de la faute à Kréattur, il a ébouillanté le pauvre Dobby avec sa crème anglaise ratée!

C'est alors que l'autre elfe s'insurgea.

- Mais elle n'aurait pas été ratée s'il n'avait pas chanté! Il a une voix à faire pleurer un hippogriffe sourd!

Harry soupira alors que les deux elfes se remettaient à hurler.

- Vous croyez pas que vous nous avez dérangé, là?

Les deux elfes les regardèrent à tour de rôle, leurs joues se colorèrent au fur et à mesure.

- Maître... murmura un Dobby couleur tomate.

Kréattur eut alors un petit rire suffisant.

- Kréattur savait que le maître se choisirait un grand Sang-pur comme compagnon!

Ceci dit, il s'inclina devant Drago qui se retenait de rire et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais m'assurer que nous ne vous dérangions plus!

Les deux garçons furent alors propulsés hors de la cuisine par les deux créatures qui avides de ragots se mirent à commenter leur découverte dès que la porte fut fermée. Drago observa un bref instant le salon avant d'attirer Harry sur le canapé et de l'embrasser. Le brun avait reçu pas mal de chocolat sur le torse, les cuisses, le cou, cela fit sourire le Serpentard qui s'approcha de son cou pour le récupérer. Lupin se figea sur le pas de la porte, sa main se crispant dans celle de Nymphadora.

- Oh!

Entendant l'exclamation de Tonks, les deux adolescents se redressèrent aussitôt.

- Euh...

Lupin rougit en remarquant les marques que le Serpentard avait laissé sur son petit ami en plus du chocolat bien visible... Le Serpentard avait de … du …

- C'est de la crème anglaise! S'exclama Drago en voyant Lupin s'étouffer alors qu'il l'observait.

- Ah... d'accord.

«_ J'aurai tout de même préféré ne pas voir ce genre de chose... _» pensa-t-il.

- Vous faîtes ça souvent, demanda Tonks en souriant.

- Mais non! C'était pas voulu!

- Mais oui, bien sûr! Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt, ça se voit de suite que c'est un accident!

Harry et Drago étaient plus rouges que jamais.

- On devrait essayer, tu crois pas Remus?

Lupin aurait aimé disparaître. Les deux garçons les regardaient ébahis. Il toussota légèrement cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante.

- Alors comme ça, on mange du gâteau au chocolat ce soir, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, s'exclama Drago, et d'ailleurs, il est plutôt bon!

Harry attrapa Drago par le bras.

- Bon, nous on doit faire du rangement, prétexta-t-il.

- Nettoyez-vous bien!

Tonks tira Remus par le bras avec un regard lourd de sous entendu.

- Nous aussi on a du rangement à faire!

- Oh mon dieu!

Harry se laissa glisser, dos à la porte de leur chambre.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi gênant!

Drago rigola.

-Ils avaient pas l'air traumatisé! Quoique Remus! Ils passent pas leur temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, non?

Harry sourit.

- C'est malin!

- En attendant, je te ferai remarquer que ça fait deux fois qu'on nous interrompt! Je vais finir par croire que c'est un coup monté!

Harry lui jeta un pull qui trainait par terre, pas très loin.

- T'es pas frustré par ces interruptions toi, demanda Drago en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

- Hum..., il commençait à perdre ses moyens, je...

Drago s'agenouilla face à Harry et l'embrassa délicatement. Le baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux. Harry accentua encore la pression de leurs lèvres et Drago bascula en arrière. Le Gryffondor en profita et s'assit à califourchon sur Drago qui apprécia qu'il prenne un peu l'initiative. Harry caressait le torse de son petit ami. Soudain, il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de rire. Il essaya de se retenir car il savait que Drago n'apprécierait pas forcément. Cependant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et ses lèvres tremblaient contre celles de Drago. Ce dernier le remarqua et commença à s'inquiéter.

- Harry, ça va pas?

Pour une fois qu'il prenait les devants, Drago craignit que tout aille trop vite. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui exploser de rire au nez.

- Harry?

Le Serpentard était préoccupé. Harry finit par craquer et rit franchement. Drago la regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- Tu... tu colles!

- Quoi?

- Mais, la crème, tu en as partout! Tu colles!

Drago regarda son torse, légèrement vexé.

- Je te signale que t'as du chocolat sur les cuisses, alors t'es gonflé de me dire ça!

Harry rit de bon cœur et se pencha vers son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- Boudes pas!

Mais Drago, et surtout sa fierté, avait été touché et il ne répondit pas au baiser de Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire si je ne t'attire pas!

Il repoussa Harry de manière à se lever et fila dans la salle de bain. Harry regarda la porte claquer abasourdi. Puis après quelques instants, il se décida à se lever et rentra dans la salle de bain. Drago était déjà sous la douche et ne l'entendit pas.

- Comment veux-tu ne pas m'attirer?

Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui en rougissant, les elfes n'avaient pas fini de réparer la salle de bain et il n'y avait aucun rideau de douche. Harry l'observait en souriant, adossé au lavabo. Drago se retourna gêné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry le rejoigne. Harry sourit doucement et demanda:

- Tu préfères que je sorte?

Le Serpentard réfléchit, il allait peut être enfin l'avoir son moment d'intimité avec Harry.

- Non, mais tu pourrais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry le poussait pour pouvoir entrer dans la cabine de douche.

- A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas partir, souligna le brun en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Drago sourit et se retourna. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser.

- Je suis sûr que le choixpeau s'est gouré quand il t'a envoyé chez les Gryffondors!

**OOO**

- Nymph' je ne tiendrai plus longtemps…

- Non ! Pas maintenant !

Le loup garou souffla et résista : il DEVAIT tenir.

- Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai mal aux bras !

- Dis que je suis grosse !

- J'ai pas dit ça, mais explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette pour attraper ce foutu papier cadeau !

- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Remus bougea violemment et sa petite amie bascula pour tomber à la renverse dans ses bras. Il la posa sur leur lit et d'un _accio_ attrapa le maudit papier cadeau qui le torturait depuis plus de dix minutes.

- T'imagines tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire pendant tout ce temps perdu ?

Tonks le regarda ébahi.

- Mais c'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te signale que c'est ce dont je parlais tout à l'heure devant les garçons !

- De rangement ? En deux coups de baguettes c'était réglé ! On aurait pu corriger tes copies pour être tranquille tout le reste des vacances par exemple, ou je ne sais pas, aider Dobby, ou…

- Remus, tu n'avais vraiment pas compris de quoi je parlais.

- Euh…

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Même les garçons avaient compris ! Je t'aime Remus mais je trouve que notre relation risque de devenir platonique. On ne fait jamais rien pour la pimenter !

- Que…Quoi ?

- Remus c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je disais !

Remus serra les poings et répondit brutalement.

- La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je t'ai fait un bleu qui t'est resté pendant plus d'une semaine sur la cuisse !

Le jeune femme se figea, elle ne s'en était à peine aperçu.

- Mais…

- Alors, tu vois je me rappelle quand nous faisons l'amour, et oui je te désire toujours mais je ne veux surtout pas te blesser, tu peux comprendre ça ?

La jeune femme sembla culpabiliser et elle posa sa main sur le torse de son amant.

- Remus, je ne voulais pas…

Il soupira, il lui arrivait dans « le feu de l'action » de na pas contrôler sa force, de nombreuses fois il avait déchiré les draps, tordu les barreaux du lit…

- Et puis tu sais Remus, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du mal à te contrôler ! La dernière fois, mes cheveux sont devenus bleu !

Il sourit et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

**OOO**

- On ouvre les cadeaux demain matin ? proposa Tonks.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent le couple assis en face d'eux.

- Enfin matin… pas avant 11 heures !

- Ah, oui bien sûr !

- Et bien, je dois avouer que pour le repas je m'attendais à pire, fit Remus en souriant.

Ils continuèrent de manger en discutant joyeusement. La fin du repas fut des plus enjouée : Tonks avait apporté une nouvelle sorte d'alcool dérivé de la bière au beurre, en plus fort et mélangé à de la liqueur de mûre. Le moment du dessert arriva. Un petit silence gêné s'installa quand Kréattur et Dobby arrivèrent en portant le fondant au chocolat et la crème anglaise qu'ils avaient dû refaire. Devant la gêne, Tonks décida de prendre les devants :

- Bon, on oublie ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, ok ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et, souriant, ils profitèrent du dessert. Les discussions reprirent. Harry et Lupin débattaient des derniers matchs de Quidditch. Drago regarda Tonks et s'exclama:

- C'est des pierres d'adalys? C'est très du d'en trouver de bonne qualité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry.

Tonks et Lupin regardèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre de quoi le Serpentard parlait.

- Non, votre collier!

Tonks baissa la tête vers son cou et Harry et Lupin se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ah? C'est un cadeau... de ta mère...

Drago la regarda avec une surprise évidente.

- En quoi c'est rare, demanda Harry.

- Les pierres s'imprègnent de la magie de son porteur pendant qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour ensuite le protéger plus tard. Ça change de couleur selon l'humeur aussi...

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à ce que Drago venait de dire. De son côté, le Serpentard s'interrogeait sur ce cadeau que sa mère avait fait à une cousine qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquentée. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis la rentrée et les lettres qu'ils avaient échangé étaient plus que superficielles et après la bataille, elle n'avait plus répondu à ses courriers. Harry observa son petit ami qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées pas très réjouissantes et posa sa main sur la cuisse du blond. Celui-ci le regarda et lui sourit tristement. Tonks avait saisi le malaise mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter de Narcissa à ce moment-là, surtout que l'Ordre n'avait trouvé aucune information et craignait sérieusement pour sa vie. Elle lança un nouveau sujet de conversation, qui elle était certaine passionnerait les deux adolescents. En effet, le débat sur le Quidditch qui s'en suivit fut passionné. Au bout d'un moment, Tonks, fatiguée, bailla.

- Il se fait tard, on devrait aller se coucher, proposa alors Lupin.

Les joues de Drago se colorèrent: la main de Harry remontait peut à peu...

- Oui, effectivement, dit Drago en faisant semblant de bailler et en attrapant la main de Harry avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Heureusement, il était bon comédien et le couple ne remarqua rien. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et sortirent, main dans la main. Dès qu'ils furent dans le hall, Harry l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avec empressement. Drago le repoussa presque, à contre cœur, avant de le tirer vers leur chambre. Ils eurent du mal à l'atteindre. Harry était de plus en plus pressant et Drago avait du mal à rester conscient pour eux deux.

- Harry, ils vont nous entendre, murmura-t-il essoufflée.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers et le Gryffondor le poussa dans leur chambre et ferma la porte. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence.

-Rassuré, demanda-t-il avant de le coller contre le mur et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Cependant, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que le sort n'avait pas pris sur les quatre murs... Drago, qui était rassuré, se laissa aller au baiser. Il abandonna toutes considérations matérielles et laissa ses sens prendre le dessus. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de Harry qui papillonnaient dans son cou; remontaient sous son oreille, et mordaient sensuellement sa lobe avant de retrouver sa bouche. Il goûtait alors à cette merveilleuse sensation qu'est de sentir l'être aimé contre soi. Les mains du Gryffondor glissèrent doucement sous le pull de son petit ami et le lui ôta en douceur. Drago frémit en sentant son souffle contre lui. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent davantage et le Serpentard reprit ses esprits le temps d'enlever à Harry son gros gilet et faire tomber son tee-shirt. Il sourit en voyant le suçon qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant, très près du nombril... Ses mains descendirent sur la ceinture du brun et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en boxer et s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Harry attira Drago vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber, le blond sur lui. Drago, qui n'oublions avait été interrompu deux fois dans l'après midi, décida de se venger de son petit ami qui avait préféré partir voir ce que les elfes faisaient. Il entreprit alors de tracer avec sa langue, sur le torse de Harry, des motifs imaginaires. Il souffla ensuite dessus, le brun frémit et poussa de légers gémissements. Drago sourit diaboliquement et se mit à le caresser sans s'arrêter pour autant d'embrasser son cou et son torse. Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui de façon plus que satisfaisante aux yeux du Serpentard qui souriait.

Tonks et Remus étaient restés un peu sur le canapé pour discuter. Lupin avait décidé de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'après midi et l'entraîna donc vers la chambre; mais ils se figèrent devant celle des garçons. Les petits bruits qui en sortaient ne laissaient aucun doute quand à l'activité qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Un gémissement plus prononcé se fit entendre et Nymphadora leva la main vers la porte.

- On leur apprendra à lancer des sorts d'insonorisation?

Lupin rougit et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- De là, on entend rien, je crois qu'ils en ont lancé mais que ça a râté!

La jeune femme sourit.

- On les prévient?

Faisant mine de s'approcher de la porte elle fut interceptée par son amant qui était horrifié.

- Tu vas pas les déranger pour ça? Ils vont nous tuer!

Elle le regarda malicieusement et l'entraîna vers leur propre chambre.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'acharnement, Remus enleva enfin le soutien gorge de sa partenaire. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et Tonks demanda soudainement en le repoussant.

- Dis, Harry et Drago... Ils font l'amour là?

Totalement dérouté, Remus la regarda en se disant qu'il aurait bien fait autre chose que de parler de la vie sexuelle de Harry.

- Je... sans doute... quand on est passé devant leur chambre, ils avaient l'air bien parti...

- Mais...

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

- Ils font comment?

Cette fois Lupin était TOTALEMENT perdu.

- Comment pour quoi?

- Beh, faire l'amour, ils font comment?

Le loup garou se redressa et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Comme n'importe quel couple!

- Mais, techniquement! Exprime toi clairement!

En rougissant le loup bafouilla.

- Et bien... tu n'as jamais entendu parler de … sodomie?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu penses que ça fait mal?

- Nymph'! Arrête! Qu'est-ce-qui te prend?

- Ça m'intrigue! Tu penses qu'on doit leur donner des potions anti-douleurs?

- Mais non!

- Mais, s'ils ont mal?

- Nymph'! Ça ne nous regarde pas!

- Remus.

- Nymphadora.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Ne parle pas de leur vie sexuelle, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient outre mesure!

- C'était juste pour information, ne te vexe pas!

- Je ne me vexe pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves?

- Tu te plains qu'on ne fasse pas assez souvent l'amour mais si tu casses l'ambiance à chaque fois aussi...

- Oh!

La jeune femme sourit et se blottit contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une experte quand il s'agit de se faire pardonner!

:)

**OOO**

Kréattur et Dobby avaient enfin fini de ranger la cuisine et après un regard, tous les deux se précipitèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils l'avaient aménagés avec tous les livres qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le manoir et mit dans la salle voisine de la chambre du maître de maison. Ils coururent au plus vite quand en passant devant la porte de la chambre du maître et de son compagnon, leurs doutes furent confirmés. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque et allèrent se coller contre le mur, après avoir magiquement modifié le mur pour que les sons « passent » mieux. Ils poussèrent de petits cris excités en entendant un gémissement de plaisir.

- C'est Harry Potter! s'extasia Dobby. C'est sa voix, c'est sûr!

Kréattur hocha la tête gravement. Il aurait préféré entendre la voix du jeune sang-pur pour s'en vanter mais il dût reconnaître que Dobby avait raison. Kréattur ne pouvait se contenter du son, il voulait l'image, il voulait prouver à Dobby que Drago dominait, c'était obligé! Il eut soudain un idée digne du Serpentard qu'il aurait surement été s'il avait été humain. Il alla chercher une lampe et après avoir jeté un sort de silence dessus la frappa contre le mur, jusqu'à faire un petit trou. Il y colla son œil et son sourire se figea. Le sang pur ne dominait pas vraiment là... Il est vrai qu'il gémissait et qu'il avait l'air au paradis mais Harry dominait. Kréattur sentit soudain un grand coup dans ses côtes et ne vit plus rien. Il tomba lourdement au sol et put voir Dobby qui regardait par le trou à sa place. Harry était assis à califourchon sur les hanches de Drago. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et le Gryffondor jouait avec les cheveux de Drago pendant que celui ci parcourait chaque centimètres carré de la peau du brun qu'il venait de renverser sur le lit. Dobby grogna sur l'impolitesse des Malefoy: il ne les voyait que de dos maintenant! C'était malin ça...

- Le sang pur domine? chuchota Kréattur.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa son congénère et scruta les deux humains... Dans un sens il dominait mais pouvait-on dire qu'une personne réalisant une fellation domine? Dobby le poussa.

- Non, je pense pas.

- Mais si, c'est lui qui fait plaisir au maître, c'est lui qui domine.

- Non! C'est pas vrai!

- Si, idiot d'elfe!

Les deux elfes se disputèrent en chuchotant quelques instants avant de se précipiter sur le trou quand des cris se firent entendre. Les deux garçons étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. Drago était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, agrippé à l'oreiller. Kréattur grommela. Dobby jubilait. Non seulement son vénérable maître dominait le Serpentard, mais il lui faisait surtout plaisir! Et ça, ça, c'était admirable! L'autre elfe poussa le premier.

- Laisse moi voir!

Harry tenait les hanches de son partenaire et gémissait tout en faisant des va et vient. Le blond se retenait visiblement de crier...

_"Au fond,_ pensa Kréattur, _les rapports sexuels des humains ne leur apportent pas que du plaisir ."_

L'elfe ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de faire "l'amour" si ça menait aux cris! Drago se cabra en arrière, le brun avait donné un grand coup. Celui ci s'arrêta net, le cri de son amant lui avait fait peur.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui! répondit Drago, haletant. TOUT va très bien; Juste... On peut juste...euh...faire une pause?

Harry se pencha vers lui et déposa des petits baisers dans la nuque du jeune homme. Kréattur poussa Dobby pour pouvoir accéder à l'image. Les deux garçons avaient repris leur activité et gémissaient de plus en plus fort. Soudain Dobby attrapa le bras de Kréattur qui tenta de se dégager.

- Laisse moi, t'as regardé longtemps, maintenant c'est à moi!

- Mais non; écoute, on nous appelle!

Kréattur arrêta de se débattre et écouta: effectivement on les appelait. Après un dernier regard vers le couple en pleine activité, ils rejoignirent Lupin et Tonks qui avaient besoin pour le lendemain d'objets divers. Les deux elfes partirent s'occuper de leur demande et laissèrent le couple faire l'amour tranquillement.

**OOO**

La lumière du jour réveilla Harry. Il se tourna dans le lit et enfouit sa tête contre Drago qui dormait encore. Le Gryffondor respira l'odeur de son petit ami; se réveiller dans ces conditions était un pur bonheur. Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent et il sourit quelque peu en sentant le corps de Harry si près du sien, ils avaient déjà pris des douches ensembles, fait tout un tas de choses ensemble mais leur première nuit ensemble avait vraiment été mémorable... Drago leva le bras et entoura la taille de Harry. Le brun embrassa les parcelles de peau auxquelles il pouvait accéder. Et Drago éclata de rire. Il prit le visage de Harry en coupe et déposa un petit baiser sur son nez. Harry tendit le cou pour accéder aux lèvres du Serpentard qui répondit immédiatement à cette requête muette. Leur baiser dura un petit moment puis Drago roula sur le Gryffondor, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Une fois bien installé il entrepris de le recoiffer tant bien que mal: il était encore plus hirsute que d'ordinaire!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Drago et Harry, surpris, se détachèrent et remontèrent le draps. Kréattur et Dobby venaient de faire une entrée fracassante dans leur chambre.

- Maître, nous avons apporté le petit déjeuner!

Harry qui n'avait pas ses lunettes demanda faiblement.

- Il est quel heure?

- 8heures maître!

- 8heure? DEHORS ! hurla Harry sous le regard amusé de Drago qui était heureux qu'il les mette à la porte.

Les elfes sortirent mais restèrent devant la porte ouverte.

- Maître! Se plaignit Dobby, Madame Lupin nous a demandé de venir vous réveiller pour que vous ouvriez vos cadeaux à 9h.

- Cadeaux? fut la réponses de Drago.

- Madame Lupin? Fut celle de Harry.

Le Gryffondor se reprit rapidement et congédia les elfes en leur demandant de fermer la porte. Il se tourna vers Drago qui était déjà passé à autre chose ou plutôt qui était revenu à des choses, à son gout, bien plus importante. Harry se laissa aller aux mains expertes du garçon avec bonheur... Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Dobby toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit respectueusement.

- Maître... Il faudrait que vous soyez habillé avant que vos invités n'arrivent...

Harry soupira et lui dit de ramener le petit déjeuner. Heureux comme tout l'elfe s'exécuta et amena un petit déjeuner qui aurait pu nourrir un régiment.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Harry en désignant une fiole.

- Une potion anti-douleur, c'est Madame Lupin qui nous a dit de la mettre sur le plateau.

- Tu as mal quelque part? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Non...je ne comprends pas...

- Elle m'a demandé de vous la faire boire, au cas ou... souligna l'elfe.

- On n'en a pas besoin Dobby merci, le rembarra le brun.

- Dépêchez vous alors maître! Madame Lupin a l'air toute excité!

Dobby sortit de la pièce en souriant.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des invités!

- Non, mais il n'y a pas d'invités...'fin j'ai invité personne...

Puis décidant de "résoudre la mystère" plus tard ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner au lit tout en discutant du groupe de musique préféré de Drago.

- Tu te douches avec moi? Demanda le blond dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

- La salle de bain reliée à la chambre est trop petite... on va dans celle du premier étage? Personne ne l'utilise.

**OOO**

Après une longue douche, les deux amoureux sortirent de la salle de bain, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, serviettes attachées à la taille.

- On devrait prendre notre douche ensemble plus souvent, susurra Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci frissonna et se tourna légèrement pour l'embrasser. Un couinement étranglé ce fit entendre et les deux garçons se retournèrent aussitôt. La famille Weasley et Hermione se trouvaient dans le hall et les observaient.

- Ah ? Ah? Ah? ...

- Tchoum? sourit Drago, gêné pour rien au monde.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Georges écarquilla les yeux... C'était ça que Hermione n'avait pas voulu lui dire? Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et voulut s'avancer vers les escaliers pour les rejoindre et s'expliquer mais sa serviette chuta dès son premier pas... Drago qui avait leur vêtements dans les mains les mit devant son petit ami, attirant à lui le jeune homme rouge de gêne. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le voir mais être nu dans les bras de son amant devant les Weasley était tout de même extrêmement gênant! Harry ramassa la serviette et la remit autour de ses hanches, Ron était resté bouche bée. Harry? Et l'autre? Les deux ensemble? Alors qu'il ne le savait pas? C'était plutôt confus...

- Harry?Tu...Malefoy? Mais...

Le brun rougit, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et le fait que Drago laisse son bras autour de sa taille ne l'aidait pas franchement. Molly secoua la tête, elle se doutait bien que Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce soit jusque là. Elle décida de rompre la gêne installé, elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler en privée plus tard.

- Bon, on va pas rester là indéfiniment!

Elle désigna la porte du salon à ses enfants mais personne ne bougea. Hermione tira son petit ami vers le séjour et après un instant d'hésitation, il la suivit accompagné de son jumeau. Ginny y alla également en souriant mais Ron ne bougeait toujours pas...

- Ronald Weasley, veux-tu une invitation? tonna Mme Weasley.

Drago attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira jusqu'à leur chambre. Quand la porte fut fermée Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et se pris la tête entre les mains. Drago se rapprocha doucement de lui et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à les voir?

- Non! Je voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça... j'aurais aimé lui dire plus tard, quand j'aurais été près, pas comme ça!

Drago soupira et s'assit à coté de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il avait lui même annoncé à Blaise et Pansy sa relation. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et l'attira à lui. Le Gryffondor nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

- Pour que ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas j'en ai parlé à Pansy et Blaise...

Il l'embrassa sur le front et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ils ont dit quoi?

- Blaise s'est foutu de ma gueule et Pansy l'a engueulé.

Harry rigola et Drago frissonna. Les cheveux et le souffle du brunle chatouillait.

- Je vais lui dire quoi maintenant? Salut Ron! Tu sais quoi? Je sors avec Drago Malefoy, tu sais le mec avec qui on s'est battu pendant 5 ans! C'est absurde!

- ... Pourquoi pas, que tu es gay et que comme tout homme normalement constitué tu n'as pas pu résister à mon charme?

- Ah ha ah! répondit ironiquement Harry.

Drago le poussa contre le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, sa serviette tombant.

- Mon charme ne te fait aucun effet?

Harry haussa les sourcils et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du garçon.

- Oh, j'ai connu plus musclé...

Drago contracta ses muscles.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout!

- Ah oui?

Il se pencha et le mordit sauvagement; Harry cria avant de le repousser tout en éclatant de rire.

- Bien sur que tu m'attires!

- Mais tu me repousses? demanda Drago en rigolant.

- Oui! La famille de mon meilleur ami nous attend dans le salon et je compte bien m'y rendre habillé!

- Même pas un petit câlin, tenta Drago en essayant de l'attirer à lui.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui juste assez pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et d'aller dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

**OOO**

- Drago Malefoy au Square! C'est impensable: Avec Harry! Non!

Arthur Weasley arpentait la cuisine de long en large sous les yeux de sa femme, de Tonks et de de Remus. Les adultes s'y étaient rejoint pour pouvoir parler plus librement. Les deux elfes passaient entre eux pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre, tête basse en signe d'humilité, oreilles dressées à l'affut du moindre mot.

- Il n'est pas Mangemort et ne souhaite pas le devenir. Où est le soucis, argumenta Tonks.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un espion?

- Arthur, tu es ridicule, intervint sa femme.

- As-tu pensé à Ginny, lui demanda-t-il.

- Que vient-elle faire là?

- Elle est raide de ce garçon depuis le premier jour où elle l'a vu!

- Tu mélanges tout Arthur! Ginny se fiche royalement que Harry aime Drago. Je pense même qu'elle est déjà au courant!

- Bien sûr que non, sinon elle nous l'aurait dit!

- Arthur, tenta Lupin, qu'est-ce-que ça fait que Drago soit ici? Il aime Harry et ne parlera pas, il ne sait même pas que c'est le QG!

- Et s'il venait à l'apprendre, il en parlerait aux Mangemorts et que ferions-nous?

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre, le QG est soumis à une telle quantité de sorts qu'ils ne peuvent pas y pénétrer!

- Et Ron? Son meilleur ami le trahit et ça ne te choque pas?

- Tu sais quoi Arthur? Tu es profondément ridicule!

Molly se leva et commença à s'activer devant les fourneaux.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui expliquais à nos enfants que l'on n'est pas responsable des actes de ses parents?

- Mais enfin Molly!

- Arthur! Drago n'a rien fait bon sang, s'écria Tonks.

- Pour le moment! Mais que va-t-il faire plus tard? Il a perverti Harry!

Tonks éclata de rire.

- Mais je te signale que tu as perverti Molly, c'est peut être elle qui t'a perverti d'ailleurs, mais ça ne nous regarde pas! Ils sont en couple Arthur! Ce n'est pas de la perversion ou alors on est tous perverti!

- Mais nous parlons d'un enfant, Harry n'est qu'un enfant et ce Mangemort...

- A le même âge que lui, signala Lupin.

- Vous êtes tous aveugles!

- Non, Arthur; et maintenant ça suffit! Soit tu réfléchis aux bêtises que tu dis, soit tu peux partir! Tu n'étais pas comme ça lorsque l'on s'est marié!

- Mais quand on s'est marié, il n'était pas question de ça!

Puis après une courte pause, il dit:

- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui, et puis pour Ron...

- Ron comprendra! Il considère Harry comme son frère, expliqua calmement Tonks.

- J'espère que tu as raison!

**OOO**

Harry poussa doucement la porte du salon pas assuré du tout. Drago glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'encouragea du regard. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Harry rougit et n'osa pas les regarder.

- Je... Ron... je... tenta-t-il mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Drago prit alors la parole.

- Peut être que vous devriez aller en discuter tous les deux, proposa-t-il.

- Drago a raison, appuya Ginny.

- Drago? releva Ron en lançant un regard assassin à sa sœur.

- Je vous accompagne, décida Hermione.

Ron se leva furieux, regarda Harry avec colère et fit la moue.

- Vous comptez vous tenir la main longtemps? C'est répugnant!

Il ne le pensait pas mais il voulait blesser Harry pour ne pas lui avoir parlé. Cela fonctionna parfaitement et Harry encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Drago eût un pincement au cœur mais préféra ne pas intervenir, ayant peut d'aggraver la situation. Harry laissa ses doigts glisser hors de la main de du Serpentard et fit signe à Ron qu'il le suivait. Les trois adolescents sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à aller vers la chambre que partageaient Harry et Ron l'année précédente. Quand Ron ouvrit la porte, Harry sourit: les elfes en avaient fait une chambre d'ami très réussie. Tous les meubles avaient été restaurés et les deux petits lits remplacés par un imposant lit à baldaquin. Même si ses amis ne firent aucune remarque, Harry devina qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Le brun ferma la porte derrière lui et un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois adolescents. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que les deux garçons attendaient, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça... murmura Harry sans regarder Ron.

- Que JE l'apprenne, demanda le roux en se tournant vers Hermione qui rougit. Tu l'as dit à Hermione mais à moi non? T'as pas jugé utile de le dire à ton meilleur ami? Enfin, si tu me considères toujours comme tel...

Il arpentait la chambre.

- Bien sûr que oui!

- Alors, je ne comprends pas! Je suis ton meilleur ami mais tu ne me dis pas que tu as un petit ami! Par contre, tu vas le dire à Hermione!

- Mais je ne lui ai pas dit! Elle nous a surpris...

- Surpris? Comment ça?

- Je les ai vu, dit Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais retint une réplique cinglante, Harry gêné baissa les yeux.

- Ça fait longtemps?

- Qu'on sort ensemble? Depuis octobre...

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Enfin, bien sûr si tu comptais me le dire ou du moins m'annoncer que tu es pédé !

Harry leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

- Si c'est pour avoir une réaction comme ça, c'est pas la peine!

Ron rougit et après un silence qui sembla durer des heures s'excusa.

- Je voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolé...

Hermione intervint à son tour.

- Harry avait juste peur que tu le rejettes...

Harry regarda Ron, attendant sa réponse.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais refusé de lui parler?

- Beh, c'est à dire que c'est un peu Drago Malefoy...

- Le prince des Serpents, je sais...

Harry sourit et Ron tenta.

- Dis, rassure moi, votre relation n'est que platonique, hein?

Harry rougit et Hermione également.

- Oh, ça va, répond pas en fait!

Le brun soupira et alla s'asseoir près de son amie. Ron arpenta la pièce de long en large.

- Ça explique pourquoi il est plus sympa qu'avant.

Devant le sourire de Harry, il grogna.

- Moins dégueulasse qu'avant! D'ailleurs Harry, avec toi, il est gentil?

Harry rigola.

- Tu m'en veux pas alors?

Ron sourit et fit mine de réfléchir en regardant ses ongles.

- Ça va te coûter très cher!

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent une accolade, empruntée mais significative de leur amitié retrouvée.

- Et oui, il est gentil, adorable même!

Ron hocha la tête.

- Et... tu l'aimes?

Harry lui sourit et murmura sa réponse à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Hermione se redressa, déçu de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils de disaient. Au bout d'un moment, Ron poussa quelque peu Harry et lui dit.

- En tous cas, si vous pouviez éviter de vous peloter devant moi, j'apprécierai...

Ils finirent par sortir et rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Les adultes eux aussi s'y trouvaient et une sorte de tension régnait dans la pièce. Ginny souriait gênée, Arthur dévisageait Drago, les jumeaux l'ignoraient royalement, Lupin parlait de jeunes loups avec Molly... Drago, assis sur un fauteuil à l'écart, soupira de soulagement quand son petit ami le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

- Je sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, beaucoup de monde n'apprécie pas ma présence ici...

- Et bien, s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à partir, lui répondit il d'un chuchotement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Arthur voyant cela grogna. Tonks qui ne supportait pas cette situation se décida à intervenir.

- Écoutez tous, ici nous sommes chez Harry, il invite donc qui il veut et ceux à qui cela ne convient pas, la porte est grande ouverte! C'est Noël, non? Dans mes souvenirs, c'était une fête joyeuse, non une réunion où tout le monde tire une tête de six pieds de long et se regarde en chien de faïence!

Lupin sourit et se rapprocha de sa petite amie. Arthur se redressa et rétorqua.

- C'est un Malefoy! Un fils de Mangemort, il n'a rien à faire là!

- Tu n'es pas chez toi, Arthur, s'énerva Molly.

- Mais bon sang! Personne ne lui a appris ce qu'il fallait faire? Il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge!

Harry, piqué au vif, se leva de l'accoudoir où il s'était installé.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie! C'est ma sexualité, je vous signale!

Arthur s'empourpra.

- Mais... d'abord... comment peux-tu t'afficher librement avec lui? Et l'emmener ici qui plus est!

Drago était perdu. Harry et Lupin lui avaient dit que c'était une maison dont Harry avait hérité.

- Drago, si tu venais m'aider dans la cuisine?

La proposition de Molly sonnait plutôt comme un ordre et Drago le suivit.

- Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny, Hermione venez aussi !

Tous sortirent et Harry fusilla Arthur du regard.

- J'invite qui je veux ici!

- Mais voyons, c'est le QG de l'Ordre, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux!

- Harry a eut l'autorisation de Dumbledore, intervint Molly, n'est-ce pas Remus?

- Euh... oui et non... Il a le droit d'inviter une personne de confiance, donc oui... mais j'avais pas précisé qui...

- Ah, ah, s'écria Arthur.

- Mais c'est une personne de confiance, cria Harry. Il n'est pas Mangemort!

- Comment tu le sais, demanda violemment Arthur.

- Il n'a pas le tatouage et je vous signale qu'il s'est battu avec nous le soir d'Halloween!

- Mais il a très bien pu camoufler son tatouage et il s'est battu pour te leurrer et que tu penses qu'il était fiable et digne de confiance!

- Arthur, tu vas trop loin!

- Mais, Nymphadora...

- Non! Ce garçon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable, son seul tord, c'est son nom et l'histoire de sa famille. Cependant, il n'y peut rien!

Arthur resta silencieux.

- Il sait qui nous sommes?

- Il sais que la maison m'appartient, c'est tout!

- Tu ne lui as rien dit?

- Non!

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, vous m'énervez à voir le mal partout! Je suis chez moi!

Dans la cuisine, les éclats de voix parvenaient au reste des Weasley, à Drago et à Hermione. Drago se tourna vers la jeune femme inquiet.

- C'est quoi le problème avec cette maison?

Hermione toussota, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et Drago ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

- Drago, attend, lui cria Molly en vain.

Le jeune homme était déjà dans le salon. Harry, Tonks, Remus et Arthur se regardaient, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Harry n'avait pas contrôlé sa magie et le lustre avait explosé, envoyant des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Par chance, personne n'avait été blessé. Soudain, le feu de la cheminée devint plus important. Les flammes commencèrent même à lécher les franges du tapis. Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer et Drago s'approcha de lui. Arthur le regarda faire sans bouger. Levant la main, Drago effleura la joue de son petit ami, celui ci tourna les yeux vers lui, inquiet.

- J'arrive pas à arrêter...

Drago le prit dans ses bras et lui fit passer un peu de sa magie, aussitôt Harry fit de même et le feu se calma peu à peu. Drago savait que ce genre d'échange pouvait être épuisant et il entraîna Harry vers le canapé. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et ferma les yeux. Les adultes qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, s'approchèrent.

- Ça va Harry, demanda Tonks inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas et se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui foudroya les adultes du regard.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait?

Arthur rougit.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis allé un peu loin...

- Oh, comme c'est étonnant...

Drago se tut soudainement mal à l'aise; ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire ça en public et encore moins pendant qu'ils parlaient à d'autres personnes... Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, sourit et les adultes le regardèrent avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce soudain silence. Tonks, soupçonnant ce qui était en train de se passer, proposa qu'ils aillent se reposer, surtout après ce qui venait d'arriver. Drago entraîna Harry vers leur chambre, sans briser l'échange. Hermione les regarda partir inquiète et demanda:

- Ils semblaient un « ailleurs », ils faisaient quoi?

Tous se tournèrent vers Tonks qui rougit.

- Hum... Ils font souvent des transferts magiques et …

- Ils font quoi, demanda Fred.

- Des transferts magiques. Il partagent leur magie si tu préfères. Peu de personne possèdent cette qualité qui peut faire la différence lors d'un combat! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a sauvé Drago la dernière fois...

- Tout le monde peut le faire; questionna Georges.

- Ça dépend... il faut avoir à la base une certaine puissance magique et après il faut beaucoup de temps et de travail...

- Mais si on s'entraîne, Fred et moi, on peut le faire, s'enquit Georges.

- Et bien, oui, vous êtes jumeaux donc vous devriez réussir, les cas rapportés qui ont le plus de réussite sont ceux qui associent des membres d'une même fratrie, surtout les jumeaux, et les couples.

Georges jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Fred mais aussi à Hermione. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, je ne comprend pas trop où est le problème, enfin, pourquoi ils sont partis?

Tonks préféra répondre qu'à moitié, laissant un peu d'intimité aux garçons.

- C'est un procédé très fatiguant.

- Harry souriait bizarrement tout à l'heure, fit Ron.

- Hum... oui. Probablement, les effets du transfert. Mais je pense que le mieux, c'est que vous leur posiez directement la question quand ils redescendront.

- Ça fatigue tant que ça?

- Je serai bien aller les voir maintenant, dit Fred.

- Mauvaise idée!

Arthur réfléchit un instant. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de transfert, mais il fallait pour arriver à un tel niveau, un lien très puissant entre les deux personnes. Peut être, le jeune Malefoy ne se moquait-il pas de Harry? Il décida de s'excuser auprès du brun dès qu'il le pourrait.

Drago regarda Harry, allongé à côté de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit à ce doux contact.

- Ça va mieux, lui demanda Drago sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il déposait des baisers un peu partout sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- Oui, je crois.

Drago arrêta alors de l'embrasser.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de toi, alors... susurra le blond contre son cou.

Harry sourit, comprenant le manège du Serpentard.

- Mais je crois que j'ai mal à la tête là, je ne me sens plus très bien...

Ils jouèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis Harry le regarda avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, demanda Drago inquiet.

- Non, c'est... tes yeux...

Harry se redressa et s'assit.

- Ils...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Drago commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

- Ils ont... la couleur a changé...

Drago se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour voir de quoi parlait son petit ami.

- Oh...

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Drago?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et Harry, inquiet, le rejoignit. Le blond était face à la glace et fixait obstinément son reflet.

- Hum... c'est très joli, tenta Harry.

Drago se tourna vers lui, horrifié.

- Déjà que certains crétins pensent que je porte des lentilles alors maintenant! C'est même pas une couleur humaine!

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Drago se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et hurla.

- TONKS !

La jeune femme qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon, sursauta et se précipita dans les escaliers, croyant que Harry avait eu un soucis. Lupin et tous les Weasley se regardèrent inquiets. La jeune femme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour s'arrêter affolée devant Drago.

- Merlin!

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- Tonks, y a un soucis, questionna Lupin depuis le bas des escaliers.

- Euh, non... ça va... répondit distraitement Tonks en continuant de fixer Drago.

Il y eut quelques bruits en bas montrant bien qu'on y croyait pas...

- Bah, ses yeux ont changé de couleur pendant le transfert, expliqua Harry.

- Vous l'avez continué même quand vous étiez que tous les deux?

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête.

- Mais tu vois bien?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu aussi bien!

La jeune femme pencha la tête s'avança pour l'observer de plus près. Les yeux de Drago étaient dorés, mais d'un doré étrange. Les pupilles étaient violettes et ses iris jaunes viraient par endroits au marron.

- Essayez de recommencer le transfert pour voir...

Drago attira Harry à lui et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

- T'en fais pas pour tes yeux, lui chuchota-t-il, c'est très joli...

Drago sourit et se concentra sur leur échange. Il sentit sa magie se mélanger avec celle de Harry. Le brun frissonna et serra davantage son petit ami contre lui, plus ils étaient proches, mieux leur magie se mélangeait. C'était la première fois que ça leur semblait aussi intense. Tonks les regardait attentivement. Ils semblaient vraiment « ailleurs » comme disait Ginny... Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors?

Devant le regard ahuri de la jeune femme, Harry s'inquiéta et se tourna vers Drago qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Quoi?

- Euh...

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Tonks qui sourit et dit:

- Je crois que tu vas pas être très content...

Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lupin sursauta quand il entendit un hurlement et n'y tenant plus, il se précipita pour voir la cause de ce raffut. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Remus, si tu pouvais éviter de te moquer de moi!

- Je suis désolé Harry, réussit il à dire entre deux éclats de rire, mais les cheveux blancs, c'est, comment dire... plutôt drôle.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Il se trouvait ridicule et avait peur que Drago ne le rejette. Ce dernier s'approcha et Remus se figea en le voyant, ses yeux étaient étranges, presque effrayants...

- Bah, si tu supportes de me voir avec des yeux inhumains, je pense que je peux faire un effort et sortir avec un petit vieux...

Il sourit et Harry se passa la main dans ses mèches blanches.

- Ne faîtes plus rien tant que je n'ai pas fait de recherches, ordonna Tonks.

- Le diner est servi, cria Molly Weasley depuis le rez de chaussée.

Lupin et Tonks sortirent de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les autres, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

- Je peux pas y aller comme ça, s'affola Drago.

Harry fit la moue.

- Et moi alors?

- Bah toi, ça passe encore, ce sont tes amis! Moi déjà qu'ils me détestent si je vais les voir comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser?

Harry haussa un de ses sourcils blancs. Il ne pensait pas que Drago s'inquièterait de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui.

- On peut pas manger ici, demanda soudainement le blond.

- Drago, ça ne changera rien, ou pire, ils viendront eux même nous chercher pour s'assurer que tout va bien !

Le Serpentard soupira et alla dans la chambre fouiller dans une de ses valises. Harry le suivit et sourit en le voyant sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil et les mettre.

- Ça va?

- Tes yeux brillent mais c'est déjà plus discret. Dis, ça passera pas inaperçu si je mets un bonnet, non?

- Un bonnet? A l'intérieur? Ridicule !

Avec un soupir de résignation, Harry s'approcha de la porte mais Drago le retint.

- Attends, t'es blanc partout?

Le Gryffondor rougit en voyant la lueur perverse qui brillait dans les yeux de son petit ami.

- Comment veux tu que je le sache... j'ai pas vérifié!

- Et bien, résolvons ce mystère maintenant!

Voyant son petit ami s'approcher avec un air prédateur qu'il connaissait bien, il se précipita hors de la chambre, le blond à ses trousses.

- Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, cria-t-il en courant dans les escaliers.

- De toutes façons, je le verrai ce soir, alors ça change quoi, si je le sais maintenant?

- C'est pas le moment, te connaissant après ça va encore déraper et...

Il s'arrêta car ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte qui était grande ouverte. Tous, à l'intérieur, les regardaient choqués! Ils entrèrent et Arthur ouvrit la bouche, il devait présenter ses excuses au jeune Malefoy mais là...

- C'est trop génial!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fred qui avait bondit joyeusement vers Harry.

- Tu as fait comment pour tes cheveux? Un sort, une potion?

- Euh... un accident...

- Oh! T'es trop fort! Comment je dois faire pour obtenir le même résultat?

- Fred laisse les un peut tranquille, tu veux?

- Tu me raconteras, hein Harry?

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et acquiesça par un signe de tête. Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum, hum... Drago, je..., voulais..., je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je suis allé trop loin.

Le silence régnait autour de la table, tous attendaient la réaction du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci se leva et s'avança vers Arthur Weasley qui le regardait approcher sans comprendre. Drago, quand il arriva devant lui, lui tendit la main. Après un moment de surprise, Arthur serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

- Hum, Drago, tes yeux, tu vas bien, demanda Molly.

Drago fronça les sourcils et alla s'assoir.

- Oui, oui, ça va!

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, Malefoy quand ma mère te parle, fit Ron agacé.

Drago se crispa sur sa chaise et Harry lui prit la main.

- Par respect pour les autres tu pourrais au moins enlever tes lunettes de soleil!

- Euh... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Tonks.

En voyant le regard soupçonneux de Molly, elle ajouta:

- Je t'expliquerai après, mais il a temporairement, elle hésita sur ce mot, un petit problème aux yeux...

Ron éclata de rire.

- Oh! Pauvre petit Malefoy!

Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire de se calmer quand Drago se leva d'un bond et s'appuya sur la table. Ron en face de lui poussa un petit cri quand il ôta ses lunettes, lui laissant à peine le temps de voir ce qu'elles cachaient avant de les remettre en place et de se rasseoir. Molly qui était assise à côté de Ron avait également vu les yeux de Drago et décida de temporiser.

- Bon, on mange? Ça va finir par refroidir et je le ferai pas réchauffer!

Le repas débuta enfin dans le calme et se déroula dans une relative bonne humeur, chacun laissant de côté ses réflexions désagréables.

- Au fait Harry, j'ai bien reçu ton cadeau, merci, remercia Ron à la fin du repas.

Harry sursauta, ça lui faisait penser que Drago et lui n'avaient pas encore échangé leurs cadeaux!

- De rien... je … c'est normal!

Drago, voyant sa gêne se pencha vers lui.

- Les nôtres , c'est ce soir non?

Harry soupira, rassuré et acquiesça. Ron les regarda surpris.

Ils restèrent dans le salon à parler, Harry essayant tant bien que mal d'intégrer Drago aux conversations. Le jeune Malefoy se leva soudainement et chancela pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry et Ron le regardèrent faire surpris puis Harry bondit et se précipita vers la pièce en entendant un bruit de chute. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il aperçut Drago, étendu au sol. Il se précipita vers lui affolé.

- Drago? Drago?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas.

- TONKS!

Harry souleva son petit ami, ses lunettes noires étaient plus loin et il grimaçait.

- Dray! Ça va?

Tonks arriva enfin, suivi de Molly et Lupin. Elle vint se placer à côté de Harry.

- Drago?

Celui-ci gémit et cacha son visage dans le pull de son petit ami.

- Drago lève la tête, demanda Tonks.

Mais le concerné s'accrocha à son compagnon, refusant de bouger. Harry, sans le lâcher, lui souleva délicatement la tête pour permettre à Tonks de l'examiner. Celle-ci se pencha et lui ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant ainsi s'échapper quelques larmes... Le peu de marron avait disparu et le jaune brillait davantage qu'auparavant et le violet semblait plus foncé.

- Tu as mal?

Pour toute réponse, Drago grogna avant de refermer les yeux.

- Bon, ça correspond à peu près à ce que j'ai lu tout à l'heure... L'échange a été tellement long et intense que cela a modifié certains de vos caractères physiques, j'ai trouvé une potion pour remédier à ces effets mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour la faire... Le malaise n'est pas étonnant... Vous devriez monter vous allonger, Harry tu risques aussi de te sentir mal. Surtout, ne recommencez pas d'échange!

Harry acquiesça et caressa les cheveux du blond.

- On ne doit pas faire d'échange pas combien de temps, demanda-t-il doucement.

Drago leva la tête et l'air sembla se troubler autour de lui.

- Drago!

Harry paniqua, sa magie se voyait de là! Leurs magies recommencèrent à se mêler. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa magie mais celle de Drago était trop forte et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Tonks comprit ce qui se passait et interposa sa propre magie. Molly et Lupin les regardèrent faire affolés, Tonks commença à créer une sorte de mur magique entre celles des garçons mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: elle fut projeter cintre le mur. Remus se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

- Aidez-moi, il faut qu'ils se lèvent...

Molly, Remus et Tonks essayèrent de les mettre debout. Harry qui était quand même conscient, soutint Drago. Ce dernier s'effondra dans ses bras et sa magie s'arrêta aussitôt. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour les faire sortir de la cuisine, Harry portant son petit ami. Lupin, Molly et Tonks le suivirent jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Ça n'avait jamais fait ça, s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Tonks perplexe. Mais, est-ce-que... vous êtes allés plus loin dans votre relation?

Harry la regarda sans trop comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels, traduisit Lupin.

Harry et Molly rougirent et le Gryffondor acquiesça. Molly, gênée, préféra s'éclipser.

- Tu penses que ça peut avoir un lien, demanda Harry, rouge pivoine.

- Peut être..., je n'en suis pas certaine, mais ça a sûrement un rapport, sinon, je... enfin, je vais aller faire des recherches et préparer une potion. Essayez de vous reposer et évitez de trop... vous... toucher... on ne sait jamais...

Harry balbutia un remerciement et la jeune femme sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Euh... c'est sans doute gênant mais avez-vous fait un transfert en même temps?

Le garçon se passa la main dans les cheveux gênés mais perplexe.

- Je... hum... sans doute...

- Comment ça sans doute, demanda Lupin.

- Et bien, on le fait des fois pour... pimenter un peu, mais avec l'habitude, on le fait inconsciemment...

Tonks poussa un soupir légèrement désespéré.

- Harry, la première chose que je vous ai enseigné, c'est que vous devez TOUJOURS être conscient de vos transferts!

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête.

- Ça peut être dangereux!

De son côté, Lupin réfléchissait. Un transfert de magie pendant un rapport sexuel? C'était intéressant et apparemment ça pouvait procurer pas mal de plaisir...

- Et vous le faîtes souvent?

- Non! Mais dorénavant, on fera attention!

- Et pendant que vous vous embrassez?

Harry resta silencieux.

- Harry?

- Oh! C'est bon, on le fera plus!

Lupin le regarda et dit.

- Vous le faîtes souvent?

- Oui! On savait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir ce genre de réaction, personne ne vous avait prévenu!

Tandis que Tonks continuait de s'égosiller à propos de l'inconscience des deux garçons, Lupin réfléchissait. Il imaginait que ça pouvait donner avec Tonks. Il fut surpris quand cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu viens Remus?

Elle l'entraîna hors de la chambre, fulminant toujours. Lupin l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence à descendre.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille se reposer un peu nous aussi, lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Mais alors là, Remus, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur! En plus, il faut que j'aille faire des recherches pour en savoir plus, et EN PLUS, il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Severus pour la potion, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser!

Remus tenta tout de même de l'embrasser.

- Ça te détendra!... Juste cinq minutes...

- JUSTE CINQ MINUTES? En fait, c'est seulement histoire de satisfaire ton envie?

Lupin ne savait pas trop où se mettre, il voulait juste passer un peu de bon temps avec elle et elle l'envoyait balader sans plus de considération.

- Bon sang, Nymph'!

- Quoi? Tu m'excuseras mais c'est toi qui as proposé aux garçons des vacances en amoureux, et je dois réparer tes bêtises maintenant!

Lupin la regarda ébahi.

- Mais, je leur ai jamais dit d'avoir des relations sexuelles!

- Mais, c'était évident! « En amoureux », tu comprends pas quoi, toi ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi, tu as oublié que nous aussi on devait passer des vacances en amoureux!

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!

- Et toi, tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi!

- C'est puéril, Remus, on dirait un enfant à qui on refuse un jouet!

Lupin était énervé par la mauvaise foi de Tonks et aussi particulièrement frustré. Il descendit bruyamment les escaliers et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil du salon. Il se saisit d'un livre et entreprit de le lire sans prêter attention à son sujet. Fred et Ron qui disputaient une partie d'échec près du feu le regardèrent étonnés mais, voyant son air énervé, ils préférèrent s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Tonks regarda son petit ami descendre au rez de chaussée. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et partit dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre ses recherches et écrire à Severus.

**OOO**

- Alors, comment vont-ils, demanda Molly.

Tonks soupira, cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, elle était allée voir si tout allait bien et avait désespéré en les voyant blottit l'un contre l'autre; heureusement qu'elle avait dit: pas de contact rapproché! Leur magie crépitait joyeusement autour d'eux, qui dormaient comme des bienheureux.

- Tu devrais peut être arrêter de travailler un peu Nymphadora, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Hum...

La jeune femme préféra l'ignorer.

- Tu as raison, c'est plus simple de m'ignorer.

Aucun reproche ne transparaissait dans la voix de Molly et Tonks lui en sut grès. C'était une simple constatation. Molly allait sortir de la chambre mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Remus n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien! Il te reste de quoi manger à la cuisine si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle mine de rien.

La jeune femme lui sourit reconnaissante et quand Madame Weasley fut sortie, elle appela les elfes pour qu'ils lui apportent son repas, mais ce fut Remus qui arriva dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard avec un sourire désolé et un plateau repas.

- Nymph', excuse moi...

Elle soupira et il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Je t'aime, tenta le loup garou.

Elle sourit et toujours silencieuse attrapa un sandwich.

- Hum..., je t'aime... vraiment beaucoup...?

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Ça a avancé tes recherches?

- Hum..., oui. Severus m'enverra la potion demain matin.

- Tu peux te détendre alors?

Tonks se tourna vers lui en souriant et s'approcha de lui.

- Oui, je crois que c'est effectivement possible, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il la laissa le temps de manger.

- Tu as dit quoi comme raison à Severus pour qu'il accepte de faire la potion?

- Que son filleul avait eut des rapports sexuels non protégé avec une créature magique et que ça avait eut des conséquences étranges!

Remus éclata de rire.

- Il a réagi comment?

- Il a répondu: « Je t'envoie la potion demain matin. » C'est tout, pas un mot de plus!

Ils rigolèrent ensemble un moment puis Remus s'approcha de Tonks et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus ardent, ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements à la hâte et soudainement la magie de Remus se fit sentir. Tonks prise dans la fougue de leur baiser mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il tentait de faire. Elle rompit leur baiser et se recula.

- Remus!

Le loup garou la regarda, peiné.

- T'as pas vu les dégâts que ça peut faire?

- Mais, juste une fois! Ça ne peut pas faire de mal!

- Si, justement, en plus, on n'est pas habitué à faire des transferts, ça risque d'être plus dangereux qu'autre chose! D'autant plus que ta magie mêlée à la mienne risque de faire pas mal de dégâts si on n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

- Tonks, tu les as vu? Ça a l'air génial !

- Non!

- Je te comprend pas! Tu m'accuses de ne jamais pimenter notre vie sexuelle et dès que j'essaie, tu m'envoies promener !

- Si je t'envoie promener c'est parce que tu es inconscient! Tu agis comme un ados dont le comportement est dicté par ses pulsions sexuelles!

- Mais tu t'entends un peu? Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le à la place de faire des simagrées !

Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Tonks soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et pensa un instant à le rejoindre, avant de finalement enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Remus resta un long moment sous la douche et quand il sortit, il resta silencieux en voyant sa petite amie déjà au lit. Il était un peu déçu, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et se tourna dos à Tonks. La jeune femme tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne répondit pas à ses baisers.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée...

Elle soupira avant de se retourner. Tout en regardant le plafond, elle murmura:

- Je t'aime Remus.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Il sourit en l'entendant mais ne dit toujours rien. Il finit par s'endormir. De son côté, Tonks n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'aimait pas rester ainsi sur une dispute et puis, c'est vrai que la tentation d'essayer l'échange était forte.

« _Oh, et puis, si Remus finit avec les cheveux blancs, ça ne choquera personne!_ »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa doucement sa main le long de son corps. Au bout de plusieurs passages, elle arrêta sa douce caresse et laissa sa main sur le ventre de son amant. Elle percevait sa respiration calme, ralentie par le sommeil. Elle colla son corps un peu plus au sien et embrassa son cou, sa nuque, son épaule. Remus, sans se réveiller, se retourna et l'enlaça. Tonks laissa échapper un petit rire et reprit ses baisers, cette fois sur son visage. Remus, toujours endormi grogna légèrement. La jeune femme passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du loup garou. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le pyjama de Lupin était très sexy, mais Tonks lui trouvait un petit quelque chose de terriblement attirant. Elle caressa son dos tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Remus se réveillait tout doucement, agréablement surpris. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Tonks, lui signifiant qu'il ne dormait plus. Il avait hésité un court instant à la repousser, mais la frustration accumulée dans l'après midi et le fait que la jeune femme se fasse entreprenante l'avait rapidement convaincu d'accepter ses baisers. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

- Quel réveil agréable, murmura Remus contre son cou, que me vaut le plaisir de ce doux réveil, plus que matinal, continua-t-il en déposant une série de légers baisers allant de son cou à ses lèvres.

Tonks n'était pas particulièrement fan des longues explications alambiquées et elle préféra être plus suggestive. Elle poussa doucement Remus et s'allongea sur lui en l'embrassant. Elle se concentra et Remus sentit sa magie. Il était surpris de ce changement d'opinion. Il rompit le baiser et se redressa, obligeant Tonks à s'asseoir sur es hanches, ce qui ne lui simplifiait pas vraiment la tache.

- Je croyais que tu étais contre...

La jeune femme baissa la tête, s'imaginant que Remus, rembarré plusieurs fois dans la journée, voulait lui renvoyer la pareille et la laisser frustrée? Heureusement, le loup garou comprit ce qu'elle s'imaginait et la rassura.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais ne pas avoir envie de toi, lui demanda-t-il en lui relevant délicatement le menton. J'ai failli te sauter dessus et t'attacher au lit au moins quinze fois dans la journée!

Tonks rigola doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

- Tu aurais peut être dû...

- Pour me retrouver avadakédavrisé du regard et que tu changes de chambre, non merci!

- Je te fais tant peur, lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il préféra lui répondre par un nouveau baiser. Remus lui fit sentir sa magie et Tonks frissonna, la magie d'un loup garou était sensiblement différente de celle d'un sorcier totalement humain, elle avait un côté sauvage, électrisant... La jeune femme mêla sa magie à celle de son amant. Les sensations provoquées par la rencontre des deux magies étaient des plus étonnantes et tout à fait excitantes. Le baiser se fit plus ardent et Lupin glissa ses mains sous le pyjama de Tonks qui dormait avec un de ses tee-shirt, celle-ci frémit. Il remonta ses mains le long de son dos, entraînant par la même occasion le pyjama de Tonks. La jeune femme leva les bras pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« _Les garçons ont donné à Remus une excellente idée! _» songea-t-elle en mêlant avec plus de puissance sa magie.

Les sensations provoquées étaient vraiment surprenantes. Elle avait déjà fait des transferts magiques avec une collègue mais ça n'avait rien eut d'agréable, c'était même dérangeant! Un léger gémissement de Remus la fit revenir sur terre. Elle lui enleva son haut de pyjama hâtivement et il la renversa sur le lit. Leur transfert était de plus en plus intense. Leurs derniers vêtements furent enlevés et leurs caresse reprirent; mêlées au transfert, les sensations étaient inouïes. Dans cette profusion de bien-être, Tonks eut vaguement conscience qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, la fusion de leur magie; mais elle préféra écarter cette pensée et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'elle sentait monter en elle. De son côté, Lupin se délectait de chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Tonks. Soudain, alors qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme, l'échange s'interrompit brusquement. Même si le désir de l'autre ne s'était pas éteint, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent surpris. Essoufflés, ils cherchèrent dans les yeux de l'autre la raison de cet arrêt plutôt brutal.

- Tu as arrêté le transfert, demanda Remus.

- Non, j'ai cru que c'était toi!

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Tu contrôlais toujours ta magie?

- Euh... pas vraiment...

Tonks rigola et cela provoqua aux deux amants de nouvelles sensations forts agréables.

- C'est pas le transfert, mais c'était plutôt sympa sourit Remus.

Il embrassa la jeune femme et celle-ci sourit ravie. Certes le transfert n'avait pas été une réussite totale mais le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant et surtout, prometteur!

* * *

_Alors, alors ?_

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton magique, juste en dessous ;)_

_A bientôt !_

_Gelly & Crok !  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Joyeux Noël à tous !_

_Désolées de publier que maintenant, mais le peu de review suscité par le chapitre 20 (que nous pensions réussi) nous a légèrement refroidies..._

_Merci à tous les fidèles (Manoirmalfoys, Momow-chan, Ashtana3, littlexhily, lucix-soisentsix) et aux nouveaux (jessica31000 et kevin garcia)._

_On espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!_

_Querty, voici enfin le passage consacré à McGonagall et Dumbledore (on ne leur a pas dédié le chapitre car cela détruisait quelque peu notre plan mais on reviendra sur leur histoire!)_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Gros bisous!_

_Gelly et Crok !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

- Gabrielle, tiens toi droite!

La fillette se redressa et remit de l'ordre dans se robes. Aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas toute seule! Elle avait l'autorisation de sortir, Théo avait parlé avec son papa et ils partaient tous les deux. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. Théo arriva et passa devant sa belle mère, la saluant à peine.

- Alors Gaby, t'es prête? On peut y aller?

- Théodore, où comptes-tu l'amener?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- On va aller s'amuser, après tout c'est les vacances!

Madame Nott se crispa en regardant son beau fils prendre familièrement la main de la fillette. Comment osait-il agir ainsi? Elle ne devait pas sortir. Elle déshonorait la famille par sa seule présence dans une réception. Tous les autres enfants de son âge avait déjà fait de la magie accidentelle mais elle... Une cracmole dans une aussi noble famille: c'était écœurant! Mélaine regarda sa fille et dit faiblement pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- Fais en sorte que personne ne la voit...

Théo ne dit rien et sortit du manoir, entraînant la fillette avec lui.

- On va où?

Théo sourit à sa sœur et lui dit.

- D'abord, on va se changer, aller du côté moldu avec nos robes de sorciers serait plutôt mal vu!

A cette idée, la petite fille éclata de rire et attrapa le Porteauloin que son frère lui tendait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un appartement dont Monsieur Nott avait fait cadeau à Théodore. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Grande Bretagne, là où il avait rencontré sa mère. A part Théo, Gabrielle et leur père, personne n'était au courant. « _Au cas où ça tournerait mal pour nous._ » avait été la phrase de son père quand il lui avait demandé la raison qui le poussait à offrir un appartement à un garçon de seulement quatorze ans. Théo avait appris quelques mois plus tard que ça coïncidait avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

La fillette se précipita vers sa chambre, heureuse. Ils ne venaient pas souvent ici, mais à chaque fois, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir! Théo alla dans sa propre chambre et se changea rapidement.

- Pipou, tu as quoi sur le ventre?

Théo regarda sa sœur surpris qu'elle soit déjà là, avant de baisser les yeux. La brûlure avait bien cicatrisé mais la marque était toujours aussi visible. Il réfléchit tout en enfilant un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il se voyait difficilement dire à sa sœur « c'est un cadeau que m'ont fait les septièmes années, pour me souhaiter une joyeuse nouvelle année en avance... »

- C'est une brûlure, la magie c'est dangereux Gaby.

La fillette fit de grands yeux et s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin.

- Moi, je ne me ferai pas mal avec la magie, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard s'agenouilla et passa une mains dans ses boucles noires.

- Et bien tant mieux! La magie peut faire des choses géniales c'est sûr, il accompagna sa phrase de petites étincelles qui la ravirent. Mais les gens qui utilise la magie peuvent aussi être méchants avec les autres!

- Comme certains amis de papa?

- Oui!

- Quand ils viennent à la maison, Mère m'enferme dans am chambre... à chaque fois!

Théo serra les dents, oui c'était pour la protéger, oui il serait mal vu qu'elle fréquente des Mangemorts, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle passe son temps enfermée!

- Je t'aime comme tu es Gaby!

La fillette sourit de toutes ses dents à son grand frère qui semblait triste. D'habitude, quand ils étaient ensemble, il souriait, riait, ses petits yeux bleus brillaient... Là il, était ailleurs.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Pipou!

-N'oublie pas, il faut que tu restes bien sage quand tu es à la maison! Dans deux ans, j'aurai mon diplôme et on partira tous les deux! Tu iras dans les plus grandes écoles moldues!

- Et je pourrait faire du patin à glace?

Il éclata de rire et la serra contre lui.

- Bien sûr!

Il avait toujours rêvé de faire du patinage mais son père avait toujours refusé, affirmant que la place d'un Sang-pur n'était certainement pas sur une patinoire. Théo boutonna le manteau de sa sœur, l'aida à enfiler ses gants et ajusta son chapeau. Il avait prévu de l'emmener au cinéma et de lui acheter les poupées dont elle aurait envie. Pansy les rejoindrait: la jeune femme avait toujours fasciné Gabrielle. Ils descendirent les escaliers et saluèrent le portier. Son père ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il avait acheté un grand appartement dans le centre moldu de Dublin. C'était un vieil immeuble cosse, récemment restauré. Nestor Nott avait mis l'appartement au nom de Théo O'Collys. C'était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Théo, ce qui lui permettrait en cas de problème, de ne pas être retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Le portier les salua. Bien que moldu, il ne s'étonnait plus des apparitions soudaines des propriétaires. Les deux Nott sortirent et se mêlèrent aux passants dans la rue. Le cinéma où ils voulaient aller n'était pas très loin, ils pouvaient y aller à pieds. Il avait pas mal neigé et Théo prenait grand soin de ne pas laisser sa sœur aller à n'importe où, elle avait beau avoir des bottines, à certains endroits, si elle y allait, elle aurait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au cinéma. Théo aperçut Pansy devant le bâtiment. Il se figea quand il vit qu'elle était accompagnée. Ce n'était pas prévu.

- Théo!

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, un jeune homme la suivit de près.

- Bonjour, dit-il poliment.

Gabrielle lui sourit.

- Hey Pansy! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu viendrait avec quelqu'un !

Sa voix était glaciale, ce qui surpris son amie. Il ne se comportait jamais de façon aussi sèche habituellement. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Discrètement, il désigna le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés/

- Colin, tu veux pas aller chercher des chocolats chez le pâtissier là bas?

Elle savait que même s'il acquiesçait en souriant et y allait, il n'avait pas apprécié et n'oublierait pas de le lui faire savoir dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Quand le jeune homme partit, elle se rapprocha de Théo.

- Ça ne va pas? Pourquoi tu es si froid?

- C'est qui ce mec? T'as pensé à Gabrielle?

La petite fille les regardait sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, mais voyait bien que son frère était en colère.

- Théo, il est avec moi! Je ne lui ai rien dit, ne t'inquiète pas!

- C'est qui?

Le ton de Théo était un peu moins froid mais restait méfiant.

- Colin Crivey, il est à Poudlard, chez les Gryffondors...

Théo réfléchit quelques secondes. Le visage du jeune homme lui disait effectivement quelque chose, mais tellement préoccupé par sa présence, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre d'où il le connaissait. Déjà, Colin revenait avec un paquet de chocolats.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne parlera pas de magie, c'est promis...

**OOO**

Rogue, assit dans un fauteuil souriait en regardant Sybille se dandiner au rythme de la musique. Celle-ci lui sourit et l'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Il refusa d'un signe de tête préférant la regarder. Elle portait des vêtements moldus qui lui allaient merveilleusement bien et avait troqué ses lunettes pour des plus petites.

- Severus, tu comptes laisser cette chouette mourir de froid?

La jeune femme désigna la fenêtre contre laquelle un volatile tapait énergiquement. Le maître des potions se leva. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Tonks! Il marcha rapidement vers l'animal et le laissa entrer. Quand il le reconnut, il s'empara de la missive avec hâte et la déplia. Il la parcourut rapidement. Sybille, qui l'observait, vit les traits de son amant s'affaissaient. D'un sort discret, elle stoppa la musique. Severus était inquiet, les quelques mots qu'il venait de lire étaient effrayants. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Sybille et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et lança un peu de poudre de cheminette.

- Bureau de Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

Assis derrière son bureau, Albus remplissait la paperasse avec ennuie.

- Albus!

Le vieil homme sursauta et leva la tête.

- Severus?

- Il faut que je vous vois, c'est urgent!

- Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que vous me voyez déjà!

- Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, la vie de Drago est en jeu!

Le vieux sorcier le regarda étonné, il ne comprenait pas la panique de son professeur.

-Severus, de quoi parlez-vous?

-Narcissa m'a envoyé une lettre, Il le veut Albus! On doit le protéger!

Les paroles de Severus firent réagir le directeur qui se leva brutalement.

-Vous avez la lettre?

Il attrapa le parchemin que Rogue lui tendait. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus s'était retiré des flammes où il était apparu, sans en sortir. Le feu ronronnait désormais normalement. Il retourna s'asseoir et commença sa lecture.

« _Severus,_

_ J'avais essayé de repousser ce moment le plus possible mais depuis que Lucius est à Azkaban, le maître réclame la présence de Drago à ses côtés! Il le veut! Il ne me laisse plus le choix! J'aurais voulu écrire à Drago mais après la bataille à Poudlard, j'ai préféré éviter; on ne sait jamais de quoi on pourrait l'accuser. Severus, je t'en supplie,a ide-moi! Bella est sans cesse après moi! Elle ne me laisse quasiment jamais seule. J'ai entendu une conversation entre le Lord et elle, Severus... Si je n'amène pas Drago, ils me tueront!_

_ Mais Drago a le droit de vivre. La servitude n'est pas faite pour lui. Le Maître le tuera pour insolence, il ne survivra pas en tant que Mangemort! Severus, fais quelque chose! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps... Je mourrai pour qu'il lui laisse le choix, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne lâchera pas! Je compte sur toi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir pour te remercier, mais je te serais éternellement reconnaissante. Tu as pris la bonne décision, je regrette de t'avoir un jour traité de lâche. La plus lâche c'est moi, même pour mon fils je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir... Protège Drago, je t'en prie et sois heureux, tu le mérites! Ne conserver pas cette lettre, elle pourrait nous nuire à tous._

_ Narcissa_. »

Albus remarqua que le papier était légèrement gondolé à certains endroits. Narcissa avait pleuré en écrivant cette missive et il la comprenait. Mais une chose le gênait... Elle disait ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Drago... pourtant le jeune Malefoy avait pris le train pour quitter Poudlard et d'après ses informations, il n'était pas allé chez d'autres Serpentards. Alors... où était-il? Les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas qu'elle leur amène: ils l'avaient déjà! Quand il le réalisa, il se précipita sur Fumseck, il devait prévenir l'Ordre!

Ce fut Maugrey qui répondit le premier, un rendez-vous au QG s'imposait. D'après Lupin, Harry s'y était rendu, ils pouvaient donc y aller à présent que la protection était levée... Il fit passer l'information aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils devaient se retrouver au Square d'ici une heure. La réunion ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain. Il sortit et marcha pour prévenir Minerva lui même. Alors que ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, il se souvint d'un moment de leur vie que Minerva avait déposé dans sa pensine.

Les bougies éclairaient le salon, en l'illuminant de diverses couleurs. Un sapin décorait tout un coin de la pièce et une multitude de guirlandes magiques, fées, gnomes ensorcelés dansaient joyeusement d'une branche à l'autre. Sur le canapé, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue élégamment attendait patiemment. Une musique de fond résonnait dans la pièce, un jazz moldu des plus agréables... Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et une silhouette se faufila dans la pièce.

- Minerva, excuse moi, je suis en retard...

La jeune femme se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle était belle mais semblait avoir vieilli avant l'âge. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Albus...

Elle effleura la joue du nouvel arrivant de ses doigts. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à ce doux contact. Il l'attira contre lui, respirant son parfum. Il se maudissait déjà!

- Minerva...

La jeune femme le regarda, la tristesse qu'il éprouvait était visible dans ses yeux. Elle posa les doigts sur ses lèvres, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle... pas maintenant...

- Mangeons... Avant que le repas ne refroidisse...

Sa voix était faible et il baissa les yeux. Si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, elle s'en doutait, il se faisait honte. Il la suivit et s'installa à la table. Les chandeliers étaient allumés. Un observateur étranger aurait pu croire à un parfait diner de Noël. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Dumbledore venait juste d'être nommé directeur laissant ainsi sa place de professeur de métamorphose. La nouvelle professeur sourit doucement à son fiancé. Depuis la mort de son cousin, il était de plus en plus distant. Elle savait ce qu'il lui dirait à la fin du repas, mais préférait l'ignorer. Elle l'observa attentivement. Il fuyait son regard et avait un air triste sur le visage.

- Minerva, je t'aime mais, je...

- Quand on veut mettre fin à une relation de huit ans Albus, il est plutôt malvenu de commencer par un « je t'aime ».

Sa voix avait été froide, presque cassante. Albus se figea. Le silence, pesant, s'installa. Albus enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Je... ce n'est pas ce que je veuille mettre fin à notre relation...

Minerva était figée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne voulait pas rompre?

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre ce que tu veux dire Albus...

- Je t'aime mais nous ne pouvons plus nous marier...

- Mais à part ça tu ne me quittes pas? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

- Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

- Donc tu préfères rompre comme ça s'il m'arrive malheur ça n'aura rien à voir avec toi?

- Mais pas du tout!

- Alors pourquoi?

Il soupira.

- Tu as vu Alec, non? Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait? Il les tue, Minerva! Il ne leur laisse aucune chance tu comprends?

- Toi, tu ne me laisses aucune chance non plus!

- Aucune chance de quoi? De mourir?

- Non, de vivre, à tes côtés!

Albus ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait raison mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. S'afficher au grand jour revenait à signer son arrêt de mort!

- Minerva... nous continuerons à nous voir mais...

- Mais quoi? On se cachera comme des collégiens ayant peur d'être surpris? Albus, on a plus douze ans!

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Comment lui montrer que c'était contre sa volonté et qu'il l'aimait énormément?

- Minerva, s'il te plaît...

La jeune femme alla se placer devant la fenêtre.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? Je dois tout sacrifier pour toi? Vivre cachée, ça revient à quoi? Ne pas avoir de vie, de famille...

Albus se tourna vers elle mais ne sut pas quoi, elle se tenait là devant lui, si proche et à la fois si loin... Elle regardait les flocons tomber doucement contre la fenêtre.

Albus revint sur terre. Il venait d'arriver devant la porte de Minerva. Il hésita quelques instants à toquer. Ce souvenir l'avait déstabilise. Après ça elle l'avait laissé, il n'avait plus jamais été le même... La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait surprise de la voir là...

- Albus?

Il fit un signe de tête et remarqua au passage qu'elle portait une écharpe d'un violet sombre, il sourit. C'était lui qui lui avait faite.

- Albus? Ça va?

Il remonta son regard vers son visage. Elle l'observait et une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

- Je peux entrer, demanda-t-il en désignant la pièce derrière elle.

- Oui, bien sûr...

Elle se poussa pour qu'il puisse entrer. Le geste qu'elle fit pour fermer la porte le fit de nouveaux se perdre dans ses pensées...

Il se retrouva quelques temps après le souvenir du Noël où elle était partie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Malgré ses recherches et les informations qu'il avait essayé de glaner un peu partout, elle avait réussi à s'effacer complètement ou presque de sa vie. Chaque seconde, ses pensées se tournaient vers elle. Et ce soir-là, elle était arrivée au bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais semblait plus vieille. Une note de chagrin voilait son regard malgré ses doux sourires.

- Albus, je te présente Erik.

L'homme se présenta, il avait un léger accent germanique... c'était un auror envoyé pour aider à la formation des jeunes recrues du ministère. Minerva s'excusa et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Aberforth et son ami qui étaient plus loin. Ils lui parlaient avec gaieté et cela sembla la raviver.

- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas, lui fit remarquer Erik.

Albus acquiesça gravement.

- Elle vous a aimé...

Agacé, Albus se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, où voulait-il en venir?

- Et vous l'avez laissée partir...

Il y eut un moment où tous deux restèrent silencieux puis Erik dit d'une voix douce et basse.

- Malgré tout, elle vous aime encore...

Albus se figea et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme. Victor la serrait dans ses bras, tout en maintenant Aberforth contre lui, les faisant rire. Le regard de Minerva croisa le sien un bref instant. Il sentit son cœur, qui battait si fort, se briser. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il savait que la séparation qui était inéluctable n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Il se retourna vers Erik. Ses paroles l'avaient bouleversé.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je l'aime mais je suis tout à fait conscient de ce qu'elle ressent. Je lui donne ce que je peux et j'essaie, de mon mieux, de la rendre heureuse!

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre à cette déclaration.

- Mais elle ne sera jamais heureuse à mes côtés... C'est vous que son coeur a choisit et il serait temps que vous fassiez quelque chose!

- Je ne peux pas!

- La laisser dépérir? En effet, alors aller la retrouver!

Albus le regarda et observa Minerva dont le regard se dirigeait sans cesse vers eux. Il inspira un grand coup et après un dernier regard à Erik qu'il remercia silencieusement, il s'avança vers Minerva. Elle le regarda approcher sans bouger. A côté d'elle, Aberforth et Victor ne leur prêtaient pas attention et discutaient. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle posa la main sur sa joue.

- Albus?

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Tout va bien?

Il sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait posé la main au même endroit que dans ses souvenirs.

- Hum... oui, oui, je pensais à Victor...

- Victor? D'Aberforth?

- Oui.

- Ah, tu as eu des nouvelles de lui?

- Euh... Il habite toujours avec mon frère... Et non, je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles...

Minerva haussa un sourcil puis finit par soupirer.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- Je... Tu me...

Il hésita puis ne sachant pas comment lui dire, il préféra couper court.

- Severus m'a donné une lettre écrite par Narcissa, Drago est en danger.

Le professeur le regarda avec surprise puis acquiesça.

- Que devons-nous faire?

- J'ai réuni l'Ordre en urgence, personne ne sait où est Drago.

- Et tu es venu directement me chercher alors que tu as envoyé des messages à tous les autres?

Albus rougit et elle passa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse. Il déposa sa propre main sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il gardait sa main dans la sienne et la caressait doucement.

- Tu le penses en danger, amis tu crois que c'est plus que ça?

- Voldemort le veut à ses côtés et s'il le garde auprès de lui, il aura la main mise sur les élèves de Serpentard, l'influence que peut exercer un Malefoy n'est jamais à prendre à la légère!

Minerva acquiesça, en effet, le jeune Drago était en danger et mettait ainsi les autres en danger...

- Il a changé depuis la rentrée, je trouve... Il est moins arrogant, plus calme, comme apaisé!

- C'est étrange, tout pousserait à croire qu'avec l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban, les choses iraient autrement!

Les deux professeurs, toujours proches, réfléchirent à ce changement étonnant sans se lâcher du regard. On aurait pu croire qu'ils cherchaient dans les yeux de l'autre les réponses à leurs interrogations. Soudain, Minerva lui sourit et murmura.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as emmené en France?

- Cela faisait tout juste deux ans que tu étais professeur et tu n'avais jamais quitté le Royaume Uni...

- Un mois entier loin des combats et des morts...

Il lui sourit tristement.

- C'est là bas que nous avons rencontré Narcissa Black pour la première fois, une fillette adorable, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle servirait l'autre côté...

- Nous devons faire en sorte que son fils ne fasse pas les même erreurs...

- Je me souviens encore du regard mauvais que Bellatrix nous avait lancé! Maintenant que j'y repense, elle était prédestinée à servir le mal.

- Peut être que dans une autre famille, elle n'aurait pas mal tourné...

- Honnêtement, j'en doute... Mais le problème n'est pas là, nous devons aider Drago!

Albus l'entraina aussitôt vers son bureau pour qu'ils puissent prendre le portoloin qui les mènerait jusqu'au Square.

**OOO**

- Dites, comment ça se faite que Male…Drago soit là au fait? demanda Ron.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et il avait fini par poser la question. Tranquillement installés dans le salon, les adolescents avaient décidé d'éclaircir la situation, les adultes les ayant laissé tranquilles.

- A la base ? Harry m'avait promis des vacances en amoureux…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça… Voyant clairement une note de reproche dans la voix de son petit ami Harry soupira.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient…

Les adolescents s'observèrent quelques instants puis reprirent une discussion moins susceptible de créer des tensions. Les Weasley et Hermione avaient fini par accepter la présence de l'héritier Malefoy et même si l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils s'appréciaient, leurs relations s'étaient largement améliorées. Harry tranquillement installé contre Drago se crispa. Surpris son petit ami se pencha vers lui, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être à cause de la conversation : ils parlaient de chasses aux gnomes qui envahissent les jardins ! Harry plissa les yeux et tourna la tête vers Drago ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis… cela faisait longtemps que sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal ! Drago comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il n'avait jamais été présent auparavant il devinait la douleur ressentie par Harry. Le Serpentard s'inquiétait, il se demandait quoi faire pour l'aider… Quand il était petit sa mère lui mettait des compresses fraiches sur le front, devait-il faire pareil ? Il lui prit la main et sa magie afflua aussitôt vers Harry qui le regarda surpris. Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde et laissa sa magie passer. Hermione remarqua leurs soudaine absence et se redressa pour les observer, faisaient-ils un transfert ?

-Harry ? Ca va ?

La question de Fred la ramena sur terre et tous se tournèrent vers les deux garçons. Harry avait l'impression qu'un mur se dressait à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, supprimant la douleur peu à peu.

- Harry ? répéta Ron un peu plus fort.

Drago leva les yeux du visage de son petit ami et dévisagea le roux avec colère. S'il brisait le transfert maintenant, la douleur reviendrait. Les Weasley et Hermione les observaient attentivement. Quand Drago sentit que le mur était suffisamment épais et résistant, il rompit délicatement le transfert.

- Tonks vous avait interdit de recommencer!

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné, comment était-elle ai courant?

- Hermione, laisse les! dit Georges.

Drago le remercia silencieusement. La jeune femme allait rajouter quelque chose mais en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry, elle s'abstient. Elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Drago quelques minutes avant: « _des vacances en amoureux _». Et ils étaient tous là, autour d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Georges, et eux? N'avait-il pas prévu des vacances en amoureux? Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant. Celui-ci sourit ,visiblement ravi, et la suivit hors de la pièce. Ginny qui avait également compris que le couple avait envie d'être seul entraîna Ron et Fred dans le jardin. Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Le Gryffondor se blottit contre le torse de son petit ami et celui-ci l'enlaça. Rester ainsi, simplement tous les deux était un vrai bonheur. Légèrement inquiet, Drago posa tout un tas de questions sur sa cicatrice. Ses questions n'avaient rien à voir avec celles d'Hermione ou de Dumbledore, et Harry en fut touché... Harry regrettait que les vacances tirent vers la fin, plus que cinq jours et ils devraient de nouveau se cacher... La porte s'ouvrit soudainement faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

- Maugrey?

Harry était plus que choqué et Alastor semblait l'être tout autant...

- Malefoy!

Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard. Drago se leva immédiatement en se saisissant de sa propre baguette. Harry les regarda se faire face, ahuri. Les deux hommes s'observaient attentivement et étaient près à attaquer ou, cas échéant, à se défendre. Le Gryffondor vint se placer devant Drago.

- Maugrey? Qu'est ce que vous faites?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, j'ai la situation bien en main!

- La situation bien en main?

- Alors Malefoy, tu attends quoi? Tu préfères te battre devant ton Maître?

Harry pouvait sentir la fureur de Drago dans son dos.

- Maugrey, ça suffit! Arrêtez!

- Pousse-toi Harry!

D'un sort, il écarta Harry. Drago et lui commencèrent alors à échanger des sorts de plus en plus violents. Alertés par les bruits, Lupin, Tonks, Molly et Arthur arrivèrent en courant dans le salon.

- SUFFIT! hurla Tonks qui les sépara d'un coup de baguette.

Drago lança un regard noir à Maugrey avant d'aller aider Harry à se lever .

- Maugrey qu'est ce que tu fais? Ça ne vas pas? demanda Arthur.

L'auror les regarda ébahi.

- Le fils Malefoy est au square et vous n'êtes pas le moins du monde surpris? Vous attendez quoi? Qu'il appelle se copains et qu'on se fasse tous tuer?

- Mais renseigne toi avant de venir attaquer des enfants innocents s'emporta Molly.

Maugrey les regardait sans comprendre. Face a lui des membres reconnus de l'Ordre lui expliquaient que le fils d'un des bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un enfant innocent? Ils avaient pété les plombs!

- Vous savez bu ou absorbé une substance dont vous ne connaissiez pas la provenance?

Remus et Tonks éclatèrent de rire. Maugrey s'affola, il ne comprenait rien! Il se retourna vers Harry pour voir s'il allait bien et se figea d'horreur: le Mangemort le maintenait serrer contre lui, l'empêchait de bouger et le menaçait à l'oreille.

- Harry!

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui surpris.

- Oui?

- Viens, je vais faire en sorte que ce sale Mangemort ne t'approche plus! Oh...

Son œil magique venait de se poser sur la main de Harry, posée sur la taille de Malefoy.

- Je crois que l'on me doit des explications, grogna-t-il.

- Si tu nous avais laissé le temps de t'accueillir normalement, on te l'aurais dit! commenta Molly en souriant. Viens boire quelque chose de chaud, tu en profiteras pour nous expliquer la raison de ta venue!

- Ma venue?

Il eut un sourire en regardant le jeune Malefoy et suivit les adultes jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry sourit et dit à Drago en plaisantant.

- Mais dis moi, tu sais bien te défendre en fait!

Le Serpentard leva fièrement la tête.

- Tu me prends pour qui un Poufsouffle?

Cette remarque fit sourire le brun qui l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on monte se reposer un peu? On n'est pas tranquille cinq minutes ici!

Drago sourit malicieusement.

- Est ce une proposition Monsieur Potter?

Harry sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec désinvolture.

- En effet.

Drago s'empara aussitôt de sa main pour l'entrainer dans un lieu plus propice.

**OOO**

Tonks monta les marches quatre à quatre, tous les membres de l'Ordre attendaient dans le salon l'arrivée de Drago! Elle se précipita sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Embarrassée elle ressortit aussitôt rouge de gêne.

- Hum... Je peux rentrer? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Ouais, c'est bon!

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra, elle soupira rassurée en voyant les deux garçons dans des conditions plus visibles qu'auparavant, et surtout couverts!

- On a un problème, il faut que vous descendiez!

- Quoi? fit Harry

- L'Ordre est réuni, ils veulent voir Drago.

- L'Ordre?

Drago était un peu perdu... Son père en parlait quelques fois. Il lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se fier aux membres de l'Ordre... Harry se leva, et s'habilla rapidement incitant Drago à faire de même. Dès qu'ils eurent passés des pulls et des pantalons Tonks les entraîna dans le salon ou attablés autour de la table les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les attendaient. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas la présence de Drago en ce lieu. Les deux garçons se détestaient...

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie? demanda soudainement Kingsley, n'était il pas question de son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts?

Drago se figea, de quel droit parlaient-ils de lui?

- En effet, il est hors de question que nous le laissions grossir l'armée noire! s'emporta un des membres.

- Et qu'allons nous faire de lui, hein? Un gosse de Mangemort au Quartier Général c'est déjà beaucoup, mais dans NOS rangs ce serait le comble!

Chaque membre se mit alors à donner son avis en même temps et un gros brouhaha s'éleva. Drago regarda Harry et celui-ci put percevoir la panique dans ses yeux. L'acceptation dans l'Ordre du Phénix serait difficile!

- Mais tout ça, une voix s'éleva plus forte que les autres, c'est parce que Madame Malefoy est morte qu'on doit s'occuper du gamin, non?

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le choc: elle était morte. Sans un mot il sortit de la pièce sous le regard peiné de son amant et de Tonks.

- Silence!

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et la calme revint.

- Je crois que l'on a tous besoin d'explications et que pour les obtenir, il vaut mieux nous écouter parler au lieu de crier pour tenter de couvrir la voix de son voisin!

Un silence gêné suivit son interruption.

- Narcissa est morte?

La vois de Tonks sembla réveiller tout le monde et ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Narcissa Malefoy était morte, si vous m'aviez laissé parler, on aurait évité ce genre de quiproquo! Nymphadora, peux tu nous expliquer les raisons de la présence de Drago, ici?

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Je l'ai invité.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

- Mais...

- Je suis chez moi, non?

- Mais c'est avant tout le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu ne peux pas inviter n'importe qui!

- Si vous n'êtes pas contents trouvez vous un autre endroit!

Un silence gêné s'installa et Harry repris.

- Et puis, vous le jugez sans même lui laisser une chance!

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes notre point de vue! Drago Malefoy au QG, c'est un peu comme si Voldemort t'invitait à passer une semaine en vacances chez lui!

Harry éclata de rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas un Mangemort! Malgré tout ce que vous croyez savoir de lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Vous êtes amis? demanda Maugrey avec une moue de dégout. Tu es ami avec la fouine?

- Alastor!s'énerva Minerva.

- Non, pas exactement, mais peu importe, ça ne vous regarde pas!

Maugrey voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Severus Rogue. Tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement sur lui et sur la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- Hum... Excusez-nous pour le retard... des embouteillages...

- Pour transplaner? demanda un auror sceptique.

- Hum, hum...oui...

Harry sourit en les voyant et le professeur de divination s'approcha de lui ravie.

- Harry! Comment allez-vous? Votre ami n'est pas avec vous? Il va bien?

Ignorant les regards choqués qu'on posaient sur lui Severus posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et alla s'assoir. Les regards passaient de l'un à l'autre, tous deux vêtus de vêtement moldus...

- Oh, il va bien, merci...

Severus fit apparaître deux chaise supplémentaires et installa Sybille à ses cotés. Harry prit la chaise voisine au professeur de divination.

- Reprenez où vous en étiez, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, dit Sybille d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore, que cette entrée avait surpris autant que les autres, toussota pour attirer l'attention des membres de l'Ordre.

- Bon, l'avantage, c'est que nous avons retrouvé Drago...

- Vous l'aviez perdu, questionna Rogue surpris.

- Et bien oui, après votre lettre on l'a cherché mais nos informateurs n'ont trouvé aucune trace de lui.

- Vous ne saviez pas que Harry et lui passaient les vacances ensemble? dit Sybille étonnée.

- Et bien non! Sinon on ne l'aurait pas cherché, répliqua Maugrey maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas demandé, je suis son parrain, j'étais à même de vous répondre!

- C'est à dire Severus que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de te poser la question! Tu semblais pressé de repartir!

Severus rougit et regarda Sybille.

-Oui, on avait une potion assez complexe à faire ensemble et il ne ne devait pas traîner, pretexta Sybille.

- Et depuis quand tu passes tes vacances avec des Mangemorts Harry?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas un Mangemort! Il n'a pas été marqué et il ne compta pas l'être!

- Comment peux tu le savoir?questionna Kinsgley.

- Je le sais!

- Narcissa ne veux pas que son fils soit un Mangemort!

En disant cela Tonks riva ses yeux à ceux, azurs, de Dumbledore. Si lui n'intervenait pas maintenant en faveur de Drago, c'était fichu.

- C'est vrai, je ne pense pas que Drago soit une menace pour l'Ordre! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette réunion! Maintenant que l'on a retrouvé le jeune Malefoy; nous devons discuter de ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider!

- Pas forcément le faire entrer dans l'Ordre, il est un peu jeune mais lui offrir un protection.

- Quoi? Le protéger des Mangemorts? Ça ne servira à rien avec tout les Serpentards qu'il aura sur le dos, fit remarquer Harry.

- Voyons Potter, comme vous le dites si bien vous même, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts, dit Rogue d'une voix froide.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

- Ouais, faut voir si vous le protéger façon Nott ça lui réussira bien...

- Que veux tu dire? intervint Dumbledore, ne laissant pas le temps à Rogue de lancer une réplique cinglante.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Nott est mis à l'écart, et de manière plutôt violente par les autres Serpentards!

Rogue resta songeur, il s'en était douté mais comment Potter pouvait-il le savoir?

- Comment le sais tu, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- On en a parlé avec Drago...

- Et?

- Nott est rejeté par les autres élevés de sa maison, il subit en permanence leur mauvaises humeur...

- Comment ça?

Harry soupira et finit par dire;

- Renseignez vous... Moi, je vais voir Drago!

Il sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. Drago, accroupi devant l'armoire, remplissait sa valise. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il posa la mais sur son épaules et dit avec douceur.

- Ils ont été horribles tout à l'heure en te jugeant sans même te laisser une chance, mais ils se sont mal compris entre eux. Drago, ta mère va bien.

Le blond leva la tête vers lui et Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant ses yeux rougis.

- Il y a de la poussière dans l'armoire...

Le brun acquiesça et l'attira vers lui, Drago grogna mais se laissa faire.

- Tu faisais la poussière ou, déçu par mes performances sexuelles, tu faisais ta valise pour me quitter?

Drago leva le visage et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres. Harry avança la tête mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, Drago se recula. Le Gryffondor le regarda surpris. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami qui s'était relevé et regardait désormais par la fenêtre. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha en restant tout de même à une certaine distance.

- Et... Tu vas où alors?

La voix d'Harry trembla quelque peu; la première fois, il avait tenté de demander cela à Drago avec un pointe d'humour mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il espérait que Drago serait franc mais d'un autre coté, il avait peur de cette réponse qu'il présentait dure à affronter pour leur couple.

- Harry, je ... Si ma mère n'est pas morte, elle est avec eux, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien, Drago se retourna vers lui et s'approcha de lui mais Harry fit non de la tête.

- Tu vas les rejoindre?

Drago se figea. Dans les yeux de Harry, il lisait une grande déception, si grande qu'il n'était tout à coup plus sûr de lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix...

-On a toujours le choix!

La voix de Harry avait claqué dans la pièce et Drago la reçut comme une gifle.

- Harry tu me demandes de la laisser mourir?

- Non, je ne te demande pas ça, et je ne te le demanderai jamais, mais ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le choix.

* * *

_La suite bientôt !_

_Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, appuyer sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous ne fera pas sauter votre ordinateur, mais cela fera plaisir aux auteurs !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut à toutes et à tous!_

_Bonne année et plein de bonnes choses (il nous restait pas beaucoup de jours mais on est encore dans les temps!)_

_Désolées de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais on a pas mal de travail et le fait d'écrire d'abord sur papier ne nous facilite pas la tâche!_

_On espère que ce chapitre nous fera pardonner, c'est peut être le plus long pour l'instant._

_On essaiera de publier plus rapidement pour le prochain._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, on ne peut pas répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et on s'en excuse!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Gelly & Crok_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22**

Drago marchait à pas lent dans le couloir sombre. Ils n'auraient pas dû se disputer, maintenant il regrettait... Harry lui en voudrait longtemps. Il s'arrêta, le couloir était désert et une seule fenêtre l'éclairait et encore... Un épais rideau camouflait tout ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur et par la même occasion ne laissait pas la lumière filtrer. Il se sentait idiot, venir maintenant! Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Avec un soupir, il s'adossa au mur. Faisait-il le bon choix? Il savait que s'il poussait cette porte, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Un sanglot se fit entendre et ça le décida. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce, mis à part le feu dans la cheminée. Plusieurs silhouettes silencieuses se trouvaient dans la pièce. Drago ne leur prêta aucune attention et s'avança vers le grand fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla devant et baissa la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire... Il sentait tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Ce que j'ai fait était idiot... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Dans le fauteuil, il n'y eut aucun mouvement. L'avait-il écouté?

- J'avais choisi mon camps dès la bataille...

Un mouvement à peine perceptible lui répondit et l'incita à poursuivre. Il attrapa le bras de sa robe ce qui fit baisser ses yeux sur lui. Il ses entait un peu honteux de s'agenouiller comme ça mais sa réaction avait été tellement pitoyable.

- Un fils de Mangemort amoureux du Survivant, ce genre de situation devait bien arriver un jour?

Dans le fauteuil, l'homme se tourna vers lui. Drago Malefoy faisait de l'ironie?

- Tu es en train de dire que tu l'aimes, demanda une voix dans le fond de la salle.

Drago les maudit tous d'être présents.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire par hasard?

- Comment oses-tu nous parler comme ça! Après ce que tu as fait? s'écria une voix avec colère.

Drago se leva et se retourna vers eux. En accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste du bras, il lança.

- Dégagez!

Les personnes n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de vouloir partir, mais Drago fut soulagé quand il l'entendit en fin parler.

- C'est bon, ça va...

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra. Il regarda son visage et sentit une douleur vive dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux! Désormais, il n'avait peur que d'une chose: que se passerait-il s'il n'acceptait pas ses excuses? Des bruits de pas leurs apprirent que les autres quittaient la pièce et Drago en fut soulagé.

- Je... Écoute, euh...

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur lui, ils étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Drago poussa un petit gémissement pitoyable en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses...

- Mais tu l'as fait, donc tu le penses!

- Non!

-Bien sûr que si! D'ailleurs, tu as raison, comment pourrais-je comprendre quelque chose? Après tout, mes parents sont morts, je n'ai jamais eut à choisir!

- Harry! Je ne le pensais pas!

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

- Tu avais sans doute raison...

Il détourna les yeux pour regarder la cheminée.

- Je voulais que tu choisisses au fond... Mais c'est ce que tout le monde fait, non? Ah moins d'être un lâche, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Drago reçut cette dernière phrase comme une gifle mais il encaissa sans rien dire, conscient que cela ne ferait qu'empirer une situation déjà délicate. Il se pinça les lèvres et s'accroupit devant lui tout en lui prenant les mains.

- J'ai choisi, murmura-t-il, j'avais fait mon choix il y a un moment déjà mais quand j'ai du assumer les conséquences... C'est dur, tu sais... Je t'aime, mais elle est tout ce qu'il me reste...

- Et moi, quoi? Je reste pas peut être?

Harry laissait enfin échapper sa colère. Après le temps des larmes et avant celui du pardon, il devait passer par celui des cris.

- Je viens te voir pour te consoler et de un, tu me repousses et de deux, tu me balances les trucs les plus ignobles que t'aies trouvé; le tout en m'annonçant que tu me quittes!

- Pas que je te quitte...

- Que quoi alors? Que tu pars rejoindre le camp ennemi? Tu y vois une différence peut-être?

Harry s'était levé et arpentait la pièce.

- Oui, j'y vois une différence! J'y ai pensé mais je ne l'ai pas fait! Je ne t'ai pas quitté, je ne les ai pas rejoint! J'ai préféré rester à tes côtés plutôt que...

La voix de Drago se brisa.

- Oui, je sais, par que tu m'aimes, hein? C'est bien simple tout d'un coup, puisque tu m'aimes tout est permis!

- Harry, bon sang! Cesse d'être aussi borné! Tu m'en veux? Oui, c'est normal, ce que j'ai dit était horrible mais j'avais peur...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Oh Harry! Tu m'as giflé, ça ne t'a pas soulagé?

- Drago! Là, tu restes mais qui est-ce qui me dit que la prochaine tu ne partiras pas rejoindre les Mangemorts sur un coup de tête?

- Oh, mais un truc très simple: la confiance!

Harry se tut soudainement et Drago en profita.

- J'ai le droit à une autre chance, demanda le blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Il détailla Drago debout devant lui qui attendait une réponse. Il était certain de vouloir lui laisser une nouvelle chance mais la colère qui s'était emparée de lui refusait de la lui donner. Le Serpentard commençait à perdre patience. Il comprenait bien la colère de Harry mais il s'était excusé. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il n'allait pas se rouler à ses pieds quand même!

- Harry?

- Quoi, répondit ce dernier agressivement.

Drago l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa férocement. Au début, le Gryffondor tenta de le repousser mais Drago tint bon. Harry arrêta de se débattre et s'accrocha à lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et le brun précisa.

- Si jamais tu veux encore me laisser, je...

Il ne put finit sa phrase, Drago l'embrassait de nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front à profiter du silence. Drago, en voyant que Harry allait parler, préféra intervenir.

- Tais toi, Potter!

- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein?

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, dit-il avec un sourire.

Fred et Georges se sourirent. Ils étaient restés derrière la porte « au cas où » mais visiblement on n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux. Ils pouvaient aller faire leur rapport à Hermione et Ginny qui les attendaient dans les escaliers.

**OOO**

- Excusez-moi, Remus?

Le loup-garou se tourna, surpris, vers le professeur de divination.

- Oui?

- Vous habitez ici?

Remus se redressa pour l'observer, elle semblait totalement à l'aise et touchait tout ce qui l'entourait du bout des doigts.

- Euh... non.

- C'est joli, vous devriez!

Remus allait rétorquer qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ses oignons mais en voyant Severus approcher il s'abstint. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de raviver leurs querelles de jeunesse. Le professeur de potions passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Pauvre Narcissa, être obligée de livrer son fils, continua-t-elle.

- Sybille, commença Severus.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, après tout la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlées, elle me semblait déjà pas en bonne forme...

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

- Oui, la dernière fois que je suis allée à l'Allée des Embrumes je l'ai croisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là-bas, demanda Rogue plus que surpris.

- Mes courses! Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

Remus sourit, cette femme était vraiment dérangée!

- Tu y vas souvent, la questionna Rogue.

- Oh, assez oui, il y a beaucoup plus de choix, en plus on me fait souvent des réductions...

Lupin dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

- Vous avez bien fait de choisir de l'aider, dit-elle en revenant à Narcissa, suivant le fil de ses pensées sans se soucier que les deux hommes puissent comprendre.

Heureusement, ils firent tous les deux le lien et hochèrent gravement la tête. Le débat avait été âpre. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ne voulaient pas aider cette femme qui appartenait au camp adverse. C'était une mission délicate qui pouvait mettre en péril leur organisation.

- Je me demande tout de même si vous allez pouvoir vraiment l'aider... Il aurait été plus simple, pour vous comme pour eux de la tuer!

Severus fut choqué de l'entendre dire ça avec autant de calme.

- Enfin, soyez réalistes, dit-elle en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre, elle se serait appeler Claire Goyle, vous l'auriez laisser mourir! Aider une Mangemorte déclarée pour que son fils vous apporte son aide!

Remus réfléchit à ses paroles et il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Severus, de son côté, restait abasourdi.

- C'est une amie!

- Une Mangemorte, Sev'!

- Et alors?

Voyant la situation entre le couple s'échauffait, Remus s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Quand elle prononcera le sort pour te tuer, sera-t-elle toujours ton amie?

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Alors que ton frère est un Mangemort?

Remus qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte s'arrêta, l'oreille dressée.

- Oui, je dis ça, surtout parce que mon frère est un Mangemort! Je sais très bien ce qu'il est capable de faire!

- Narcissa est différente!

- Différente de quoi? De ces fous qu'elle fréquente par conviction?

- Par obligation!

- Ah bon? Alors elle est où? Je ne la vois nulle part, dit-elle en faisant semblant de chercher autour d'elle.

- Elle ne peut pas, hurla Severus.

- Tu as bien pu toi, non?

- C'est différent!

- En quoi?

- Je n'avais rien à perdre, ça m'était égal! Elle, la vie de son fils est en jeu!

- Tu sais très bien que si elle avait vraiment voulu, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils auraient pu s'enfuir tous les deux. C'est ses choix à lui qui l'ont poussé à les quitter.

- Elle ne sais rien de ses choix!

- Mais elle sait voir quand on se bat contre elle?

Severus était las de cette dispute avec Sybille. Cela ne mènerait à rien. Cette situation lui pesait. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise proche de là où ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant.

- Ça va pas, lui demanda Sybille en s'approchant inquiète.

- Ça va, c'est bon, lui répondit-il plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non... je ne voulais pas te peiner...

Il soupira et prit sa main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule.

- On rentre?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Dis Severus... Tu voudras bien me faire une tarte poire chocolat quand on sera rentrer?

Remus quitta enfin la pièce en souriant.

**OOO**

- Maman? Maman? MAMAN?

- Quoi?

Madame Weasley venait d'arriver en courant dans la chambre que sa fille partageait avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle essoufflée et inquiète.

- Je peux... inviter quelqu'un pour le Nouvel An?

- C'est pour ça que tu hurles depuis cinq minutes? Tu ne pouvais pas descendre? J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose! D'ailleurs où est Hermione?

- A ton avis?

- Avec Georges?

- Bravo! Alors, je peux?

-Qui?

- Un ami...

- Un?

- Ami, oui!

- Garçon?

- Oui!

- Ginny, gronda Molly, laisse moi parler un peu!

- Désolée...

- Donc tu disais que...

- Je voulais inviter un ami pour le Nouvel An, je peux?

- Qui est-ce?

- Neville.

La jeune fille rougit quelque peu et sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Le petit Londubat?

- Oh, il est plus si petit que ça...

- Écoute, je ne sais pas, nous ne sommes pas chez nous...

- Ah...

Madame Weasley lut la déception dans les yeux de sa fille.

- Tu peux toujours demander à Harry...

La jeune fille sourit et se leva d'un bond. Sans laisser le temps à sa mère d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle dévala les escaliers. Elle ralentit en arrivant devant la chambre de Harry et réfléchit un instant.

«_ S'il est occupé avec Drago, je suis morte! Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face! _» songea-t-elle.

Elle inspira et toqua. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle entrouvrit la porte et rentra discrètement.

- Les garçons?

La chambre était vide mais la pièce attenante était illuminée. Elle se figea ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Harry?

Un gémissement lui répondit et elle rougit encore plus. Elle voulut partir mais en se retournant, elle heurta une chaise qui tomba. Dans la salle de bain, elle entendit des murmures.

- Il y a quelqu'un, demanda la voix de Harry.

- C'est moi, mais je repasserai plus tard!

- Hum... Attend, j'arrive...

Ginny, gênée, releva la chaise et s'éloigna quelque peu de la porte de la salle de bain. Harry arriva dans la chambre, emmitouflé dans un peignoir fluorescent. Incroyablement rouge, la jeune fille balbutia.

- Euh... je voulais savoir... j'aurais voulu pouvoir...

- Gin! Calme toi et explique toi clairement!

Elle soupira et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de poser sa question. Drago choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une petite serviette... Il regarda Ginny étonné puis sans se préoccuper de sa présence, il enlaça Harry.

- Tu voulais me demander quoi, Gin'?

- Je pourrais inviter quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Quoi, demanda Harry qui n'avait rien entendu.

Il fallait dire que le fait d'être collé à Drago ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Harry! Tu pourrais faire un effort! Elle t'a demandé si elle pouvait inviter quelqu'un. C'est ça Ginny?

- Euh... oui!

Harry maudit intérieurement Drago.

- Euh...

Drago glissa une main dans le peignoir de son amant et Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que Ginny piquait un fard.

- C'est... hum... Drago bon sang!

- C'est moi, oui!

Ginny sourit alors que Harry rougissait.

- Invite qui tu veux Ginny! Mais sors de cette chambre s'il te plaît...

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle remercia rapidement Harry et Drago et sortit. Dans la chambre, Harry se retourna vers Drago qui lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Drago, t'abuses! Tu l'as mise mal à l'aise!

Le blond ne répondit pas mais s'approcha sensuellement du Gryffondor.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle arrive au mauvais moment!

- Parce que quand on est ensemble, il y a des bons moments?

- Non!

Drago lui sauta dessus en riant.

**OOO**

«_ Neville,_

_ Tu devineras jamais! Je passe les vacances dans la maison de Harry! Drago et lui se pelotent tout le temps! Je te raconterai tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on est arrivé en détail quand tu viendras. Le jour où on est arrivé, on les a surpris à la sortie de la douche, je te raconte pas la tête de mon père! J'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque!_

_ Enfin, c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'écris. J'ai eu l'autorisation express de Harry de te faire venir! J'ai hâte que tu arrives! Ta grand mère peut venir aussi! J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël avec ton oncle. Tu as reçu mon cadeau? J'ai beaucoup aimé le tien, ce pendentif était magnifique! Je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule seconde!_»

La jeune fille mordilla sa plume, hésitant sur la manière de continuer. Elle sourit et se remit à écrire...

**OOO**

- Maman! Maman! MAMAN!

- Quoi encore?

- Pourquoi encore, je viens juste de t'appeler?

- Pourquoi hurlez-vous? Je ne suis pas encore sourde que je sache!

- Mais si on hurle pas, comment être sûr que tu viennes?

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, la logique de Fred...

- Et que voulais tu demander?

- Je peux inviter Luna pour le Nouvel An?

- Luna Lovegood? La jeune Serdaigle blonde?

- Oui, la seule, la magnifique, la merveilleuse...

- D'accord, j'ai compris!

- La fabuleuse, la génialissime, continua Fred lancé dans une tirade interminable.

- Demande à Harry!

- Ah? J'y vais!

Il se précipita aussitôt dans les escaliers. Moins timide que Ginny, il ne s'arrêta pas et dans un même élan toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il l'ouvrit.

- Harry?

- Mais c'est pas possible! Vous pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille un peu?

Fred mit quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où venait la voix de Malefoy. La tête de Harry apparut de derrière le lit, totalement décoiffée, les joues rouges. Il semblait quelque peu perdu.

- Oui...?

- Oh, je dérange?

- Sans blague?

Drago apparut à son tour l'air passablement énervé.

- C'est quoi cette invasion de belettes?

- Drago, arrête, dit Harry.

- Et bien non! La prochaine fois qu'il y en a un qui se pointe, j'arrêterai pas justement!

Harry rougit d'autant plus et Fred sourit.

- Bon, c'était pour savoir si je pouvais inviter Luna?

- Oui.

- Invite qui tu veux Weasley mais met un panneau devant cette porte pour que plus personne n'entre, siffla Drago.

Fred acquiesça et sortit pour les laisser tranquille. Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il mettrait vraiment un panneau...

**OOO**

- J'ai faim... on va manger, demanda Drago en enfilant un pull.

- Drago, on ira quand Madame Weasley nous appellera, pas avant!

- Mais, si elle nous appelle pas? Il est quand même neuf heures...

- Pourquoi elle ne nous appellerait pas, elle le fait toujours!

Harry attira Drago vers lui et les deux garçons roulèrent sur le lit.

- Tu n'es pas encore satisfait, demanda le Serpentard malicieusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu! Je voulais juste t'embrasser!

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître que je t'attire irrésistiblement!

- Oh, mais crois moi, je n'ai aucun mal à le reconnaître! Je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi pervers!

- Je ne suis pas pervers!

Harry eut une moue dubitative et éclata de rire en entendant un grognement peu gracieux provenant de l'estomac du blond.

- Bon, on va peut être descendre voir quand même avant que tu ne meures de faim!

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et se leva entrainant son petit ami avec lui. Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Coincés entre la porte une grande plaque de bois et surpris, ils se collèrent au mur pour pouvoir se dégager et quand ils furent devant ils se figèrent d'horreur. Un panneau lumineux trônait sur le palier.

« _Ne pas déranger l'heureux propriétaire de cette charmante demeure. Il est en agréable compagnie et est plutôt occupé!_ »

Les lettres, grâce à un sort quelconque, scintillaient. Harry reconnut immédiatement une réalisation des jumeaux Weasley et se tourna vers Drago.

- « Fais une pancarte! », hein?

Drago sourit.

- Et comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il le ferait?

- Parce que tu parlais à Fred!

Drago éclata de rire et s'approcha du panneau pour le toucher mais des bruits l'interpelèrent avant, le figeant d'horreur.

« _Âmes sensibles et prudes n'allaient pas plus loin, les évènements se déroulant actuellement dans cette chambre pourrait profondément (sans jeu de mots) vous choquer._ »

Le message était accompagné de petits bruits significatifs. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, espérant sans grand espoir que personne n'ait remarqué leur absence. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rougir! Harry fusilla Fred et Georges du regard. Les jumeaux, morts de rire, avaient du mal à tenir assis sur leurs chaises.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça?

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Drago, se défendit Fred tout sourire, après tout c'est lui qui nous a demandé qu'on interrompe pas!

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui signifiait : « _Je te l'avais dit!_ ».

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, on pourrait manger, les interrompit Madame Weasley.

Elle était montée les chercher mais la pancarte de ses fils l'avaient empêchée d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Elle leur désigna des chaises libres et alla chercher le repas.

- Alors, finalement que faisiez-vous, demanda Ron.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ils jouaient aux cartes, cria Georges en riant.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes jouer aux cartes avec Hermione, commenta Fred.

La jeune femme se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ça suffit les garçons, intervint Molly avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Ginny essaya de rattraper une conversation plus conventionnelle.

- Merci pour Neville, Harry!

- Neville, répéta Harry ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est Londubat que tu as invité, s'écria Drago.

« _Par Merlin! En plus du clan des belettes, je vais devoir supporter Londubat! _» songea-t-il amèrement.

- Tu as proposé à sa grand-mère et à son oncle de venir aussi j'espère? Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas Harry bien sûr...

Ce dernier acquiesça, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas?, tandis que Drago désespérait intérieurement.

- Ça fera du bien à Algie de sortit un peu, il était encore bien amoché la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, commenta Remus.

- On ne se remet pas comme ça de leurs attaques, souligna Arthur.

- Une attaque, demanda Ginny.

Elle était étonnée, Neville ne lui avait rien dit.

- En parlant de vos invités, dit Arthur, la jeune Lovegood va bien? Elle arrive quand?

- Je lui ai envoyé la lettre tout à l'heure, elle devrait arriver demain soir normalement!

Drago soupira. Belettes + Londubat + la folle... ça promettait une excellent soirée! Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Harry lorsqu'il l'avait invité.

« _Des vacances en amoureux, tu parles! C'est qui le prochain à débarquer? Lavande Brown? Je __vais craquer! Respire Drago!_ » se conseilla-t-il à lui même.

- Ça va pas Drago?

« _Si Granger s'en mêle, ça va pas le faire! _»

- Oui, oui...

Par chance, personne ne leur prêta attention sauf Harry qui le regarda bizarrement.

- Je te dirai après, murmura Drago pour que seul le Gryffondor l'entendit.

Le repas commença enfin et tout se passa aussi bien que possible.

- C'est alors que le moldu a tourné la tête et a vu le lutin de Cornouailles, s'exclama Arthur.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Drago sourit. Soudain, il se leva en hurlant. Tous le regardèrent surpris.

- Pattenrond! Arrête, ordonna Hermione.

- C'est quoi ce monstre? hurla Drago.

Le jeune homme se rassit, le souffle court. Les chats le terrifiaient depuis toujours.

- Beh alors Malefoy, on a peut des chats, sourit Georges alors que sa petite amie revenait s'asseoir avec sa bestiole serrée contre elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée de tous les microbes que ça transporte! En plus, c'est poilu, méchant, moche et ça a des griffes: c'est monstrueux!

Autour de la table, tout le monde regardait Drago, étonné de ses paroles. Fred et Georges qui se retenaient comme ils pouvaient de rire, laissèrent leur hilarité prendre le dessus. Le Serpentard leur jeta un regard noir, vexé qu'ils se moquent de lui.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

Les jumeaux riaient tellement qu'ils ne purent répondre.

- Fred, Georges! Ça suffit, les reprit Molly en voyant le visage fermé de Drago.

La situation était certes cocasse mais l'héritier Malefoy était plus que susceptible.

- Malefoy, méfie toi de ce chat, s'exclama Ron, il est horrible, en plus d'être moche, il est vicieux, il m'a déjà attaqué!

Drago blanchit et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à l'animal avant d'approcher sa chaise de celle de Harry. Le voyant faire Georges rit de plus belle.

- Oh, mon amour, protège moi de ce méchant chat!

Hermione éclata de rire et Molly sourit quelque peu. Harry assistait à la scène sans vraiment tout comprendre. Il connaissait l'aversion de Ron pour Pattenrond, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Drago puisse avoir peur des chats.

- Comment tu fais pour le supporter, demanda Drago à Ron en désignant le chat de la tête.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- Il sait que je ne l'aime pas, alors il m'évite!

Drago hocha gravement la tête. Le reste des convives contenait tant bien que mal ses rires. A son tour vexé, Ron proposa à Drago de laisser entre eux « ces personnes incapable de les comprendre ». Les deux garçons se levèrent et partirent s'installer dans un coin du salon. Harry qui n'avait rien dit fut déçu que Drago parte comme ça. Certes, il était heureux que les relations avec Ron s'améliorent mais que son petit ami préfère partir avec son meilleur ami le chagrinait. Agacé, Harry se leva et décida de monter se coucher.

- Tu pars Harry, demanda Hermione surprise.

- Oui, je vais me coucher.

- Tu n'attends pas Drago?

Tonks le regarda surprise.

- Il retrouvera la chambre tout seul!

Harry sortit en coudant et alla dans sa chambre. En passant devant la pancarte, il la décolla et la mit plus loin ne sachant pas comment l'éteindre. Alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur son lit, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Pattenrond qui vint s'allonger sur son ventre. Harry caressa la tête du chat qui se mit instantanément à ronronner, d'un coup de baguette le Gryffondor referma la porte. Il resta allongé avec Pattenrond pendant un long moment. Il ruminait sa colère, ou plutôt jalousie, contre Drago. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit ami qui refermant la porte derrière lui ne vit pas de suite le chat. Mais quand il voulut s'approcher de Harry, il se figea.

- C'est quoi ÇA ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il était débile.

- Euh... un chat!

- Je vois bien! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Il est venu me rejoindre quand je suis monté...

- Et tu le laisses venir dans notre chambre?

- Beh oui, pourquoi?

Drago le regarda avec horreur.

- Un chat sur notre lit, tu laisses venir un chat sur notre lit, alors que tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça!

- Je te signale que un, il est venu tout seul et que deux, tu semblais très occupé!

- Occupé, demanda Drago sans comprendre.

- Je sais pas! Tu m'as planté à la table et t'es parti discuté sans te soucier de ce que je faisais!

- En fait, t'es jaloux?

- NON!

Drago haussa les sourcils et sourit.

- Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas jaloux! Ça se voit de suite!

- Pourquoi je serais jaloux, hein? Après tout, tu as tout à fait le droit de me planter comme tu l'as fait pour taper la discute avec MON meilleur ami !

Drago éclata de rire.

- En fait, c'est une crise de jalousie à Ron que tu fais sauf que comme il est pas là, c'est moi qui prends!

- T'es ridicule!

- Je suis ridicule? Mais tu t'es vu? Tu me fais une scène parce que je parle à ton meilleur ami! C'est pas toi qui voulais que nos relations s'améliorent?

- Pas au point de me laisser en plan!

- Au moins, lui, il a dit quelque chose quand ils se sont tous foutus de ma gueule!

- Tu voulais que je dises quoi?

- J'en sais rien moi! N'importe quoi, ils auraient arrêté!

- Pourquoi? Ils avaient raison de rire, c'était pitoyable!

Drago le regarda choqué. Il attrapa son pyjama qui se trouvait sur une chaise et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sans ajouter un mot. Pattenrond ouvrit un œil, réveillé par tout ce raffut. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était allé trop loin. Cependant, encore énervé, il préféra ignorer la petite voix qui lui conseillait de rattraper Drago. Il poussa quelque peu le chat et éteignit la lumière. Minuit, une heure, une heure et demi... Les heures défilaient et Harry ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Où était Drago? Il avait espéré à un moment qu'il revienne mais le connaissant il devait être en train de ruminer quelque part... Il se redressa et alluma la lumière. Apercevant Pattenrond installé sur l'oreiller du blond, il grogna et le tapota pour le faire partir.

- Dobby, appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'elfe apparut, il semblait à peine réveillé.

- Maître?

- Oh désolé, je t'ai réveillé?

- Ce n'est pas grave Monsieur!

- Dis... tu sais où est allé Drago, demanda-t-il gêné.

- Euh... Dobby, mal à l'aise, se tortillait sur place.

- Dobby, dis moi.

- Il dort dans la chambre de Monsieur Ron, Maître.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

- Merci Dobby, c'est bon...

Quand l'elfe fut parti, Harry resta un moment hébété. Ron l'avait laissé dormir avec lui? Il se ressaisit, après tout il avait bien du s'arranger de sa présence au Square, peut être étaient ils devenus amis! Il se leva bien décidé à aller s'excuser! Il sortit de la chambre et mit Pattenrond dehors, pour des réconciliations ça pouvait être mieux!

Harry sortit discrètement de sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir. Un silence pesant régnait dans le vieux manoir Black. Alors qu'il passait devant un tableau, la femme représentée lui sourit et d'un mouvement de la main lui désigna la chambre de Ron. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta. Que devait-il faire? Toquer? S'il les réveillait, il n'était pas bien sûr de leurs réactions... Il entrouvrit la porte et un ronflement se fit entendre. Ron... Il sourit, heureux pour une fois que son meilleur ami soit si reconnaissable. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il vit la silhouette de Drago, allongé. Il s'approcha de son lit de camp et s'accroupit à côté. La lune éclairait son visage et des yeux entre ouverts regardaient Harry.

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Non... je n'arrivais pas à dormir. A cause du bruit, rajouta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et leva doucement la main. Il dégagea quelques mèches blondes de son visage.

- Je suppose qu'être désolé ne va pas suffire...

- T'es un crétin.

- Un crétin peut être mais amoureux surtout.

Drago se redressa sur un coude.

- Un crétin jaloux!

Harry soupira.

- Oui, aussi.

- Tu l'admets?

- Oui... Mais tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

- Non! Je serai venu te chercher.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Mouais...

- On retourne dans la chambre alors?

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais aller me coucher dans un lit où un chat a déposé ses poils?

Harry soupira, déçu.

- J'aurai aimé, oui...

Drago lui sourit et ajouta.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de dormir ici mais le lit est assez étroit...

- Tant pis, on se serrera!

Harry se leva aussitôt et se glissa sous les couvertures. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla doucement. Il s'étira dans son lit et grogna. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le repas, l'arrivée de Harry et Drago, le moment de gêne, le diner (enfin!) puis l'épisode du chat... Il n'aurait jamais cru que Pattenrond puisse améliorer ses relations avec Drago Malefoy! Ils étaient allés s'installer au salon et avaient longuement discuté. Il devait bien reconnaître que Drago pouvait se montrer très agréable. Puis le blond était monté rejoindre Harry qui était allé se coucher depuis un moment déjà. Ron n'avait pas tardé à les imiter. La journée avait été plutôt longue. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand le Serpentard, légèrement énervé, était venu lui demander de dormir dans sa chambre! Il était resté bouche bée.

- Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire oui, avait conclu Drago.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il avait fait apparaître un lit de camp. Ron se retourna pour voir s'il était toujours là. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , oui... Drago était toujours là et il n'était pas seul. Dans le petit lit de camp qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille, Harry et lui étaient collés. Tous deux dormaient à point fermé étroitement enlacés. Ron essaya de se lever discrètement et de sortir pour ne pas les déranger. Une fois sur pied, il s'avança comme il put entre ses affaires et celles de Drago avant de finalement trébucher. Il s'étala de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Drago, réveillé en sursaut, s'assit brusquement dans le petit lit, tirant du même coup Harry du sommeil. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et ne prêta pas plus attention à ce qui se passait.

- Ça va, chuchota Drago à Ron.

Le jeune homme se releva et se massa les genoux.

- Mouais, désolé, je voulais pas vous réveiller...

- Pas grave, tu te lèves déjà?

- Oui, je me suis endormi vite...

Drago rigola doucement.

- Je m'en suis aperçu...

Ron rougit. Voyant que son meilleur ami dormait toujours, il le désigna.

- Il est venu...

Drago sourit et acquiesça en regardant son petit ami.

- Il était tout gêné...

Harry grogna et se retourna, serrant la taille de Drago près de lui.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser...

Il attrapa un tee-shirt et ouvrit la porte.

- Merci, Ron.

Ils se sourirent et Ron sortit.

- Harry?

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon.

- Ry? Réveille toi!

Le concerné grogna.

- Pourquoi? On a rien à faire...

- On squatte la chambre de Ron, je te signale!

- Et alors, il est sorti!

- Le lit est tout petit!

- Habituellement, ça ne te gêne pas!

Drago fit la moue.

- Oui, quand on est occupé! Mais là, tu prends toute la place et en plus tu me tiens comme un nounours!

Harry le regarda visiblement choqué.

- Mais je te tiens tout le temps comme ça et jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger!

Drago, surpris, acquiesça.

- Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil!

- En quoi?

- On est tout collé et si je bouge ne serait ce que pour te prendre dans mes bras je vais tomber!

En entendant ça Harry sourit machiavéliquement et jeta la couverture au sol.

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Pour toute réponse, il poussa son petit ami au sol et le rejoint.

**OOO**

Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine avec presque autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Bien dormi mon chéri, demanda Molly.

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle lui servit deux tranches de bacon et des œufs. Hermione le dévisagea attentivement.

- Comment peux tu dire que tu as mal dormi? Il est dix heures du matin, on est en vacances et tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul!

- Ouais bah, non, j'ai pas une chambre pour moi tout seul. Drago a dormi avec moi et le réveil a été... surprenant!

Molly se figea et son mari regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon, fit Lupin, je crois qu'on a mal entendu...

- T'as dormi avec Malefoy, demanda Arthur choqué.

- Oui, enfin, non, se reprit Ron en voyant leurs têtes. Il s'est disputé avec Harry et est donc venu dans ma chambre...

- Donc vous avez dormi ensemble, conclut Hermione.

- ... sur un lit de camp! Si tu m'avais laissé finir, dit-il en prenant une bouchée de son petit déjeuner.

- Ils se sont disputés?

Tonks le regarda gravement.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé!

- Ron! Tu ne lui as pas demandé?

Hermione était totalement incrédule.

- Tu nous as harcelé pendant je sais pas combien de temps pour savoir pour nos petits amis et maintenant que tu sais tu vas me faire croire que tu as eu assez de tact pour ne pas demander pourquoi ils se disputaient!

- Et bien oui! Mais si t'es pas contente tu peux toujours aller les voir, ils seront sûrement ravis de te voir débarquer!

- Comment ça « ils », questionna Molly perdue.

- Bah, quand je me suis réveillé, Harry était là aussi...

Ron attrapa aussitôt son bol et se cacha derrière. Au bout d'un moment, il dut bien reposer son bol: il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur. Lui qui avait espéré qu'ils passeraient à autre chose, il dut faire face à leurs regards qui le dévisageaient.

- Écoutez, vous êtes légèrement pénible! Vous voulez savoir? Et bien, allez leur demander directement, au moins vous aurez tous les détails!

Énervé, il se leva et quitta la cuisine. Voulant aller prendre une douche, il passa dans la chambre pour prendre ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la porte sans penser que Harry et Drago pouvaient toujours y être. Il se décomposa devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Drago tourna la tête vers lui dans un vague accès de conscience, mais Ron fit rapidement demi-tour et le blond oublia vite, retournant dans les affres du plaisir. Livide, Ron retourna dans la salle à manger et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Ron? Ron! Ça ne va pas?

Entendant les cris d'Hermione, Molly se précipita sur son fils craignant le pire.

- Ron?

- Plus la peine de vous inquiéter pour Harry et Drago... je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés...

- Quoi? Comment tu le sais, demanda Lupin.

Exaspérée par tant de candeur, Tonks lui donna un léger coup.

- Beh quoi?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il sembla enfin comprendre.

- Oh!

- Viendrais-tu de voir Harry faire une petite gâterie à son cher et tendre, lança Fred depuis le canapé.

- Ou l'inverse, demanda George avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Ron les regarda avec horreur et Hermione balança un coussin sur son petit ami. Molly qui débarrassait la table du petit déjeuner manqua de faire tomber ce qu'elle tenait.

- Surveillez votre langage!

- Bah quoi? C'est ce qu'ils faisaient, non?

- Mais comment vous le savez, s'exclama Ron.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce... Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Ron ne sois pas si gêné! Dis toi qu'ils le sont certainement plus que toi!

- Je pense pas, non, Harry ne m'a même pas vu et Drago bah... lui, si, mais il n'en avait rien à faire...

Molly regarda son fils avec peine et sourit.

- C'est vrai qu'il assume plutôt bien sa sexualité!

Fred se glissa derrière Ron et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il appréciait tellement ce que Harry lui faisait qu'il se fichait bien qu'on le voit ou non!

- Ça suffit! Les garçons vous parlez de la vie sexuelle de votre ami là, ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Mais maman! On n'a plus sept ans!

**OOO**

- Fred? Descends ouvrir, je pense que Luna est là!

Molly avait appelé plusieurs fois, sans succès, son fils. Le seul fait de prononcer le nom de sa petite amie l'avait fait venir plus rapidement que n'importe quelle menace!

« J_'aurais dû y penser plus tôt!_ » songea-t-elle.

Fred vérifia son apparence dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte. La jeune blonde entra aussitôt, ses longs cheveux fouettèrent le visage de Fred quand elle lui sauta dans les bras. Molly sourit en les regardant.

- Madame Weasley! Merci de m'avoir invitée!

Elle fit la bise à Molly.

- Tu remercieras Harry!

- Pas maintenant, intervint Fred, on aura tout le temps plus tard!

Il saisit la main de Luna et fit léviter sa valise. Il l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Après quelques instants, ils disparurent dans les étages et Molly n'entendit plus leurs rires. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, Tonks lui sourit.

- La jeune Lovegood est arrivée...

- Fred est aux anges!

- Quand doivent arriver les Londubat?

- D'ici midi, je pense...

- Ça va être animé, sourit Tonks.

- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Ron...

- Parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir quelqu'un?

- Oui...

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas invité Miss Catite?

- Qui?

- Nina! La petite Poussoufle avec qui il est allé au bal.

Molly dévisagea Tonks, pensive.

- Il ne m'en a pas parlé...

Tonks réfléchit.

- Elle est toujours aussi dérangée la petite Lovegood?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Remus.

- Et bien, commença-t-il à se justifier en voyant leurs regards noirs, je l'avais en deuxième année et elle était déjà assez excentrique...

- Elle est restée fidèle à elle-même, mais je ne dirais pas qu'elle est dérangée...

Tonks appréciait Luna. Elle lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait été au même âge, sa différence et le regard des autres, souvent dur et méchant. Remus perçut dans la voix de Tonks qu'elle n'avait pas aimé la manière dont il avait qualifié Luna.

- En tous cas, tenta Remus, je n'ai jamais su comment elle avait fait mais dès notre première rencontre elle semblait savoir... pour ma condition de loup-garou...

Molly le regarda, surprise.

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait?

- Et bien, elle m'a demandé si c'était vrai que la personne qui tondait un loup-garou, quand il était transformé, avait les cheveux qui doublait de longueur...

Tonks et Molly rigolèrent.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi?

- Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'essayer!

Les trois adultes rirent ensemble.

- En tous cas, Fred passe son temps à chanter ses louanges!

- Il a dix-huit ans et il est amoureux, dit Tonks.

- Oui... ce qui m'inquiète c'est sa réaction face à sa nouvelle nature de loup-garou... il refuse d'en parler, comme s'il l'ignorait volontairement!

- C'est pas facile à accepter, lui dit doucement Remus, et je sais de quoi je parle...

- Mais il devrait tout de même en parler à quelqu'un … Remus, je n'ai pas envie que sa première transformation vire au drame!

Lupin acquiesça.

- Peut être parle-t-il de ça à Luna... Elle me semble pas du tout gênée par ce genre de chose...

- Mais était-elle en mesure de l'aider?

- Elle l'écoute, c'est déjà beaucoup, la rassura Tonks.

- Écoute, si tu veux, je peux lui proposer de venir avec moi... de toutes les manières il ne pourra pas rester seul! C'est trop dangereux!

Molly acquiesça, reconnaissante, et Tonks sourit.

- Comme ça, tu ne resteras pas seul, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Remus.

**OOO**

Neville se pencha sur sa valise vérifiant une énième fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il se releva satisfait et s'approcha du petit rappel-tout posé à côté de son crapaud. L'objet vira au rouge sombre, il soupira. Prenant la sphère, il l'observa en se concentrant.

« _Ce truc me sert à rien! C'est bien beau de savoir qu'on a oublié quelque chose, encore faut-il savoir quoi! _»

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte le firent sursauter et ne voulant pas avoir de nouveaux reproches, il glissa le rappel-tout dans sa poche. Sa grand-mère entra dans la pièce.

- Tu as fini ta valise mon chéri?

- Oui, à l'instant, répondit Neville en fermant sa valise. Elle sourit et s'approcha, posant la main sur son épaule.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais une amie... Une fille charmante, vraiment!

Neville rougit.

- En tous cas, cette jeune fille ne perd pas le nord! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait tout pour l'obtenir! Nous inviter à passer les fêtes au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il fallait le faire! Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis des années...

Neville sourit, effectivement Ginny était plutôt déterminée!

- Oncle Algie est prêt?

- Oui, il nous attend au salon. Tu sais pour lui aussi c'est bien qu'on y aille... Cette attaque l'a bien plus touché qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

Le jeune homme regarda sa grand-mère. Elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa légendaire vitalité. Là où c'était devenu flagrant, c'est lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à ses parents. Elle n'avait quasiment pas parlé, elle qui habituellement se chargeait d'apporter une ambiance un peu plus joyeuse, n'était même pas resté jusqu'au bout avec eux. Neville lui prit le bras et lui sourit. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête et jeter un sort, il attrapa sa valise et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

Dans le salon, Algie les attendait, installé dans un fauteuil. Il lisait la Gazette des Sorciers et semblait très concentré.

- Les nouvelles son bonne?

- Pas vraiment...

- Bon, lança Neville ne souhaitant pas s'attarder. On peut y aller? Tu es près?

Algie se leva et attrapa son sac.

- Augusta, tu as le portauloin?

La vieille femme alla chercher la coupe et l'activa. Tous s'en emparèrent et ils disparurent. Arrivés dans le parc qui faisait face au Square, ils se regardèrent et Algie dit tranquillement.

- Au moins, je ne me réveillerai plus avec Trévor sur ma table de chevet!

Neville eut un sourire crispé en remarquant que son crapaud était resté là bas... Voilà ce qu'il avait oublié!

« _D'un côté,_ songea-t-il, _ce n'était pas vraiment primordial! _»

Il l'oublia rapidement et reporta son attention sur les maisons en face de lui.

- Neville, viens, ce n'est pas très prudent de rester là! Il suivit sa grand-mère et son oncle. La maison apparut enfin et ils montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte. Algie appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

**OOO**

- Ils sont là, cria Tonks depuis la cuisine où elle s'affairait aux côtés de Molly.

- Allez ouvrir! C'est pas possible, rajouta-t-elle pour Molly, ils sont sourds ou quoi?

- Vous attendez qu'ils...

- J'y vais, dit calmement Lupin ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir.

Il avait passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine et Tonks en profita pour lui tirer la langue. Lupin éclata de rire et s'avança dans le hall. Ginny dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle pour ouvrir la porte et Harry en l'entendant arriver se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir lui même. On toqua timidement et Harry finit par ouvrir la porte, Ginny juste derrière lui. Augusta eut un sourire crispé en voyant Harry et Ginny collés l'un à l'autre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter...

- Madame Londubat! Je suis content de vous voir!

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny le poussait.

- Neville!

Augusta fut instantanément rassuré. Harry sourit et se poussa, se rapprochant de Drago qui était resté dans les escaliers. Algie et Augusta s'aperçurent alors de la présence du jeune Malefoy. Ils se tournèrent vivement vers Lupin qui saluait Neville et n'avait rien remarqué.

- Remus?

Le loup-garou, en entendant la voix anxieuse d'Augusta Londubat l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui désigna Drago qui discutait tranquillement avec Harry.

- Que fait-il là?

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer...

Il les entraîna rapidement, les éloignant du hall et de Drago.

- Remus, je ne comprends pas!

- Je sais, je sais... Calme-toi Augusta.

- C'est le neveu de Lestrange!

- Oui, oui, je sais mais il est invité...

Algie le dévisagea avec attention.

- Il n'est pas marqué?

- Non, bien sûr, sinon il ne serait jamais venu ici, mais asseyez vous, je vais chercher Molly et Tonks.

Quand il eut quitté la salle, Augusta et Algie se regardèrent

- Le fils Malefoy ici! Je suis en plein cauchemar, c'est pas possible!

- Calme toi Augusta, tu as entendu Remus, il n'est pas marqué!

- Et alors? Ça ne change rien! Il peut très bien les espionner!

A ce moment là, Remus revint avec Tonks et Molly.

- Ce n'est pas un espion, la rassura Tonks en l'embrassant, ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Toi aussi Algie! Comment vas-tu?

- Comment veux-tu qu'il aille Nymphadora? Il s'est fait agressé par Lestrange et il retrouve son neveu dans l'un des endroits qui devraient être le plus sûr!

- Augusta, calme-toi, Drago est un bon garçon, dit Molly calmement.

- Un Malefoy, un bon garçon?

Ginny poussa la porte tout sourire, Neville à ses côtés, ils étaient suivis des jumeaux et de leurs petites amies respectives, Drago, Harry et Ron.

- Papa rentre à quelle heure?

- Dans moins d'une heure mais en l'attendant allez dans le salon vous serez plus tranquilles!

Les adolescents suivirent son conseil et tous sauf Ron s'installèrent sur les canapés.

- Ron, mon chéri, tu ne vas pas avec eux?

- Non, c'est bon, je viens juste prendre un bouquin, je vais m'avancer dans mes devoirs...

Il grimaça et alla prendre un des livres qui trainaient. Lupin le regarda avec tristesse et l'oncle de Neville attira son attention.

- Remus, Dumbledore est au courant de la présence du jeune Malefoy?

- Oui, il y a eu une réunion de l'Ordre hier et... Et bien, il l'a appris!

- Une réunion de l'Ordre, à quel propos?

Algie avait toujours été proche de l'Ordre et Remus n'hésita pas à lui raconter.

- Narcissa Malefoy a envoyé une lettre à Rogue... Voldemort veut Drago et comme personne ne semblait savoir où il était Dumbledore a préféré réunir l'Ordre au QG...

- Où se trouvait déjà ce jeune homme!

- Oui, mais il n'était pas au courant...

- Tu lui as pas dit?

- Il ne me l'a pas vraiment demandé...

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et se regardèrent en souriant. Algie n'aimait pas les Malefoy et ne les apprécierait jamais mais il trouvait la situation plutôt cocasse.

- Et du coup, vous avez fait quoi?

- Il a été décidé d'attendre un peu... Pour l'instant, Drago est en sécurité, si Voldemort insiste, on verra au moment!

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord, s'enquit Algie en voyant l'air renfrogné de Remus.

- Je sais pas... C'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Voldemort ne laissera pas tomber s'il le veut, ça s'est sûr!

Algie acquiesça gravement, les Malefoy avaient toujours eut beaucoup d'influence alors ça pouvait être utile d'avoir un Malefoy à sa merci...

- Le jeune Malefoy est au courant des risques?

Lupin soupira.

- Sans doute, mais il m'en a jamais parlé...

- Et le jeune Potter dans tout ça, demanda Augusta perplexe.

- Toujours fidèle à son image: il laisse ses sentiments le gouverner, expliqua Remus.

- Il est jeune... l'excusa Tonks qui venait d'arriver.

**OOO**

- Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu avais offert à Drago pour Noël, dit Hermione à Harry.

Ils étaient en train de préparer un plateau de thé et Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil attendant sa réponse.

- Un parfum...

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta.

- Je sais c'est pas original mais j'étais pas très inspiré!

- J'allais juste dire que c'était super sympa comme cadeau, peut être pas super original mais au moins c'est un joli cadeau!

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, conscient qu'il s'était montré légèrement agressif.

- Et lui, il t'a offert quoi?

- Des places pour un match de quiddich aux prochaines vacances.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait en souriant.

- Je crois que je vais finir par l'apprécier!

- Parce qu'il m'a offert des places de quiddich, demanda Harry incrédule.

- Non, répondit Hermione en rigolant, pour son comportement, sa façon d'être avec toi, prévenant, attentionné...

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Tu comptes me le piquer?

Les rires de Hermione reprirent et Harry sourit.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda la voix de Drago.

Hermione rit de plus belle et Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Non, c'est bon on arrive!

Il s'empara du plateau et les deux amis sortirent de la cuisine. Drago les regarda se demandant ce qui pouvait les faire rire autant. IL s'installa à côté de Harry qui servait le thé. Quand le Gryffondor eut terminé, il s'appuya confortablement dans les bras de Drago ce qui eut comme effet immédiat de la rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faisiez rire tout à l'heure, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry sourit et se tourna légèrement vers lui de manière à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

- Serais-tu jaloux?

Drago rougit.

- Absolument pas, c'était juste une question!

Harry lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis?

Les joues du Serpentard s'empourprèrent un peu plus et Harry ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand Harry se pencha pour déposer sa tasse vide, il vit la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et s'en empara. Sur la une du journal se trouvait la photo d'une maison dévastée. Certains murs étaient détruits, de la fumée sortait par une des fenêtres, mais le plus choquant était sans doute la Marque qui flottait au dessus du toit, toit sur lequel se trouvait un petit corps, sûrement celui d'un enfant. De petites silhouettes, certainement des voisins, parcouraient la photo d'un bord à l'autre, affolés.

Harry soupira. La photo n'était que désolation. Il se pencha pour reposer le journal, mais un mot l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

- Non...

Il s'empressa de déplier le journal et parcourut l'article avec effroi.

« _L'ambassadeur Lee Chang et sa famille massacrés par une horde de Mangemorts. D'après les voisins, ce serait aux alentours de cinq heures du matin que plusieurs Mangemorts auraient transplanés. Venus en nombre, ils n'ont laissé aucune chance au couple et à ses trois enfants. Néanmoins, d'après les rumeurs qui circulent le corps de l'aînée, Cho, élève à Poudlard en sixième année, n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Les aurors présents n'ont pas souhaité confirmer ou infirmer cet élément, amis d'après notre envoyé spécial, une équipe d'aurors serait déjà partie à la recherche de la jeune Serdaigle..._ »

L'article continuait sur quelques lignes, narrant les qualités de Lee Chang, les origines de la famille. Harry les survola rapidement mais la dernière phrase retint son attention.

«_ La communauté magique s'interroge sur cette attaque; en effet, la famille Chang est toujours restée neutre, ne prenant parti pour aucun des camps. La présence de Cho Chang lors de la dernière attaque à Poudlard expliquerait-elle ce quadruple meurtre et la disparition de la jeune fille? Toutes ces questions restent pour l'instant en suspends. Le ministre de la magie, Monsieur Scrimgeour, a déclaré à l'un de nos confrères que le ministère mettait tout en œuvre pour retrouver Cho Chang et les coupables. _»

Harry regarda la photo de Cho qui accompagnait l'article. Il revint à la première page et observa la maison dévastée. La main de Drago sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter. Le Serpentard le regarda bizarrement.

- Ça va pas?

- Si, si, répondit Harry sans vraiment faire attention à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au journal que tenait toujours le brun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une maison dévastée avait autant d'effet sur Harry.

« _Après tout, ce genre de nouvelles paraissent tous les jours dans la Gazette! _» songea-t-il étonné.

Il tenta de lire le nom des personnes attaqués mais la main de Harry cachait la légende. De son côté, le brun réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi la famille de Cho avait-elle été attaquée? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle disparu? Harry devait admettre que ses questions restaient sans réponse. Il s'aperçut enfin que Drago le regardait étrangement. Ne voulant pas lui en parler mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui faire croire que rien ne le tracassait, il se retourna brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Drago qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il répondit alors au baiser du brun mais restait tout de même perplexe. A bout de souffle, Harry se recula, il sourit à Drago et se réinstalla dans ses bras.

« _J'ai loupé un épisode?_ » se demanda Drago.

Harry semblait déjà être passé à autre chose. Il caressait distraitement la main du blond.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les discussions allaient bon train et tous étaient heureux de se retrouver. Drago qui malgré la présence constante de son petit ami se sentait un peu à l'écart, profita du fait qu'il disputait une partie d'échec avec Ron pour s'éclipser. Dans les escaliers, il croisa Tonks.

- Ça va Drago?

- Oui, oui...

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Il la dépassa et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit à la place de Harry. Il huma l'oreiller. L'odeur de Harry y était imprégnée et cela le réconforta quelque peu. Il soupira en serrant le coussin contre lui et ferma doucement les yeux. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse quant aux « vacances en amoureux » ni même de profiter de ses amis qui avaient surgit soudainement, brisant leur tranquillité. Il se sentait seulement seul. Il aurait apprécier que des amis à lui soient là aussi: Pansy, Blaise ou même Théo et sa petite sœur! Mais il était seul. Il soupira et serra davantage le coussin contre lui.

**OOO**

Tonks entra dans le salon et vit les adolescents s'amuser. Ginny et Luna discutaient gaiement, Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs, parfois déconcentrés par les jumeaux chahutant autour d'eux.

- Non Neville, je suis persuadée que la tulipe ne peut pas avoir ce genre de vertues, les moldus les connaitraient sinon!

- Hermione! Je sais ce que je dis quand même et si Malefoy était là, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec moi!

Harry se redressa en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Où est-il?

Remarquant qu'il semblait inquiet, Tonks s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Il est monté tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva aussitôt et marcha vers la porte.

- Harry! Tu peux pas partir comme ça, on est en pleine partie!

- De toutes façons, tu allais gagner!

Ceci dit, il sortit laissant Ron attristé. Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre et attrapa les pièces qui se débattirent. Hermione soupira en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloigner de nouveau. Et cette fois, elle était persuadée que Harry ne s'excuserait pas, de même qu'il ne regretterait même pas...

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra silencieusement, Drago lui tournait le dos et semblait endormi. Le Gryffondor marcha vers lui doucement et s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Il sourit en le voyant serrer contre lui son propre oreiller. Délicatement, Harry caressa son dos. Drago ne l'avait pas entendu et se redressa brusquement.

- Oh! Je t'avais pas entendu entrer!

- Ça va, lui demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

- Oui, oui pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, t'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette et t'es parti sans rien dire!

- Tu jouais aux échecs avec Ron!

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il était tout seul alors j'ai joué avec lui...

Drago resta silencieux, lui aussi était resté seul.

- Ça te tente un gâteau au chocolat?

Drago le regarda surpris.

- Dobby en a fait un, expliqua le brun et vu que tu as aimé le dernier, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser: il en a gardé au chaud...

**OOO**

Ron soupira. Harry l'avait une fois de plus laisser tomber. Hermione qui avait suivi la scène, s'avança.

- Je prends sa place?

- Tu sais pas jouer!

- Bien sûr que oui que je sais jouer!

- Mais t'aimes pas ça!

- On va pas laisser la partie comme ça?

Ron lui lança un regard furieux.

- J'ai déjà rangé les pièces et puis va donc t'amuser avec Georges!

Hermione le regarda choquée et Neville qui était plus loin s'inquiéta. C'était de plus en plus fréquent de voir ces trois là se disputer et c'était à chaque fois plus violent. Il préféra ne pas intervenir, il leur en parlerait séparément plus tard.

**OOO**

- Les enfants, à table!

- On est plus des enfants, maman, la corrigea Fred.

- Taratata! Va plutôt chercher les autres!

Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé, Molly fit venir les plats.

- Georges, arrête de faire l'andouille, je vais te brûler.

Tonks observa Molly. Elle admirait la façon dont elle s'occupait de ses enfants. Malgré le chahut, elle parvenait à gérer tout ce petit monde et n'oubliait personne. Elle était attentive à chacun, ne laissant personne à l'écart. Tonks s'imagina un instant à sa place mais son regard se posa sur Remus. Il n'était pas près d'être d'accord! Elle soupira doucement et croisa le regard de Neville. Celui ci lui sourit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui venait de se brûler. Il sourit de plus belle en la voyant se plaindre comme une enfant.

- Alors, vous avez passés une bonne après midi, demanda joyeusement Arthur.

Son fils cadet lui lança un regard noir et se servit en silence. Ses autres enfants acquiescèrent, heureux. Le calme revint un peu quand tout le monde fut servi. Alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, Algie s'excusa et prétextant un mal de tête quitta la table.

- Excusez-moi...

Augusta le suivit. Autour de la table, chacun se demandait ce qui se passait mais personne n'osait formuler à voix haute sa question. Quand la grand-mère de Neville revint, elle sentit les regards qui la fixaient.

- Tout va bien, s'inquiéta Tonks.

- Ça va, merci.

- Tu veux qu'on appelle un Médicomage, proposa Arthur.

- Non, ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus.

- C'est depuis l'attaque?

Augusta acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se sentait soudain épuisée. Après ses enfant, Bellatrix Lestrange s'en prenait à Algie et menaçait son petit-fils. Molly qui s'était levée posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Même les jumeaux n'osaient plus rien dire. Augusta était secouée de sanglots. Neville qui connaissait les inquiétudes de sa grand-mère, était gêné qu'elle craque maintenant devant tout le monde. Ginny lui prit délicatement la main et lui sourit.

- Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils sur ma famille, demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Arthur et Remus échangèrent un regard.

- Tu te souviens de leur dernière mission Augusta?

- Bien sûr! Il m'avait demandé de garder Neville, comme à chaque fois... Mais la différence c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais venus le chercher!

Remus soupira. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette terrible soirée. Il mangeait chez James et Lily avec Sirius quand le patronus de Dumbledore les avait averti d'un problème chez les Londubat. Sans hésiter, il était parti, accompagné de James et Sirius. De la magie noire avait été pratiqué chez Franck et Alice. Il entendait encore les inquiétudes de Lily.

- Et si c'est un guet-apens, criait elle.

Il comprenait bien son inquiétude, tous savaient que James était particulièrement en danger, mais il s'agissait de leurs amis. James leur avait demandé de l'attendre dehors mais Remus savait ce qui s'était passé. James avait pris Lily dans ses bras, lui avait chuchoté de douces paroles rassurantes et l'avait délicatement embrassé, lui prouvant une fois de plus tout son amour. La suite de la soirée était beaucoup moins rose. Ils avaient retrouvé Alice et Franck inconscients et gravement blessés. Ils les avaient immédiatement conduit à Sainte Mangouste mais ils savaient bien que les blessures provoquées par la magie noire ne se soignaient pas. Dans un élan de lucidité, Franck avait réussi à nommer le chef de leurs tortionnaires: Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus se souvenait également de l'arrivée d'Augusta à l'hôpital. Elle serrait contre elle Neville qui avait tout juste un an. Elle pleurait silencieusement face au désastre se raccrochant à son petit fils. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté de croire possible la guérison de son fils et de sa belle fille mais depuis l'attaque contre Algie, Remus savait que c'était dur. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et devait s'occuper de tout.

- A quoi consistait-elle?

La voix de Tonks tira Remus de ses pensées.

- Ils devaient cacher un objet, mais personne ne sait ce dont il s'agit. On suppose qu'ils ont réussi mais on a aucune preuve, expliqua Arthur.

Tonks tourna la tête vers Augusta, celle-ci avait baissé la tête et regardait ses genoux.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'objet que c'était, ni pourquoi il fallait le cacher?

- Et bien avant de choisir leur gardien du secret, ils en avaient vaguement parler d'une amulette mais ce n'était pas assez précis...

- Qui est le gardien du secret, demanda Remus intrigué, il avait toujours cru que c'était Augusta mais maintenant il en doutait.

La vieille femme haussa les épaules avec tristesse.

- Nous ne le serons pas...

Hermione se redressa en hésitant.

- Excusez moi mais... une amulette?

- Oui, l'amulette de Styx, se souvint soudain Augusta.

Tous les sorciers hochèrent la tête et Harry se sentit un peu seul.

- Styx? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Harry! Tu pourrais un peu t'intéresser aux mythes sorciers!

En souriant, il regarda sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi donc quand je sais que tu le fais pour moi?

La jolie brune rougit et à sa demande raconta l'histoire.

- Durant l'Antiquité, une nymphe, appelée Styx, prêta main forte à une communauté de sorcières pour les aider à se cacher. Elle leur permit de traverser la forêt en les protégeant des moldus qui les pourchassaient. Pour la remercier, les sorcières ensorcelèrent le fleuve qui traversait la forêt, elles allèrent jusqu'à transformer la nature même de l'eau du fleuve, la rendant magique. Quiconque boirait de son eau, guérirait ses blessures et s'y baigner, rendrait invincible. Avant de quitter la nymphe, les sorcières de plus haut rang et Styx allèrent s'isoler et la légende dit qu'elles auraient bu ensemble le liquide magique. La nymphe leur fit promettre sur leurs vies de ne pas révéler ce lieux pour qu'elle puisse vivre de nouveau en paix avec la nature. Des années plus tard, Styx s'enticha d'un sorcier d'une grande beauté, un dénommé Poïlys. Ils vécurent de nombreuses années ensemble et Poïlys finit par lui demander de le laisser venir habiter à ses côtés, emmenant avec lui ses proches pour les protéger. Ne faisant pas confiance aux autres hommes, Styx refusa. Néanmoins, par amour pour lui, elle lui offrit une amulette, enchantée en même temps que le fleuve, et lui demanda de prêter serment. Il devait jurer de l'utiliser seulement pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne devrait attaquer ou faire du mal aux autres avec. Mais Poïlys était arrogant et si sûr de lui! Il ne respecta pas le serment et l'amulette qui était censé offrir la protection du fleuve lui coutât la vie. En effet, dès qu'il l'eût, il se venta d'être invincible et provoqua en duel un grand nombre de sorciers. Quand la nymphe comprit qu'il avait trompé sa confiance, elle vint récupérer son amulette croyant ainsi le sauver de sa folie meurtrière, mais il était allé trop loin et se fit tuer peu après. Folle de chagrin, Styx jeta l'amulette dans le fleuve et se laissé dépérir.

Neville dévisagea Hermione avec horreur.

- Mais c'est pas ça la fin!

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

- Quelle est-elle alors, demanda Molly.

Augusta regarda son petit-fils avec attention.

- Et bien, la fin qu'on m'a raconté est différente... Poïlys et Styx eurent un fils, et Poïlys voulut le rendre invulnérable en le baignant dans le fleuve, mais la nymphe refusa et offrit à l'enfant son amulette. Poïlys, jaloux, essaya de la lui dérober mais voulant protéger l'enfant, l'amulette le tua. Souhaitant mettre son fils en sécurité, elle l'emmena en France et les y cacha, lui et l'amulette.

- Qui t'a raconté cette histoire, demanda Augusta à qui l'histoire disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Maman! Elle la raconte tout le temps!

Un silence suivit cette révélation.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé le gardien du secret, chuchota Remus, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Neville les regarda surpris puis sourit.

- Je pense pas non... ça doit juste être une fin différente que maman a préférée... Après tout, elle a toujours aimé le sud de la France et ses amis y avaient déménagé!

Augusta dévisagea son petit-fils.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Elle en parle et elle a des photos dans sa table de chevet!

- Neville, je crois que tu devrais en parler avec Dumbledore.

Remus et Arthur se regardèrent. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ces informations se révèlent capitales pour l'Ordre mais ils préféraient que Dumbledore en soit directement informé. Tonks qui avait suivi l'échange muet changea de sujet de conversation. Ils avaient tout de même un nouvel an à fêter!

* * *

_On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Il nous a donné beaucoup de mal et on espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_En souhaitant avoir réussi à vous donner l'envie de lire la suite!_

_Amicalement votre,_

_Gelly & Crok_

_(Nous ne sommes ABSOLUMENT pas contre une review...)_

_(ou deux...)_

_(ou trois...)_

…

_(ou plein! :D)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hum hum..._

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez nous sommes de retour!_

_Nous sommes EXTREMEMENT désolées de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt mais nous sommes un peu débordées en ce moment..._

_Nous avons enchaîné bacs blancs, vacances où l'on était pas libres, voyages scolaires, et surtout une quantité de travail impressionnante..._

_Nous publions donc enfin après tout ce temps..._

_Initialement, le chapitre 23 devait être plus long mais pour pouvoir publier nous avons choisi de le couper en deux._

_La suite est écrite mais il faut encore qu'on la tape. On a décidé de se fixer un objectif et on publiera avant la fin du mois!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous laisser des reviews. Elles sont pour nous très importantes et nous motivent!_

_Nous remercions également tous ceux qui ne nous ont pas oublié et qui liront ce nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Gelly et Crok !_

**Chapitre 23**

Drago soupira et regarda sa montre, cela faisait près de vingt minutes que Harry était parti en lui disant de l'attendre. Il aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait laissé pour aller rejoindre Granger ou les Belettes, mais là, ils étaient dans le même wagon que lui! Heureusement que Pansy l'avait rejoint, et même si elle ne disait rien, il se sentait un peu moins seul. Il observa sa meilleure amie qui elle-même regardait Crivey avec attention… Agacé, Drago se leva et sortit du wagon trop étroit, bien décidé à retrouvé Harry. Il s'arrêta devant un autre compartiment quand il entendit le nom de son petit ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres vitrées et se mordilla la lèvre. Serrant les poings, il observa avec fureur les mains de son amant enlacer étroitement la taille d'une Serdaigle. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme et son visage enfoui dans le cou d'Harry ne lui permirent pas de la reconnaître.

Une élève plus jeune le vit et fît un geste vague dans sa direction en disant quelque chose. Ne voulant pas qu'Harry le voie, il tourna les talons et repartit vers son wagon. Il ouvrit la portière avec colère et s'approcha du filet pour pouvoir prendre ses affaires. Il était hors de question qu'il attende bien gentiment son retour, Théo et Blaise étaient dans un autre wagon et il était bien décidé à les rejoindre. Alors qu'il tirait sa malle vers lui, la porte s'ouvrit et une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

La voix d'Harry le fit sortir de ses gonds.

- Je vais rejoindre Blaise.

A ces mots la main d'Harry se crispa et le brun le poussa à se retourner.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est toi qui me demandes ce qui se passe?

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

- Oui !

- Tu me demandes de t'attendre et tu vas retrouver une fille !

- Non mais je rêve, tu vas ne tout de même pas me faire une scène maintenant !

- Non, bien sur, après tout il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te fasse une scène, hein ? Va donc rejoindre cette pimbêche !

Harry le regarda les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Mais calme toi, ce n'était qu'April ! Elle me donnait des cours de sortilèges…

- Je ne savais pas qu'on devait être aussi proche de quelqu'un pour des cours !

- Mais non, ah, mais laisse moi parler ! fit Harry excédé. C'est une amie à Cho et elle…elle était inquiète alors…

- Alors quoi ? Tu consoles tous les gens inquiets ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je vais aller câliner toutes les personnes que je trouverai ! Je les peloterai peut être d'ailleurs ou je les embrasserai ! Apres tout, s'ils sont tristes !

Colin les dévisageait d'un air froid et fronça les sourcils en voyant Pansy sourire amusée par la réaction exagérée du Serpentard. Il claqua la langue agacé et la jeune femme baissa le tête. Drago regarda son petit ami avec fureur, celui-ci semblait incrédule.

- Mais tu t'entends ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Sans répondre il tira sa valise à lui et sortit du wagon.

- Mais…Drago !

- Foue moi la paix Potter !

Harry le regarda partir, incrédule.

**OOO**

Drago était passablement énervé. Il shoota dans un pouf de la salle commune et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Des premières années discutaient près du feu et il leur parla si méchamment qu'ils allèrent tous se coucher. D'autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène préférèrent s'éclipser craignant les colères du Prince des Serpentards. Enfin seul, Drago étendit ses jambes et s'étira renversant la tête en arrière. Il soupira. Que lui cachait Harry ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de formuler la moindre hypothèse. Quand Pansy le vit elle se retourna vers la porte et essuya rapidement son visage. Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Drago. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Le blond observait son amie qui fuyait obstinément son regard. Il la revit dans le Poudlard Express, silencieuse et visiblement triste. Et la voilà qui rentrait en pleurant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait appris sur le quai de la gare qu'elle sortait avec Colin Crivey. Elle lui avait annoncé, souriante et apparemment heureuse. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'était installé à coté d'elle dans le wagon elle lui était apparut triste, son sourire avait disparu et elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le trajet, acquiesçant seulement à ce que lui disait Colin. Ils restèrent silencieux. Pansy jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Drago pour voir s'il l'observait toujours.

- C'était un festin sympa ! tenta Drago pour la faire parler.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Drago, je sais très bien que tu ne t'es pas du tout régalé au festin ! Tu avais un panneau clignotant sur le front avec écrit « Je me suis engueulé avec mon petit ami et ça me contrarie ! » que ça ne serait pas plus clair !

Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et se tourna vers le feu. Le Serpentard fut surpris de sa réaction.

- Très bien, tu as raison, c'était nul ! L'avantage c'est que moi, j'ai un panneau clignotant, ce qui je te rassure, n'est pas ton cas !

Il la vit légèrement sourire.

- C'est le dessert qui t'as pas plu ? Ou l'entrée peut être ? Son ton était ironique et la jeune femme le savait parfaitement. Elle aurait du mal à quitter la pièce sans s'expliquer !

- Je me suis disputé avec Colin, chuchota-t-elle.

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun bruit et Drago l'entendit. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un geste vague de la main.

- ça doit être la journée… Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? C'était si… étrange !

- Colin est très jaloux…

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas continuer il soupira.

- Et ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait une crise de jalousie ? Toi aussi tu as pelotté un mec dans le train ?

- NON, s'écria la jeune fille affolée. Je…Je n'ai rien fait…

Drago la regarda avec stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi virulente. La jeune femme se leva et marcha vers le dortoir.

- S'il te plait, Drago… Ne pose pas de questions…

- Tu te rappelles quand on se disait tout?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

- Parce que tu me caches quelque chose que te fait souffrir, alors je ne comprends pas !

- Y a rien à comprendre !

Drago se leva et marcha vers elle.

- Pansy calme toi, dis moi simplement…

Il posa une main sur son épaule et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme brillaient de larmes à peine contenues.

- Pansy, ma belle, murmura doucement Drago, délicatement il essuya les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il l'attira à lui et elle vient se blottir dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aperçurent le deuxième année qui les observait enlacés. Quand la jeune femme fut enfin calmée, Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Demain, on discutera, d'accord ?

Pansy acquiesça, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper mais elle pourrait au moins prévoir quoi dire. Drago l'embrassa sur le front et la regarda entrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière elle. Pensif, il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, tentant de cerner le comportement de Harry. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit étrange devant la porte de la Salle Commune. Il tendit l'oreille, le bruit n'arrêta pas et lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'aurait pu dire quoi. Il s'approcha et ouvrit finalement la porte. Le Vif d'or entra dans la pièce et voleta devant lui. Drago le reconnut et s'en saisit aussitôt. Une lueur d'espoir venait de naître en lui. Il déplia rapidement le papier pour le lire.

« _Drago, je t'attend dans la Salle sur demande. Viens s'il te plait. Harry »_

Un petit cœur avait été raturé, puis réécrit. Drago sourit et sortit de la salle commune.

**OOO**

Harry écoutait distraitement Hermione parler de leur cours de sortilège, son regard était rivé sur le petit vif d'or qui voletait non loin de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de message à Drago… Il attrapa un des parchemins d'Hermione ignorant son petit cri indigné il s'empara d'une plume et écrivit un bref message. Il le relut plusieurs fois d'un œil critique puis avec un soupir, finit par le plier et le mettre dans la sphère volante.

Sous le regard intrigué de Ginny il s'approcha de la sortie de la Salle Commune et dès que le portrait fut ouvert le vif s'élança dans le couloir. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour une voix l'interpella.

- Monsieur Potter!

Il regarda McGonagall approcher, attendant la suite.

- Justement, je voulais vous voir. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

- Maintenant?

- Oui, maintenant. Vous aviez autre chose de prévu?

- Euh…Non, non…

- Bien suivez moi.

Harry la suivit intrigué. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ? Il avait déjà oublié Drago et le rendez vous qu'il venait de lui fixer. Arrivés devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, Minerva prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier apparut. Ils montèrent silencieusement. L'impatience d'Harry augmentait à chaque nouvelle marche. Pour que Dumbledore envoie McGonagall le chercher à cette heure là, il fallait vraiment que cela soit important.

- Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur Potter est là.

Le vieil homme leva ses yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait.

- Merci Minerva. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez.

La proposition de Dumbledore s'apparentait plutôt à une supplique mais Minerva la déclina. Harry les observa tout en s'asseyant. Une fois Minerva sortie, Albus ferma les yeux et se tourna vers l'élève.

- Harry, j'ai longtemps repoussé ce que je vais te dire maintenant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était devenu dangereux de me taire plus longtemps…

Quand son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent il se voila de tristesse.

- Harry… Quand Tom avait ton âge, il était déjà attiré vers la magie noire, tu sais… Il était effrayé par l'idée de mourir et de perdre sa magie, de devenir un simple moldu…

Il acquiesça, attendant la suite.

- Il existe dans la magie une part sombre, plus que la plupart des gens ne le suppose… En détruisant la vie, on peut ainsi faire continuer la sienne plus longtemps…

- Comment ça?

- Excuse-moi, je m'explique mal… Il existe des moyens permettant à notre âme de survivre et cela même si notre corps est détruit…

Le garçon le regarda incrédule.

- Si notre corps est mort, je ne vois pas l'intérêt…

- Et bien, notre âme pourra intégrer un nouveau corps et ainsi continuer à vivre.

Harry réfléchit. Le procédé semblait intéressant mais il ne voyait pas ce qui semblait si terrible au vieil homme.

- Professeur, où est le problème?

Les yeux bleus du directeur brillèrent et il dit d'une voix mal assurée.

- Pour pouvoir séparer son âme, il faut commettre un meurtre…

- Détruire une vie pour prolonger la sienne?

- Oui!

- Mais, comment peut-on faire ça de toute façon? Si on sépare son âme, elle s'envole, non?

- Non, il faut le fixer à un objet…

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de lui expliquer Dumbledore. Tuer pour séparer son âme et la fixer sur un objet dans le seul but d'être éternel…

- Harry? Tu m'écoutes?

Le jeune homme revint sur Terre.

- Oui, oui, bien sur!

- Harry, ces choses à sont extrêmement dangereuses. C'est très sérieux.

Le Gryffondor se sentit un peu vexé.

- Je l'avais bien compris merci.

- Ne te laisse pas attirer par ce genre de chose, cela peut peu être paraitre intéressant mais ce genre de procéder est extrêmement dangereux!

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, monsieur, j'ai compris. Mais… je ne comprends pas... Comment, exactement, peut-on faire pour découper son âme? Il faudrait pouvoir la séparer en parts égales … puis la cachée et protégé l'objet dans lequel on l'aurait mit… Mais d'un autre coté il serait plus logique de la protéger mais pas de la cacher, la confier à quelqu'un pour que celui-ci puisse trouver un nouveau corps après notre mort…

Harry songeur regardait dans le vague tout en parlant, ses mains semblaient dessiner des choses invisibles à tous, et Dumbledore l'observait silencieusement.

_« Par Merlin! À quoi peut-il bien penser? » _

Dumbledore commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Voldemort l'a fait? demanda calmement l'adolescent.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne l'ai fait … plusieurs fois…

- Comment ça ?

- D'après mes recherches il aurait séparé son âme six fois, sans compter celle qu'il aurait gardé dans son propre corps.

Harry fis une moue dégoutée. Cette nouvelle forme de magie exerçait sur lui des réactions contradictoires, entre attraction et répulsion.

_« Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider, _songea Albus_, il à l'air de bien trop s'intéresser aux Horcruxes. _Le vieil homme soupira. _Par merlin j'espère ne pas avoir créé un nouveau Tom Jédusor »_

- Quand a-t-il commencé à les créer?

_« Au même âge que tu as maintenant »_

- Je ne sais pas exactement Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé en pleine soirée. Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir.

Harry le regarda choqué d'être congédié ainsi.

- Mais…

- Il est tard Harry, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors. Bonne soirée.

Harry se leva pour partir. Mais, sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et demanda:

- Le sort utilisé par Jédusor a-t-il un nom? Ou alors, est-ce que les objets qui en renferment les morceaux en ont-ils un?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, craignant que s'il réponde à ses questions le jeune homme se renseigne de lui-même pour plus tard créer ses propres Horcruxes…

- Oh Harry, cela n'a aucune importance. Je t'ai juste dis cela pour te tenir au courant mais peu importe les noms que ces choses peuvent porter, après tout si la magie noire est restée secrète si longtemps il y a des raisons. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être nommées.

Il fit un geste de la main et Harry sortit silencieusement. Une fois la porte fermé derrière lui, l'adolescent descendit silencieusement l'escalier et observa la statue se replacer. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du vieux mage, pourquoi ne pas lui parler clairement? Bien décider à se renseigner sur cette forme nouvelle de magie il prit le plus discrètement possible le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

**OOO**

La lettre se plissa sous les doigts tremblants de Molly qui ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Non… ce n'était pas possible… Fred ne pouvait pas avoir refusé !

- Molly ? Il y a un problème ?

Arthur prit le lettre que sa femme lui tendait et la lut rapidement.

- Écoute, tout va bien se passer, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Si c'est ce qu'il veut nous ne devons pas intervenir…

- Mais enfin Arthur ! C'est en loup garou qu'il se transformera demain soir, pas en agneau ! Un danger est si vite arrivé !

- Je sais… mais tu connais Fred, même si on lui impose, il trouvera une solution pour y échapper. J'ai discuté avec Lupin, il pense que Fred s'est renseigné avec Luna…

- J'apprécie beaucoup Luna, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait les pieds sur terre !

- De toutes manières, on n'a pas le choix, on doit accepter la décision de Fred !

- On dirait que tu es d'accord avec lui, s'emporta Molly. Tu le savais, c'est ça ? Et tu ne voulais pas me le dire ! Elle s'effondra en pleurs sur sa chaise.

Arthur la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

-Je ne le savais pas Molly chérie, je m'en doutais, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si on découvrait que Fred était têtu !

Molly sourit entre ses larmes. Arthur déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux et la berça tendrement.

**OOO**

Rémus regarda les adolescents réunis devant lui, certains n'étaient que des enfants…

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Rémus Lupin et je serai votre professeur, si l'on peut dire ça…

Une des fillettes sourit et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai eu certains d'entre vous comme élève mais je ne crois pas connaître les autres, pourriez-vous vous présenter ? Votre prénom, votre maison et votre âge…

La fille qui avait sourit commença.

- Irène, Serdaigle, 12 ans.

- Paul, Poufsouffle, 14 ans

- Kurt, Gryffondor, 11 ans

- Genn Poufsouffle, 16 ans

- Sacha, Poufsouffle, 13 ans

- Pamela Serdaigle, 11 ans

- Denis, Gryffondor 14 ans

- Raphaël, Serdaigle, 17ans

- Victoire Gryffondor 11 ans

-Terry, Poufsouffle, 16ans

- Estelle, Serdaigle 15 ans.

- Et toi, demanda doucement Rémus à un petit garçon assis dans un fauteuil.

Le garçonnet leva les yeux vers lui et murmura timidement.

- Je m'appelle Timour… ma maison est à Prés au lard, et j'ai 7 ans!

Rémus acquiesça et Raphaël se redressa d'un bond.

- Je croyais que seul Poudlard avait été touché !

- Non… Il semblerait que durant le combat un des loups se soit écarté des autres… Il a eut le temps d'attaquer la famille de Timour…

- Il a attaqué Papa ! Mais quand il m'a mordu Maman lui a jeté un sort. Quand les aurors sont arrivés, il bougeait déjà plus.

Remus leur sourit gêné et se leva.

- Bon, le mois dernier Dumbledore vous a fait prendre des potions Tue-Loup, mais il est mauvais de ne prendre que ces potions, et ne pas laisser « s'exprimer son loup ». Peu à peu vous arriverez à le contrôler...

- Ce n'est pas dangereux, demanda craintivement Pamela.

Remus plongea son regard dans celui de la fillette.

- Si c'est dangereux, mais dans une meute vous serez toujours mieux que seul…

La Serdaigle acquiesça et Rémus sourit.

- Bon…

La porte s'ouvrit, le coupant dans sa phrase. Trois enfants se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer.

- Je peux vous aider, demande Rémus surpris.

- C'est le directeur qui nous a dit de venir, dit celui qui avait ouvert la porte.

- Oh, et bien, entrez…

Les deux garçons entrèrent et entrainèrent une jeune fille qui les suivait timidement. Rémus attendit qu'ils s'installent pour continuer.

- Donc, demain soir nous irons ensemble dans un lieu éloigné.

- Où ? demanda Irène

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, par mesure de sécurité il vaut mieux garder le lieu secret. Nous partirons à quatre heures du château et nous reviendrons dans la matinée, après-demain.

- On peut en parler à nos amis, questionna Estelle.

Remus réfléchit.

- Il l'y a aucune obligation. Vous devez faire ce que vous estimez le mieux, même si je sais que ce n'est pas forcément évident.

Le silence accueillît sa réponse, chacun réfléchissait à l'attitude à adopter.

- Je comprend pas ce que va changer le fait qu'on parle, commenta l'un des Serpentards.

- On ne peut pas éternellement vous faire prendre une potion tue-loup. Mais vous êtes jeunes et nombreux. Vous ne savez pas du tout ce qui va se produire. En vous éloignant, on tente de vous protéger de la créature que vous allez devenir. C'est difficile à admettre, mais vous allez le temps d'une nuit avoir des pulsions meurtrières. C'est horrible, j'en suis bien conscient mais c'est la réalité. Ma présence ne change rien à cet aspect de la transformation mais avec le temps j'ai appris à quelques peu me maîtriser, j'essaierai donc de vous encadrer.

- On va mourir, demanda Timour le voix pleine de larmes.

Remus regarda le petit garçon tendrement. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit sur ses genoux, séchant délicatement les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Rémus ne voulait pas leur mentir mais Timour était si jeune. Il le rassura et jeta sur lui un sort pour qu'il n'entende pas ce qui allait suivre. A la place, une douce voix hantait une berceuse au creux de l'oreille du petit garçon. Remus s'adressa au reste des élèves.

- Il y a des risques c'est indéniable mais les autres professeurs sont prévenus et en cas de problème je me suis entrainé à les prévenir. Essayer de rester confiant, je sais c'est dur ajouta-t-il en voyant leurs visages défaits, mais cela ne peut que faciliter la transformation.

**OOO**

Remus attendait devant le terrain de Quidditch l'arrivée des jeunes loups. Timour courrait dans l'herbe autour de lui, tentant d'attraper un petit vif d'or en poussant des exclamations joyeuses. La mère du garçon l'avait amené quelques heures auparavant jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil inquiets à son fils qui ne le remarquait pas. Le professeur soupira alors que l'enfant se laissait tomber épuisé, il espérait que la mère de garçonnet ne resterait pas longtemps effrayée par la condition de son fils...

- Professeur!

Le cri d'Irène le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda avec surprise la jeune rouquine se précipiter vers lui accompagnée par un garçon roux de sa maison.

- Bonjour! S'exclama-t-elle souriante, Voici mon frère Owen!

- Enchanté jeune homme, fit Remus en serrant la main du Serdaigle qui rougissait, quelque peu gêné.

- Moi aussi... Dites, je voudrais venir la chercher après la pleine lune... c'est possible?

Remus acquiesça distraitement.

- Je pense que Dumbledore n'y verra pas d'inconveniant, viens vers midi près des Trois Balais.

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda sa sœur qui semblait aux anges.

- Est ce que je lui apporte des vêtements de rechanges?

- Oui ce serait préférable, c'est gentil de ta part de faire ça.

Owen le dévisagea visiblement choqué.

- C'est ma petite sœur! C'est normal!

Lupin sourit tristement et regarda Timour qui s'était assis près d'eux.

- Cela dépend pour qui...

Le jeune Serdaigle acquiesça, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Voyant d'autres jeunes loups approchés Lupin remarqua la gêne et s'avança brusquement vers Owen.

- Jeune homme, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois te demander de partie. D'autres de mes élèves n'apprécieront pas forcément de te voir ici...

Le Serdaigle acquiesça et après avoir fait une bise à sa sœur s'enfuit. Terry s'avança alors parlant avec Genn, un autre Poufsouffle de son année. Sacha et Paul les suivaient mal à l'aise. Une fois arrivés près d'eux ils les saluèrent et Lupin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun d'eux ne portaient l'emblème de leur maison... les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles arrivèrent en même temps tous habillés à la façon moldu, et Remus soupira.

- Vous avez peur de faire honte à votre maison en portant vos emblèmes et uniformes?

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Raphaël s'avança.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous craignons de faire honte à notre maison ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, mais...

- Quand on sera transformés, on ne nous reconnaîtra pas, alors si nous ne sommes pas capable de nous contrôler, on pense qu'il vaut mieux n'avoir aucun signe distinctif...continua Terry.

- Imaginez, fit Dennis que, accidentellement, on tue quelqu'un, et que la seule chose qui permettre de reconnaître le "tueur" se soit l'emblème de sa maison?

- Alors là! Oui, on discréditera vraiment notre maison, s'exclama Genn.

- Donc si je comprend bien: vous vous êtes tous concertés pour ne pas mettre vos emblèmes sur vos uniformes.

Tous acquiescèrent avec une conviction qui fit sourire le loup garou.

- Les Serpentards ne sont pas encore là, remarqua soudain Victoire en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ils arrivent! S'exclama Timour en désignant les trois silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'eux, les unes collées aux autres...

**OOO**

Charlie attrapa timidement la main de Shane qui marchait à ses cotés, celui-ci baissa les yeux vers elle et en voyant ses joues rougit par les larmes, il maudit les Serpentards plus âgés. De quel droit avaient-ils fait ça? Les humiliés ainsi! Dieric semblait plus détaché et n'y prêtait pas une grande importance, pourtant ils l'avaient marqués lui aussi!

- Calmez vous, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, et puis on est trois dans ce cas là, ce n'est pas comme si on était seuls...

La voix calme et douce du garçon fit lever les yeux de Charlie et Shane l'observa avec surprise. Ils s'étaient tout les trois rencontrés dans le Poudlard express quelques mois auparavant et avaient très vite créés des liens avant même d'avoir été répartis. Shane n'avait eut aucun doute quant à sa répartition à Serpentard: toute sa famille y était allée. Mais Charlie avait paniquée, son père était français et était allé à Beaubâtons alors que sa mère était allée à l'école de Salem. Être répartie dans une maison autre que celle de ses récents amis l'avait effrayée à tel point qu'elle avait pleuré durant toute la traversée du lac. Et Dieric avec douceur l'avait rassuré. Lui même pensait que la répartition n'avait pas une grande importance en soi, son grand père lui ayant toujours dit que seuls les choix qu'il pouvait faire comptaient: alors si cela ne dépendait pas de lui, ça n'avait aucune importance. Issu d'une des dernières familles druidiques d'Europe il prenait tout cela avec un détachement étrange de la part d'un enfant de 11 ans.

Quand Shane avait remarqué l'attaque du château, sa première réaction avait été de partir à la recherche de Charlie qui s'était éloignée pour parler à une Serdaigle. Il les avait retrouvées dans un couloir isolé, Charlie en larmes soutenant tant bien que mal Pamela qui saignait abondamment. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le loup et il ne le vit que trop tard... D'après l'infirmière la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé était le fait que Dieric se soit jeté sur la créature en hurlant, suivit de près par Charlie.

- Charlie? Tout va bien, s'inquiéta Pamela en s'approchant d'eux.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, elle et tous les autres...

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à vos uniformes? Demanda Victoire d'une petite voix;

Remus fronça les sourcils, il émanait de leur tenue une puissante magie.

- C'est un cadeau de la part de nos ainés, sympa, hein? Fit Dieric avec un sourire.

Il se mit dos à eux pour les laisser admirer la grande lune blanche incrustée au dos de l'uniforme. Puis ils virent que toutes les traces de l'habituel vert et argent avaient disparus, laissant à la place des tissus blancs...

- On nous a interdit de porter à nouveau l'emblème des Serpentards, murmura Charlie.

Shane fusilla du regard Irène alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri étranglé.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça! S'écria Dennis révolté.

- Le droit, ils l'ont pris.

Rémus les dévisageaient stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas Drago capable de faire une telle chose!

- C'est monsieur Malefoy qui a fait ça, questionna-t-il.

-Vous plaisantez? Il ne nous accorde aucune importance, je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il y a eut des élèves mordus parmi les Serpentards!

Remus acquiesça et voulut répliquer quelque chose mais un léger bruit l'interrompit. Il était l'heure de prendre le portauloin. Prenant Timour dans ses bras, il attrapa l'objet et tous firent de même. Un instant plus tard ils avaient atteint la foret où ils passeraient la nuit.

**OOO**

Ses quatorze élèves étaient réunis autour de lui, Timour assis un peu plus loin boudait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui ce soir...

Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans la nuit ou plus encore, ce qu'ils devraient faire s'ils se retransformaient en humain avant les autres.

- C'est votre "première Lune" alors ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux, vous allez tous mettre ses bracelets en cuir et essayer au mieux de les garder toute la nuit. Si vous vous retransformez trop tôt un sort de lévitation s'activera et vous mettra ainsi en hauteur vous rendant inatteignable.

Les étudiants s'emparèrent aussitôt des bracelets et les enfilèrent trop inquiets à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils n'étaient pas "inatteignable"... Irène toussota pour attirer l'attention de Remus alors que celui-ci attachait une version pour enfant du bracelet à Timour.

- Vous avez dit qu'on ferait ça puisque c'était notre première Lune, mais après ça va changer?

-Et bien à vrai dire, après vos sens seront modifiés et les perceptions que vous avez des gens aussi. Il se trouve que passer votre Lune ensemble vous permettra de créer des liens. Plus concrètement, ce sera comme si vous formiez une meute. Et donc, même si vous vous retransformez tôt, les autres loups vous reconnaitrons et ne vous ferons pas de mal.

- Mais, si après on rencontre d'autres gens comme nous, on pourra faire parti de leur meute?

Lupin acquiesça.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème, il faudra simplement que vous soyer accepté par le mâle dominant, ou que vous vous présentiez à eux comme le compagnon d'une de leur femelle...

- Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux! S'exclama Pamela récoltée.

Remus soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Écoutez c'est assez compliqué. Il y a chez les meutes de loups garous une hiérarchie très stricte... Ça peut donner en effet l'impression pour un observateur extérieur qu'il agit de bêtes sauvages mais il n'en est rien...

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps puis Remus leur conseilla de s'isoler pour pouvoir ressentir pleinement leur transformation, elle ne serait pas agréable, mais c'était une expérience à vivre seul... Ils s'écartèrent donc les uns des autres silencieusement, appréhendant la métamorphose qu'ils devraient subir...

**OOO**

Dennis Crivey s'appuya contre un arbre en sentant une douleur atroce, il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient pour se reformer aussitôt avec une nouvelle forme... Il poussa un cri avant de tomber au sol, la douleur était intenable. Il gémit et des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser au sol. Un gémissement lui échappa, se transformant peu à peu en grognement plaintif. Allongé au sol, Dennis haleta, tentant de reprendre son souffle alors que la douleur se dissipait peu à peu. Les yeux fermés, il posa doucement la tête sur un tas de feuilles qui dépassait de la neige non loin de lui. Un doux craquement se fit entendre alors qu'il tournait la tête pour s'installer plus confortablement, et une douce odeur d'humidité lui arriva. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fut surpris de voir avec une telle précision les arbres qui l'entouraient. Ce n'est que quand il se redressa qu'il prit réellement compte de sa condition. Tenant difficilement sur ses pattes il s'approcha lentement du grand chêne. Se déplacement de façon saccadé, il se cogna contre l'imposant tronc et inspira avec délice l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il en fit le tour, encore et encore avant de s'élancer joyeusement vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Au détour d'un arbuste, il remarqua une chose brillante au sol et s'en approcha avec enthousiasme. La lune se reflétait dans la flaque d'eau et intrigué il pencha la tête au dessus de l'eau. Il se retrouva devant un petit museau marron et de grands yeux noirs l'observant avec intérêt. Il s'admira autant qu'il put et se découvrit assez imposant, son pelage touffu d'une belle couleur caramel, ses yeux d'un noir profond contrastaient énormément avec ses yeux verts quand il était humain...

Impatient de voir l'apparence des autres, il s'élança dans la direction que lui indiquait son flaire. Il déboula dans la clairière comme un fou et fut très vite réprimander par un loup adulte. Dennis eut un mouvement de recul, à quelques mètres de lui se tenait un loup gris des plus impressionnant, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres du mâle... ce n'est que quand il vit une petite boule de poils totalement noire se précipiter entre les pattes de l'adulte tentant en vain de le faire tomber, que Dennis le reconnut.

Remus tourna la tête vers le jeune Crivey qui écarquillait les yeux en le regardant, chose assez comique à voir sur un louveteau! Timour tenta de le faire tomber en lui mordillant la patte et agacé il le fit tomber d'un coup de museau. La boule de poils glapit outrée avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Son oreille droite toute blanche se pencha en avant. Remus s'approcha de lui faussement menaçant, aussitôt le bébé loup lui sauta dessus, tentant de se faire pardonner en léchouillant le visage de l'adulte, qui grogna ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire.

Charlie s'aplatit sur le sol avant de sauter sur le dos du jeune loup devant elle. Shane s'écrasa au sol sous son poids et se dégageant tant bien que mal la lançant dans la neige. Dieric et Pamela se précipitèrent aussitôt sur lui, voulant lui mettre le museau dans la neige. En entendant le cris de guerre des deux loups, les autres jeunes se précipitèrent aussitôt transformant ça en bagarre général. Remus les observa attendrit et poussa vers eux Timour qui se mit aussitôt en tête de mordre toutes les queues qui passaient devant lui.

Raphaël et Terry bien qu'étant les plus grands furent rapidement terrassés et Genn se dandina victorieux. Dennis maintenu au sol par une jeune louve lui lança un regard noir mais fut très vite rappeler à l'ordre par Sacha qui en plus d'être étalée sur lui, lui mordit l'oreille. Pas un ne remarqua le bracelet en cuir du jeune loup qui se faisait recouvrir par la neige peu à peu.

**OOO**

Après les avoir mit sur la piste de plusieurs biches Remus observa ses élèves s'élancer en petit groupe, impatients à l'idée de réaliser leur première chasse. C'était une étape primordiale pour un loup. Quand il en avait parler à Albus, une lueur paniquée était apparue dans ses yeux et le professeur l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait. Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un de "non-loup" l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait un loup lors de la traque? Ça n'avait rien de malsain et certains sorciers ne le comprenaient pas... Albus avait été compréhensif mais l'avait prié de faire attention, de les encadrer au mieux.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et un léger sourire effleura le loup. Remus bondit en avant et rejoignit rapidement les jeunes loups, il les vit dévorer leurs proies avec une joie certaine. Irène plus loin avait délaissé les biches et attrapait des lapins sur lesquels Timour se précipitait sous les regards amusés des autres. Alors que Remus s'approchait d'eux, Shane lui présenta respectueusement un imposant morceaux, montrant ainsi qu'il était pour le moment considéré comme le chef de meute.

**OOO**

La soirée avait été épuisante, Paul ne s'était jamais autant amusé. La lune allait disparaître, laissant place aux douces lueurs rosées de l'aurore. Le loup s'écarta de ses congénères en sentant la douleur de la métamorphose revenir. C'était insupportable ! Si la transformation d'humain à loup faisait mal, elle n'avait rien de comparable avec celle de loup à humain ! Hurlant de douleur, il serra ses bras autour de lui tentant, en vain, de faire cesser ses tremblements. Il se redressa quelque peu dans la neige, son corps avait beau être nu, il ne ressentait pas le froid, ou si peu... Un grognement à plusieurs mètres de lui le fit lever les yeux vers la silhouette d'un autre loup à quelques mètres de lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le bracelet...

Une louve plus jeune s'approchait déjà.

**OOO**

Charlie était assise dans la neige, en boxer et chemise, elle pleurait silencieusement. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et elle tentait de nettoyer son visage couvert de sang avec la neige. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avaient-ils pu ? ! Le professeur n'était-il pas censé les arrêter ? ! Il avait certes tenté, mais n'était pas parvenu à supprimer ses pulsions, il y avait cédé et les avaient aidés à le tuer...

Rémus, en l'apercevant de loin, s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

- Charlie.

Voyant qu'elle s'était crispée et regardait au loin, il poussa un léger soupir.

- Regarde-moi.

La fillette, en entendant le son de sa voix, consentit à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle fût troublée en y voyant tant de tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel on s'habitue... Aux yeux des humains, ce que nous avons fait ce matin est un meurtre. Mais aux yeux d'un loup, sache que ce n'est rien de tel ! C'est, chez les loups, ce que l'on pourrait appeler une sorte d'instinct de protection, nous attaquons toute espèce qui n'est pas la notre...

- Mais Paul faisait parti de notre espèce justement, non?

- Pas réellement... C'est maintenant que vous avez tous retrouvés vos formes humaines que vous pourrez sentir la condition des autres...C'est, en réalité, une journée après la première lune d'un loup que son âme et son corps se modifient... Il n'était pas, réellement, encore un loup garou et c'est pour ça que ni vous, ni moi, n'avons pu lutter contre nos instincts...

La fillette baissa les yeux en acquiesçant.

- Mais, et pour le froid?

Il eut un léger rire.

- Je pensais que tu me le demanderais plus tôt, vu que tu es à moitié nue dans la neige...

Elle sourit avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'en effet elle était presque nue, devant son professeur...

- Pour le froid, disons que la lycanthropie à des bons cotés, c'est un peu comme si ton système immunitaire compensait ta perte soudaine de pelage, des chercheurs se sont penchés sur la question, mais ça reste un des mystères de la magie. Mais sache que ton corps sera toujours plus "chaud" que la moyenne de quelque degrés...

- Il y a d'autres choses qui vont se modifier?

- Ta perception, tous tes sens compris, deviendra plus aiguisée, mais il arrive, pour certains loups, qu'ils perdent la perception des couleurs et voient tout en noir et blanc. Mais cela n'est pas un problème... On s'y habitue vite !

- Vous me voyez en noir et blanc ? !

- Non, mais une amie à moi, autrefois, ne percevait pas la couleur et elle s'y est vite habitué !

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout enfilaient des vêtement de change et attrapèrent le portoloin que Lupin leurs tendait.

Dès qu'ils arriveraient, Lupin enverrait un hibou au ministère. Après tout, le département aux créatures magiques existait pour une raison ! Il prendraient peut-être ça pour un règlement de compte entre loups...


	24. Chapter 24

_Hum hum…_

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Nous sommes désolées d'avoir disparu pendant si longtemps, mais avec le bac on a été plutôt occupées et on a quelque peu délaissé la fiction …_

_Mais nous revoilà, motivées, avec un nouveau chapitre (qui est en réalité la suite du précédent !)_

_On espère que malgré le temps vous aurez toujours envie de nous lire !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews mais également à ceux qui nous lisent (même si c'est plus difficile de vous remercier personnellement !)_

_Bonne lecture, on espère que ce chapitre sera au moins à la hauteur du temps d'attente !_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Gelly & Crok_

**Chapitre 24**

Dès que la sonnerie eut retenti, Ginny se précipita à la recherche de Luna. Elles avaient prévu de se retrouver à la fin des cours mais connaissant le caractère lunatique de la Serdaigle, la jeune Weasley avait peur qu'elle ait oublié.

- Luna! Luna! Attend-moi!

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant et Ginny en profita pour l'observer. Elle portait la robe réglementaire de Poudlard mais on apercevait ses collants multicolores. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une barrette mais la rousse ne put identifier ce qu'elle représentait. Elle se garda bien de le lui demander ayant peur d'y passer la nuit. Elles avaient autre chose à faire de bien plus important!

- Tu n'as pas oublié?

- Oublier quoi?

- Fred!

La patience de Ginny diminuait de plus en plus.

- Ah non! Je n'ai pas oublié!

Cela rassura instantanément la Gryffondor mais elle eut quand même envie de l'étrangler. On n'avait pas idée de lui faire une peur pareille ce jour-là!

- On fait comme on a dit?

- Bien sûr!

- On se retrouve dans le hall?

- Oui, Ginny! J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis trois jours, tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter le programme que tu as prévu!

La jeune femme baissa la tête légèrement honteuse mais Luna la rassura.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais ce n'est pas comme si nous partions à la chasse aux dragons!

- Non, effectivement, ce n'est qu'une transformation de pleine lune! Sa première transformation en loup-garou, une banalité! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer ironiquement Ginny.

La Serdaigle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle comprenait les inquiétudes de son amie et percevait facilement la tension qui l'habitait.

- Ne traîne pas, m'avertit Ginny en s'éloignant.

Luna acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et partit en direction de sa Tour. Son sac était près depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle y avait mis toutes sortes de plantes qui, elle espérait, soulagerait la douleur que Fred ne manquerait pas de ressentir. Dès qu'il lui en avait parlé, elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il avait d'abord refusé puis avait fini par accepter. Elle avait lu tous les livres qu'elle avait pu trouver sur les loups garous. Dans de vieux grimoires qui avaient appartenu à sa mère, elle avait relevé d'anciennes méthodes pour diminuer la souffrance des pleines lunes. La seule interrogation pour laquelle elle n'avait pu trouver de réponse était la réaction face aux Sombrals. Un loup garou pouvait-il voir les Sombrals? En théorie, s'il n'avait jamais tué ou vu de morts, il ne devrait pas pouvoir les voir. Mais en pratique? Ce détail inquiétait quelque peu Luna. Soudain, elle percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle n'écouta pas ce que lui disait le jeune homme visiblement énervé et poursuivit son chemin vers sa salle commune, accélérant le pas. Une fois arrivée, elle monta rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois son sac, rajouta une couverture et redescendit. Elle ne répondit pas à sa camarade de classe qui lui demandait où elle allait. Sa voisine de chambre savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de la nuit et le directeur était au courant. Fred avait insisté pour lui dire, il voulait ainsi que si elle ne rentrait pas dans la matinée, on puisse savoir où la chercher. Luna courait dans les couloirs et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Dans le hall, elle ralentit. Elle aperçut Ginny près d'une statue, elle s'approcha d'elle. La jeune Weasley était descendue aux cuisines pour prendre quelques provisions. En faisant manger Fred avant sa transformation, Luna espérait atténuer les envies qu'il aurait une fois en loup. Ginny lui tendit le sac qu'elle mit sur son dos, en bandoulière elle portait celui qu'elle venait d'aller chercher. Elles restèrent silencieuses un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire. Ce fut Luna qui rompit le silence.

- Je vais y aller, Fred va m'attendre...

- Oui, bien sûr! Soyez prudents et n'hésite pas à appeler Dumbledore s'il y a le moindre problème...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Luna la serra rapidement dans ses bras pour la rassurer, puis quitta le hall. Dehors, le froid la saisit. Il avait neigé dans la nuit. Les alentours du château avaient été déblayés pour permettre aux élèves de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Elle emprunta le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait pas été dégagé et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Elle accéléra le pas. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'un professeur l'attendrait pour lui permettre de quitter l'enceinte du château. En effet, après quelques minutes de marche, elle vit le professeur Bibine qui l'attendait. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle semblait perdue dans l'immensité blanche.

Elle la salua rapidement et le professeur ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique le portail. Sans un mot, elle s'avança et sortit de l'enceinte magique. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et sourit. Le professeur lui tendit une carte.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a modifié l'enceinte protectrice du château. Dans exactement une heure, vous pourrez pénétrer dans la forêt par l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Ne soyez pas en retard car une fois refermé le passage ne se rouvrira pas avant demain matin.

Luna remercia son professeur et partit en direction du village. Dans les rues, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il était 17 heures 20 et la nuit commençait à tomber. Enfin, elle vit la pancarte du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Arrivé devant, elle s'arrêta pour observer de l'extérieur la boutique. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Elle chercha Fred du regard mais ne vit que Georges qui conseillait un des clients. Se sentant sûrement regarder, il leva les yeux et, la voyant, lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le magasin de farces et attrapes qui faisait fureur dans le monde sorcier. Georges s'excusa auprès de son client et s'approcha d'elle.

- Il est là-haut, il est stressé et tournait comme un lion encage! Tu es sûre que peux aller avec lui? C'est dangereux quand même. Tu sais j'ai discuté avec lui, il est mort de peur à l'idée qu'il pourrait te blesser ou pire...

- Georges, le coupa Luna, je pars chaque été à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus, ce n'est pas une pleine lune qui va m'impressionner!

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle monta les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'appartement où vivaient les jumeaux. Elle toqua à la porte et attendre entra. Elle n'était jamais venu auparavant. Elle s'avança et arriva dans le salon.

- Fred?

- Je suis là!

La voix provenait d'une pièce éclairée. Elle déposa son sac sur le canapé et s'avança dans le petit couloir. Elle poussa doucement la porte. Fred se trouvait en caleçon devant son placard grand ouvert. Une quantité impressionnante de vêtements se trouvait pêle-mêle sur le lit. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Luna et lui sourit.

- Hey!

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais elle lui avait manqué. De plus, le stress de la soirée à venir rendait son besoin de réconfort plus important. Il la serra contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau ce qui contrastait avec ses joues et ses mains froides. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis à contre cœur ils se séparèrent. Luna enleva son manteau et observa le tas de vêtements.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller...

- Je te dirais bien d'y aller comme ça mais tu risques d'avoir froid!

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'une jeune femme tombe sous mon charme en voyant ma plastique parfaite!

Luna éclata de rire.

- J'n'osais pas te le dire! Met quelque chose dans lequel tu seras à l'aise, je pense que ça suffira.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Tu veux que je sorte?

- Non, non, reste s'il te plaît!

Luna fut surprise de son ton dans lequel elle perçut une pointe d'angoisse. Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle l'embrassa puis en lui souriant, elle lui désigna un jogging et un sweat. Il les enfila rapidement.

- Tu es prêt?

Il lui fit une grimace.

- Je n'ai jamais été impressionné par les matchs contre les Serpys, ce n'est pas une petite pleine lune de rien du tout qui va me faire peur, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle lui caressa la joue délicatement.

- Allons-y, on ne doit pas être en retard.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans le salon où Luna récupéra ses sacs. Fred prit le sac à dos lui laissant juste sa besace. Ils redescendirent dans la boutique où Georges finissait de ranger le magasin avant de fermer.

- Je t'attends dehors, proposa Luna en voyant que Fred regardait son frère.

Elle sortit. Par la vitrine, elle vit les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient une accolade. Puis Fred vint la rejoindre et ils sortirent du village par un petit chemin. Luna glissa sa main dans celle de Fred et le trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent et Luna sortit la carte que lui avait donnée le professeur Bibine.

- Lumos, murmura Fred. C'est mieux, non?

- Oui, effectivement, chuchota la Serdaigle, concentrée dans l'étude de la carte.

Le jeune homme se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir regarder.

- On est tout proche, non?

- Je pense...

Fred dirigea sa baguette de manière à éclairer les alentours.

- Regarde, là-bas c'est pas l'arbre de la carte? Il y a marqué quoi?

Luna qui avait également allumé sa baguette fronça les sourcils.

- L'arbre vert et feuillu...

- C'est tout, demanda Fred surpris.

- Oui...

- C'est pas possible, il peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de faire des devinettes! On n'a pas le temps de jouer! On est en plein hiver, comment peut-on voir les feuilles des arbres!

Luna ne dit rien mais s'approcha de l'arbre qu'il lui avait désigné un peu plus tôt. Elle l'observa attentivement puis se retourna vers Fred qui marmonnait tout seul.

- C'est là!

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

- Je le sens comme je sais que les Ronflaks Cornus existent.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Fred mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il la rejoignit.

- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à attendre, quelques minutes. Luna regardait pensivement le ciel et Fred se demandait comment elle faisait pour être si sereine. Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre. Fred, aux aguets, dirigea sa baguette à l'aveuglette dans la nuit; mais Luna lui attrapa le bras.

- Fred, le passage, regarde!

Il se retourna. Devant eux, une brèche dans l'enceinte invisible du château était apparue.

- Viens, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

Il saisit le bras de sa compagne et l'attira vers l'ouverture. Elle était restée émerveillée devant ce spectacle, où des petits filaments de magie scintillaient. Fred appréciait également cette vision mais avait peur que le passage ne se referme. Une fois passés, ils se retournèrent. Déjà l'ouverture diminuait et bientôt il ne resta plus aucune trace de la muraille magique. Luna et Fred se regardèrent.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il l'attrapa et la suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres sur un chemin tortueux qui slalomait entre les arbres. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Dans la neige, le jeune homme distingua des traces du passage d'animaux et il se demanda de quelles créatures magiques il pouvait bien s'agir.

- C'est ici, dit calmement Luna.

Fred scruta les alentours, cherchant la présence des Sombrals mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'ombre des arbres projetées par la lumière de la lune. Luna lui avait demandé d'éteindre sa baguette pour être le plus discrets possible.

- Ils sont là.

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien.

- Où?

- Juste là, à côté de nous... Tu ne peux pas les voir, Fred.

Il soupira. Il le savait mais il avait quand même espéré pouvoir les voir. Luna marcha vers un arbre et déposa son sac au sol. Elle en sortit toutes sortes de flacons. Fred s'approcha.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- C'est prêt, regarde.

Il s'avança encore et s'accroupit près d'elle. Sous ses pas la neige craquaient.

- Je t'ai préparé ça pour essayer de limiter la douleur de la transformation.

Le jeune homme observa la substance verdâtre et dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul.

- Luna? Ils sont toujours là?

- Juste derrière toi...

Il se retourna un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que la nuit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront aucun mal.

- Ça m'angoisse de ne pas les voir... Comment pourront-ils m'empêcher de te blesser si je ne les vois pas?

- Fred, dit-elle en rivant ses yeux aux siens, arrête de t'inquiéter ça na facilitera en rien ta transformation. Tu dois te détendre au maximum!

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas facile. C'était sa première pleine lune et en plus il commençait à vraiment avoir froid! Fred regarda sa montre, il avait encore un peu de temps avant le moment fatidique. De longues minutes passèrent. Ils restaient plongés dans le silence de la nuit, chacun ressassant ses pensées sans oser en parler à voix haute. Puis, Luna vint le prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, elle le berça. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et se détacha d'elle.

- Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne...

Elle acquiesça.

- Je reste là avec les Sombrals.

- D'accord...je... fais attention.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Toi aussi!

Il grimaça, l'embrassa et commença à s'éloigner, ses pas laissant des traces dans la neige. Soudain, il se retourna.

- Promet-moi de t'enfuir si ça tournait mal!

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de le fixer. Il fit demi-tour et se planta devant elle.

- Promet-le moi, s'il te plait!

- Pourquoi?

Il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler. Une violente douleur irradiait dans son corps. Il s'effondra dans la neige. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Il avait l'impression que l'on enfonçait des couteaux dans tout son corps. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il sentit la main de Luna sur sa joue, sur son front, sur son cou. Il l'entendait vaguement mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Ses membres tremblaient mais il douta que cela fut à cause du froid. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

- Pars! Pars s'il te plait! Laisse-moi.

Elle ne bougea pas continuant de lui caresser le visage. Il poussa un cri qui se transforma en un hurlement bestial. Il sentit ses membres trembler plus violemment, sa vision devient floue. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne sut combien de temps sa torture avait duré mais cela lui parut une éternité. Puis tout s'arrêta. Ce brusque arrêt de la douleur fut si soudain qu'il n'y crut pas de suite. Il bloqua sa respiration, attendant une nouvelle décharge de douleur. Les secondes défilèrent plus lentement que jamais et il fut obligé de respirer. Gardant les yeux fermés, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. A peine l'air avait-il pénétré dans ses narines qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un doux parfum s'était insinué en lui comme un doux poison dans ses veines. Une pulsion destructrice et meurtrière palpitait dans son corps. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués et il put enfin voir l'objet de son désir. Il fut incapable de reconnaître celle qu'il aimait. Toute raison avait quitté son esprit, il n'était plus que désir pour le sang frais qu'il entendait palpiter dans le corps de la jeune fille. Sans en avoir pleinement conscience, il sauta sur ses pattes. Luna était toujours assise dans la neige. Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne représentait plus qu'une nourriture potentielle et salvatrice pour sa pulsion. Il retroussa ses babines et grogna. Elle pouvait voir ses dents luire dans la nuit. Moins d'un mètre les séparait. Le loup avança. Son poil paressait foncé mais les éclats de la lune révélaient des reflets roux. Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit. Il avança d'un petit pas, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux et Luna savait que la prochaine fois qu'il avancerait cela serait pour la mordre. Elle respira, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Fred..., c'est moi.

Sa voix était faible et on pouvait percevoir la peur qu'elle ressentait. Le loup continuait de grogner. La jeune femme se demanda où était les Sombrals mais n'osa pas se retourner. Le temps était comme suspendu. Doucement, elle tendit la main vers le loup qui grogna plus fort. Il recula brusquement et Luna sursauta sa main était toujours tendue. Désormais, deux mètres les séparaient. Luna se leva tout aussi doucement qu'elle avait tendu la main. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux de peur que si elle le faisait, elle ne signe son arrêt de mort. Il se tapissait dans la neige près à lui bondir dessus. Il grognait de plus en plus fort, sans la lâcher des yeux. Soudain, il bondit. Luna n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un Sombral s'interposa entre eux et la jeune femme ne comprit pas comment il avait pu intervenir si rapidement? Fred percuta de plein fouet la créature magique et un combat acharné commença. Une second, Luna eut la réponse à la question que lui avait posé Fred un peu plus tôt dans la soirée: en loup, il pouvait voir les Sombrals.

Elle revient vite à la réalité à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Sombral, d'un coup d'aile, projeta le loup à quelques mètres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà Fred revenait à l'assaut. Il attrapa la patte du Sombral entre ses crocs. La plainte que l'animal poussa transperça le cœur de Luna. Elle se précipita vers les deux bêtes et se plaça sur le flanc du Sombral qui réussissait tant bien que mal à se maintenir sur ses pattes. Le loup ne le lâchait pas et il grogna encore plus fort en s'apercevant de la présence de la jeune femme.

Il s'acharne un peu plus sur le Sombral, espérant le faire tomber puis s'attaquer à la jeune femme qui lui avait échappé un peu plus tôt mais qui semblait toujours aussi appétissante. La Serdaigle avait sorti sa baguette mais craignait de jeter un sort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que derrière le monstre se cachait Fred et qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami. Un nouveau cri du Sombral la ramena sur terre. Il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser seul du loup. Luna jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Sombrals qui ne s'étaient pas approchés. Du regard, elle les appela au secours mais elle savait d'ores et déjà que c'était inutile. Les Sombrals possédaient un code du combat très particulier. En effet, lorsqu'un combat était engagé, il ne pouvait venir en aide à un des leurs sauf s'il y avait un déséquilibre numérique. Mais ce soir-là c'était du un contre un et aucun ne viendrait. Luna raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça le sort. Dans la nuit, la lumière soudaine fut violente. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Après quelques secondes, elle put constater les conséquences de son sort. Le loup s'était effondré, entrainant avec lui le Sombral. Par chance, la chute avait permis à celui-ci de se dégager es crocs du loup. La jeune femme se précipita aux côtés du loup. Elle caressa doucement son pelage.

Il semblait si paisible ainsi. La cruauté qui l'animait encore quelques secondes auparavant semblait s'être envolée. Ses yeux étaient fermés et pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Elle le caressa plus vivement allant même jusqu'à le secouer, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle se releva et courut jusqu'à son sac pour y attraper son livre. Un Sombral la regarda faire sans broncher. Elle parcourut fébrilement le paragraphe de la page qu'elle avait marquée. Elle lut plusieurs fois le passage et se remémora l'instant où elle avait prononcé la formule. Elle farfouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une petite fiole. Elle avait appris le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur Fred dans un vieux livre de sa mère. Les conséquences pouvaient se révéler catastrophiques. Par chance, un antidote avait été griffonné, probablement par sa mère et elle avait pu en préparer au cas où. Elle revint près du loup et s'installa à côté de sa tête. Elle posa son museau sur ses genoux et déboucha la fiole. Une petite fumée argentée s'en échappa et s'envola dans la nuit. Elle lui ouvrit délicatement la gueule et y versa la potion. Elle ne pourrait vérifier son efficacité que le lendemain matin à l'aube. Elle enfouit son visage contre son corps. Puis, elle se releva, elle devait encore s'occuper du Sombral blessé. Un autre mâle s'était approché, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang bleu s'écoulait sur la neige. Après avoir récupéré sa besace, Luna s'agenouilla de manière à avoir un libre accès à la plaie. Elle sortit un baume, sa mère en avait inventé la recette pour soigner les blessures provoquées pas ses nombreuses expériences. Elle l'appliqua délicatement sur les chairs blessées. Le Sombral gémissait. La jeune Serdaigle commença à chanter. Dans la nuit, sa voix résonnait; elle prononça plusieurs formules pour favoriser la cicatrisation et diminuer la douleur. Désormais il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Les heures passèrent calmement. Luna avait sorti les couvertures du sac à dos. Elle en déposa une sur le loup. Même si elle savait que les loups avaient une température corporelle plus élevée que celle des humains, elle craignait que le sort et la neige le refroidissent. La jeune femme s'était enroulée dans l'autre couverture et s'était installée contre un Sombral, près de Fred. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais elle se fustigeait dès que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle repensait aux longues nuits d'été qu'elle passait avec son père. Ils restaient alors à attendre, espérant voir un Ronflak Cornu. La blessure du Sombral avait guéri et il ne garderait pas de trace physique de son combat avec Fred. Le point positif était que les morsures de loup n'avaient aucun effet sur les créatures magiques. Seuls les humains y étaient sensibles. Elle regarda Fred, sa respiration était lente et il semblait dormir. Le jour commençait à se lever et il ne tarderait pas à se retransformer.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Au début, ses tremblements étaient légers mais rapidement ils s'apparentèrent plus à des convulsions. Luna s'était approchée de lui et tentait de le calmer en lui parlant tendrement. Le corps de Fred se transformait peu à peu. En quelques minutes, il avait repris sa forme humaine mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. Luna lui fit, tant bien que mal, boire une potion pour le soulager. A l'aide d'un sort qu'elle avait un jour découvert dans un livre de la Réserve, elle s'assura qu'il était bien endormi et non dans le coma. Une lumière rose pâle enveloppa le corps de Fred confirmant à la jeune femme qu'il dormait. Autour d'eux, les Sombrals s'étaient levés. Celui contre lequel Luna avait passé la nuit se releva également. La Serdaigle vérifia une dernière fois ses plaies mais leur cicatrisation avait déjà bien avancé et d'ici le soir il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Les gémissements de Fred attirèrent son attention. Elle retourna à son chevet. Le jeune homme remuait et parlait dans son sommeil. Elle ne comprit pas à un traître mot de son discours. Elle posa sa main sur son front.

- Fred? Fred? C'est moi, réveille-toi...

Le jeune homme remuait toujours, mais les paroles de Luna semblaient l'apaiser quelque peu. Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il la regarda, puis observa les alentours. Il s'assit pour mieux voir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Luna qui ne le quittait pas du regard surveillant ses réactions tourna la tête. Elle ne vit que les Sombrals qui à l'orée de la clairière attendaient d'être sûrs que tout allait bien pour partir. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son petit ami.

Il se leva et Luna ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, mais Fred ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et avança vers les Sombrals. Luna le suivit amusée. Les Sombrals avaient par chance fait la distinction entre le Fred humain et le Fred loup qui avait attaqué l'un des leurs durant la nuit et ne cillèrent pas. Ils laissèrent Fred les toucher. Luna rigolait toujours et le jeune homme s'en aperçut enfin. Il se retourna, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Hum, hum... rien, dit-elle en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

- Mais bien sûr...

Fred à qui la pleine lune n'avait pas fait perdre son sens de l'humour fit semblant de bouder. C'est quand il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine qu'il comprit ce que Luna trouvait hilarant. Même s'il fit tout le nécessaire pour ne rien laisser paraître, la jeune fille vit qu'il avait rougi. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de sourire. Ayant complètement oublié la présence des Sombrals, Fred traversa la clairière pour récupérer la couverture dans laquelle l'avait enveloppé Luna durant la nuit. Il passa devant sa petite amie, droit comme un i. Il lui fit un sourire suggestif et l'agrémenta d'un petit haussement de sourcil savamment étudié ce qui la fit une nouvelle fois éclater de rire. Enroulé dans sa couverture, il la rejoignit souriant. Un silence s'installa.

- Luna... Je suis désolée...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. A son contact, il ferma les yeux. Un toussotement les fit se retourner brusquement. Luna avait déjà brandit sa baguette et Fred se maudissait de ne pas avoir récupérer la sienne sitôt réveiller. Mais quand ils reconnurent le directeur de l'école, ils quittèrent leur attitude défensive.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, monsieur Weasley, les salua-t-il.

- Professeur.

- Je me suis permis de venir vous rendre une petite visite. Drôlement agréable cette petite clairière, commenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Comment s'est passé votre transformation? Les Sombrals étaient au rendez-vous? Ces créatures sont fascinantes...

Il soliloqua encore quelques instants à propos des Sombrals mais Fred avait décroché rapidement. Luna par contre était particulièrement attentive.

- Et leurs capacités de guérison sont plus qu'étonnantes.

Cette phrase ramena brusquement Fred dans la conversation. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il était évident que le regard si attentif de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir raté les cicatrices des créatures magiques. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où les Sombrals se trouvaient encore quelques instants auparavant.

-Je ne les vois plus, s'exclama le jeune homme déçu.

Dumbledore et Luna qui débattaient des capacités de guérison des Sombrals s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avant d'échanger un regard amusé.

-Ils viennent de partir, lui expliqua Luna.

-Oh.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, annonça Dumbledore, coupant Fred dans ses pensées.

Alors que Fred allait suivre Luna pour aller chercher, le directeur de Poudlard lui intima d'un geste de rester à ses côtés.

-D'autres sont passés par cette étape avant vous et l'ont bien plus mal vécu. Vous verrez la prochaine pleine lune se passera bien mieux !

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, s'enquit Fred légèrement sur la défensive.

-Demandez donc à monsieur Lupin, je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer.

Luna revint et Fred n'osa pas plus interroger le directeur. Néanmoins, il se promit d'envoyer une lettre à Remus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait refusé de passer sa première pleine lune avec lui qu'il refusait son aide.

**OOO**

Drago était toujours aussi furieux. Il avait attendu pendant plus de deux heures avant de se rendre à l'évidence: le brun ne viendrait pas. Il était alors rentré dans sa Salle Commune et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ressassant sa colère. Il avait fait profité de sa mauvaise humeur tous les premières années qu'il avait pu croiser. Il avait à peine touché à son petit déjeuner, guettant l'arrivée du Gryffondor; mais ce dernier ne s'était pas montré ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer la colère de l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait envoyé balader Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui avaient successivement tenté de lui parler. Soudain, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. N'y tenant plus, il se précipita sur la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver et fit un bond.

- Il est où?

- Bonjour Drago, je vais bien, merci de me le demander...

- Il est où, le coupa le blond.

- Qui? Harry?

- Non, non, il est bien connu que je cherche souvent Merlin!

- Je sais pas, figure-toi que je ne sors pas avec, dit-elle énervé par le comportement du Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas si ton meilleur ami se rappelle encore que l'on sort ensemble, jeta Drago avant de tourner les talons et de partir, laissant Hermione plus que surprise, en plan.

Évidemment, ce matin-là, il n'eût que des cours qu'il partageait soit avec les Poufsouffles, soit avec les Serdaigles. Drago eût beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, se faisant régulièrement reprendre par les professeurs qui lui reprochaient son manque d'attention. Par chance, il finissait les cours à onze heures. Il espérait pouvoir enfin parler à Harry qui n'avait pas cours non plus. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita hors de la salle et courut, tentant de trouver Harry. Il l'aperçut en haut des escaliers marchant seul.

- Harry! Harry!

Mais le Gryffondor ne l'entendit pas. Drago s'élança à sa poursuite, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Arrivé à la hauteur de Harry, il lui saisit le bras plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était exaspéré. Le Gryffondor qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à lui se dégagea sans délicatesse avant de le reconnaître. Autour d'eux, les élèves les regardaient attendant l'une des fameuses disputes des deux ennemis. Par chance, Harry s'en aperçut avant que Drago ne commence à parler. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et l'entraîna sous le regard médusé des élèves dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, ouvrit la porte derrière eux. Drago bouillonnait.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais, demanda-t-il en tentant de se contenir.

- Beh... en cours, répondit le brun sans vraiment comprendre.

- Tu te fous de moi, explosa Drago.

Le Gryffondor le regardait de plus en plus surpris.

- Je t'ai attendu, hurlait Drago, et toi, tu oses me dire que tu étais en cours?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Harry.

« _Le rendez-vous! Par Merlin, j'ai oublié le rendez-vous!_ »songea-t-il.

Il essaya de prendre la main de son petit ami mais celui-ci recula.

- Alors?

- Euh, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, j'ai oublié, je suis désolé...

- Tu es désolé, moi aussi, ça tombe bien! Tu me donnes rendez-vous et tu oublies? J'espère que tu as une meilleure excuse en réserve parce que celle là est pitoyable!

- Je sais mais...

- Mais quoi? Ton amant est passé par là?

Drago était au comble de l'énervement et les mots dépassaient sa pensée, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il devait laisser libre court à sa colère.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, lui dit Harry blessé par les paroles du blond.

- Et t'étais où alors?

- J'ai eu un empêchement...

- Un empêchement? J'avais oublié que _Môssieur_ Harry Potter était très demandé!

- Drago, soupira le brun fatigué par cette dispute, je suis désolé d'accord?

- Si tu en as marre de notre relation, dis le de suite ça ira plus vite!

- C'est bon, t'as fini, s'énerva Harry. Tu me saoules avec ta crise à deux balles! J'ai oublié, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te poser un lapin et je m'en veux, ok?

Il avait fini en criant et le silence s'installa. Harry n'osait plus regarder Drago et ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, s'écoulèrent ainsi. Puis, Harry n'ayant obtenu aucune réaction de la part de Drago se tourna lentement et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

- Tu m'as trompé?

La voix du Serpentard avait retenti et Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna vers son petit-ami qui le regardait à présent dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non! Tu me prends pour qui?

Drago qui s'était arrêté de respirer craignant la réponse soupira, rassuré. N'y tenant plus, il s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa. Le Gryffondor d'abord surpris, répondit à ce baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou faisant jouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais ils en voulaient plus. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'enlacer depuis trois jours et le manque se faisait ressentir.

**OOO**

Dennis chancela et se retient à Paméla pour ne pas tomber, mais la fillette s'écrasa au contraire sur Sascha qui trébucha et attrapa la manche de Lupin. Celui-ci surpris se retourna et Timour installé sur sa hanche se pencha en avant. Sascha finit de basculer en rencontrant le vide et toujours agrippée à la manche du professeur l'entraîna au sol avec eux.

-Timour !

-Professeur !

-Sascha !

Les cris résonnèrent dans la rue de Prés au lard amenant au groupe plusieurs personnes.

-Irène, ça va ?

La jeune fille qui s'était agenouillée devant son professeur releva la tête vers son frère qui la regardait à quelques mètres de là avec inquiétude.

-Oui oui !

Elle attrapa Timour et Shane se pencha vers le professeur pour le remettre sur pieds. Le jeune Serpentard l'observa se débarrasser de la poussière que li recouvrait er sourire avec simplicité. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il éprouvait pour le professeur une sorte de respect nouveau, égal à celui qu'il avait pour le directeur de sa maison…

Un jeune Serdaigle passa devant lui et serra dans ses bras Irène. Celle-ci souriait et Timour sauta pour retourner dans les bras du professeur.

-Dennis ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna avec surprise pour voir son frère qui marchait droit vers eux. Le jeune homme blond ne portait pas son uniforme et semblait l'avoir attendu un long moment sous la neige, ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et ses yeux bleus brillaient. Les deux garçons se sourirent et Colin tendit à son cadet manteau, gants, écharpe et bonnet. Il enfila le manteau pour cacher sa chemise salie par les branches couvertes de boue.

-Je n'ai pas froid, mets le reste.

Après un moment d'hésitation Colin accepta en voyant qu'aucun des nouveaux loups ne semblaient gênés par le froid.

-Colin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour voir sa petite amie au bras de Nott. Celui-ci sourit avant de se diriger un peu plus loin entrainant Pansy avec lui. Elle l'accompagna, trop surprise pour faire autre chose…

-Remus ?

La voix de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal les fit se retourner. Surpris la plupart des élèves la dévisagèrent alors qu'elle avançait en souriant vers eux. Elle avait troqué ses robes de sorcières pour un jean étroit et une doudoune beige mise en valeur par sa chevelure courte et bordeaux, avec quelques mèches rouges vives. Elle sourit à Timour avant de se pencher vers son amant et de l'embrasser légèrement. Choqués, ils la regardèrent sourire.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre première pleine lune ?

-C'était trop bien ! s'exclama Timour avec enthousiasme, en plus j'étais super rapide ! Et on a même chassé ! Et j'ai mangé tout plein de lapins, et gouté du cerf ! C'était géant ! Et puis Remus m'a laissé dormir sur lui, il grognait même sur les autres quand ils jouaient trop violement !

Elle éclata de rire, et Irène qui l'observait se demanda si rien dans la lycanthropie du professeur Lupin ne la gênait… Le professeur sourit quand le garçonnet se blottit davantage contre lui mais fronça soudainement les sourcils, en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de sa mère… qui n'était pas là…

-Timour ? Ta mère t'a dit où on devait la retrouver ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien … il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de proposer aux autres loups de rentrer dans les Trois Balais.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, les jeunes loups collèrent plusieurs tables pour que malgré leur nombre leurs « accompagnateurs » puissent s'installer avec eux.

Les trois Serpentards s'assirent les uns à côtés des autres, Pansy et Nott se joignirent à eux. Colin se retrouva placé juste en face de sa petite amie, gênée elle ne savait pas où regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, leur demanda Lupin qui s'était relevé pour aller passer la commande. Après avoir pris les commandes, il s'éloigna, Dennis observa la petite amie de son frère qui était venue avec un autre garçon… Ils avaient rompu ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, il semblait désappointé. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

-Colin ?

L'adolescent lui sourit doucement et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Dennis cligna des yeux, désorienté ? Ce n'était pas sa peau, elle semblait comme avant mais… elle était différente…

-Dennis y a un problème ? S'inquiéta son frère.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il se tourna entièrement vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Hey ?

Dennis leva la main avec une hésitation et effleura des doigts ses cheveux. Il fit glisser les fines mèches sous ses doigts les observant avec fascination. La lumière donnait des éclats blancs sur sa chevelure cendrée, sa peau lui semblait également plus… laiteuse.

-Dennis !

-Tes yeux aussi ? fit-il incertain.

Tous les observaient ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Colin plongea son regard dans les yeux de son frère, le laissant effleurer son visage. Le plus jeune semblait réellement émerveillé… Dennis sourit.

-Tu n'as rien fait de particulier, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ainé acquiesça et il sentit la main de son frère glisser doucement avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda doucement Colin en posant sa mais sur celle de son frère.

-Je ne pourrais pas expliquer…

Il sourit rêveusement et Tonks fronça les sourcils se demandant si sa transformation n'avait pas entraîné un quelconque effet secondaire. Remus arriva à eux slalomant entre les tables avec agilité, suivit de Mme Rosmerta qui l'aidait à porter les commandes. En remarquant le silence pesant il s'arrêta près de sa petite amie et attendit patiemment le départ de l'hôtesse.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il à ses élèves.

-Il y a un problème avec mon frère répondit aussitôt Colin.

Avec un froncement de sourcils le professeur alla à ses côtés et s'agenouilla près de lui. Ils chuchotèrent quelques instants puis Remus appela Charlie.

-Regarde ses yeux, lui ordonna-t-il avec douceur. La jeune fille obéit avant de regarder son professeur dans l'attente d'une explication.

-Tu m'avais demandé tout à l'heure si la lycanthropie pouvait avoir des effets secondaires, Dennis en est un parfait exemple.

-Pardon ? siffla Colin choqué que l'on prenne le cas de son frère comme un simple exemple, d'un défaut quelconque lié à sa « monstruosité ».

-Dennis les différentes couleurs que tu perçois sont liées à ta transformation, tu ne vois plus réellement les couleurs n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter un moment, certes l'uniforme des Serpentards ne paraissaient plus verts mais il percevait tout de même une nuance, mais…

- Je ne sais pas soupira-t-il. C'est étrange ! Ce n'est pas comme si tout était en noir et blanc, non c'est simplement… différent…

Colin se leva violemment et sa chaise tomba en arrière.

-Comment se fait-il que mon frère n'y voit plus rien ?

-Mais j'y vois, tente Dennis.

-Tais-toi ! Colin s'adressait à Remus et il voulait que ce soit lui qui réponde. Pourquoi n'y voit-il pas ?

-C'est dû à sa transformation, expliqua calmement Remus malgré sa surprise face à la violence verbale de Colin. Il voit, seulement différemment, mais sa vue est bien meilleure que la tienne par exemple.

-Je me fou de tout ça, vous avez détruit la vie de mon frère !

Dennis se leva aussitôt, le silence était tombé sur le pub dès que le garçon avait levé la voix.

-Colin, calme toi supplia-t-il.

Il craignait plus que tout les colères de son frère : depuis qu'il était petit Colin se montrait particulièrement protecteur envers son jeune frère et depuis que sa magie s'était déclarée ses crises de colères étaient devenues particulièrement violentes. Jamais Colin n'avait touché son cadet, se souciant bien trop de son bien être pour le blesser d'une quelconque façon, mais Dennis se souvenait avec effroi d'une dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père après la première année de Colin à Poudlard. Mr Crivey avait alors giflé son cadet lorsque les assiettes qu'il tenait lui avait échappées et s'étaient brisées au sol. Le Gryffondor attiré par le raffut avait à la vue de son frère sur le sol au milieu de morceaux plus ou moins coupant de porcelaine avait déclenché sa magie et sa colère, suffisamment pour blesser celui-ci assez gravement pour qu'il soit contraint de rester à l'hôpital…

Colin lança un regard assassin à Remus, celui-ci sentait l'inquiétude de Dennis posa la main sur son épaule mais l'enleva aussitôt en sentant des violents flux magiques s'échapper du Gryffondor plus âgé.

-Je vous interdis de poser la main sur lui !

Dennis s'approcha de son frère quand il sentit sa magie le frôler.

-Colin rentrons à Poudlard tu veux ? Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon il ne peut rien y faire, pas la peine de lui en vouloir…

Les yeux bleus de Colin s'obscurcirent et crispé il enfila son manteau rapidement puis attendit que Dennis fasse de même. Le jeune loup, après s'être habillé, rassura brièvement son professeur, sourit en guise d'excuses aux autres loups attablés avant de sortir. Les regards choqués des loups et surpris des clients du bar les suivirent jusqu'à leur sortit du pub.

_« Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Potter, il va le regretter ! S'il n'avait pas été avec Malefoy, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivée ! Il aurait protégé le château et Dennis serait encore normal ! »_

Plusieurs heures après que ses étudiants soient rentrés au château Remus se décida enfin à faire de même, il était épuisé et de toute évidence il n'était pas le seul : Timour blottit contre Nymphadora dormait paisiblement. Avec un soupir il laissa une note au Trois Balais, prévenant la mère du garçonnet de l'endroit où se trouvait son fils et prenant Tonks par la taille ils marchèrent vers l'école. Ils chuchotèrent doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que la jeune femme semblait parfaitement heureuse en tenant le petit garçon, il savait qu'elle voulait des enfants, mais comment pourrait-il s'y résoudre ? Il était rare que les lycanthropes puissent concevoir des enfants et quand cela arrivait, les enfants qui héritaient d'un de leurs parents des gênes modifiés par l'aspect « animal » décédaient souvent en bas âge… Un cas sur trois d'après les récentes recherches du ministère… Tonks le savait et n'avait rien dit de plus à ce sujet mais quand elle avait su l'attitude de la mère de Timour elle en avait été révoltée ! Certains parents ne supportaient pas que leurs enfants « changent » et parfois décidaient de simplement ne plus s'occuper d'eux, en voyant que cela risquait d'arriver avec le garçon la jeune professeur c'était d'autant plus attachée à lui…


	25. Chapter 25

_Salut à tous !_

_Premièrement, on est fière de vous annoncer qu'on a le BAC ! _

_Deuxièmement, et on est toujours fière, voici un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Merci à tous !_

_Merci à Mathilde à qui on n'a pas pu répondre faute de lien !_

_On espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs (il faut bien progresser !) !_

_Bisous bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok _

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Ron sourit à la jeune fille qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience. Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et tira nerveusement sur ses manches.

-Désolé, je suis en retard… ça va ?

A cette simple question, le visage de la Poufsouffle s'illumina.

Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas en retard… je suis arrivée en avance.

Il sourit en la voyant rougir et haussa les épaules.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le Gryffondor hocha simplement la tête et l'invita à la suivre d'un signe de tête. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants puis gêné Ron murmura.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux… c'est très joli, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

-Ma sœur a voulu me faire des mèches pendant les vacances alors j'ai fait le cobaye !

Ron sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de la Poufsouffle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! Elle est à Poudlard ?

-Non, elle est dans un lycée moldu, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et choisirent une table à l'écart.

-Alors, tu voulais que je t'aide en métamorphose, demanda le roux.

Elle acquiesça et se pencha pour sortir ses affaires de son sac. Ron l'observa avec un léger sourire, il espérait pouvoir aider Nina sans se ridiculiser… IL avait vraiment encire de faire bonne figure !

**OOO**

-Pansy !

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Elle rejoignait seule sa salle commune et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il l'attrapa par le bras et immédiatement elle regretta d'avoir quitté la Grande Salle plus tôt que ses amis. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté les Trois Balais avec son frère, très énervé. Et visiblement sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée. Sans rien lui dire, il l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et jeta des sorts d'isolation sonore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Nott ? Son ton n'était guère engageant et il avait prononcé le nom de Théo avec mépris.

Rassemblant son courage, Pansy lui tint tête.

-C'est mon ami je te signale !

-Je m'en fou ! Il avait crié et s'était rapproché d'elle. C'est un abruti !

-Tu ne peux pas parler de mes amis comme ça !

Dans sa voix, il y avait déjà moins de conviction. Colin s'en rendit compte et lui souris la regardant avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié.

-Je parle de la façon dont il me plait et tu n'as rien à y redire Pansy !

La jeune fille le regarda hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre avant d'esquisser un pas vers la porte.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rejoindre ma Salle commune, il me reste quelques devoirs et j'aimerai pouvoir m'avancer…

Le garçon la retient en lui attrapant le poignet, et la rapprocha de lui. Collée contre le Gryffondor, Pansy baissa les yeux un instant avant de lever les yeux et croiser son regard, déterminée à ne pas provoquer davantage sa colère en tentant d'éviter le contact.

-Que faisais tu à Près Au Lard Pansy ?

-Certains de nos premières années se sont fait mordre pendant l'attaque du château, elle fit une pause en sentant son petit ami se crisper. Alors je suis allée le voir après leur première pleine lune, aucun autre Serpentard ne s'en serait occupé si on y avait pas été… Ils sont considérés comme faibles….

Les doigts de Colin se serrèrent davantage autour de son poignet et l'a rapprocha de lui davantage.

-Tu es en train de dire que ceux qui ont été mordu par ses montres sont faibles ? Siffla –t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Pansy retient un gémissement de douleur, elle avait l'impression que son poignet était en train d'être compresser, comme quand son père utilisait les sorts de restriction partielles sur ses elfes de maisons… la circulation sanguine de leur membres étaient coupée le temps d'un bref instant et le membre changeait rapidement de couleur…

-Bien sûr que non Colin, comment quelqu'un qui a pu affronter un loup garou et s'en sortir vivant pourrait être qualifié de faible, murmura t'elle en se souvenant que son petit frère avait été attaqué également.

Il grogna en signe d'acquiescement et la repoussa avec douceur. Levant doucement la main il effluera sa joue et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La blonde sourit, peu importe le nombre de fois ou Colin _s'emportait_ après il redevenait le garçon qu'il était au tout début…

-Pourquoi Nott ? Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était plus douce que quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce mais elle sentait qu'il était toujours aussi en colère…

-C'est un ami…

Elle se figea un instant quand elle vit ses yeux étinceler de colère. Il réduisit le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et plongea ses yeux dans le regard effrayé de sa petite amie.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de tes amis… Il est hors de question que tu sois aussi proche d'eux… Il n'est pas question que je te revois collée à l'un d'eux comme ça a été le cas avec l'autre cet après-midi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux aussitôt, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

**OOO**

Sybille regarda disparaître son dernier élève de troisième année et ferma la trappe avec un soupir. Puis, sans attendre, elle alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil préféré. D'un geste las, elle s'empara de sa tasse de thé et la but rapidement. Mais soudain, elle remarqua les formes étranges des feuilles et les observa, curieuse. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite puis décida d'ôter ses châles, trouvant qu'il faisait subitement trop chaud. Elle inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois avant de regarder de nouveau dans la tasse.

-Non, impossible… je ne fais jamais d'erreur !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa carte des astres qu'elle observa avec attention avant de tire un petit calendrier de son placard. Elle effectua un rapide calcul puis reposa le tout et se dirigea livide vers la trappe. Dans les couloirs, les élèves la regardèrent passer avec étonnement.

La sonnerie avait retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours quelques minutes auparavant et la salle du professeur des potions avait été rapidement désertée. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, le professeur était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron au fond de la salle et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Severus ?

L'espion sursauta avant de se retourner vivement vers elle.

-Oh, Sybille ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'installa sur son bureau le temps qu'il la rejoigne. D'un geste ample de la main, le terrible professeur ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle, puis l'embrassa avec un léger sourire.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Elle acquiesça distraitement en jouant avec le col de sa robe de sorcier.

-J'ai du retard…

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous avant dix-huit heures… Tu es plutôt en avance !

Elle sourit, indulgente, et caressa doucement le cou de son amant.

-Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur lors de la lecture de ma carte astrale… La constellation de Suthner se trouvait dans l'alignement de Vénus et non de Jupiter comme je l'avais pensé. Et cela a chamboulé totalement mon cycle d'ovulation…

Perdu, Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Ah… et ?

-Et je n'ai pas pris ma potion contraceptive.

-Dans ce cas, je prendrais mes précautions ne t'en fais pas

Severus la regarda en souriant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Heureuse qu'il la prenne ainsi, Sybille répondit avec plaisir à son baiser. Severus fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes de sa compagne. En remontant, il emporta peu à peu la robe de la jeune femme. Mais Sybille le stoppa presque aussitôt et le repoussa doucement.

-Severus, je suis contente que tu le prennes aussi bien mais tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler ?

-Et bien, si tu veux nous pouvons parler oui… mais de quoi ?

Les yeux bleus de la professeur s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Cela ne te semble pas évident ? Nous devrions peut être aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler, je ne vais pas pouvoir assurer mon poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda gênée.

-Et bien passé par la trappe pour avoir accès à ma salle de cours est déjà fatigant alors y accéder dans les mois à venir… Je n'ose pas y penser !

-Tu veux changer de salle ?

-Et bien, dans l'absolu oui, mais je ne pense pas continuer à travailler passé mai, ça fera six mois et les fumées ne seront pas bonnes…

-Sybille, il lui prit doucement les mains et la dévisagea, ne le prend pas mal mais… de quoi tu parles ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre.

-Mais, Severus, je suis enceinte et tu…

-Quoi, s'étrangla le maître des potions.

Il vit les lèvres de Sybille bouger, elle était en train de lui répondre mais il n'entendait rien. Il recula pour s'assoir sur une chaise. Enceinte, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué, dit Sybille en s'approchant de lui.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant long moment. A midi, Sybille entraine Severus vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Il la suivit comme un automate. Il s'installa et commença à manger perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ta matinée s'est bien passée, lui demanda le professeur Chourave.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda et retourna à son assiette. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il finit rapidement son repas et quitta la salle sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ouvert la bouche. Arrivé dans son bureau, il se mit à son chaudron. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse cette potion ! Il réalisa que ses élèves de 7ème années l'attendaient dehors et les fit entrer de mauvaise humeur. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, il sourit.

-Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser la potion d'Hermosya !

-C'est la potion que les femmes utilisent pour savoir si elles sont enceintes, demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

-En effet, monsieur Ermos, et ça pourrait vous être utile si vous continuez à enchaîner les conquêtes comme ça !

Il y eut alors un grand silence gêné dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue ne faisait jamais allusion à la vie privée de ses élèves et semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Les septièmes années se mirent à leur potion s'en rechigner. Pour une fois, Rogue la fit également ne se contenta pas de surveiller ses élèves. Au bout du temps imparti, les potions reposaient tranquillement avec une jolie couleur rosée. Severus remplit aussitôt une fiole et la rangea dans ses poches sous les regards circonspects des élèves et leur annonça que le cours était terminé. Durant l'heure suivante, il n'eut pas une seule minute à lui, trop occupé à vérifier que les premières années ne faisaient pas exploser leurs chaudrons.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il revint sur terre et une fois ses élèves sortis, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de Sybille. En grimpant l'échelle qui devait le mener à sa compagne, il réalisa ce qu'elle avait voulu dire sur la difficulté à rejoindre sa salle de classe au cas où elle serait enceinte. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la salle et regarda autour de lui, les rideaux étaient tirés et la lumière provenait de quelques petites bougies isolées. Une odeur épicée flottait dans l'air.

-Severus ?

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées et se tourna vers le professeur de divination qui le regardait depuis le fond de la salle. Il s'avança vers elle et en quelques enjambées il fut à ses côtés. Il eut un sourire crispé et lui tendit la fiole. La reconnaissant Sybille la prit et but en silence. Ils s'observèrent en attendant que les effets apparaissent.

Quand il vit une auréole orangée se former au-dessus du ventre de sa compagne, Severus se laissa tomber lourdement sur un pouf.

« Orangé… Cela fait donc un mois… » Songea-t-il.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Sybille, en voyant le visage triste de son amant, baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Severus, tout ira bien, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait un problème.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un soupir désabusé.

-C'est sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème en perspective… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas du tout la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir les enfants de ses « fidèles ».

Sybille haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Nous règlerons ça quand cela sera le moment !

-Le moment, le moment ! Tu me fais rire ! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

Pour seule réponse, elle éclata de rire, visiblement amusée.

-C'est l'heure de dîner, allons-y !

Il la suivit sans un mot. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ? Il n'avait jamais pensé en avoir un jour, après tout si c'était pour supporter dans ses appartements un futur Gryffondor de quelques centimètres c'était hors de question ! Il fronça les sourcils, de toute façon il était impossible que son enfant aille un jour rejoindre la maison des rouges et or.

**OOO**

Drago dévala les escaliers en courant ; il poussait les quelques premières années qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

«_ Ils peuvent pas se pousser du milieu_ » songea-t-il manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber.

Il se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put, tentant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Dans les couloirs des cachots, le son de ses pas raisonnaient. Il ralentit en arrivant à proximité de la salle de potions de son parrain. La porte était fermée et plus personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Il soupira, il aurait aimé voir Harry et avait même espéré pouvoir discrètement l'embrasser. Il se recoiffa rapidement et toqua. Il ouvrit la porte, son parrain le regarda à peine et il fut surpris que personne ne se retourne. Il chercha Harry des yeux. Il l'aperçut en pleine discussion avec Lavande Brown. Il pensait qu'il lui aurait gardé une place et fut déçu. Il s'avança vers Pansy mais Millicent occupait la chaise qu'elle lui réservait parfois. Résigné et quelque peu agacé, il chercha des yeux une place libre. A la vue de la seule place encore vacante, il se crispa et s'avança avec raideur vers sa chaise. Il s'installa et posa ses affaires lentement. Dean lui lança un regard noir, furieux qu'il se soit installé à ses côtés. Voyant la complexité de la potion qu'ils avaient à faire, il poussa un léger soupir désespéré ce Gryffondor là était capable de faire exploser tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains avec un facilité déconcertante ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Dean s'étaient tous deux mis au travail, chacun surveillant les gestes de l'autre du coin de l'œil.

**OOO**

Severus observait avec attention le coin gauche de son bureau. Droit, pointu, il lui semblait être bien plus intéressant que n'importe quoi d'autre... Ses élèves de sixième année travaillaient avec assiduité. La potion était pourtant difficile mais aucun ne s'était plaint.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui semblait que ses repères s'étaient envolés... Elle était enceinte !

« _Bon sang ! J'ai trente-quatre ans ! Je n'ai jamais voulu, ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer fonder une famille ! C'était pas le moment ! _»

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

**OOO**

-ça va Théo ?

Blaise regarda le jeune homme, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Théo semblait étonné par cette question.

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air ailleurs.

-Désolé…

-Non, c'est pas grave, j'ai juste eu peur que tu fasses un malaise ou un truc comme ça !

Nott lui sourit.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, le questionna-t-il.

Blaise fit une moue désabusée.

-On va dire ça comme ça toi ?

Sa réponse avait intrigué Théo.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient toujours bien entendus et se confiaient régulièrement des choses.

-Tu dis rien ?

-Blaise !

Théo avait parlé plus fort et Rogue s'approcha.

-Un problème messieurs ?

-Non, non, s'empressèrent-ils de répondre.

-Alors, mettez-vous au travail ! Vous n'êtes même pas allés chercher les ingrédients et votre chaudron est vide !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, surpris d'entendre Rogue s'énerver après des élèves de sa propre maison. Blaise et Théo partirent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin et commencèrent leur préparation en suivant les indications notées au tableau. Après quelques minutes de silence, Théo se rapprocha de Blaise.

-Alors ?

-Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi en fait…

Il n'avait pas levé la tête, un peu honteux, et gardait les yeux rivés sur le chaudron. Théo le regarda surpris. Noël était une fête familiale et même s'il comprenait que l'on puisse avoir des soucis avec sa famille, il était étonné que cela soit le cas de Blaise.

-Tes parents…

-J'ai refusé de le rencontrer.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Théo pour comprendre.

-Mon père me l'a annoncé le soir où on est arrivé pour les vacances…

-T'as pas essayé de lui en parler ?

-A mon père ?

Blaise ricana.

-Non, si je lui en avais parlé je ne serai pas à côté de toi maintenant !

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques minutes en silence. Blaise découpa vivement des racines de cerisier pendant ce temps, Théo remuait la mixture déjà présente dans le chaudron.

-Mais alors… tu es parti de chez toi, demanda Théo.

-Oui, lui répondit Blaise sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa brève réponse.

-Il y a quelques mois, mon père a rempli mon coffre à Gringotts et j'ai profité de cet argent pour m'acheter un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Bien sûr, je ne leur ai rien dit. Mon père a même réapprovisionné mon coffre !

-Il ne t'a rien demandé ?

-Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais fait quelques virées avec mes cousins, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs !

-Des virées ?

-Mes cousins sont de parfaits petits soldats si tu vois ce que je veux dire et ils apprécient les descentes dans les bars moldus. J'ai financé la sortie et…

-Tu as participé ?

Une expression horrifiée était apparue sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Non, je n'ai pas participé.

-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre…

-Je les accompagnais mais j'ai rien fait !

-Mais tu y étais !

Les deux Serpentards avaient arrêté de faire leur potion et se faisaient désormais face.

-Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as rien fait pour les en empêcher ?

-Je te signale que c'était une couverture alors non, empêcher le massacre ne pouvait pas m'aider !

Le ton montait peu à peu entre les deux amis.

-Ils sont morts !

-Mort ? Mais tu crois que je serai comment si j'étais intervenu ? Vivant ? NON ! Je serai mort ! MORT, tu entends ?

Blaise avait fini en criant et tout le monde les regardait.

-Messieurs, votre conversation à l'air passionnante mais ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Cinq points en moins chacun. Et maintenant, au travail !

Tous les élèves étaient restés abasourdis. Rogue venait de retirer des points à deux élèves de sa maison. Certes, ce n'était pas une quantité phénoménale de points, mais c'était tout de même un évènement.

-Peut-être que certains d'entre vous souhaitent également perdre des points ?

Rogue avait une manière particulièrement efficace de sortir les élèves de leur stupeur et tous se replongèrent dans la confection de la potion.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien fait, demanda Théo, je ne comprends pas…

-C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, siffla Blaise entre ses dents.

Il remuait énergiquement le contenu du chaudron.

-Je suis surveillé, et mes cousins m'offraient un parfait alibi.

-Mais avec quel argent as-tu financé votre… sortie alors ?

-Il me restait un petit pécule qui n'était pas dans un coffre à Gringotts, moins que pour le coût de l'appartement mais suffisamment pour faire croire à mon père que je soutiens le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait prononcé son nom de manière ironique pour se moquer de la grandeur du Lord.

-Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien de spécial, je ne rejoindrai pas leur troupe, c'est tout !

-Tu vivras dans ton appartement ?

-Mmm… après les racines de cerisier on doit mettre quoi ?

-Et tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? T'es quand même pas resté tout seul pendant quinze jours ?

-J'ai visité le quartier…

-Pendant quinze jours ?

-… et j'ai rencontré des habitants !

-De ton quartier ?

-De Londres en général, le Londres moldu !

-Et ?

-Si tu ne remues pas immédiatement la potion, on va être obligé de tout recommencer !

Le calme revint enfin entre les deux garçons et pendant que Théo remuait doucement la mixture, Blaise ajouta trois gouttes de sang de licorne.

-Et tu as rencontré des gens sympas ?

Blaise rigola.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais sans poser de questions !

-Très drôle ! Alors ?

-Des gens très sympas… lui répondit Blaise soudain perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-On dirait que tu t'es régalé !

-C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie !

Blaise souriait mais fut brutalement ramené sur terre par un toussotement derrière lui.

-Messieurs, ça m'embêterait terriblement de coller deux élèves de ma maison mais je n'hésiterais pas si vous ne vous mettez pas immédiatement au travail !

Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le professeur Rogue resta derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne bavarderaient pas, le directeur des Serpentards retourna s'assoir à son bureau.

-Lise, chuchota Blaise.

-Quoi, demanda Théo tout aussi doucement.

-Elle s'appelle Lise, elle n'est pas très grande, elle a de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux courts et bruns.

-Et laisse-moi deviner… C'est grâce à elle que tu as passé de si merveilleuses vacances ?

Blaise acquiesça tout sourire.

-C'est une moldu ?

-Oui, elle ne connait pas la magie et ça peut paraitre étrange mais j'ai l'impression que son monde est beaucoup plus « magique » que le nôtre !

-C'est la première fois que tu passais autant de temps côté moldu ?

-Oui, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si passionnant !

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Elle m'a emmené à la National Gallery, elle aime particulièrement l'art. C'est une artiste, tu sais !

Blaise rayonnait et parlait de Lise avec enthousiasme tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par le maître des cachots.

-On est allé sur une sorte de terrain de jeux géants, c'était vraiment étrange ! On devait s'attacher dans des machines et on était secoué dans tous les sens, comme si on était sur un balai défectueux !

Il soupira, rêveur et murmura.

-Elle est fantastique !

-Et comment vous faites pour rester en contact ?

-Et bien, j'ai entraîné pas chouette à aller déposer mes courriers dans sa boîte aux lettres. Pour ses réponses, j'ai ensorcelé celle de mon appartement pour qu'elles arrivent directement dans ma table de chevet au dortoir. Une sorte de portoloin pour objet si tu veux !

Les deux garçons continuèrent la confection de leur potion en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Blaise se retourna un peu brusquement vers Théo.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne ?

-Bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas le rassura Théo.

**OOO**

Lavande sourit en montrant à Harry son nouveau bracelet.

-Il est joli, dit simplement le brun avant de regarder leur potion sur le feu.

-Hum hum, elle acquiesça tout sourire. Bon ok, il n'est pas doué en magie, mais il est ADORABLE !

Harry eut un sourire en se souvenant du Poufsouffle, Edward avait un an de moins qu'eux mais il était d'une beauté époustouflante.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu l'aies choisi laid…

Elle eut un léger rire et Harry sourit en attrapant les ingrédients que lui tendait son amie. En tout cas, depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Edward elle semblait plus joyeuse et pleurait moins…

-Dis Drago et toi ça va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien ces derniers temps, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Nan, ça va mais …

Elle haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea, il détourna la tête gêné.

-Non, laisse, tout va bien !

Elle se glissa derrière lui discrètement et posa sa main sur la taille du garçon qui se tortilla pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'elle le chatouillait.

-Harry James Potter vous pensez vraiment pouvoir réussir à me cacher les sombres et sordides secrets de votre vie amoureuse ?

A la vue de son sourire machiavélique il s'écarta prudemment d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux vers leur professeur. Voyant que celui-ci n'avait même pas décollé les yeux de son bureau il chuchota :

-Tu ne trouves pas Rogue bizarre ?

-Je veux que tu me parles de ta vie sexuelle et toi, tu me parles de Rogue ? Souffla-t-elle faussement choquée, tu m'as caché quelque chose Harry ?

Le garçon se figea, horrifié.

-C'est bon t'inquiètes pas, je plaisantais… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est étrange… Tous deux l'observèrent quelques instants. J'essaierai de me renseigner auprès de Trelawney.

Harry acquiesça vaguement en se remettant à leur potion.

-Bon alors, tu m'expliques la présence de ce suçon dans ton cou ?

Le garçon rougit et donna un coup sur la main de la jeune fille pour l'éloigner de lui. Celle-ci rit doucement avant de se concentrer sur leur mixture.

**OOO**

Drago était crispé sur son couteau, il devait découper en rondelles des racines de rosier mais à la vue de Brown, les mains encerclant la taille de Harry et lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille il écrasa violemment le scarabée que Dean s'apprêtait à prendre.

-Putain Malefoy ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'exclama-t-il énervé, ayant senti la lame du couteau le frôler.

Il reçut un regard assassin et dut se retenir de ne pas le pousser dans le chaudron. Pour qui se prenait –il pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Et surtout… de quel droit cette cervelle de Veracrasse se permettait-elle d'enlacer son petit ami ?

-Bon ! J'aimerais que tu te concentres Malefoy !

Le regard noir de Dean le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Quoi ?

Le blond vert de rage ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui, il en avait déjà assez avec ce qui se passait entre Harry et Lavande ! Et puis, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire engueuler par Rogue parce qu'il aurait cassé le nez à ce crétin.

-Mais concentres toi un peu, ce n'est pas si dur ! Tu vas tout faire rater si tu n'es pas attentif ! Faut découper les insectes, pas les écrabouiller !

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais en chercher un autre ! lança-t-il exaspéré.

En passant non loin du bureau de son parrain, Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction s'attendant à une réprimande pour le bruit qu'ils avaient fait mais Rogue ne releva même pas la tête, il ne semblait même pas les avoir entendus…

Le professeur sursauta quand le blond passa près de lui. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients et y farfouilla avec colère avant de retourner à sa table. Severus fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'installer à coté de Thomas, après un bref coup d'œil dans la salle il remarqua que des duos assez surprenant s'étaient formés : Potter s'était mis avec Brown, et Parkinson avec Granger ! Il resta moment à se demander depuis quand Parkinson et Granger étaient proches, puis entendant une explosion il décida de se lever pour aller voir la catastrophe qu'avait encore provoquée Londubat…

Revenu à sa place, Drago découpa lentement ses racines préférant laisser le maudit scarabée au Gryffondor, il aperçut derrière lui Pansy s'attacher les cheveux et remarqua qu'avec la chaleur de la salle la jeune femme avait relevé ses manches. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'immonde bracelet que Mr. Parkinson lui avait offert… Elle le détestait et avait juré de ne jamais le porter… Il attrapa des morceaux de noix de coco et avec un sourire les lança dans le chaudron de Londubat. Il profita de la fumée provoquée par l'explosion pour se rendre aux côtés de son amie et se glisser discrètement derrière elle. Il sourit à Hermione alors qu'elle le regardait avec désapprobation puis décida de l'ignorer, elle retourna à sa potion. Le jeune Serpentard passa son bras autour de la taille de son amie et lui pris doucement le bras. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais en croisant le regard gris de son meilleur ami se laissa faire. Rapidement et toujours avec douceur il fit jouer l'ouverture du bracelet, un léger bruit se fit entendre quand il tomba au sol mais c'était trop minime pour être remarqué…

Là où se trouvait le bracelet quelques secondes auparavant apparaissait désormais une marque rouge, violacée ainsi qu'une cicatrice qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de cicatriser. Drago ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Pansy, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci le coupa aussitôt.

-Drago, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est rien d'accord ? Une vielle marque, rien de plus…

-Elle n'a même pas encore cicatrisé, Pansy, tu avais dit que tu essaierais de me parler mais depuis notre dernière conversation tu fais tout le contraire justement, tu m'évites, et tu parles de moins en moins…

-Je vais bien Drago... la voix de la jeune fille lui parvint à peine et il la sentit se tendre contre lui, retournes à ta place avant que Rogue nous remarque, s'il te plait.

Il s'écarta quelques peu d'elle mais quand il voulut la regarder elle avait tourné la tête penchée sur son livre faisant semblant de suivre les indications inscrites. Il soupira et se dépêcha de retourner à sa place en entendant son parrain enlever des points à Blaise et Théo. Hermione tourna la tête vers sa camarade et lui montra simplement à quelle étape de préparation la potion était, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les yeux trop brillants de la Serpentarde.

**OOO**

Walden Mcnair fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce. Bellatrix Lestrange lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quelle discrétion Mcnair ! Tu ne sais pas encore que le Maître a besoin de repos ?

Le Mangemort s'abstint de tout commentaire. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il parcourait la campagne anglaise à la recherche d'informations sur cette foutue fille et il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et il n'avait pas avalé un repas digne de ce nom depuis presque autant de temps.

- J'espère que tu as appris quelque chose, continuait Bellatrix, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que Goyle se montre incapable d'accomplir sa mission...

Mcnair était parti peu après la réunion à la recherche de la fille mais Alistair venait de lui raconter que Goyle avait été enfermé et torturé par le Maître lui-même. Le Mangemort ne s'était pas étendu sur les détails mais Mcnair se doutait bien de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Goyle. Il sourit, il n'avait jamais aimé cet incapable et si le Maître avait décidé de le punir, c'est qu'il le méritait !

-Mcnair, le Seigneur veut te voir, annonça Pettigrow en passant la tête par la porte.

Le Mangemort se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle à manger. Avant d'entrer, il inspira un grand coup, légèrement inquiet. Si ses informations ne plaisaient pas, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

-Maître, le salua-t-il.

- Viens-en aux faits Mcnair !

-La fille a fui, elle se souvient de tout visiblement...

-Visiblement ?

-Elle ne laisse pas de traces derrière elle...

-Donc tu supposes qu'elle se souvient ?

-Non, non ! Elle... elle ne peut pas avoir oublié, Goyle ne lui a pas jeté le sort d'oubliette...

-Je sais très bien ce que Goyle n'a pas fait Mcnair !

Le Mangemort déglutit, cela ne se passait pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé !

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé en plus d'une semaine ?

-Non, elle reste dans le monde moldu, elle n'a pas mis les pieds chez des sorciers depuis qu'elle est partie de chez elle !

-Tu l'as vu ?

Mcnair ne répondit pas.

-Je t'ai posé une question, siffla le Lord en colère.

-... non, Maître.

-Incapable, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le doloris avait fusé dans l'air et Mcnair l'avait à peine vu venir. Il s'effondra au sol en criant de douleur. Entre deux sorts, il eut le temps de penser qu'effectivement il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et encore si cela ne durait qu'un quart d'heure, il aurait de la chance ! Au bout d'un certain temps, le Lord sembla se lasser et d'un signe de tête ordonna à un Mangemort encagoulé de le sortir de la salle. Mcnair s'effondra douloureusement contre une colonne du hall d'entrée. La respiration sifflante, il ferma les yeux maudissant silencieusement la jeune Chang et sa stupide fugue. Au bout de quelques minutes, les battements affolés de son cœur se ralentirent et encore tremblant, il se releva doucement. Il aperçut plus loin de lui Nott qui l'observait en souriant. Poussant un grognement, il s'avança vers lui.

-On dirait que tu ne sais pas amener des informations convenables, sourit Nott.

-Tu fais mieux peut-être ? La dernière fois, tu faisais moins le malin !

Nott se crispa, la dernière fois… Il aurait dû amener Théodore avec lui. Mais ce jour-là, il avait bien mieux ! Il montra avec négligence le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Son travail dans la section judiciaire du ministère lui avait permis d'obtenir un grand nombre d'informations sur Drago Malefoy qui avait jusque-là étaient gardées secrètes.

Mcnair lui lança un regard assassin en remarquant que plusieurs Mangemorts les observaient avec un amusement certain… Se sentant humilié, Mcnair sortit du manoir, jurant intérieurement que Nott regretterait de s'être comporté ainsi…

* * *

_Une petite review ? _

_Pour nous féliciter ? _

_Pour nous faire plaisir ?_

_Pour… … … un immense sourire ? :D_


End file.
